Total Drama Luxury Tour
by Baconsandwichman
Summary: Cody-centric season 4; Struggling to let Gwen go, the gap-toothed geek tries to stay focused for his team. However, stubbornly being unable to move on and unknowingly wooing other girls, how far in will he get in his predicament? *Finale*
1. Hoist the Colours! Pt 1

A/N: Hello folks, this is my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me. This is a Cody-centric story with main fanon pairings developing as time goes along. Otherwise, most canons will start out the same. And after the two day wait period I noticed that similar story title has been posted so I will try to make sure mine is different.

_

* * *

All the contestants are rescued by a cruise ship after the events of Total Drama World Tour. Well, all except for Alejandro, who is in intensive care by a robed Chris, and Ezekiel, who is sent to a mental institution. Back on the ship, our favorite gap toothed geek narrowly escapes his stalker, who just mastered the art of wheelchair stealth, and takes cover under a table in the upper deck. He noticed there were six people around him. First, was Harold trying to impress Leshawna with his attempt of a tan and actually working._

"_Boy, how does he do it?" Cody asked himself while surveiling the upper deck. He then noticed his gothic crush smiling and laughing in the arms of the meanest contestant ever, (third only to Al and Courtney) Duncan._

"_Gwen, of all people, why him?" The geek said to himself. Cody sided with Gwen over all the cheating fiasco simply because he believed Gwen would eventually see what a jerk Duncan truly is and dump him, but it seems to be of no avail. Trying to distract himself, he notices DJ talking to his fish, Irene, probably still superstitious over his curse. Finally, the geek sees Heather, sitting by herself, depressingly staring off into the ocean. Cody, still wanting to distract himself from the goth and the punk, as well as avoiding his stalker, walked up to her and sat at her table. The queen bee instantly glared at him._

"_What do you want, twerp?" She snapped right at him._

"_Hehe, just seeing how you were doing" Cody responded with a gap toothed grin._

"_Me? Oh I am doing fine! I mean, I just won a million dollars, only for it to be destroyed by a feral prairie boy! And to top it all off, I almost get crushed by a molten boulder! Thank you so much for asking!" Heather remarked sarcastically, as if you had to ask._

"_Well it can't be all bad. For what it's worth, at least this time you went out with everyone cheering for you"_

"_Pfft, they only did it because they hated Alejandro a tad bit more"_

"_I don't believe that, with the exception of distracting me, you played pretty legitimately, and don't think I didn't know you're subtle acts compassion towards Courtney and Sierra, but if that's not enough…"_

_At the risk of getting Sierra's attention, Cody shouted out across the upper deck "Hey everyone, who here forgives Heather for all that went down back on the island?"_

"_Oh make a scene, why don't you" Heather said with sarcasm once more._

"_I think you changed Heather" DJ sweetly said across the deck._

"_I can trust Cody's word" Harold added much to Leshawna's dismay._

_Duncan shrugged and Gwen only rolled her eyes._

"_Not the turnout I expected, but a good start" Cody reassured._

"_Why do you care what people think of me?" Heather interjected._

"_I don't know, maybe it's just me buying time from being found by Sierra, maybe it's that getting on good terms with more and more girls will improve my chances with the one I love, or maybe it's just that I thought after all we been through as Team Amazon and throughout merge we'd be at least able to be considered friends"_

"_Don't push your luck, nerdface" Heather shot back._

"_Hehe, fair enough" Cody chuckled and proceeded to walk away._

_Just as Cody was going to leave, Heather stops him, "Do you really think there's good in me?"_

_Cody turned and grinned once again, "Though the competitive tension sometimes gets the best of you, I think deep down you're not so bad"_

"_Thanks… nerdface…" Heather responded refusing to look in his direction._

_To break the awkward moment, they heard a stalker's voice._

"_I thought I heard my Codykins, COOOOOOOOODY WHERE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRE YOOOU?"_

"_I gotta go" Cody said as he jetted from the scene._

_Heather watched him leave with a smile right before stubbornly shaking it off._

Chris "Previously, on Total Drama World Tour… Hawaii, our challengers raced up the volcano, avoided falling objects, and locked lips. However it was Alejandro who took the icy slide down the mountain and leaving Heather as the victor. Due to an unforeseen pineapple related eruption, our celebration was cut short. Not to mention our stubborn homeschooler felt the need to snatch the reward for himself, only to plunge into the volcano with it. Shame, after I gave the briefcase to Heather, it was no longer the show's responsibility. Now, three months after the cook-off, our contestants reunite. Thanks to the profits of season three just exceeding the destroyed plane's cost by a hair, we are throwing in ONE last season for our old contestants. Who will win the prize, let alone keep it in the end, this time, on TOTAL… DRAMA… LUXORY TOUR!

*Cues theme music*

Chris "Here we are, post erupted Hawaii, only fitting to start the show here. Since this is our biggest budget season yet, we are milking our victims… eh, I mean contestants for all they're worth! So this means all your favorite schmucks and schmuckettes are back, no benchwarmers this time around!"

Out of nowhere, the former host of Celebrity Manhunt walks into the frame.

"That's right, everyone's favorite gal, Blaineley, is back in the game!" Mildred announced.

"Except you, what are you like thirty? We want drama we can legally show on TV. INTERNS!"

"LET ME GO, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

The nameless interns drag Blaineley away.

Chris "As I was saying, our "actual" contestants have just arrived via cruise ship!

Owen "ALRIGHT! One more shot to win it, Awesome!"

Noah "Yeah… because the show hasn't exploited us enough yet…"

Ezekiel "Word… two months of therapy and the Zeke is back in his prime, CHECK IT!"

Heather "EZEKIEL, WHERE'S MY ONE MILLION DOLLARS?"

The queen bee angrily follows him off the boat. The time period since last season allowed the rest of her hair to finally grow back as it was in season one.

Ezekiel "Umm… there it is, eh!"

The "once again normal-ish" prairie boy pointed up in the air only to dash off at the queen bee's distraction.

Heather "GET BACK HERE!"

Tyler "Watch out, cuz Tyler's back, TO THE EXTRE- OUCH!"

The "athlete" tripped on the steps of the boat and crashlanded face first into the sandy beach.

Lindsay "Skyler, are you okay?"

Tyler "It's… Ty… ugh…"

Sierra "Aren't you excited, Cody? A whole 'nother season with you… and me… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cody "Yeah… and my parents had to lift the restraining order for the competition…"

Sierra "Stupid mister and misses Anderson, wouldn't let me camp in front of the Cody household…"

Sierra's body had fully recovered from the explosion. Her hair had mostly grown back. Her braided ponytail was all that was missing. In a matter of seconds, just about everyone boarded off the ship and onto the Hawaiian beach. The last contestant to appear was none other than a fully recovered Alejandro.

Owen "Wow, Al, how did you recover so quickly? Even your hair is back to normal!"

Alejandro glares at the chubby blonde before masking it with a sly smile.

Alejandro "Simple, my Latin blood remedies my body at a much faster rate"

Heather stops strangling the Zeke and turns to her former romantic adversary.

Alejandro "Ah Heather, my little heartbreaker"

"Nothing personal, I just liked winning more" Heather returns the remark while smugly looking the other way.

Owen steps in to break the tension.

"That's right, it's just a game after all. No need for any vendettas to ruin everyone's fun"

Alejandro grins once more, "You're right, Owen, no hard feelings" the Latin heartthrob says as he walks away.

A few minutes later, everyone gathers in front of Chris and Chef.

Chris "Alright, sailors, you're all probably wondering why I call you that. Well that's because for this season, we are traveling the world once more… on boat"

Duncan "There a better title you can give us than 'sailors?'"

Chris "How bout, voyagers? Mariners? Buccaneers?

Noah "How about sea-men?"

The cast chuckles.

Chris "Keep it PG, Noah. At any rate, we will be sailing from destination to destination on cruise ships"

Gwen "Will it be as cluster phobic unfriendly as the plane was?"

Courtney "Far be it for us to interrupt you making out with other people's boyfriends!"

Duncan "Dude, princess, get over it"

Chris "To answer your question, it'll be entirely up to you"

Cody "What does that mean?"

Sierra "Chris is up to something again…"

Harold "We gonna be singing in this one?"

Chris "No, some of our songs just weren't different enough to dodge the copyright laws it turns out. Also we received numerous complaints about your rapping, Harold.

Harold "Before my time, gosh…"

Chris "Anyways, since I am feeling generous today, I am gonna let you guys pick your teams!"

Everyone cheers!

Chris "And by you, I mean our three winners of the past seasons. Owen, Duncan, and Heather, come forward"

* * *

C.C.

Owen "Oh-oh-oh, sweet! I get to pick my dream team out!"

Duncan "Well Gwen is a given, but It's hard to figure out from there on…"

Heather "First, I need to secure an alliance, I still have many enemies here"

* * *

Chris "Let's go in alphabetical order, shall we? Duncan, you're up, followed by Heather, then Owen.

Duncan "Then I pick Gwen!"

Gwen, clearly happy with his decision, rushes to his side.

* * *

C.C.

Cody sighs, "Guess, I should accept what is best for Gwen… but it's so hard to…"

Courtney "Enjoy your happiness while you can, Gwen. I will make your time here a LIVING HELL!"

* * *

Heather "I pick Cody"

Cody walks up to her.

Cody "I'm flattered by being picked first by a team… for once in my life… but can I ask why?"

Heather "I need a secure alliance to have my back, nothing more"

"I just like to help I guess" Cody says with a grin.

Owen "Noah, get over here buddy!"

* * *

C.C.

Leshawna "I hope Duncan chooses me next. Me and Gwen didn't part on the best of terms last time, and would love to patch things up with that white girl"

* * *

Duncan "Leshawna"

Heather "Hmm…"

Sierra "Ooo… ooo… ooo… pick me! PICK ME!

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Control Cody, control Sierra. It's called strategy, not to mention her drama smarts comes in handy. She just better lay off on the stalkerism. I need my alliance to focus after all."

Cody "Don't get me wrong, Sierra will always be a best friend of mine. And if I can work with her to take her… fandom… in moderation, things will go out great. But as a girlfriend… I don't know… a stubborn part of me still wants to hold out for Gwen…

* * *

Heather "Sierra"

As if on cue, the fangirl tackles the scrawny geek.

Sierra "Oh Cody muffin, we're a team again!"

"Yay…" Cody said sarcastically.

Owen "Hmm, who's next?"

Lindsay "Ooo… choose Taylor!"

Owen "Okay! Come on over Taylor!"

Tyler "I give up…"

Duncan "DJ"

Heather "Bridgette"

Tyler "Owen, choose Lindsay!"

Owen "Okay, Lindsay!"

Lindsay jumps into the arms of her tracksuit wearing boyfriend.

Duncan "Geoff"

Geoff "But dude, I kinda wanna be with my girl"

Duncan "I said, I choose Geoff!"

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "The last thing I need is my party animal friend to get distracted and screw us up like last time.

Bridgette: Maybe it's for the best. I mean making out is what eliminated us both at the studio. I just hope the competitive tension doesn't break me and Geoff up like it did for just about everyone else.

* * *

Heather "Trent"

The guitarist skeptically walked to her group and highfived Cody.

Owen "I pick… hmm… I don't know…"

Chris "Tick tock…"

Owen notices Justin applies sun tan lotion to his bare chest.

Owen "Justin…"

* * *

C.C.

Noah "If it weren't for Izzy, I could've sworn he'd be-

* * *

Harold "Dude, you gotta pick me, gosh! Leshawna's on your team!"

Duncan "Whatever, I pick Doris"

Harold "Yes!"

Heather "Hmm…"

All that was left was Beth, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Eva, Ezekiel, and Alejandro.

Heather sighs, "Well I play to win, Courtney"

Cody "Ugh…"

* * *

C.C.

Cody "Courtney, in my opinion, is much meaner than Heather. I have not forgotten when she almost strangled me to death back on the island and the frequent times she hit me since. Also, I would be more sympathetic to her over the whole Duncan/Gwen fiasco, if she was more sympathetic of me getting eaten by a shark. I do wonder if she always was this mean. I remember Harold telling me that on the island, she was much more kind. If it was because of dating Duncan as to why she is like this, than I can't help but fear that he may bring out a worse side of Gwen as well… Nah, must have been from Harold getting her eliminated"

Owen "Breaking up with Izzy was one of my biggest mistakes, maybe I can patch things up with her this time around"

* * *

Owen "Izzy"

Duncan "Beth"

Heather "Katie"

Owen "Sadie"

Sadie "But I wanna be with Katie!"

Katie "I wanna be with Sadie!"

Chris "Can we move it along?"

The pair tragically parted ways.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "They were TWO different people? I didn't know…"

* * *

Duncan "Guess I'll take Eva"

Heather: "Hmm… Alejandro or Ezekiel?" I pick Ezekiel"

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Though I intend to win every challenge, on the off chance we lose, Ezekiel is going first! In the mean time, I will make him regret burning my million! Besides, after what happened last time here, I am pretty sure me and Alejandro are done. A crotch shot and a frozen ride down a volcano is kind of a difficult roadblock to get past"

* * *

Owen "Al, I guess"

Alejandro silently walks to Owen's group.

Owen "Sorry for picking you last, Al…"

Alejandro "No hard feelings, mi amigo, I understand that my manipulative ways was not sportsmanlike. I will humbly work my way to the top just as Heather did"

Owen "Really?"

Alejandro "Really"

* * *

C.C.

Owen "Wow, it feels good to know Al has turned over a new leaf!"

Alejandro "And this time, I will make you all PAY for what you did to me! Especially you… HEATHER!"

* * *

Chris "Okay passengers, you got your teams"

Duncan "'Passengers' now?"

Chris "I'm just trying a few as we go along and seeing which one clicks the most. Now, team names! Duncan's team is the Screaming Admirals, Heather's the Killer Captains, and Owen's the Rabid Skippers!

Noah "Yeah… Skippers… that sounds intimidating enough…"

Justin "So do we get back on to the cruise ship?"

Chris "Oh that ship took off. Remember Gwen's cluster phobic question? Well it was entirely up to all of you because your teams will be building your own cruise ships from a junk pile as part of your first challenge.

All three groups groan.

Heather "You call this luxury?"

Chris "That's the beauty of this game. Start from rags, or in this case, junk pile, and through victory after victory you will increase the quality of your cruise ship, be it interior or exterior. Consider that the "first class" of this season.

Lindsay "Oo… can I put a shoe store in mine?"

Chris "Better do a good job, they're expected to last this entire season, not to mention that it will be on your ships where your eliminations will take place. For if you are voted off, you will take a lifejacket and plummet from the 'Plank of Shame!'"

Chris then turns to the camera.

Chris "Will our naval officers make it to sea, or will their chances for the cash "sink?" Find out next time, on TOTAL DRAMA LUXURY TOUR!

* * *

A/N: Well there it is folks, let me know of what you think, ending is uncertain, as is whether or not it'll make it that far, you all can make the difference though. Always open to ideas and suggestions but can only stretch with so much.

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Beth, Eva

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Owen, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie, Alejandro


	2. Hoist the Colours! Pt 2

A/N: For the record, I have no FREAKIN' idea about boats so I would love for all of you to bear with me. I actually finished this chapter before I posted the first. I wanted to see how my first chapter went with you all and thanks to my first reviewers I am delighted to say I will be continuing my story. Chapter 3 is already in the works!

* * *

Chris "Last time, on Total Drama Luxury Tour… our soon to be shipmates return to Hawaii for the new season. Our past three winners chose their teams and now the three teams begin their first challenge of building a boat. Will the teams succeed, or will old conflict rise anew and tear them apart? Find out right here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

The host turns to Chef, "Does 'shipmates' sound good?"

Chef "Eh, put it on the maybe list"

*cues theme music*

Chris "Welcome back! Alright bluejackets! Any questions before we get started?

Leshawna "Is this a race on who builds the boat the fastest? Or who builds the best design?

Chris "Both will be taken into consideration"

Each team huddles up to figure out how to get started on their first challenge of ship.

**Screaming Admirals**

Duncan "Alright, first we get the stuff we need done first, bells and whistles later!"

DJ "I just hope it floats, you know I'm not so good at swimming!"

Beth "We don't have much to work with"

"Don't worry, I built a boat before. I am sure I can do just as good on a bigger model," Duncan reminded after recollecting his experience in Sweden, "DJ, Eva, you two and I move all the heavy parts. Beth, Doris, you two work on the sail. Gwen, Beth, Leshawna, work on the interior"

Gwen "Good leadership, Duncan"

"I learned from organizing juvie breaks," Duncan and Gwen exchanged chuckles.

* * *

C.C.

DJ "I really hope my curse finally lifted. I think it may be what destroyed my team last time"

Harold "Duncan just won't lay off the Doris names, gosh!"

Geoff "I really hope we finish this soon, feels like forever since I made out with Bridge!"

Eva "Okay, I don't like being bossed around, but since this is my first season since the island, I better control myself"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

Cody gives a depressed sigh after watching Duncan and Gwen work together.

"Focus, Cody!" Heather angrily barked, "Okay team, this is what's going to happen. Since our muscle is lacking, we're going to need Trent and Courtney to do all the heavy lifting"

"What?" Courtney responded angrily.

"You seemed so confident back in Greece," Heather smugly reminded. "Bridgette, you know water better than all of us, any ideas?"

"Shipbuilding is a bit of a stretch from surfing but perhaps I can make something work with the bottom of the boat since I know what floats" Bridgette pointed out.

"What do you want me to do, eh?" Ezekiel asked eagerly.

"Either build the sail or be our anchor, homeschool!" Heather yelled, clearly unforgiving over the last experience she had with the prairie boy.

"Ooo, I can weave us one! Not the ideal material but it still can work!" Sierra jumped in, "Also I can use that skill for the exterior design of the ship!"

"Alright. Cody, Katie, any ideas?"

"Don't worry, the Codeman has already drawn up some blueprints!" The gap toothed geek announced proudly.

"Not bad, Cody" Trent praises.

"I suppose that is impressive, but if you build us a steel Gwen, I will drown you!" Heather threatened.

"Well as for me, I repaired motorcycles before. Maybe that talent can be applied here" Trent added.

* * *

C.C.

Cody *sighs* "Gwen…"

Sierra "Okay, this is a bit bad. Every Total Drama fan knows that the team with "Screaming" in its name always dominates the team with "Killer" in its name. I really hope we can overcome that. But hey, anything is possible with CODY on your team!"

Courtney "Ugh! I cannot stand Heather being team leader. I gotta get people to vote her off with me. Bridgette, Katie and Trent don't like her, so maybe I can work an alliance with them. After she is gone, I will devote all of my power on CRUSHING Duncan and Gwen!"

Heather "Cody better stay focused on our team. I will not allow him to let Gwen distract him… because I need a strong alliance of course"

Ezekiel "Heather is still mad at me for what happened. I don't get it, I said 'I was sorry' eh"

Katie "I miss Sadie…"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

"Alright everyone, let's do it!" Owen encouraged.

"That's it?" Noah asked skeptically.

"Hm? I just thought that sending everyone off to do their thing would work out in the end"

"We need designs, schematics, and actual ingenuity towards shipbuilding" Noah reminded.

"Don't be such a naysayer, Noah. You forget, both me and Owen are experienced shipbuilders" Alejandro brought his façade to Owen's side and wrapped his arm around him, "Come on team, we can do this!"

"Anything you say, Alejandro…" Sadie dreamingly applauded.

"Thanks, Al" Owen said graciously leaving Noah scoffing.

"Cadet Izzy is better at DEstructing than CONstructing" Izzy proudly announced.

Lindsay picks up a beam and accidently bonking Tyler on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Oops, sorry Tanner"

"Okay, Tyler is incapacitated. Come on team, we can do this!" Alejandro cheered.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "People don't change. They learn, but they never change"

Sadie "Alejandro is sooooo dreamy…"

Justin "I don't get it, Alejandro comes out of nowhere, and all of a sudden I'm invisible, I'm more beautiful than he is, aren't I?"

Owen "We so have this, I knew Al wasn't so bad!"

Alejandro "If Owen calls me "Al," ONE more time…

Tyler *sits unconsciously on the confession toilet* "…"

* * *

Chris "Hurry up, sea dogs! Hehe… "sea dogs," that's a keeper"

The teams work hard to assemble their ships. Thanks to Cody's simple and comprehensive schematics, the Captains had the edge in design. However the muscle advantage in terms of construction speed goes to the Admirals. As for the Skippers, they are going at a steady pace.

"You call that a ship, Skeeze?" Heather taunted the punk and his work in progress.

"I call it the 'S.S. Suck it Heather'" Duncan responded as Gwen laughed at the burn.

"Jason, you gotta work harder!" Lindsay scolded.

"Sorry, it's just that I never did this kind of thing on my own without charming someone else to do it for me, also this metalwork might break one of my nails" Justin apologized.

"Don't worry, Cadet Izzy will hold them for you!" Izzy announced as she grabs one of Justin's fingers and tears the fingernail right off.

"!" The model girlishly screamed due to a torn index finger.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Doing well so far, guys" The punk praised.

"Umm, Duncan?" The goth approaches Duncan.

"What is it, babe?"

"I need to tell you something really personal"

"Shoot"

"It's just that… we need a bathroom installed in the ship…"

"Hehe, no problem, babe. Hey dweeb, get us a toilet seat why don't ya?"

"Alright, gosh!" Harold obeyed, reluctantly.

"Hey, where did Geoff go?" Leshawna asked after noticing his absence.

**Killer Captains**

"Is that flag done yet?" Heather inquired impatiently.

"Here it is eh-woah!" Ezekiel said carrying the flag before tripping over tearing it, "Oops, sorry eh"

"Ugh, you are completely USELESS!"

* * *

C.C.

Heather "I thought I would get back at him by working him to death, but it looks like the inbred destroys everything he touches"

Ezekiel "Come on Zeke, your better than this, eh? I can't get voted off right away for a THIRD time!"

* * *

"There, the bottom is done!" Bridgette proudly exclaimed to herself.

"Good job, Bridgette" Trent praised the surfer girl, "I'm going to help Courtney with the sides"

The pair parted as Bridgette moves on to her next chore before the "party admiral" approaches her.

"Bridgey bear!" Geoff says confidently, "wanna bail from our groups and make out behind that tree?

"Sweetie, I can't. We need to focus on the challenge!"

"But I can't stand being away from you, honey! It was hard enough watching you from the sidelines last season" Geoff protested, "And what if one of the guys trick you like Al did in the Yukon"

"Don't worry, Trent and Cody are two of the nicest guys around. Oh and rest assured, Ezekiel is definitely not a threat" Bridgette assured.

"Okay, I guess" Geoff reluctantly caved and proceeds back to his team, "I'll try to cope"

Bridgette sighs and returns to work as Heather glares at her for what had transpired.

**Rabid Skippers**

With Tyler unconscious and Justin still in pain for his torn finger, the team had slowed down but close to their goal.

"Should we work on walling inside?" Owen asked Alejandro.

"I'd think if we left it as is, we'd be able to earn rooming after winning a challenge" Alejandro assured.

"Set up the flag pole and that should do it" Noah announced.

"Come on seafarers, it's been eight hours!" Chris shouted impatiently.

"Cut us some slack, eight hours is rather impressive actually" The bookworm annoyingly remarked.

**Killer Captains**

"Hurry up and make a rudder!" Heather ordered, "The other teams are almost done!"

As Trent and Cody hurry to assemble it, Sierra gets an idea.

"Sierra, where are you going?" Heather inquired.

"I'll be RIGHT back!"

**Screaming Admirals**

"Great job, admirals! Now push! DJ and Eva pushed the massive ship towards the ocean as Geoff, Duncan, and Harold pulled. Gwen, Beth, and Leshawna cheer them on. Fortunately they were already close to water, otherwise pulling a ship almost the size of the Total Drama jumbo jet would have been a tad trickier.

"Come on, ginger biscuit" Leshawna cheered.

In no time at all, the Admiral ship made it to sea.

"Looks like the Screaming Admirals set sail first" Chris announced as the team cheered.

"Alright, we won!" Gwen exclaimed, hugging Duncan.

"Don't be so sure, gothy. I said both quantity of time and quality of the boat will be taken into consideration, and yours' seem a bit rushed" Chris reminded.

"You gotta be kidding me" Duncan groaned.

"You'd think by four seasons you'd be used to this by now"

**Rabid Skippers**

"Sail's in place, let's head out!" Alejandro ordered as Noah and Izzy brought the wounded aboard.

With Owen pushing and Alejandro pulling the boat gradually made it to sea.

"Looks like the Skippers have finished as well. Ooo… I like the carving design" Chris complimented.

"What carving design?" Noah asked finally noticing all the Izzy hieroglyphics carved onto their ship.

"Sometimes leaving Cadet Izzy alone with a knife is a good thing" Izzy proudly pointed out.

"I'm leaning towards the Skippers, but let's see how the Killer Captains are doing"

**Killer Captains**

"Arrgh! Let's just hurry up and finish this!" Heather yelled to her teammates. Cody puts in the final touches to the rudder. He then rushes to Ezekiel's side and helps pull the ship while Trent pushes.

"Hurry up men… and I use that term loosely…" Courtney ordered, angering the three boys, "and where is Sierra?"

In a few more minutes, the ship is finally pushed into water with the boys climbing up, joining Heather, Courtney, Bridgette and Katie.

Chris notices the slowest team finally finishing, "It's about time, well I guess your design is alright, but I am gonna have to give it to the Rabi-

"WAIT!" Sierra screamed as she ran to her ship carrying something to the bow of the ship, "Let us put the final touch to our ship!"

Sierra attaches to the front of the ship a statue of Chris McLean she weaved at the last second. "There, how about now, Chris?"

"I stand corrected, victory to the Killer Captains!" The ego-maniacal host announced. The victorious team cheers while the others groan. "Well on that note, I am feeling generous, so there will be no eliminations today!" The losing teams cheer up after hearing this. "As for our winners, Chef, tell them what they won!"

"Interior decorating! During your stay at the next destination, professionals carpenters will install personal cabins, a bathroom, and a dining room for your fantastic maiden voyage" Chef formally announced.

"Yes!" Heather cheers.

"Oh shoot, we forgot to put in a toilet!" Owen cries out. "And I have to use the potty!"

"Grrr…" Alejandro subtly gritted his teeth.

"Well before you yachters begin your maiden voyage, I'm gonna give you all these GPSs. They are quite similar to the ones you used at Drumheller," Chris says as Chef throws one on each ship. "To get to your next destination, you all will have to do the steering and navigating yourselves. No unlicensed chef piloting for you this time"

"You serious?" Duncan shouts at his moderately sociopathic host.

"Hey, at least we are giving you all supply crates at every stop. Can't have you all starving to death before I am through with you, hehe! As for me and Chef, we will be riding the chopper awaiting your ships at your next location. Now without further ado, happy sailing! We will be awaiting you making port to your next destination and challenge!" Chris and Chef take off on their helicopter.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Me and Gwen can navigate the ship for the night and we can rotate shifts from there" Duncan instructed.

"You and Harold are so lucky" Geoff muttered, "Bridge never felt so far away from me"

"It's for the best, Geoff" Gwen comforted, "You and her kind of hold each other back in terms of competition"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down there, party boy. She only means that you get distracted easily" Duncan assured.

Geoff only sighs and goes inside to the hollowed lobby they called the interior.

**Killer Captains**

"I have to say, we did pretty good today. Who wants to man the ship tonight?" Heather asked her team.

"I'll do it, eh!" Ezekiel graciously offered.

"Don't you touch anything!" Heather snapped at him.

"Isn't this romantic, Cody? You and me… on a cruise… together?" Sierra spoke romantically to her geeky crush.

"Umm… I'll navigate for the team, Heather!" Cody suddenly felt the urge to volunteer.

"Okay, I'll help you, too! In case you get… sleepy…" Sierra eagerly offered.

"No, I mean, we can't let him get distracted or we'll go off course" Heather stated. As soon as she proceeds to walk away she shoves Ezekiel off the ship.

"HELP! MAN OVERBOARD!" Homeschool yelled to his team as Cody instructed Sierra to help him.

Meanwhile inside the ship, Courtney is talking to Bridgette, Trent and Katie, "Listen you three, I need you to help me get rid of Heather"

"Umm… I'm not sure…" Bridgette mentioned hesitantly, "I mean Heather had done some mean things, but I think by now we should at least give her a second chance"

"Bridgette, I thought we were friends. And what about you Trent, don't you remember what she did to sabotage your relationship with Gwen?"

Trent shakes his head, "Don't think that really matters anymore"

"Am I the only one who remembers all that Heather did?"

"Well I guess if I had to vote someone, it would be her or Ezekiel." Katie pointed out.

"Let's just focus on winning and worry about who leaves first later" Bridgette says, trying to ease the tension.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Why don't you all hit the hay? I'll navigate for us, tonight. It's the least I can do for all that I had done last season" Alejandro suggested to everyone on the deck of the ship.

"Wow, thanks Al!" Owen graciously waved goodnight to the Latin heartthrob before following everyone else inside the ship.

* * *

C.C.

Alejandro "You're first, Owen."

Noah "I will not buy into that eel's lies. This time, however, I will be MUCH more subtle when dealing with him.

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?" Tyler asked, finally regaining conscience.

"Oh, sorry Tyler. I accidentally bonked you in the head" Lindsay embarrassingly answered.

"Aww… I can't stay mad at the cutest girl in the world! Besides you remembered my name!"

"Aww… thank you!" The blonde beauty said before embracing her uncoordinated boyfriend.

"Umm, Izzy?" Justin hesitantly asks.

"Cadet Izzy!" The psycho corrected.

"Umm… Cadet Izzy, can I have my fingernail back?"

"Cadet Izzy ate it" Izzy blatantly answered leaving everyone speechless.

Chris "Well there you have it, our first challenge with no elimination. Will our young salts' ships make it to all the numerous destinations, both new and familiar, or will they be visiting an early trip to Davy Jone's locker? Find out next time on Total…Drama… Luxury Tour!

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Beth, Eva

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Owen, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie, Alejandro


	3. Rapa Phooey II: Return of Cody Jr Pt 1

A/N: 3 chapters in 3 days? Boy this guy must have NO life! Lol, I shall inform you that I did this after finishing an art piece and kicking a test's ass! Originally I wanted this whole destination to be on chapter but it was way to long so I divided it. Enjoy the first part today, I'll post number 2 tomorrow so I can stay consistent. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chris "Last time, on Total Drama Luxury Tour… our hearty contestants received their first challenge in Hawaii. The three teams went to work onto building their ride to last throughout our luxury cruise line. The Admirals had the brawn, the Captains had the brains, and the Skippers had the… eye candy. Ultimately with Sierra's statue of yours truly, it was the Killer Captains who were victorious. Fortunately for the losers, there were no eliminations. Will I feel as charitable at our next location? Or will this be the first place for someone to walk the "Plank of Shame?" Find out right here, on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!

**Cues Theme Music**

The three rusty ships sail towards their next location with the help of their GPSs.

**Killer Captains**

Cody tiredly navigates through the nightly Pacific Ocean following the other two boats. Still trying to get over Gwen, he tries his best not to look at her and Duncan driving their boat only a few yards away. As he tries to focus, he hears a calming tune from behind him. The gap toothed geek turns to see his crush's ex sitting by him with his guitar.

"Trent? What are you doing up here?" Cody inquired.

"Too much tension between Heather and Courtney, and I figured you can use some company" Trent responded politely.

"Thanks Trent" Cody expressed his gratitude trying to distract himself from the Screaming Admiral ship.

"Really crazy about her, huh?" Trent asked, clearly noticing Cody's Achilles heel.

Cody lets out a deep breath, "How did you get over her, Trent?"

"Well Cody, make no mistake, letting her go was hard. But after time I started dating other girls and it was all uphill from there."

"Guess it was easier for you to move on, you got looks and talent, and the fact that so many other girls wanted to be in her position…"

"I wouldn't count yourself out. You at least got Sierra stalking you, must be doing something right"

"I guess… well thanks Trent"

"No problem, bro."

**Rabid Skippers**

Alejandro arose from his sleep as he walks up to the deck of his ship.

"Morning, Al" Owen kindly greeted.

"Hey Owe-oh my dios!" Alejandro yells as Owen's bare butt pointed off the railing of the ship.

"Sorry Al, but there is no toilet on the boat"

* * *

C.C.

Alejandro "I am not going to survive another season with "him!"

* * *

As the sun rose the teams reached their next destination. It was there Chris and Chef, as well as a handful of unpaid interns met the teams.

"Welcome excursionists!" Chris greeted as the group winces after seeing his tribal garb once more. "Four of you may be familiar to this area, for it is none other than Rapa Nui!" Chris formally announced.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "It took long enough to get that Chris in a loincloth image out of my head the first time"

* * *

"You're recycling old challenges from the past season? Real original…" Noah remarked in his token sarcasm.

"Hush, you!" Chris ordered. "We will be going to newer places. We only stopped here first because it was closest to Hawaii. While you all work on your challenges, my interns here will be installing the renovations to the Killer Captain's Ship"

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Me, Cody, and Sierra all know the playing field in this one. We so have this!"

Alejandro "My past experience here will allow my team to relinquish leadership to me, this challenge is mine!"

Duncan "The final four of last season may think they have the advantage, but they forget we all saw that episode. They are gonna have another thing coming.

* * *

"Will it be like the last time we were here?" Sierra questioned to the host.

"Indeed, but unlike last time, since there are more contestants this time around, we are gonna shake things up a bit. For the first part of this challenge, LIKE last time, you all will be collecting condor eggs hidden inside the eastern island stone heads that represent all of you. However, this is where things get different. Like how the population of Rapa Nui was decimated, there are too many people, too little resources on the island. In order for a team member to make it to the next part of the challenge, he must find an egg of his own inside one your stone heads. There are only nine eggs hidden and the more eggs you collect for your team, the more members there will be to join you in the next part as part of your advantage," Chris explained.

"Well team let us waste no time, I have been here before so I will take charge" Alejandro proudly stated.

"Thanks Al," Owen said, "Aren't you glad we're all chums again, Noah?"

"Umm… yeah… great chums" Noah halfheartedly agreed, "boy did I have you figured out wrong, Alejandro"

"Well without further ado, begin!" Chris announced, signaling the competitors to start.

**Screaming Captains**

"Alright team, scatter about and search for some eggs, we'll meet up afterwards and decide who should move on to the next part" Duncan ordered.

Harold and Leshawna search as a pair as Harold climbs up the stone head of his girlfriend with attitude.

"Why wouldn't they hide it in the most beautiful face of them all?" The ginger nerd said.

"Hehe, that's sweet green bean"

Harold digs through the opening of the statue's mouth to find nothing.

Meanwhile DJ and Geoff look for their eggs together as well. Geoff notices the stone head of his surfer girlfriend and decides to check that one first with DJ as they climb the statue.

"Hey, I can hear the ocean from her ears" DJ joked.

"Deej, this is serious, dude!" Geoff said has he focuses on his stone girl, "I couldn't sleep well without her last night" Geoff whined as he puckered up to the rocky lips of stone Bridgette. This strange act of obsession caught the attention the Latino archenemy.

"Hmm…" Alejandro pondered his newest scheme.

**Killer Captains**

"Well, what do you both think?" Heather inquired from Cody and his stalker.

"If I recall, they put eggs in a symbolic way of each contestant" Cody reminded.

"I found one, eh!" Ezekiel pulled from his stone doppelganger's nose.

"Good job, Zeke!" Cody praised.

"I told you I'd win this one, holmes!" Ezekiel boasted just before tripping over his own two feet and falling on top of his egg, thus breaking it.

"YOU USELESS INBRED!" Heather screamed at the homeschool.

**Rabid Skippers**

Noah digs through the head of his stone self and is immediately grossed out by its contents.

"Ew, I find this stuff in my gutters! Oh wait… very clever Chris…" Noah said, unamused by the symbolism.

Izzy looks around and notices herself in stone form.

"…" The psychopath, unusually silent, slowly walks up to the stone self of hers.

"Umm… Izzy?" Tyler asked noticing her petrified state.

"…"

Meanwhile, Sadie was climbing up the stone Katie, while Katie climbed up this stone Sadie.

Katie "I'm on the prettiest stone head of them all!"

Sadie "No, I am"

The duo digs through each other's heads and both managed to pull out an egg. They both cheer and hug.

**Screaming Admirals**

Geoff sees Bridgette looking for her egg and proceeds to chat with her.

"Bridge, I couldn't sleep last time! Come on babe, just a few minutes of making out, please!"

"Geoffy, please, don't make this difficult"

"But I"

"She said no!" Heather intervened, grabbed her surfer teammate, and dragged her away, leaving a disappointed party animal. As if on cue, Alejandro approaches Geoff.

"Relationship troubles, Geoffy?" Alejandro sweetly asks.

"What do you want? Trying to steal my girl again?"

"Easy, amigo, I only did what I did to win the competition. I had no intention of stealing her away from you"

"Like I would trust a snake like you"

"I understand, a broken trust is indeed a difficult thing to mend. At least hear my advice and you can choose whether or not to heed it"

"Fine, what do you have to say, Alejandro?" Geoff asked impatiently.

"Well when I seduced Bridgette back in the Yukon, I did it by being direct… confident… dare I say… aggressive…"

"So what do think I should do?"

"I can't say exactly, however you have an advantage"

"What's that?" Geoff asked skeptically.

"Leverage, Chico," Alejandro pointed out, "You forgave her for cheating on you, now you will own her in any argument. Next conflict you two get into, pull out that card and you will love the result"

"I don't know…"

"Or not, I am just offering an idea to help with your relationship as part of my amends to all that I have hurt"

* * *

C.C.

Geoff "Maybe Alejandro is right. I know he is manipulative, but somehow that makes sense"

Alejandro "This is too easy…"

* * *

Duncan and Gwen notice Sadie carrying her egg to her team.

"Hmm, Gwen I got an idea" Duncan whispered to his gothic girlfriend.

"I don't know, Duncan, that doesn't seem right" Gwen protested.

"It's no big deal, I highly doubt this would eliminate her"

**Killer Captains**

Cody started climbing up the statue of Heather and noticed Sadie and Gwen walking into each other a few feet away.

"Oops, sorry Gwen"

"My mistake, Sadie" The duo parted ways. Unbeknownst to Sadie, her egg was switched with a rock while the goth made off with the egg.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "Did Gwen just…"

* * *

Cody resumed his search and sees the large condor egg where Heather's gold tooth should be.

"Awesome, found one!" Cody proudly exclaimed as he jumped down from the queen bee's statue.

"Not bad, twerp. I needed one of those" The punk said as he approaches the scrawny geek.

"No way, Duncan! I found it" Cody protested.

"Do you really want an even bigger gap between those teeth, dorkus?" Duncan threatened while cracking his knuckles.

As Duncan approached the geek, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Lay a finger on him, and that unibrow won't be the only turnoff on you face" Trent threatened while defending his smaller teammate. Duncan, not willing to continue the intimidation, backs off.

"Calm down there Elvis, I was just kidding," Duncan casually stated as he walks away. But before he left, he turned back at the two Killer Captains, "Oh and by the way, Gwen said I was the better kisser," he cruelly stated before chuckling and leaving.

"Ugh! I HATE him!" Cody yelled out angrily.

"Calm down, Cody" Trent said, trying to comfort him.

"Why, just why would Gwen like such a heartless *bleep!* Also, how could you just take that from that delinquent?"

"We can't let him get us, or he wins. Anyways, Katie also found her egg, so go find Chris so you can move on to the next challenge."

"Fine" Cody reluctantly complied.

**Rabid Skippers**

The macho Hawaiian, Justin, pulled an egg out of his stone doppelganger's eyes, "Great, one for our team!

"You mean two for our team Owen corrected as he pulled another from stone Zeke's nose"

"Let's hurry back to Chris!"

**Screaming Admirals**

"I found one" Beth said as she pulled an egg out of stone Courtney's mouth, "there's a lot of garbage in here, though"

"Well done, Beth," Duncan applauded, "hand it to me and I'll take on the next challenge.

"But why?" Beth questioned.

"If the next part is what I think it will be, it would be better if I went"

"I guess so," Beth said submissively as she hands Duncan the egg.

Meanwhile DJ approaches Eva.

"Find any Eva?" DJ politely asked.

"One second," She responded before punching a hole in the stone head of Tyler. After feeling around the inside of it, she shook her head.

**Killer Captains**

Heather digs through the mouth of her former "crushemy," Alejandro's stone statue.

"I think I got it! It's definitely oval," Heather pulls out a snake with the egg she needed inside its stomach, "Eww… wait, is there a pineapple in it too?"

Sierra notices the Cody stone statue, "It's so beautiful! This is definitely going to my Cody shrine!"

Sierra attempts to take the geeky statue with her but to no avail. The stone head is just too big.

**Rabid Skippers**

Alejandro pulls an egg from Sierra's stone statue's ear.

"Well she is an egg-head… oh my, that's terrible"

**Later**

Chris "Okay, challengers, since Ezekiel broke his egg, he's out. As for the rest of you eight, we will move on to the next part of our challenge"

Chris signaled Cody, Katie, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Gwen, Heather (Don't ask how she got her egg from the snake), and Duncan to follow him to their next part of the challenge. The rest of the group followed shortly.

Chris "Will our teams be victorious? Or will they be bird food? Find out when we return in Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Beth, Eva

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Owen, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie, Alejandro


	4. Rapa Phooey II: Return of Cody Jr Pt 2

A/N: My excuse for doing another chapter in one day? I finished after doing a journal entry and an essay outline for my College Wriing class thank you very much!

* * *

Chris "And we're back, here we have Cody, Katie, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Gwen, Heather, and Duncan finding eight of the nine condor eggs. Who will succeed in winning this challenge? And who is sending someone home? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!

Chris leads the eight winners near the large rock that the held the enormous nest. A nest that is all too familiar with the final four of last season. The rest of the teams followed them as well… except for Izzy who mysteriously disappeared.

"Come on Screaming Admirals!" Leshawna cheered.

"Go Cody, I believe in you!" Sierra hollered to her crush.

"You can do it, Skippers!" Tyler added.

"As you can see, Mama Condor still calls this nest home. The difference is, she now knows she's a widow thanks to last time's mishaps with the father crashing into a stone statue," Chris informed as Chef whistled and walked away. "I am sure she is not so keen with reuniting with those responsible, it might "ruffle up her feathers." Each team must place at least one of their eggs intact onto her nest to avoid elimination for their team. You'll find this to be much harder than last time simply for the hard feelings of leaving her a widow and the fact there will be no jingle to calm her down this time.

"I see there is no protective gear this time either…" Alejandro groaned.

"Exactly!" Chris confirmed.

Everyone stops to hear the screech of the monstrous condor, finally taking notice of the contestants.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "Hell hath no fury like a condor's scorn"

Heather "Hmm… how did I win this challenge last time?"

* * *

Sierra noticed something descend down on them, "Ooo! Look! It's Cody Jr!"

The adorable baby condor with a strange resemblance to the Geek flies down to them and happily lands on top of Heather's head.

"Geez, and I finally got my hair back to normal!" The queen bee complained.

"Cody Jr, why do you like Auntie Heather so much?" Sierra moaned.

"If I may interrupt, we got a challenge to do," Chris reminded.

"Who's going first?" Gwen asked her punk boyfriend.

"Ladies first" Duncan remarked back with a grin.

Gwen, Katie, and Alejandro are the first three to start climbing the enormous rock to the condor's nest.

"You can do this Gwen!" Duncan cheered.

"Go condor! Peck her eyes out!" Courtney yelled back.

As the three get nearer to the nest, the true hostility of a mother in distraught truly becomes known as it rams Alejandro off the nest and crashed into the ground below. As Alejandro gets up he realizes he crushed his egg.

"Argh!" He yells in frustration while swearing in his native tongue.

The condor then swings its wing and knocked both Katie and Gwen off the rock. As they drop down from the nest, only Trent and Courtney are there to catch them.

"I got Gwen!" Courtney eagerly volunteered. However, as the goth fell, the CIT made minimal effort to catch her and allowed her nemesis to crash into the ground as well. "Oops, butterfingers!" Courtney said smugly as Gwen tries to recover from her fall. Luckily for Gwen, she managed to protect the egg before crash-landing.

* * *

C.C.

Gwen "Litte miss C-I-T is becoming a real pain in the A-S-S!"

* * *

Trent successfully caught Katie and then Sadie's other half gratefully hugged the musician.

"Thank you, Trent!"

"No problem, Katie, chivalry is common sense"

"Since you both haven't broken your eggs yet, you both get another shot. However, you two have to get to the back of the line" Chris informed.

"Noah where's Izzy?" Owen asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was just blankly staring at her stone self" Tyler said.

As if on cue, everyone heard a booming voice.

"FOOLISH MORTALS!" Everyone stares up to see Izzy, standing on a cliff above them, wearing a strange bird like mask and decorative feathers on her arms. "MAKE-MAKE, THE CHIEF GOD OF THE TANGATA MANU, SPEAKS THROUGH ME AND ORDERS YOU TO STOP DESECRATING THIS LAND! 'LES YOU SUFFER HIS DIVINE WRATH! CAW CAW! CAW CAW!

Izzy prepares to take flight as she leaps and flaps her arm-wings. Unfortunately they prove to be fruitless as she crashed down next to everyone.

"IZZY!" Owen and Noah both call out as they run to her aid. Owen unknowingly drops his egg as he ran but Alejandro caught it without anyone knowing.

"This is getting too weird, let's move it along folks!" Chris yelled impatiently.

Next up was just Duncan and Heather only, since Owen was busy helping Izzy.

"Cody Jr, stop scratching my scalp!" Heather yelled as the affectionate birdling settled in her hair.

"You lovebirds look cute together!" Duncan mocked as he climbed past her, leaving the queen bee glaring at him.

Cody Jr, taking exception to him picking on Heather, flies to his hands and pecks them hard enough for Duncan to lose his grip and falls off the giant rock, crushing his egg.

"Hahahaha! Serves you right!" Courtney mocked.

"Ha, good job, Cody Jr!" Heather said, heavily amused by his deed, as he flies back on top of her, "Another victory for the captains, coming right up!"

Out of nowhere an egg flew at the pair and hit the poor bird hard, causing him to fall off of Heather's head. Everyone was shocked to see such an act.

"CODY JUNIOR!" Sierra screamed as the bird plummeted to the ground. Seeing what happened, Cody Sr. ran to the bird's aid and caught the youngling before it hit the ground.

"Now that's a father!" Sierra proudly and happily said as she hugged her self-proclaimed hubby.

Heather gave a sigh of relief before she notices the Mama Condor, who then angrily head butts her off the nest. Wasting no time, the gap toothed geek baseball slides to cushion the queen bee's fall while still protecting the baby condor.

"You alright, Heather?" Cody asked while trying to recover from what landed on him.

"I'm fine, the egg cracked though," Heather said brushing herself off.

"How 'bout a thanks to Cody?" Sierra reminded the team leader.

"Hmph, he was just doing is job," Heather stated sharply, protecting her pride. She then changed the subject, "how's the condor kid?"

"Looks like a broken wing, he won't be able to fly again" Cody sadly said.

"What? Will it ever heal again?" Sierra tearfully asked.

"Not in the wild. If there's any hope for it, we have to heal it ourselves" Cody informed.

"Well, I suppose our team can tolerate a mascot" Heather said, trying to be reluctant.

The poor condor nuzzles weakly against Heather as he remains in Cody's hands. The little bird then smiled to both of them. Heather embarrassingly backed away.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "That was no accident. There's only one person who would stoop that low"

Alejandro "In retrospect that may not have been my best moment, but hey, have your heart broken, take a dip in lava, and spend three months in a cold, rusty, robot suit and then tell me what I did was wrong"

Noah "I'm almost positive that Al-eel-jandro was the one who threw that. But how did he get an egg? He broke his and I thought Owen had the last one"

* * *

"Cody, Justin, you two are up next, and if you both fail, Gwen and Katie get a turn again," Chris said.

Cody tucks Cody Jr in between his two shirts and starts climbing. Trying not to crush the bird against the rock, the gap toothed geek paces himself as the Hawaiian model takes the lead and reaches the nest.

"Easy now, miss condor" Justin says, trying to calm her down as he prepares to rest the egg on her nest.

As the Mother Condor looks at him, he gets a strange vibe. The mother bird steps closer to the model and stares into his cerulean eyes.

"Umm… what are you doing?" He asked as the enormous bird blushes at him.

Cody continues to climb up as he sees the bird fly off with Justin screaming in her talons.

"HELP ME!" Justin cried out while dropping the last egg the Skippers had.

Cody, wasting no time, finally reaches the top of the now vacant nest and rests his egg on top of it.

Chris "Victory to the Killer Captains!"

The whole team cheers once again as Cody climbs back down.

"Woohoo! That a boy, Cody!" Trent applauds.

"That was so sweet what you did for that bird, Cody" Bridgette added.

"I agree" Katie also added.

"I guess that was impressive," Heather tries to scoff about it.

"Whatever," Courtney said with clearer distain.

"I could have done that too, eh" Ezekiel smugly mentioned.

"That's my Codykins!" Sierra said, about to tackle him.

"Ahem, baby on board" Cody reminded his stalker of his little passenger.

Chris "Alright Chef, tell them what they won!"

Chef "A Jacuzzi Hot Tub! Unwind from a painful backbreaking challenge with this marble tub of pure pleasure! Okay Chris, I do not feel comfortable reading these fruity descriptions!"

"You need to do something don't you? Anyways you shall receive your reward during your next destination. Now, since the Screaming Admirals still have one egg, they remain safe from elimination, but as for the Skippers… I will see all of you on your ship"

* * *

C.C.

Noah "Bye bye, Al…"

Justin only sobs over what transpired.

Izzy "Ugh, what happened to Cadet Izzy?"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

The victorious Killer Captains return to their ship after the interns finish their remodeling of the interior. Individual cabins were built into the ship with furniture and bedding put in. A bathroom was also added.

"Wow, those interns sure did a good job" Cody complimented the well designed work, "I'm gonna take Cody Jr in with m…" Cody paused as he noticed the small bird wishing to accompany the queen bee. The geek took the hint and brought it to Heather.

"Umm… Heather… would you mind?" Cody sweetly asked.

"Fine… but only because I know how to treat birds" Heather sharply responded as she takes Cody Jr from the geek and slams the cabin door behind her. As she becomes aquatinted with her new room, she sets the young condor on her bed. The queen bee noticed the wounded condor smiling sweetly at her with a resemblance to his "father." She gave out a long sigh, sat next to the bird and quietly strokes its back.

"If you tell anyone, I'm punting you" Heather threatened the mute condor.

"Who's navigating for us this time?" Sierra asked the remaining members.

"Cody has been through enough today, I will" Trent volunteered.

As the musician heads up to the deck, Katie stops him and sweetly, "Umm… Trent? Would you like some company up there?"

"I would love to" Trent responded with a warm smile.

**Screaming Admirals**

Duncan ordered DJ to navigate for the Admirals this time and he prepares to sail the ship with everyone else inside. That is until Beth approached him.

"What is it Beth?" DJ kindly asks.

"It's just, I am a little worried about Gwen" The wannabe farmgirl said.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems to be a little different from last time I competed with her. Maybe it's just me, but she is becoming more and more like Duncan"

**Rabid Skippers**

The next scene takes place with Chris aboard the deck of the Rabid Skippers and its members.

Chris "Welcome to the Sardine Ceremony. If you receive a can of these freshly canned sardines, you are safe to compete another day. However, if you do not receive one you will have to settle with a lifejacket and a walk down the "Plank of Shame" But before I read you your votes, let me remind you of why you all came up short today. Izzy…"

Izzy "Cadet Izzy!"

Chris "Cadet Izzy… today you went crazier than usual… talking to gods, yet divine intervention didn't help your team. Sadie and Owen… lost track of your eggs… Justin… seduced a bird, though funny, it only sealed your teams' fate. I will now hand out the sardines. The people who are safe are…"

"Tyler"

"Lindsay"

The lovebirds hug each other before getting pelted by their aluminum containers.

"Noah"

"Sadie"

"Izzy"

"Alejandro"

Alejandro grins as he gets his sardines while Noah glares at him.

Chris "Justin… Owen… one of you will be going home tonight…"

The duo looks nervously at each other.

Chris "And the one going home today is...

…

…

…Owen.

"WHAT?" Noah angrily asked as he turned to his team, "But why?"

"It's alright, Noah… win for me little buddy!" Owen cried as he hugged his bookworm chum.

"Owen, here's your life jacket" Chris said as he tossed him the XXXL sized jacket. "The plank of shame awaits you, buddy."

Owen walks down the long board hanging from the side of the boat and from it, he jumps into the ocean.

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "Owen buddy, I like you, but what you did was NOT cool bro!

Lindsay "Omar, why would you do such a thing to that poor bird?"

Alejandro "Guys, I am most troubled to tell you that Owen choose to hurl the egg he found as a means to sabotage Heather! That poor bird… I fear competition brought the worst in our dear frie-pfft… BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe those idiots bought that. Now I have Tyler, Lindsay, and my fangirl, Sadie wrapped around my finger. The majority of the Rabid Skippers are under my control"

Noah "I don't know how you slipped past this one, Alejandro. But next time, you'll get your comeuppance, I swear it"

Ezekiel "Woohoo! First season without first getting voted off! I knew this would be my time, holmes!"

* * *

Chris, after leaving the losing team's boat, is back on the chopper with Chef.

Chris "Will the Rabid Skippers recover from this loss? Or will they go even further down under? Find out at our NEW destination, right here on Total…Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Beth, Eva

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie, Alejandro

* * *

Votes:

Tyler-Owen

Lindsay-Owen

Noah-Alejandro

Sadie-Owen

Izzy-Justin

Justin-Izzy

Owen-Sadie

* * *

Eliminated: Owen


	5. HiHo HiHo! It's off to Naica we go! Pt 1

Chris "Last time, on Total Drama Luxury Tour… We returned to Rapa Nui. Teams searched for eggs, and reunited with a certain pair of condors. Cody got his "son" back, Justin learned that he still had his charm within the animal kingdom, and Trent got closer to Sadie's other half. But ultimately it was Owen who took the first walk down the plank for "apparently" decking the baby condor with an egg… hmm… I could have sworn Alejandro had the egg at the time… Who will go next at our newest destination? Find out here on Total…Drama… Lllllllllllluxury tour!

*cues theme music*

**Killer Captains**

During these long periods of downtime, the contestants do what they can to pass the time.

"Got any sevens?" Cody asked.

"Go fish" Bridgette responded.

"Got any Kings, eh?" Ezekiel asked Sierra.

"I got one" Sierra responded, handing homeschool her card.

"Umm… why does this card have Cody on it as the king?"

"I printed these playing cards myself" Sierra proudly announced.

"Hey Courtney, want to join us? The more the merrier especially since Heather has been in her room all day and Trent and Katie have been steering for us" Bridgette friendly invited.

"Pfft, no way. I don't need those losers' company" Courtney gave her snotty remark to Ezekiel, Sierra, and Cody's dismay. She then walked into her cabin and shut the door.

"She is so mean! I cannot stand her!" Sierra stated out loud.

"Go easy on her, she had it hard last time. She may have not been the nicest girl around, but no one deserved what happened to her last season" Bridgette protested.

Heather then came out of her room and walked to the supply crate, ignoring the others. She took some meat and used a blender to turn it to soft mush.

"Wow Heather, you're taking your condor-care really seriously" Cody complimented.

"Shut it, Geek-face, this is your fault anyhow" she stubbornly said while stomping back into her cabin with Cody Jr's meal.

Up on the deck, Trent plays music while Katie happily enjoys it.

**Screaming Admirals**

Duncan relaxes next to Gwen.

"Ugh, I cannot stand this junk pile" Gwen complained.

"Relax babe, I promise you this next one will be ours" Duncan assured.

"Good, I would kill for a less eye sore of a ship"

"Believe me when this contest is over, we're gonna have this thing decked out with skulls, bat wings, and gargoyles! It will be the most metal boat ever!"

"That would rule!"

**Rabid Skippers**

"Is Alejandro still on the deck steering?" Noah asks Izzy privately, wary of any possible eavesdropping.

"Yep, Cadet Izzy saw Sadie with him up there" Izzy responded.

"Good, I need to tell you something. I think Al framed Owen"

"What? Big O?"

"Yeah, I think he told everyone Owen threw the egg at that bird"

"OH THAT DIRTY ROTTEN A..." Izzy shouted just before Noah covered her mouth.

"Shh! We can't confront him at this time. We have no idea how much influence he has over the other Skippers" Noah instructed, "We have to act naïve and seemingly buy into that eel's lies, at least for now"

**Killer Captains**

"Land ho!" Trent yelled to his team.

Heather heard him from her cabin and ordered Cody Jr to stay in her room as she left the ship with her team.

Everyone meets up with Chris at shore alongside the interns who will be working on the Captain's ship once more.

"Where are we now?" Tyler asked the host.

"We are in Mexico, I know that" Alejandro answered.

"Well, we aren't at our next destination yet, we are gonna be going a few hours on land," Chris informs as everyone else groans, "but since time is a factor we'll be going on bus there" a beat-up old school bus driven by Chef pulls next to them as the contestants hop aboard. After a long, heated, bus ride they finally get to their destination to a large cavern that appeared before everyone as they stepped out.

"Welcome swabs, to the Naica Mine!" Their host announced, "This Mexican mine has the richest and LARGEST amount of selenite crystals! For this challenge, you all have to retrieve the BIGGEST crystals the mine has to offer. Deep inside the mine there is a chamber called the Cave of Crystals. It is there where you will have to mine me up the enormous selenite samples and bring them back up here to me. I should warn you, it gets REALLY hot when you get down there. Without protective gear, you guys would hardly last ten minutes, so I suggest you use your time wisely when you're down there" Chris said with a smile.

"So we're supposed to walk down into the dark scorching abyss to our deaths?" Heather angrily asked.

"No, you're supposed to RIDE down there" Chris proudly corrected her, "Each team gets a mine cart to ride down Naica Mine and into the Cave of Crystals and then use them to carry the crystals back up. Whichever team gets to the Cave of Crystals first also gets first dibs on mining equipment left down there by the interns I sent last night. No word from them since, hm. Well anyhow, good luck all of you"

* * *

C.C.

Noah "I kinda wished Alejandro framed me back at Rapa Nui all of a sudden"

Courtney "He can't legally force us down there, can he?"

Alejandro "I dunked in lava, I can handle this"

* * *

All the contestants load up onto their teams' carts. They all clustered due to the lack of space due to the mine carts barely being able to hold eight people at once.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Glad Owen isn't with us anymore, our cart would break" Alejandro said.

"Cadet Izzy still thinks he should have stayed" Izzy mentioned with distain.

"Yes, it was with great reluctance to vote him off, but competition brought out the worst out of him. But let us win this for his sake. In the meantime, I will become the new captain in his honor," Alejandro said with his façade in place.

**Killer Captains**

"Move it, Heather!" Courtney yelled trying to kick some breathing space in.

"Ow!" Cody cried as he gets hit in the face by Courtney's shoe.

"Watch it, Courtney!" Heather yelled as the other shoe hits her, "You don't get half the cart space to yourself!"

"Just move out of the way and let me lead then!" The CIT barked.

"Ahem, I am captain of this team!" Heather reminded.

"You'll be voted out in no time, just like Owen!" Courtney threatened back.

"Okay how about this, then?" Heather offered, "You can lead the team today and if we lose, you'll be the one who we vote out"

"Hmph, you're on, but if we win, I am the team leader!"

"Fine"

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Okay, gambling our chances of victory may not have been my best decision."

Courtney "And once I am leader, you are going first, Heather!"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

"Wow, Doris, this is rather impressive actually" Duncan complimented to the best of his ability.

The admirals are in awkward positions but are offered plenty of breathing space thanks to it. This also allowed Duncan to lead their mine cart much more easily.

"Thanks to my mad skillz at Tetris, I know how to organize my blocks" Harold gloated.

"That's my ginger biscuit" Leshawna added.

Chris "Okay, on your mark… get set… GO!

The host sent them rolling as he and Chef pushed the carts down into the mine.

"Man I wish we had a song for this part" Chris said disappointedly.

"I have the strange urge to play Donkey Kong" Chef added.

As the teams road down the abyss they were soon unable to see a thing.

"Where are we supposed to go if we can't even see where we are going?" Bridgette asked as the vehicle took them to parts unknown.

"What do you say, "Team Captain?'" Heather mockingly asked.

"Umm… I don't know…" Courtney hesitantly responded.

**Screaming Admirals**

"See anything Duncan?" Gwen asked nervously as the mine cart took speed in the darkness.

"Hold on one second," Duncan says as he pulls out his lighter. As soon as he ignited the flame, the reflection of light lit up all the crystals the cave held inside it, revealing vast beautiful mounds of selenite.

"Wow…" DJ said amazedly.

"There so big…" Beth added.

"But the ones we need are at the bottom" Geoff reminded.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Beautiful" Lindsay also said on her team's cart as they rode past the lit crystals.

"Focus, Lindsay!" Alejandro yelled as their mine cart hit one of the large selenite mounds, spinning it out of control.

The Skipper cart fell behind as the Admiral and Captain mine carts were neck and neck.

"You're going down, princess" Duncan taunted.

"Bite me!" Courtney shot back.

As the two carts raced, the interim captain leader noticed a tunnel.

"A short cut, let's take it!" Courtney told her team.

"But what if it's a dead end?" Cody questioned.

"Shut it twerp, I'm team captain!" the CIT yelled back at the geek.

The captain mine cart rolled down the unknown tunnel, and as soon as they do, everything goes dark.

"You idiot, Duncan's team had the light source!" Heather reminded angrily.

"Oops..." Courtney nervously said as the cart rides into the darkness.

"What are we gonna do?" Katie panicked.

"Use my guitar!" Trent reluctantly says.

"You sure, Trent?" Cody asked.

"Just hurry up and break it in two, then start a fire with the two pieces!" Heather yelled.

Just as the team got the fire going they find themselves rolling down to a sharp corner on a ledge. As they all scream, Cody turns the cart as sharply has he could. Unfortunately, the turn ended up throwing him and Courtney off the ledge and into the abyss.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed.

"Cody! Are you alright?" Trent yelled, hoping his scrawny friend was okay.

"I don't hear them" Bridgette worried.

Unfortunately the cart was still rolling at incredible speed as they continued down the mine.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Where did the Captains go?" Noah asked the Admirals after his team caught up with them.

"I don't know, they took a turn and we haven't seen them since" Gwen answered.

"They'll be fine, let's just keep going" Duncan cut in.

**Killer Captains**

Cody and Courtney found themselves in pure darkness.

"Ugh… my head hurts…"

"Well good going, twerp! Now we're gonna die because of you!" Courtney barked at his direction of sound since she could not see him.

"It was either us or ALL of us" Cody defended.

"Pfft, if only it was just you"

Cody, clearly not wanting to continue with this, felt around for some flint. Suddenly he sees a flicker of light in the distance, "Could it be?"

Cody runs to it and finds one half of Trent's fiery guitar and thanks his guitarist friend silently.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Courtney yells as she snatches it from the geek's hands. With the torch guitar half, she proceeds to find a path to the Cave of Crystals. Cody, not knowing where else to go, follows her.

Meanwhile their team continues to roll down to places unknown.

"He's gotta be okay… he just gotta…" Sierra panicked.

"I threw one of my torches down to them. That should help for now" Trent tried to assure her.

"But what if the fall killed him?"

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!" Heather yelled louder than she wanted to, "I mean, if he can survive a bear and shark attack, he wouldn't let this be the end of him, right?"

"Hey look, I see finish line, eh!" Ezekiel pointed out.

"We made it!" Katie announced.

"In third," Duncan finished Katie's sentence as the mine cart reached the other two.

As the teams enter the crystal rich chamber, they immediately notice how incredibly hot it was.

"Someone turn the thermostat down" Lindsay complained.

"Where are we, in the planet's core?" Beth added.

"Now that all teams made it to the Crystal Cave, part two will begin! As you can see the selenite deposits down here put others to shame," Chris spoken through a walkie-talkie left for them by the missing interns, "Since the Admirals got here first their advantage for the crystal harvest is the box of TNT dynamite.

"Sweet," Duncan stated, eager to test their reward out despite the intense heat that filled the area.

The Skippers will get mining picks as part of their secondary advantage and the Captains will have to settle for heavy stones.

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "Would love to keep some of our reward as a souvenir when we finish, hehe"

Noah "Yeah, give a sociopath some explosives. No harm can come from that"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Stop following me, twerp!" Courtney snapped at the geek.

"I don't have another option since you took our fire" Cody reminded.

"Then just stay out of my way and keep your trap shut!"

"Hey, we should go that way!" Cody eagerly pointed out.

"Where it's hotter? If you want to die, that's fine, but I am not gonna let Duncan and Gwen beat me!"

"If it gets hotter, it's more likely to be the Cave of Crystals"

"Oh please, why should I listen to the group leech?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cody said, now getting a little aggravated.

"Pfft, the only way you ever made it far was from someone else's help"

"What?"

"Like last season, the only reason you made it to third place was from clinging to the skirts of Team Amazon, and even those minuscule moments of somehow being able to stand on your own two feet only existed by mere flukes!" She harshly stated as it sunk deep into Cody's skin, "And even thereafter, it was Sierra who did all your work for you! And why, it's because you are nothing but a pathetic little wuss!"

"…" Cody just turns and walks away after hearing that, not wanting to trade light for any more abuse. After escaping her sight, he silently whimpers to himself, "…she's right…"

The geek could only rely on his feeling of heat, now that the light source was gone, to try and find the Cave of Crystals in his newly depressed state.

Chris, "Will our miners make it through the heat… in more ways than one? Or will their hopes "cave in" on them? Find out when we return to Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Beth, Eva

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie, Alejandro


	6. HiHo HiHo! It's off to Naica we go! Pt 2

Chris "And we're back!" We join our sea monkeys after they rode down the Naica Mine! The teams raced down it on their mine carts and Courtney, being the interim team leader, decided to take a shortcut. Ironically, it only "cut their team short" as the Codemeister and her get knocked off into parts unknown. Ultimately the Admirals got down there first, and Skippers made it second. Will the Captains finally lose their winning streak? Find out here on Total…Drama… Llllllllluxury Tour!"

The teams begin to mine the selenite crystals that the Cave of Crystals held while at the same time, fighting the intense heat the cavern stored.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Fire in the hole!" Duncan yelled as the explosion of a dynamite stick blew off a chunk of crystal.

"Hehe, awesome Duncan!" Gwen approvingly said.

"Ugh… it's soooo hot…" Beth complained.

"Yeah, this must be close to the planet's core… gosh…" Harold said, almost too exhausted to express his mannerism.

"Quit bellyaching and toughen up, ladies!" Duncan ordered.

**Rabid Skippers**

Alejandro took off his shirt and Sadie and Lindsay flaunted over his bare chest. Alejandro then gave a smile to them as he uses his mine pick to knock out some crystal.

Justin not amused by his luster, also removes his shirt before the girls. Unfortunately, he only got the cold shoulder from them. He then begrudgingly mines on the opposing side of his Latin rival. Noah takes notice to this and with Izzy, he walks up to the Hawaiian model.

"So, not fond of Al?" Noah asked politely.

"Ugh, I can't stand how he took the spotlight from me!" Justin whined, "I'm more beautiful than he is, aren't I?"

"Meh" Izzy said, clearly unimpressed.

* * *

C.C.

Justin "Meh? MEH? I have never gotten a "meh" in my entire life!" *sobs*

* * *

"Anyways," Noah said, wanting to move on, "I know you and Izzy didn't always see eye to eye, but what we all have in common is our friendship with Owen"

"Well that is true," Justin said, reminding of his time with the big guy in TDA.

"I think Alejandro framed Owen at Rapa Nui, and he was the one who threw that egg!" Noah explained.

"That heartless…" Justin was about to say angrily until Noah covered his mouth.

"I was thinking us three should form an alliance to take him down!" Noah pursuades.

"Okay, I am in" The model announced without hesitation.

"This has to be secret! I don't know who else we can trust"

"Alright," Izzy cuts in, "Us three form the Izzy Brigade!"

Noah, Izzy, and Justin all put their hands together with their mutual dislike towards Alejandro.

**Killer Captains**

"Come on you stupid..." Trent angrily says as he tries to break off the selenite crystals using only a heavy rock.

"Sierra, you have to focus!" Bridgette told a worried fangirl.

"How can I? For all I know my Cody could be dead by now!"

"He'll be fine, I promise! We are the ones in danger of being cooked alive down here, let's mine our crystals and find him on our way back up" Bridgette assured.

"I think I see him, eh!" Ezekiel hollered as he sees the gap toothed geek slowly walking towards them from another cavern.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed as she tackled her stalkee followed by almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Cody, you're okay!" Heather said before thinking about how that came out, "I mean, oh, you're okay… whatever…"

After releasing him from her titan grip, Sierra noticed how down he looked, "Codykins, what's wrong?"

Cody sadly looked up to his stalker, "Courtney… she reminded me of how useless I am…"

"What? Don't listen to that meanie!" Sierra responded.

"But what she said was true… I mean if you weren't with me, I would never have made it as far as I did last season…" Cody then dropped to the ground on his back similar to back at the fireworks stand last time he felt this helpless. "It was pointless to try this stupid game again… I am as weak and useless as ever… Gwen is dating a total jerk… There's nothing I can do to change anything… and I am gonna just lie down here and fry!"

After hearing this, Heather walks up to him, kneels down to his level, and after looking deep into his watery eyes, she smacks him hard across the face, "Quit being a crybaby and prove that mean spirited bitch wrong!"

Cody sat back up and rubbed his struck cheek, "I don't know…"

"The only way to prove you can stand on your own two feet is by actually DOING it! Besides, you were the only contestant with any integrity at all. You didn't rely on betraying friends, manipulating feelings, seeing women as medals, or forming illegal alliances with Chef to make it as far as you did" Heather reminded angrily, "Also, you only lost because I distracted you, anything could have happened otherwise. Now stop moping and GET OVER IT!"

Cody took a moment to take that all in but finally got up and smiled, "Thanks, Heather"

"Shut it" Heather responded, not enjoying the mushy moment.

The conversation is then cut short when the Captains turn to see the CIT finally finding where everyone was after hearing the sound of the dynamite. Everyone on the team just glared at her as she walks to them.

"What?" Courtney asked, unaware of what transpired.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "She is Soooooooooooo getting voted off next!"

Trent "I knew she was mean, but taking it out on Cody like that?"

Bridgette "She had no right to be THAT cruel to him!"

Heather "Alienating herself before her entire team? What leader…"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

"Kaboom!" Duncan yells just before the next explosion occurred. As soon as it did, the crystals broke off and DJ and Eva loaded them onto the mine cart. The heat continues to intensify the teams.

"I'm sorry everyone…" The Admirals all turn to Beth. "This heat is too much for me… I… have to get out of here…"

"Oh come on, Beth, it's not that bad…" Gwen said being annoyed.

"I'm so sorry…" Beth apologized as she runs out of the Cave of Crystals.

* * *

C.C

Leshawna "I feel for the girl, this heat is WAY too hot"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

"Almost…" Alejandro says as with one more swing, he breaks off the massive chunk of crystal selenite.

"You're so strong!" Sadie screams.

"Isn't he?" Lindsay added.

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "I hate it when Lindsay gets distracted with Alejandro's charm. I mean, I know I sometimes do too… err… umm… well I just gotta stand out myself!"

* * *

"EXTREME!" Tyler yells as he rams his entire body against the crystal. It managed to crack but so did Tyler's back. "Ow…"

"You alright, Tyler?" Lindsay asked concerned.

"It's Taylor… I mean… yeah it's… Ty… ugh…" Tyler once again loses consciousness.

**Killer Captains**

"Tyler has the right idea" Heather said after getting a good idea.

"What are you talking about, eh?" Ezekiel asks as the queen bee gives him the evil eye.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Take cover!" Duncan says as the home school was hurled past him and into a crystal mound, "Oh, I was talking about the…" His words were cut short after the next dynamite exploded.

"Woo hoo! That is awesome, Duncan!" Geoff cheered, enjoying the fireworks.

"That should be enough!" Eva said as she and DJ lifted the last piece needed to fill the mine cart.

"Okay let's roll out then!" Gwen ordered as her team pushes the mine cart out of the heated cavern.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Come on, team!" Alejandro rooted, "Let's do this, for Owen!"

Justin knocked another crystal off the wall and throws it on the Skipper mine cart.

"Alright, that should do it!" Noah announced, "Let's catch up to the Admirals!"

The second team rolls out after throwing aboard an unconscious Tyler.

**Killer Captains**

"Hurry up! The other teams are creaming us!" Courtney barked.

"Oh, great leadership, Courtney" Heather remarked sarcastically.

Trent knocked off the last crystal the Captains needed to fill their cart. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Shoot, Duncan and his lighter are too far ahead, we got no way of finding our way out!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Great, maybe if that little twerp didn't get me thrown off the mine cart we would have this!" The CIT snapped.

Cody noticed the heavy stones that his team had to use and scraped them together, igniting a spark with enough light to help his team see.

"That's my Cody!" Sierra applauded.

"Okay, let's move out then!" Heather ordered as everyone pushed their mine cart, including a homeschool with head trauma. The team pushes their cart trying to catch up to the others. Cody, scraping the stones together leads the team out of the Cave of Crystals.

**Screaming Admirals**

"There you are, Beth! Come on!" Duncan ordered telling the farm girl to run with the group.

"We so have this, dude!" Geoff yelled as he patted Duncan hard on the back, causing the delinquent to drop his lighter into the box of TNT.

"Oh crap…" Duncan can only say.

"RUN AWAY!" The group all screamed together as they all scattered and took cover from the burning box of dynamite. Right as they do the entire mine cart exploded, shattering all of the mined crystals into small shards and obliterating the cart itself in a burning fire.

"Umm… oops…" Geoff nervously said as the team glares at him.

"Hasta luego!" Alejandro formerly waved the team goodbye as his passed them. Noah grabbed a piece of burning wood from the destroyed cart as the team light source.

"Hurry, grab the shards and make a basket out our shirts!" Harold ordered and no one was in the mood to argue"

As the team does, they see the Killer Captains pass them.

"So long, suckers!" Courtney taunted as she blew a raspberry at them.

"Hurry!" The Admirals complied with Duncan, who did not want to lose to his ex.

Outside of Naica Mine, it was the Skippers who made it out first with their mine cart.

"Victory to the Rabid Skippers," Chris announced.

"Well done, team!" Alejandro praised, "Owen would be very proud of us"

"You said it, Alejandro," Noah said with as much deceit as his nemesis, "I am glad you carried on his legacy"

Then the Killer Captains rolled their mine cart out.

"Captains," Chris then informed, "You guys may not have made it out first, but you at least avoid elimination!"

The team cheered.

"I told you we wouldn't lose with me as leader" Courtney boasted to the queen bee.

"We didn't win either!" Heather shot back, "And the fact that we didn't come in last was thanks to Cody, not you!"

"Oh please, any useless idiot could come up with that kind of plan" Courtney said out loud, aggravating the geek.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "UGH! I am tired of her pushing me around! Tonight, I am gonna give that witch a piece of my mind!"

* * *

Lastly, the Screaming Admirals exited the Naica Mine with shirt baskets of exploded selenite shards.

"Where's your mine cart?" Chris asked.

"A certain someone made it explode" Eva angrily pointed out.

"Well, it looks like the Screaming Admirals lost this one," Chris announced, "Getting back to them later, Chef, tell us what the Rabid Skippers won!"

Chef sighed and pulled out a cue card, "They won interior decoration, get yourselves cabins of your own as well as a toilet for your ship!"

The team cheered even more.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "I kind of wanted to lose this time and vote Al off with my alliance, but… we really needed a toilet…"

* * *

Christ turned to the Screaming Admirals, "Admirals, I'll see all of you on your ship.

**Killer Captains**

"Ahhhh…" Heather sighed with relief as she, Bridgette, and Sierra relax in the hot tub they won at Rapa Nui. Cody Jr happily swims in the Jacuzzi as well.

"Can I hop in, eh?" Ezekiel asked as Heather throws a shoe at him and knocking him overboard, "HELP! I'VE GONE OVER BOARD AGAIN, HOLMES!"

"We may not have won, but it feels soooooo good to hop in here after working in that mine…" Bridgette said happily.

Sierra noticed Cody walk by, "Cody, hop in! The water's great!"

"Sorry Sierra, I have to go find Miss CIT and tell her what's what!" The geek angrily responded.

"She's in her room" Heather informed him.

The angry gap toothed geek stomped towards Courtney's cabin.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "I was ready to finally unload on her about what kind of person she truly is just like she did to me…"

* * *

As he got closer to Courtney's cabin door, he heard the quiet weeping of the councilor-in-training.

"Duncan… why… why did you do this to me?" She cried while muffling her voice with a pillow.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "…but I couldn't. She may be meaner than a pit bull, but it just didn't feel right. Even after three months she still feels the pain that Duncan and Gwen put her through. If she can maintain a strong outer shell despite being the sad girl she is on the inside, then I can at least take a little verbal abuse from her every now and then"

* * *

Cody then sighed and joined the rest of the team.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Last time we sit in this open space again" Tyler proudly said as he relaxed with Lindsay lying on his lap.

"You all get shut eye, I am going to steer the boat once more" Alejandro happily said. As soon as he left, Noah gave a subtle nod to Justin and Izzy which they then nodded back.

**Screaming Admirals**

Chris "Welcome to the sardine ceremony, Admirals! It is here that you will be receiving these cans of decade old sardines or a life jacket and walk down the "Plank of Shame!" Now, to rehash of today's challenge. Who should be eliminated? Could it be Beth? Beth, is your mind on fire? Is your soul on fire? Are you feeling, hot, hot, hot?" Chris joked as she glared at him, "Geoff, your little pat on the back just caused your team their mine cart, as well as their victory! Harold, you made them walk out in a ridiculous fashion to top it all off!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Gosh!" Harold questioned.

Moving on, Chris said, "Let's see who you all voted for!"

* * *

C.C.

Beth "This is not good"

Geoff "Oh man, if this happens to me now, I have to wait even longer to reunite with Bridge!

DJ "How can I vote anyone off here, I don't wanna hurt a friend for something they did on accident!"

Gwen "Me and Duncan were talking about the team priorities. What will benefit us most in the future…"

* * *

Chris "The people who are safe are…"

"Duncan!"

"Gwen!"

"DJ!"

"Eva!"

"Leshawna!"

"Harold!"

"Here we are… one last can of sardines left… who is gonna get it?"

…

…

…

…

…

"Geoff"

"Yee Haw!" Geoff exclaimed until he realized Beth's position, "I mean, sorry Beth"

Beth looked shocked but humbly walked away with no grudge, she turns to her team with a smile, "Good luck, you guys!"

"Bye, Beth" DJ sadly waved.

"Later, girl!" Leshawna added.

The farm girl took her life jacket and leaped off the "Plank of Shame."

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "Geoff may have blew it more, but he is still more likely to pull his weight then Beth could"

Eva "Our team doesn't need whimps!"

* * *

Chris hops on the helicopter flown by Chef, "Will the Admirals recover from this loss, will Noah's alliance of brawn, brain, and insanity be what it takes to topple Alejandro? Find out next time on, Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Eva

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie, Alejandro

* * *

Votes:

Duncan – Beth

Gwen – Beth

Leshawna – Geoff

DJ – Didn't vote

Eva – Beth

Harold – Geoff

Geoff – Beth

Beth – Geoff

* * *

Eliminated: Beth

* * *

A/N: It has come to my attention that some of you are not particularly fond of Courtney, but nevertheless, I still have a major role planned for her so I apologize but you will have to cope for now. Also, I would suggest googling Naica Mine, it is a really interesting place. Finally, I would like to formally advertise that next chapter is a major step in development with Cody and the girls, as well as Cody finally confronting Gwen on his feelings toward Duncan. Tune in Tomorrow :D


	7. The Great Alaskan Lumberjack Show! Pt 1

Chris "Last time, on Total Drama Luxury Tour… the Naica Mine, here our minor miners take on their third challenge. Once they reached the Cave of Crystals, our midshipmen harvested the crystal selenite to bring them back out of the mine. Due to Duncan dropping his lighter into the box of TNT, the Admirals lose their lead and their chances of a first victory. It was the Skippers who made it first and won with the Killer Captains in second. Ultimately it was Beth, who could not take the heat, so she had to leave the kitchen, or in this case the game. Who will be next? Find out here on Total… Drama… Lllllllllluxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

"Cody, up here!" Gwen beckons to him.

"Almost there, Gwen!" The geek answers back.

Cody climbs up the top of the ship to his gothic crush. Closer and closer, he climbs as Gwen cheers him on.

"You almost have it, Cody!"

"Here I come!"

As soon as the gap toothed geek reached up to take her hand, he sees the goth locking lips with the mohawked delinquent, Duncan. The punk looks down at Cody with a cruel grin and kicks him off the side of the ship, causing the geek to plummet screaming into the ocean.

"GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!" Cody screams just before he snaps out of his dream. He sits up, looks around his cabin and sighs as he lies back down. Cody then turns to his side and notices Sierra smiling at him as she rests next to him in his bed.

"Having a bad dream again, Codykins?" Sierra asks with a big smile.

"Ugh, hey Sierra…" Cody responds, now growing more accustomed to her stalking, "Don't you have your own cabin to sleep in?"

"Aww… but it gets so lonely in there," Sierra whined.

Cody only sighed, got up and signaled her to leave so he could get dressed. The fangirl pouted because of this but begrudgingly complied.

**Screaming Admirals**

"It's tough knowing Beth is gone," DJ whined.

"Yeah, but Duncan and Gwen instructed us to vote her off" Geoff reminded.

"I couldn't do it, there's no way I would wanna boot someone for that, besides there's no one on our team I hate!" DJ defended.

"Are you gonna spend the entire season without voting anyone to be eliminated, dude?"

"Momma said I should never hurt a friend in any way"

**Rabid Admirals**

Noah silently peaks to the upper deck to see Alejandro chatting friendlily to Tyler, Lindsay, and Sadie.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "This is not good, looks like Al-eel-jandro has an established alliance with three other people. However, I do know each of their weaknesses. Tyler is uncoordinated, Lindsay is a dunce, and Sadie is just a drooling fangirl. Perhaps I can play on Al's level. It's the only way to stop his second reign of terror"

Alejandro "Noah, Izzy, and Justin are my current targets. One is clever, one is unpredictable, but I think my next victim will be the one who carries the sin of envy"

* * *

The ships pull over to their next destination according to their GPSs. Once again Chris, Chef and the intern workers await them. Once the contestants walked off their ships, they noticed the refreshing cold breeze of an Alaskan forest. Heather was the first to notice and mock Chris's new garb.

"Nice regalia, gramps!"

Chris was wearing suspenders, a long-sleeved plaid flannel shirt, and heavy boots. Ignoring the queen bee's remark, Chris announces, "Welcome shellbacks, to Kodiak Island, Alaska!" It will be here where we will be living the lumberjack lifestyle.

* * *

C.C.

Ezekiel "Yeah dawgs! We're in my territory now, recognize!"

Duncan "We got the muscles in our group, this ours! We are going to dominate!"

* * *

"For today's challenge," Chris instructed. "You lumberjacks and jills will be cutting down trees and then chopping them down to logs. Afterwards, you will be log driving them downstream the river to the nearby lumber mill. There you will be making them into boards which you will then build a shack out of. Whoever builds theirs first will be treated to a traditional Lumberjack breakfast… Flapjacks, flapjacks, and MORE flapjacks!"

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "I will totally impress Linds this time!"

* * *

"Each logger will choose between a personal axe or a two-man saw," Chris continued, "Oh and watch out for the wildlife here, they may not be fond of our practices. That aside, begin!"

**Screaming Admirals**

"This is our time, admirals! Let's show those chumps who rocks the brawns!" Duncan cheered.

DJ, Eva, and Geoff all grab axes and immediately ran to some trees. Harold struggles to even life his axe.

"Need some help, sugar baby?" Leshawna asked.

"Maybe…" Harold answered back.

"Why don't we share a saw?" Leshawna offered as Harold happily agrees.

**Killer Captains**

Cody sadly watches as his gothic crush blushes looking at Duncan work the axe against the tree.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "How am I supposed to win Gwen over when it comes to muscles…"

* * *

"Cody? Want to share a double saw?" Sierra invited.

Cody sighs, "I guess"

"You sure about that?" Heather interjected, "If you want to impress someone so badly, why don't you show her how strong you can be when pushed hard enough"

"You think?" Cody asked hopefully thinking about what Gwen would think.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "Seems odd Heather wants Cody to try so hard to impress me, but who am I to complain?"

Heather "Muscling up Cody, it's only to get a stronger and more loyal alliance member, nothing more" she says as she turns from the camera.

Cody "Is Heather trying to help me or trying to kill me?"

* * *

"Swing! Swing! Swing!" Heather kept on ordering as Cody struggles to keep up with each swing while chopping down the tree.

"Why are you even bothering?" Courtney asked angrily, "Don't blow our chances at winning just to make the twerp feel better!"

"That's it, if you don't lay off my Cody…" Sierra threatened while clenching her axe before the geek cut her off.

"Hehe, hopefully I won't be a twerp for long," Cody happily said as the CIT sneered and everyone else was surprised how well he handled the insult.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "I've learned to take Courtney's belittling. Besides, I may have a way to perhaps make her nicer!"

* * *

**Rabid Admirals**

Alejandro, now shirtless, swings his axe and swiftly works on his tree. Sadie and Lindsay stop using their double saws to watch him work.

Justin gets frustrated and takes off his shirt as well. Not only that, but he also takes two axes and chops with both hands.

"Ladies, what do you think of this?" Justin yells out. The girls completely ignore him and Alejandro smiles at him.

"Oh Justin, jealousy is an "ugly" trait" The Latin archenemy responds.

* * *

C.C.

Justin points at the camera, "He did not just go there, and Noah had better have a plan by now!"

* * *

Alejandro then turns to see Geoff distracted watching Bridgette, "I'll be right back," he tells everyone as he walks over to the party animal.

"Geoff, mi amigo, have you settled things with Bridgette yet?" Alejandro politely asked.

"Not yet, still a bit hesitant, bro" Geoff responded.

"Well there she is, and now is a good of a time as ever, but it's up to you. In case you do, remember, "Forward," "Confident" and "Aggressive'" the Latin hunk said as he walked away with a devilish smile.

* * *

C.C.

Alejandro "Now to sit back and watch the fireworks"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Watch out ya'll! The Zeke is gonna show you all how to chop wood!" The homeschool bragged as he swung his axe hard enough against the tree that he was unable to pull his axe out of it, "Umm… one second…" Ezekiel tries his best to tug on the axe handle while Heather only scoffed at him and continues her own work at supervising Cody.

"How can you guys do this to trees?" Bridgette complained.

"Might not be the most environmentally friendly challenge, but we can't lose" Trent reminded as he continues chopping.

"Besides, most of the birds have already migrated from here anyhow, and no sight of nests or animal holes in the tree," Cody added, "Also, whichever one of us who wins can promise to replant some."

Bridgette then smiled, "I guess, thanks Cody"

"Enough talk, SWING!" Heather cut in.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "Bridgette is great to have as a friend, probably the only girl on our team that I can talk to on an emotional level. Besides, she's friends with Gwen and maybe will put in a good word for me!"

* * *

Suddenly Geoff appeared next to his surfer girlfriend, "Hey Bridge"

"Oh, hey Geoffy," she greeted nervously.

Heather, immediately going to her teammate's defense, "Don't try to distract he-"

"BACK OFF!" Geoff yells, inheriting Alejandro's advice on "aggressiveness." Bridgette, Heather, and the rest of the Killer Captains were surprised by his outburst. Shaking off the released anger, Geoff turned to Bridgette and brought out the "direct" part of Alejandro's advice, "Look, this is too much for me Bridge, I need you, and I can't function without you!"

"Geoff, this isn't healthy for you" The surfer girl responded concernedly.

Finally, the party animal brought out the "confident" part and grabbed his girl in a tight embrace and smooches her uncontrollably.

"Geoff… mmph… Let…mmph… GO!" The surfer girl finally kicked him back, forcing him to fall on his butt, "Geoff… we need some time apart…" Bridgette calmly says, trying to hold back her frustration.

"But Bridgey bear!" He pleaded.

"Geoff, please…"

"Are we breaking up?"

"No… no… we just need to spend some time away from each other for a little while. It's for your own good, sweetie" Bridgette assured.

Geoff sadly walks away.

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "What is wrong with him? It seems all he ever cares about anymore is making out with me. Is my mouth all he ever thinks about? Why couldn't he be more considerate, sweet, and gentle, instead of just trying to tongue wrestle me! "

Alejandro "Not the ending I imagined, but perhaps the seeds are still sprouting"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, he runs into Alejandro.

"You! You set me up, didn't you?" Geoff angrily yelled to the manipulative genius.

"Geoff, did you listen to my advice?" Alejandro asked sweetly.

"Yes…"

"All of it?"

"Yes!"

"My three qualities?"

"YES!"

"What about my other one?"

"What other one?"

"The one about, LEVERAGE?"

"I may have forgotten" Geoff said, recalling his advice back in Rapa Nui.

"Just remember, she cheated on you. Next time, remind her of that fact" Alejandro said as he walked away smiling.

* * *

C.C.

Geoff "I better wait a while when I can talk to her again, first. But it may be my only option at this point"

* * *

Meanwhile Bridgette sat angrily while Cody was chopping a tree next to her. The geek finally takes down the tree.

"Yes, there is muscle in the Codemeister after all" Cody proudly stated before rubbing his now sore arms, leaving the surfer girl chuckling. Cody then asks the queen bee, "Umm… Heather could I take a break?"

"Fine, Courtney, Sierra, chop the tree in pieces!" Heather instructed.

"Where are you going?" Bridgette asked Cody as he was walking away.

"I'm going to talk to Gwen"

"You shouldn't do what Geoff just did" Bridgette warned.

"This isn't about me, it's about helping Courtney"

"What?"

"I'm gonna ask Gwen to give Miss CIT her long overdue apology. That should at least make Courtney feel a tad bit better" Cody said proudly before walking off.

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "Now there is a boy who has the traits I mentioned"

* * *

"Where's he going?" Heather asked angrily.

"To talk to Gwen about Courtney" Bridgette answered.

"Hmph, I'm gonna go listen in" Heather said.

"You shouldn't…" Bridgette was about to object but kind of wanted to eavesdrop too. The two secretly follow the geek.

**Rabid Skippers**

Justin finishes chopping down his tree.

"Timber!" He yells as the tree falls down in Tyler's direction.

"His name's Timber?" Lindsay asked.

"It's Tyle-OOF!" The tree fell on top of him, once again losing consciousness.

As Justin and Lindsay run to Tyler's aid, they see an angry grizzly bear recover from falling off the cut tree. The bear let out an ear shattering roar at the two. The duo scream as the bear takes notice of Justin's chiseled face. It walks up to him and starts licking it.

"Umm… you're affectionate…" Justin nervously stated. The bear then bites on Justin's shirt collar. "What are…" The grizzly then carries the model away, "AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Jason!" Lindsay yells in a panic.

**Screaming Admirals**

Now that all the trees were cut down for the admirals, they proceeded to cut them into logs. Gwen continues to admire Duncan leading his team to removing the extra branches and doing a thorough job overall. She then notices a certain gap toothed geek approach her.

"Oh, hey Cody," She warmly greeted.

"Hey Gwen, could I talk to you in private?" The geek sweetly asks.

Gwen turns to Duncan and he just shrugged. So she went with Cody to a more secure location.

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "I'm not going to go all territorial and sabotage myself like Trent did every time she comes in contact with another guy. Besides, Cody was never considered a threat"

* * *

Cody takes Gwen to a secluded spot, unknowingly being watched by Heather and Bridgette.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked skeptically.

"Courtney" Cody hesitantly said.

Gwen's friendly smile turned to a frown, "What about her?"

"It's just that, she is still down and out over you and Duncan so I thought it would be nice of you to just apologize for the way you took Duncan from her"

"I'm not proud of how I took him, but she needs to get over it"

**Bridgette and Heather**

As Cody and Gwen exchanged words, Bridgette and Heather move in closer behind some bushes to listen in.

"Think this is close enough?" Bridgette whispers just as the violet haired fan girl sneaks in between the two.

"Sierra? What are you doing here?" Heather asks, annoyed.

"If a tree falls in the woods and Cody is there to hear it, you'd bet I'd be there to record it" Sierra proudly reminds the two.

**Cody and Gwen**

"I know she needs to get past it, so I thought that by saying sorry, it would be a nice boost for her to continue pursuing greener pastures" Cody continues.

"Pfft, like she would ever forgive me" Gwen reminded.

"Of course not, and she will probably hit you if you try," Cody granted, "But deep down she will feel some sort of relief knowing the remorse you feel for her and I think it would help everyone out in the long run"

"What's in it for you?" Gwen eyes at him suspiciously.

"Probably that she will stop taking her insecure frustrations out on me" He responded with his patented gap toothed grin.

"I'll think about it"

"Thanks Gwen" Cody said as he turned to return with his other team.

"Cody, wait," Gwen halted him. As he turned to her, she gave him a serious look, "Do "you" approve of me being together with Duncan?"

There it was for Cody, his one moment where he can finally tell his gothic crush what he really felt about the delinquent. Cody just wanted to unload. He wanted to tell her what a jerk he was. He wanted to tell her that he is corrupting her just by them being together. He wanted to tell her that he did not deserve such a wonderful person. Above all, he wanted Gwen to be happy. So after a long pause, he finally looked up at her.

"Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy" Cody finally stated to the girl he loved more than the world itself.

Gwen smiled to the one boy who was more loyal to her than anyone she has ever known. She kneeled to his level and softly hugged him, "You're a good friend, Cody. I don't want to lose you like I did Courtney," She says as she gives him a short kiss on the forehead before walking away.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "Well… at least I finally got that kiss." He gave humble smile at the camera despite the sadness he felt that such a wonderful person going to the arms of the most undeserving jerk imaginable.

Sierra "Don't worry Codywody, I'll always be here for you!"

Bridgette "Poor Cody… How can someone so sweet go through so much pain? If I wasn't already with Geoff, maybe…"

Heather "It was for the best, now he can focus on me… a...and the team"

* * *

Bridgette, Heather, and Sierra all sneak away after listening in on Cody and Gwen's conversation.

**Screaming Admirals**

"So what was that all about, babe?" Duncan inquired.

"Cody wanted me to apologize to Courtney to settle our conflict" Gwen informed.

"Don't." The delinquent said sternly.

"What?" Gwen asked, shocked by the unexpected response.

"What we did was not wrong. What was wrong were all those countless times of her screaming at me, nagging at me, and dealing with all her bipolar crap. Sure people may think that I had it all, but when throwing lists, contracts, and lawyers at me, my pride will not let me concede that she was the victim in this circumstance. Look, maybe it could have been sorted out better, but our past relations ended for a reason. You and I were meant for each other and if Courtney has an issue with that, then it's her problem" Duncan reminded Gwen.

"I don't know…"

"Look, you are talking about trying to reason with an unstable psycho bitch who currently wields an axe"

"True" Gwen realized.

"Let's just finish this challenge and talk about this later" Duncan said, clearly wanting to end this.

"Fine" Gwen conceded.

* * *

C.C.

Gwen "Sorry, Cody… I just can't…"

Duncan "Besides, Courtney is the Achilles' heel of the Killer Captains, and we still need a win"

* * *

Chris, "Looks like the teams are wrapping up the first part of the competition. Now they will have to drive their logs down the river to the Sawmill. Who will build their shack first? Will Justin escape his grizzled fan girl? Well knock on wood… and find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour…"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Eva

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie, Alejandro


	8. The Great Alaskan Lumberjack Show! Pt 2

Chris "And we're back! Earlier our lumberjacks in training began their challenge in Kodiak Island, Alaska by chopping down trees and preparing to drag them down the river to the Sawmill. There they'll be making the chopped trees into boards for a shack. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will walk down a board made specifically for them? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

**Killer Captains**

"It's about time you guys came back," Courtney yelled impatiently as she, Ezekiel, Trent, and Katie finish the first part of the challenge when Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, and Heather come back.

"Heather, Bridgette, Sierra, where did you three go?" Cody asked skeptically.

"Nowhere" All three answer at the same time.

"Enough blabbering, we have to catch up to the other teams" Courtney reminded.

**Justin**

"S…s…somebody, help me…" Justin is huddled in the fetal position next to a sleeping grizzly bear.

**Rabid Skippers**

As for the rest of the Skippers, Alejandro, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie, and a now conscious Tyler drag their chopped logs to the river.

"Where's Justin?" Tyler asked the team.

"This is most concerning," Alejandro answered with pseudo concern, "I fear he may not be inclined to assist our team. It's with great reluctance as the new captain that I must say that it may be in our best of interest to vote him out next"

"You think so?" Lindsay asked.

"Anything you say, Alejandro…" Sadie said, still drooling over the Latin hunk. In fact, everyone was buying into Alejandro's suggestion except Izzy.

* * *

C.C.

Izzy "Cadet Izzy better tell Noah"

Lindsay "That bear must have told Jason to slack off"

* * *

The team meets up with Noah at the river, "About time you guys got here, the Admirals and Captains already started," The bookworm informed.

**Screaming Admirals**

The Admirals take the lead in pulling the logs down the river stream against the Captains. Each log has two carriers splashing through the cold water trying to get to their next checkpoint.

"I think I see the Sawmill" DJ pointed out.

"We're almost there!" Gwen added.

"What's wrong, Team Amazon? Can't keep up?" Duncan taunted the Captains.

* * *

C.C.

Trent "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ezekiel "We're not a girl team, eh!"

Cody "At this point, I'm used to it…"

Heather "Just because our strongest guy has a mullet…"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Pick it up, Cody!" Heather ordered the gap toothed geek as he is pulling three logs at once using a rope weaved by Sierra.

"Don't overwork my Cody!" Sierra shot back.

"It's for his own good" Heather argued, "He can't rely on his boyish charm, forever!"

"Some people don't like muscle-bound jerks" Bridgette cut in. Hearing them argue gave Cody a confused look.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "What was that all about?"

* * *

"Stop talking about the twerp, the Skippers are gaining on us!" Courtney interjected.

**Rabid Skippers**

"We must hurry team!" Alejandro cheered.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "Izzy informed me that Al will be voting Justin out if we lose. However, I may have a gambit to pull off"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Don't worry holmes, with my expertise in the wild, this game is in the ba…" Homeschool was interrupted when the Zeke tripped over a salmon in the river, slid downstream and knocked into the Screaming Admiral team. The impact caused them to drop their logs and fall over like bowling pins. "Oops, sorry, eh!" Ezekiel apologized before running back to his team.

"You little…" Duncan said angrily, trying to restrain himself in front of Gwen.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "When his body is at his expense, homeschool may have some use to us"

Ezekiel "I so meant to do that, holmes!"

Duncan "I was about to beat that possible stoner into the ground, but I can't help but be concerned that the other twerp in their team has some influence over Gwen. I better watch out for him"

* * *

The Killer Captains ceased the opportunity to run past the Admirals and ran into the Sawmill. Chris and Chef were there to greet them.

"Captains, for reaching the Sawmill first, you will have first dibs in making your logs into boards for your shack" Chris announced.

Trent and Katie mowed their logs through the saw first to create their boards. Cody was forced to put through three logs alone for his boards. Heather put hers in next, followed by Sierra, Courtney, and lastly Ezekiel since Bridgette wouldn't cut down a tree in the first place.

"I'll get to work on the blueprints," Cody offered while tired off all the log pulling Heather made him do.

"We know what a shack looks like, so help us in constructing it, twerp!" Heather ordered.

**Screaming Admirals**

"MOVE IT, MOVE IT, AND MOVE IT!" Duncan ordered his team. As they take turns putting logs through the Sawmill, "Put whatever you call muscle into it, Doris!" Duncan yelled at Harold.

"I'm trying, gosh!"

**Rabid Skippers**

Finally the third team got their chance at the Sawmill and took their turns putting their logs through. Right when they finish, they see Justin run from the woods.

"Judd?" Where were you?" Lindsay asked.

"Bear… finally got away from it…" Justin responded while being out of breath.

"Well thanks a lot, you meathead!" Izzy hollered at the model, "Thanks to you we are behind and we have considered you for elimination," she seemingly angrily added while also secretly winking at Justin.

* * *

C.C.

Justin "I am glad I am still strong within the Izzy Brigade, but I hope Noah has a plan working…"

Noah "Good work, Izzy. Let's hope my plan follows through…"

Alejandro "It appears Izzy's past dislike for Justin is starting to reappear. Convenient… too convenient…

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Ugh… my arms and back are killing me…" Cody complained as he hammers in a wall.

"Deal with it!" Heather shot back, telling him to get to work.

"Almost done" Trent said, as he hammers the roof with Katie.

In no time, the shack was finished.

"Woo hoo! Great job, Captains!" Bridgette cheered.

"What do you think, Chris?" Cody asked his host.

"Told ya, this was ours, eh!" Ezekiel boasted. He then casually leaned against the shack wall, falling though it and leaving a gaping hole in it.

"I think there's a hole that needs to be fixed" Chris answered Cody's question.

"YOU USELESS…" Heather yelled while trying to avoid redundancy.

"Just hurry up and fix it!" Courtney barked.

**Screaming Admirals**

"There, finished!" Duncan said, putting the final nail in the door"

"Alas, victory to the Screaming Admirals!" Chris announced.

The entire team cheers happily at their first victory.

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "Told ya brawn wins!"

Gwen "Finally, some cabins for some privacy!"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

Cody finally put nailed a board over the hole Ezekiel made.

"Looks like the Captains come in second again!" Chris announced, "And it also looks like the Rabid Skippers face their second elimination!" He told the losing team as they finally finished their shack.

"Woohoo! Good job, eh!" Ezekiel cheers his team as they glare at him, "Yep… no eliminations… we sure pulled through didn't we holmes?"

"Grr..." Heather silently growls at him.

"Better luck next time, team" Alejandro assures, "At least we don't have to give a second thought on who was responsible" He continued while smiling at Justin.

* * *

C.C.

Justin "Come on, Noah…

* * *

Chris turns to Chef, "Tell the Admirals what they won!

Chef pulls out his cue cards "A Diesel Engine! No longer having to man a rudder, just keep the helm at the right direction as the engine does the rest for you. It is guaranteed to last you the duration of the cruise. The engine will be in a room of its own also built by our interns!"

Gwen sighed, "Guess we can have private cabins another time…"

Chris turns to everyone else, "Okay, Admirals will get their reward during our next destination, but in the mean time, they get treated for a delicious flapjack feast! Their team, as well as the Captains can retire to their respective ships now. As for the Skippers, I will see all of you, once again at the Sardine Ceremony on "your" ship. Justin gulps after hearing this.

**Killer Captains**

"We'll get them next time?" Ezekiel nervously said to his team right before Heather throws Homeschool off the ship and into the sea for a third time.

Cody finally soaks in to the hot tub with his aching body and sighs deeply for how overwhelmingly good it felt. Sierra hops in next to him and pulls him into a deep hug.

"Cody-bunny worked so hard today" Sierra said affectionately while squeezing the aching body of Cody. The geek was too exhausted to even resist.

"This is a Jacuzzi for all of us" Heather said as she stepped in with Bridgette, both being unamused by Sierra's flirting.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "What was their problem? Cody is mine now that he let go of Gwen!"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

The team happily gulps down their meal, unable to chat due to the delicious pancakes they are gorging down on.

**Rabid Skippers**

As the team proceeded to go cast their votes, Noah grabs Sadie and pulls her to a secluded spot.

"What is it Noah?" Sadie asked skeptically.

"I was thinking, Alejandro is becoming a dangerous threat, I think we should form an Alliance to vote him off" Noah said with a smug smile.

"Umm… I gotta go…" Katie's other half then ran away with Noah knowing exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

C.C.

Sadie "No way I would turn against… "Alejandro…"'

Noah "Hope my timing is perfect…"

* * *

Sadie ran to the Latin Archenemy. Alejandro turns to his pawn, "What is it Sadie?"

Sadie responded while panting, "Noah… Noah is forming an alliance against you"

"You don't say…"

Alejandro turns to where Tyler and Lindsay were, "Change of plan, we need to vote Noah off instead!"

"I just put my ballet in for Justin, dude!" Tyler responded as Lindsay walked out of the voting booth.

"I heard you, Alphonso! I voted for Ned" Lindsay said after casting her vote.

"Well that's just grea… "Alphonso?" Really?" Alejandro questions while shaking his head. Great, well hopefully three votes will be enough" Alejandro said as he nods to Sadie.

"Best of luck" Noah stepped in taunting.

"Noah, I am most disappointed in you" The Latin master of manipulation turned to the bookworm, "I thought you came around to me. I suppose I must eliminate you once more"

"We'll see about that, eel!" Noah taunted as Justin and Izzy stood defiantly as his side.

"Fine… we shall see… at the tie breaker…" Alejandro sneered as him and Sadie cast their votes.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "Crap… I overlooked that little chestnut…"

Alejandro "That scrawny little worm has just sealed his fate! He may be a clever one, but I am stronger and faster than he is!"

Izzy "Come on, Noah! Cadet Izzy believes in you!"

Justin "Perhaps it's time I pulled my weight for the Izzy Brigade"

* * *

Later the team meets up at the Sardine Ceremony…

Chris "Well looky here… we got ourselves a tie between Noah and Alejandro! I guess it's time we had a tie-breaker"

Justin stood up, "If I may be so bold, I would like to represent Noah in the tie-breaker!"

"What?" Alejandro did not like that idea, "You can't allow that, Chris!"

Noah smirked, "Don't tell our awesome and smexy host what he can or cannot do! A host as awesome as Chris is deserves the greatest tribute to the lumberjack theme ever, don't you Chris?"

Chris smiles and looks up in the air, "I don't know…"

"You're better than Blaineley would have been" Noah added the icing to the cake.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "Thank you, Sierra!"

* * *

"Okay, Justin!" Chris had been sold, much to Alejandro's dismay, "What did you have in mind?"

Justin turned to his hunky rival, "I challenge you… to a lumberjack flex-off!"

Alejandro, now amused by this, "Very well, Justin. Let's let the girls be our judges"

The team steps off the boat and back into the forest of Kodiak Island.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "Owen might get a heart attack if he is watching this!"

Justin "There's only room for one eye-candy on this team"

Alejandro "Eliminate Noah, break Justin, a win-win situation"

* * *

"Go, Alejandro!" Sadie cheered.

"You can do it, Alexander! Lindsay added while the Latin hunk scoffed.

"Go Justin, Woohoo!" Izzy rooted for the Hawaiian model.

Chris steps in, "Here are the tie-breaker rules! Both of you are to stand on top of those two stumps, for if one of you steps on the ground during this flex off, you are immediately disqualified. Otherwise, whichever one of you convinces the girls to vote for you after the three flexing rounds, you will win and escape elimination. Since Justin won the coin toss, he gets to flex for us first in the first round. Now… round one… BEGIN!"

The two stand on their respective stumps. Justin begins with a "Front Double Bicep Pose" and a confident smile. He notices Sadie blush a little after this and so does Lindsay. Alejandro takes notice of this too and gets serious as he then does a "Side Chest Pose" The reaction of the two changes as they then drool for Alejandro. The Latin hunk smiles as he notices Izzy blush a bit as well.

"I would suggest we get the girl's honest opinions," Alejandro told the host, "Pull out the lie detector electric chair!"

"Sounds like a good idea" Chris complimented as he has Chef roll it in to the entire Izzy Brigade's dismay, "Okay, round two has Alejandro going first"

"Actually," The Latin hunk said, "I will allow Justin to rebound by going first, and I shall save mine for round three"

"Okay then… round two… BEGIN!" Chris ordered.

Justin, too nervous to show it by arguing, continues to compete by ripping off his shirt with one tug and doing a "Rear Double Bicep Pose" showing his tinted backside. Izzy and cheered while looking as red as her hair and so did Lindsay and Sadie. Alejandro only smiled as he performs a "Front Lat Spread Pose" with enough strength for his shirt to tear off by itself. Izzy shamefully blushes even reader and looks the other way embarrassingly. Sadie and Lindsay gasp in excitement followed by an ear shattering "!"

"Come on Justin… you have to regain momentum!" Noah nervously rooted.

"You can do it, Alejandro! One more round to go!" Tyler proudly cheered.

Chris, trying to recover from the screeching sounds of fangirls, announces, "Final round, Alejandro is up, BEGIN!"

Alejandro does a bare-shirt "Abdominal & Thigh Pose" as the girls run short of breath watching him.

"Justin, let's see it" Alejandro taunted as Justin sweats, "If you wish to concede, no hard feelings…"

Justin then turns to his Latin rival and smiles, confusing Alejandro. Justin lets out a loud, sharp whistle and pauses.

"What's going on?" Chris asked skeptically.

Suddenly, from the woods, the grizzly bear that abducted Justin earlier walks in from the woods and to Justin. The shirtless model then hops on top of the grizzly. With another grin he pulls out his trusty water bottle from his pants pocket, pours it over his head, and does a final soaked bare chest "Front Double Bicep Pose" on top of his bear companion.

"!" All three girls scream at looking at such a divine stance.

Alejandro, angry at what had transpired, turns to Chris, "He jumped off his stump, disqualify him!"

"The rules stated that he could not stand on "the ground,"' Chris corrected him as the grizzly growls at the Latin hunk. The girls were then instructed to take turns on the lie detector. Izzy sits on it first. Chris asked her, "Izzy, who won it?"

"Justin!" She proudly announces.

"Sadie?" Chris then turns to her as she sits on the lie detector.

"I still think Alejandro is a tad bit hotter…" Sadie answered.

"Lindsay?"

"I gotta go with Justin and the bear!" the dumb blonde answered, remembering Justin's name at the right time.

Chris formally announces, "Victory to Justin, which means Alejandro, you are… E-lim-in-a-ted!" Izzy, Justin, and Noah jump together and formed a group hug.

Alejandro was angry, he was furious, he was enraged. Chris continues, "Time to walk the "Plank of Shame!"'

"Can't I just leave from here? We haven't even left dry land yet!" Alejandro asked while still fuming.

"Not as much fun, besides, do you really want to be alone with her?" Chris points out as the grizzly bear growls angrily at Alejandro.

Later the group reboards the ship and Alejandro is handed his lifejacket to hop off the "Plank of Shame." As Alejandro prepares to jump, he turns to his former teammates and finally drops the nice guy act, "You may think this is over, you may think I am done. But rest assured this season is young and one way or another, I WILL BE BACK!"

Noah, untouched by his threat, responds, "Swim away eel, swim away…"

Alejandro finally jumps off the ship and lands in the ocean. As he starts to swim away, the other two ships pass him.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Tough luck, Al!" Duncan taunts from his ship as he sails past Alejandro.

"We'll win for ya!" Gwen added.

"Enjoy the sidelines, sucker!" Harold also added.

"Bye, squid!" Leshawna mocked as well.

**Killer Captains**

"So long, Al!" Cody taunts as well from his team's ship.

Heather blows a kiss to him, "Say hi to Jos___é_for me!"

"Third elimination? Sounds familiar!" Bridgette added (A/N: Not counting Duncan's first elimination).

Alejandro was now angrier than ever and lets out a frustrated scream, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL BE BACK! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL RUE THE DAY OF ANGERING ALEJANDRO BURROMUERTO! I'LL BE BACK!"

As the ships sailed away a sad grizzly waves her Hawaiian heartthrob away.

Chris turns to the camera as Chef flies him off the Skipper ship, "At least Al went out with his pride and dignity intact, hehe! Who will go next at our revisitation of an old destination? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Eva

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie

* * *

Votes:

Alejandro – Noah

Tyler – Justin

Izzy – Alejandro

Lindsay – Noah

Sadie – Noah

Noah – Alejandro

Justin – Alejandro

* * *

Eliminated:

Alejandro via tiebreaker


	9. Anything Yukon do I can do 2xbetter Pt 1

Chris "Last time, on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Kodiak Island, Alaska… it is here our jack-tars embraced the lumberjack lifestyle. They chopped down trees, ran down rivers, sawed some boards, and built themselves a shack. Ezekiel won the Captains a lead, only to cost them it later. In the end, the Admirals got their first victory and the Captains place second yet again! The Rabid Skippers voted who they wanted out of there, but interestingly we got our first tie breaker. Justin and Alejandro did a lumberjack style flex off, and thanks to Justin's attraction from the animal kingdom, he finally sent the Latin Archenemy to an early elimination. Boy, I did not see that one coming. Who will be sent home this time? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!

*cues theme music*

**Rabid Skippers**

The Izzy Brigade enjoys having at the supply crate in the lobby of their newly renovated interior due to their victory at Naica Mine.

"How's the pie?" Izzy asks Noah as he takes his first bite.

"Delicious…" Noah proudly responds while rehashing on his alliance victory over Alejandro.

Suddenly, the team turns and notices Tyler walking down from the upper deck when he was supposed to be steering the ship.

"Just…just getting some extra layers of clothes for the cold outside" Tyler nervously said as he runs to his cabin.

"Wow, looks like the rest of the team are intimidated by our alliance" Justin informs his bookworm friend.

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "Noah and his alliance took down Alejandro! I am sure they aren't happy that the rest of us took his side. How am I going to protect myself AND Lindsay?"

Noah "Me… feared? Is this what it's like in Al and Heather's shoes? I have to say, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like this"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

Everyone was getting chilly due to the ship sailing towards colder regions. Cody looked through the ship window and sadly stared at the Admiral boat. He breathed on the window glass and, with his finger, wrote "Cody & Gwen" then drew a heart around the words.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "I still can't get over Gwen… but I would never selfishly sabotage her relationship with another guy. I guess I can only wait and hope she sees what a jerk he is and maybe consider testing the waters with me afterwards"

* * *

Suddenly the violet haired stalker grabbed Cody during his train of thought and proceeded to squeeze.

"Oh Teddy-Cody, it's so cold! Cuddle with me and keep me warm!" Sierra asked while refusing to wait for an answer first.

"Dammit!" Heather yells as she walks into the lobby where Cody and Sierra were sitting, "The Jacuzzi is frozen solid!" Heather was also carrying Cody Jr while he was wrapped up tight in a spare shirt, "Also, Sierra, stop strangling Cody and help figure out how to warm up the entire team!"

"You don't seem to mind Trent holding Katie over there!" The fangirl pointed out.

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"Because… well… "

"I thought so!" Sierra taunted as she blew Heather a raspberry to the queen bee's dismay. Sierra continues to squeeze the life out of the gap toothed geek.

Trent and Katie just ignore the bickering duo and continue to warm each other up.

**Screaming Admirals**

The entire team, except for Eva, who is manning the ship, huddles in the lobby. Gwen warms up in Duncan's arms, Harold in Leshawna's, and Geoff in DJ's in the most "Just-Friends" way possible.

"Hey ladies, we're there!" Eva called to her team.

"How can you take this cold?" Geoff asked the hulking woman.

"It's just cold…" Eva apathetically responds.

The ships park in the icy banks of an area they are all too familiar with… the Yukon… Once again, Chris, Chef, and the interns await them, "Welcome again gobs, to the Yukon!"

"Decide on a title for us contestants, yet?" Noah sarcastically remarked.

Chris rummages through his Thesaurus and throws it in the icy ocean, "Anyways, this time here at the Yukon, the challenge will be much different. Also I would like to ask Bridgette to refrain from making out with any poles this time around!"

Bridgette only glared at him. Chef then drives a forklift carrying a massive crate with ruffling sounds in it.

"What's in the box, eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"I'll get to that in a minute," Chris informs, "If you all recall that last time you all were here, I ordered winter jackets for all of you to wear. So good news, they JUST arrived!"

Everyone cheers except Sierra who eye's Chris suspiciously, "You set us up for optimism, how do you intend on breaking us down?"

"What? Can't a host feel sympathetic for his contestants "once in awhile'?"

"Not you…"

"Touche!" Chris conceded, "Because you all will consider these jackets your only protection from what you all will have to deal with in this crate!"

Everyone gulps while putting on their winter jackets. Chris releases the large crate and a pack of Timber Wolves run out of them. Their sadistic host, wasting no time, jumps on the fork lift with Chef while the contestants run from the wild canines.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" Heather screams as she runs from the wolves.

"Like a fox, or in this case, a wolf" Chris proudly answers, "While you all are running, I would like to point out that there are three leashes for your teams made specifically for dog sledding and whichever team gets all the leash collars used first, wins the advantage for the second part of the challenge.

* * *

C.C.

Gwen "Just when you thought Chris couldn't get any more sociopathic!"

Bridgette "I am just glad Ale-jerk-dro is not here to distract me this time!"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

"Can't you train them with a round object?" Duncan asked his goth girlfriend.

"I tried," Gwen answered as she ran from them with the delinquent, "they apparently aren't as trainable and inbred as corgis!"

**Killer Captains**

"Aaaahhh!" Cody screamed as three wolves chase after the geek through the tundra. Immediately, the fangirl, Sierra jumps in front of them and imitates the alpha hound, aggressively defending her territory. With a loud growl, she intimidates the other three as they whimper and back off.

**Rabid Skippers**

The wolves that are chasing the Skippers suddenly surround them all.

"Nice… doggies…" Tyler nervously said.

They all eye Justin as the winter jacket brings focus to the model's chiseled figure.

"Umm… Justin?" Noah was about to ask of the model.

"Why me…" the model sadly questions right before the wolves tackle the hunk and proceed to affectionately lick his face.

"Hurry, strap the collars on them, while they're distracted," Noah instructed his team.

The Rabid Skippers waste little time in putting the collars on the wolves while they were slobbering over Justin's face.

**Screaming Admirals**

Eva takes the leash and one by one, she wrestles down each wolf and fastened the collars on each one she grabs.

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "She's pretty useful when it's not our necks she's after"

Eva "I wrestled bigger…"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

After narrowly tacking each wild dog, the admirals are the third to secure the wolves on the leash, or most of them.

"There's one vacant collar, eh!" Ezekiel pointed out.

"We got our last one," Heather corrected the homeschool.

"What are you talking about, eh? The rest of the wolves are already leashed" The Zeke reminded the queen bee as she grins evilly at him.

"THIS IS NOT COOL, EH!" Ezekiel screams as he is leashed with the wolves. One wolf sniffs the homeschool and immediately recognized him as kin.

* * *

C.C.

Ezekiel "When will she ever forgive me for that million dollars incident? I said I was sorry, eh!"

Courtney "I'm just glad it's not me pulling this time"

* * *

Chris, "Looks like the Skippers get the advantage with the actual dogsled. The other teams will just have to settle with the little kiddy snow sleds"

"We get the same disadvantage as the third placers?" Eva asked angrily.

"I never said second place gets an advantage" Chris reminded as the muscle woman growled.

The teams hopped on their cramped sleds as they prepare for the next part of their challenge.

"Okay," Chris continues, "For the next part of the challenge, we will be having ourselves a Dog Sled Race… Wolf Edition! You will all have to mush your wild canine companions… including Ezekiel… in between each pair of flagpoles which will direct you to the next pair. As you can see the first pair of flag poles are red while the rest are green. The poles will lead you to a lap around the Yukon track. You will all have to go through the track three times and finish first to avoid elimination. Beware everyone, there are lots of obstacles waiting for you during this challenge. Oh and one more thing! I don't normally tell all of you the reward to your ship if your team wins, but to instigate more ruthless competition I must reveal it. Our cruise ship will be crossing the Arctic Circle after this destination and I would love to inform all of you that the reward will be a furnace heater for your ship. You will greatly appreciate the warmth!"

* * *

C.C.

Heather "With our hot tub out of commission, we are going to NEED the heat!"

Gwen "I don't like getting overly competitive over material rewards, but I really hate the cold"

Noah "Perhaps I should have had Tyler pull for us as well"

* * *

Chris brings all three wolf sleds to the starting line, "On your mark… get set… MUSH!"

The teams' sleds start to move as the leashed wolves drag them through the track.

**Rabid Admirals**

"We got the best sled, this race is ours!" Noah cheered.

"You said it, Noah!" Izzy added.

"Lead us all the way, team captain!" Justin also added.

"Umm… yeah… team captain…" Sadie nervously added as well.

* * *

C.C.

Sadie "Okay, last time I ratted his alliance out to Alejandro… Does Noah hold a grudge?"

* * *

The Skipper pack continues to take the lead due to their sled advantage.

**Killer Captains**

The Captains and Admirals are neck and neck.

"Come on, Captains! Give us another win!" Heather ordered, "Ezekiel, put some leg muscle into it!"

"Maybe if I had more motivation, eh!" Ezekiel shot back.

"Oh, I'll give you motivation alright…" Heather grins as she pulls out her infamous whip from the sled.

"Uh oh" Homeschool gulped.

**Screaming Admirals**

The Admirals fall behind as the Captain's Heather whips the lead dog… err… prairie boy to get him to run faster.

"Where did she get a whip?" Gwen angrily asked.

"We got to find a way to go faster, gosh!" Harold shouted.

As the slide continues onward, Duncan grabs it, "Doris, fork over your yo-yo!" The delinquent then ordered as the nerd hesitantly complied. "One more thing," Duncan tore Harold's tighty whiteys clean off to use as bait for the wolves like a carrot on a stick.

"You're gonna let him do this?" Harold asks Gwen.

Gwen shrugs, "We want to win don't we?"

The wolves were attracted to the underpants and ran faster for them.

**Rabid Admirals**

"They'll never catch up to us, this challenge is ours!" Justin applauded his team.

"What's that over there?" Tyler asks his team.

The snow trail ahead of them turns to a long strip of pure ice that bridges a freezing cold ocean. As the wolves try to tread over it without sliding off, Noah nervously tries to navigate them through it.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "A frozen bridge, you'd think Chris wanted most of us to stay alive at least until the later challenges…"

* * *

Chris "They didn't think it would be that easy did they? What other obstacles did Chef and I plant for our wolf sledders? Find out here on Total Drama Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Eva

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie


	10. Anything Yukon do I can do 2xbetter Pt 2

Chris "And we're back. We joined our matelots after I threw them out to the wolves! Actually, make that vice versa. Each team had to strap on dog sled leashes onto their collars to win the advantage for their team. In the end, the Skippers won said advantage, the actual dogsled. Who will win the race? Find out here on Total Drama Luxury Tour!"

**Rabid Skippers**

Noah leads his team and their wolves across the ice bridge.

"Easy boys," The bookworm tries to keep his wolves calm while they are sliding around the slippery ice.

"The other teams are ganging on us!" Justin warned.

**Screaming Admirals**

Once again, neck and neck with a whipped Ezekiel versus an underwear-on-a -stick advantage, the captains and the admirals compete to avoid third place.

"Is that bridge made of ice?" Geoff nervously asked.

"Chris, that sadistic…" Duncan was cut off as his team starts sliding side to side as the wolves dragged their snow sled around.

**Killer Captains**

"Move it, home school!" Heather barked.

"I have no experience in skating, eh!" Ezekiel cried out before he slipped on the ice and sent the whole pack slipping down the icy slope with him.

**Rabid Skippers**

"We made it!" Lindsay cheered as their dog sled is pulled out of the icy bridge.

"Don't get your hopes up yet!" Noah nervously yelled as he tries to navigate the wolf pack through their next obstacle, massive piles of snow banks.

"Come on, boys! You all can do it!" Justin cheered for the wild canines as they turned to him and get distracted. The pack crashes into one of the large piles of snow.

**Screaming Admirals**

After the Admirals and the Killer Captains get off the ice, they eventually pass the still recovering Skippers and both compete against each other while trying not to crash as well.

As soon as they both left the snow bank obstacle, they see strange metal towers ahead of them.

"What are those?" DJ asked as the metal towers immediately start pelting him with snowballs, knocking him off the sled.

"DJ!" Gwen shouts out in concern.

Chris drives by the sleds on a snowmobile, "Those are my snowball cannons! By the way, remember, your entire team must cross the finish pair of poles for it to count!"

The team grumbles out of anger and navigates their wolf pack backwards to go retrieve their teammate.

* * *

C.C.

DJ "What have I done? Oh man if we lose this one, I am toast!"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"We have the lead!" Sierra cheered then immediately ducked from the oncoming snowballs.

The team ducks and dodges each snowball cannon and eventually pulled out of the third obstacle.

"What is his going to do to us next?" Bridgette asked nervously.

As the team is pulled further down the track, they see a bunch of snowmen standing before them.

"Snowmen?" Cody asked.

"Snowmen with surprises," Chris finishes for him as his snowmobile passes. The sadistic host threw a snowball at one and it triggered a large explosion, "Hehe… good luck…"

The team tries their best not to hit one of the explosive snowmen while navigating their wolf pack.

**Rabid Skippers**

The team finally recovered and caught up with the admirals while they were retrieving DJ. Since the Skipper's actual dog sled was faster than the Admiral's kiddy snow sled, the previous managed to pass the latter as both teams get to the exploding snowmen obstacle.

**Killer Captains**

"Almost through," Trent assured the team as they reached the end of the snowman obstacle. As if on cue, as Ezekiel narrowly avoided the final snowman, but the sled itself recoiled and hit one on the backside. The frozen man replica exploded and sent the sled flying, just passing the finish pair of poles.

"We did it!" Katie cheered while hugging Trent.

"Umm…" Chris mentioned to the captains, "That was lap one…"

"You've got to be kidding!" Heather angrily shot at her host.

"I told you before, now I'd keep moving, here comes the other teams!" Chris pointed out as the Rabid Skippers pass the Captains, regaining the first place. The Killer Captains quickly recover and keep up their lead against the Admirals.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Woot, first place, here we come!" Tyler joyfully announced.

"We're not out of this yet," Noah reminded, "Here comes the ice bridge again!"

**Screaming Admirals**

"There's gotta be a way to hurry up this stupid thing!" Eva shouted while frustrated.

"I have an idea," Harold suggested, "Duncan, do you have a pair of knives?"

"A pair?" Duncan scoffs as he hands the nerd two of his many knives.

Harold pulls the laces from his shoes and turns to Eva, "Eva, tie these knives to the bottom of you shows. Lift the sled from behind and we can skate across the ice bridge faster!"

"This better work…" Eva said, reluctant to try this plan.

**Killer Captains**

The lifted Admiral sled skidded past the Captains to the team's dismay.

"Ugh! Pick it up Ezekiel!" Heather screamed once again at the prairie boy.

**Rabid Skippers**

The skipper sled continues to lead as they reached near the end of the snow bank obstacle.

"Is that snow bank over there moving?" Lindsay asked as they get nearer and nearer to the strange snow pile.

"That's not a snow bank…" Noah said, "That's a POLAR BEAR!"

The wolf pack crashes into the white furred beast. The bear is sent flying on top of the team's sled as they slide around out of control.

**Screaming Admirals**

The Admirals and the Captains pass the distracted Skippers and once again dodging the snowball canons. The distance between the pair of sleds get closer and closer as the duo races into the snowman obstacle.

"Come on team, let's beat those ladies!" Duncan taunted the closing in Captains.

Courtney finally hatched a plan to sabotage her ex by standing up and saying, "Duncan has a birthmark on his butt the shape of a heart!"

"What? I DO NOT!" Duncan angrily denied, however the distraction made him drop his underwear on a stick and the wolves immediately stopped and consumed the undergarments. The Captains then pass the team and finished lap two.

"Ugh! These mutts are getting on my nerves!" Eva growls angrily.

"Let's move it, boys!" Duncan orders his wolves as they finish the underwear and continue on.

**Killer Captains**

"One more lap to go! We can do this, captains!" Trent cheered.

"S-o… out… of… bre…athe… eh…" A physically exhausted Ezekiel says as he continues to run with the pack.

Cody had an idea as he pulls out from his pocket a packet of his kissing mints. He pours the contents on the snow after they reached the ice bridge.

**Screaming Admirals**

As the Admirals finish lap two, the wolves then see the mints left for them by the geek. They immediately stop and begin eating those as well.

"UGH! CAN'T YOU STUPID MUTTS GET ANYTHING RIGHT?" Eva screamed at them. The wolves immediately detected hostility and tackled the muscle woman.

"Had to happen to us…" Duncan scoffed.

**Killer Captains**

The team manages their new lead greatly and while quickly avoiding each obstacle, they finally finished their final lap.

"Victory to the Killer Captains!" Chris announced,

"Yes! Hello furnace, my name is Heather!" The queen bee happily cheered.

"Let's see who comes in second" The host continues.

**Screaming Admirals**

The team recovers from the morale issue and gets closer to the finish line. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Rabid Skippers jet past them thanks to the latest addition to their sled team, the polar bear. Justin happily rides on his new companion and they quickly crossed the finish line.

"And the Skippers come in second!" Chris announced, "As for the Admirals, I'll see you on your ship.

**Killer Captains**

"Too… exhausted… to… breathe… eh…" Ezekiel finally collapsed as the team went into their ships.

"Come on, hurry up!" Heather barks with Courtney at the interns who are installing the furnace in the cold ship.

"Whew, it's gonna be so nice to have that thing working" Bridgette happily said.

"Bah, Cody is all the warmth I need!" Sierra responded while tightly hugging the geek.

"Umm… a little tighter… tha-an usual" Cody tried his best to say from the vice grip of his stalker.

The surfer girl couldn't help but feel annoyed by watching Sierra, "I don't think he enjoys that" Bridgette finally says.

Sierra turns to her slowly, "What business of it is yours?"

"I just, don't think he feels comfortable" Bridgette nervously spoke out.

"Hmph, your just jealous that you don't have Geoff here to cuddle with" the fangirl shot back.

"Oh, yeah…" Bridgette hesitantly responded, "That's it…"

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "That was actually the first time I even thought of Geoff today. I did think about breaking up with him but I fear it would devastate him"

Cody "Bridgette and Heather seemed to be acting really weird when Sierra was with me being… well… Sierra"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

"Great leadership, skills Noah!" Tyler sucked up to the brains of the Izzy Brigade.

"Sorry we ever doubted you" Sadie also added while slowly backing away to her cabin.

"Cadet Izzy is impressed by how much influence Noah has on the team" The psychopath complimented in third person.

"Yeah, I guess it feels good" Noah hesitantly but modestly confessed.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "I guess I should be happy about this, but really it just puts a bulls-eye on my head by the other teams. But if my team listens to my words of wisdom this could work…"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

Chris walks to the group on their ship, "Admirals, welcome back to the Sardine Ceremony. We will once again, be seeing who will be walking the infamous "Plank of Shame." This is the part where we milk out suspense to see who is being sent home, but when it comes to Eva there is no suspense"

"WHAT?" Eva angrily shouted.

"Sorry Eva, it's your time" Chris announced as he throws Eva her lifejacket.

"You'll regret this! You all will!" She angrily yells as Chris pushes her off the "Plank of Shame"

The brutess falls into the icy cold ocean and shivers uncontrollably.

"It's just cold" Duncan mocked.

* * *

C.C.

DJ "I didn't vote her. I thought I was going for falling off the sled earlier"

Duncan "Her anger problems always was a liability"

* * *

Chris jumps on the chopper being driven by Chef, "That makes four eliminations! Who will walk the plank next? Find out here, on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour! Now Chef, fly me to a habitable climate!"

Chef rolls his eyes and flies off.

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie

* * *

Votes

Duncan – Eva

Gwen – Eva

Leshawna – Eva

DJ – Didn't vote

Geoff – Eva

Harold – Eva

Eva – DJ

* * *

Eliminated – Eva

* * *

A/N: To be honest, this particular pair of chapters was not my favorite. I suppose I could call this one filler but rest assured, the next chapter pair will more than make up for it.


	11. Newfer Kids on the Rock Pt 1

A/N: Woohoo! 50+ reviews, thanks everybody! Especially my consistent reviewers! You all are what keeps me updating all the time! On a side note, however, I just picked up Dead Rising 2, and it's AWESOME! I should be able to keep updating daily however, hopefully...

* * *

Chris "Last time, on Total Drama Luxury Tour... We returned to the Yukon. This time, the sleigh pullers were wolves that our swabbies so happily tamed. Due to Eva pushing the wrong buttons, the wolves turned on her and once again let her anger lead her to an early elimination. The Killer Captains prevailed and won themselves the furnace that lasted the entire Arctic Circle voyage. What else will I have in store for them, find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

The ships continue to slowly sail through the glacier filled ocean in the Arctic Circle.

**Screaming Admirals**

Gwen and Duncan stow away in the engine room. They start to make out before they notice the ginger nerd huddled up by them.

"Little privacy, Doris?" Duncan angrily asked.

"This is the warmest place on the ship, gosh!" Harold argued.

"Being cold will be the least of your worries if you don't BEAT IT!" The delinquent threatened as the nerd scrambled on out of there. Duncan then turned to Gwen, "Now where were we?"

"Right here" The goth affectionately responded as they continue to lock lips.

Meanwhile, DJ and Geoff were talking.

"Bridgette is still mad at me for what went down" The party animal sadly stated.

"You shouldn't listen to Alejandro's advice" DJ responded.

"But what else could I have done, I'm crazy about her and I can't stand not being able to be with her for so long"

"Just give her space for the time being"

"I've been trying so hard, but she is the hottest thing ever and I would sooner die than not be able to have her! I may not want to do this, but I think my leverage card is all I have left bro…"

**Killer Captains**

The team relaxed as their newly won furnace did its work.

"This is… luxury…" Courtney happily says as she enjoys the warmth despite the cold outside.

"Cody is my personal furnace!" Sierra happily says, never letting him go since the Yukon.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "I wanna be warm forever!"

Cody then says as he is also in the confessional in his stalker's grip "She wouldn't even let me go to use the bathroom alone…"

* * *

Heather stomps into the room carrying Cody Jr, "That's it, Cody! Stop being her squeeze toy and take your turn on treating this bird!"

"That's not fair!" Sierra angrily shot back.

"Hey, I don't make the rules! Oh wait, I do, because I am team captain!" Heather smugly replied while handing the bird to the geek after he leaves Sierra's grip.

Heather then grabs Cody while he is holding his "son," and takes him to the upper deck.

"Cody, you are growing too dependent on Sierra" The queen bee informed.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"I mean, that you have been letting her treat you like a stuffed animal and doing all the work for you in challenges. Remember what I told you at the Naica Mine? It's time to stand on your own two feet and stop relying on Fanzilla!"

"I guess…" Cody hesitantly responds.

"Just firmly tell her off so you stay focused for the team" Heather orders as she points the geek back to the lobby.

After overhearing the conversation while manning the boat, Trent walks up to her.

"What do you want?" Heather rudely enquired.

"I was just wondering why you have a huge problem with Sierra all of a sudden" The musician answers.

"She's distracting Cody with her annoying fan worship!"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that last season" Trent reminded.

"Well, this time is different!"

"How so?"

"It's different because… because…" Heathers stuttering helped Trent finally figure it out.

"…Oh my God… YOU LI-" Before the musician could finish, the queen bee kneed him hard in the crotch.

"Keep you mullet mouth shut or I will DESTROY YOU!" Heather warned.

"G-g-got it…" Trent tried to say while in excruciating pain.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "He was about to say, that I liked focused alliance members, most definitely. I mean, it was just like Lindsay and Tyler…"

Trent "Not one of my wiser moments"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

The Izzy Brigade still becomes a fear from the other half of the Skippers.

"So Noah, in case we lose, who are we voting out first?" Justin asked curiously.

"I guess Sadie probably, but let's not worry about the what-if scenarios. I don't mind being intimidating but I kinda don't wanna stoop to Al's level" The bookworm informed.

A few hours later, the ships finally reach warmer waters and pull over to the port their GPSs instructed them to go. As soon as the teams made land, they once again saw Chris and Chef, alongside an old face.

"Drift netters, welcome!" Chris formerly greeted, "We are once again at my hometown, Newfoundland! You all remember my cousin, Jerd, don't you?"

"Hows you gettin' on cocky?" Jerd McLean greeted in his thick Newfoundland dialect.

"What did he call me?" Duncan said, getting aggravated.

Everyone was taken to the fishing lodge where they completed the second part of their challenge last season.

"For the first part of the challenge…" Chris started moving on.

"Please don't make me drink apple cider vinegar…" DJ begged to himself.

"…is to jug down more apple cider vinegar!" Chris finished while smiling at DJ.

"Aww..."

"The rules for this contest are to drink as much apple cider vinegar for your team as possible. If you are unable to continue chugging in any way you are eliminated. Whichever team finishes up the most jugs of apple cider vinegar overall wins the advantage for the next part of the competition" Chris announced.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "Wish Owen was still here, he's got the stomach for it"

Izzy "Cadet Izzy doesn't want to drink this again"

* * *

"Get on the go, b'ys!" Jerd commands as the teams start the challenge.

**Killer Captains**

"Ugh! My throat feels like its on fire just drinking it!" Heather shouts out in disgust after taking her first drink.

"Heather is eliminated!" Chris announces.

"What?" The queen bee shouts in disbelief.

"If you are unable to continue chugging in any way, then you are eliminated" The host reminded while dodging the oncoming jug that was then thrown at him.

"I should pace myself, eh!" Ezekiel says out loud as Heather then takes her frustrations out on the prairie boy by force-feeding him the chug of cider vinegar.

The rest of the team hesitantly drank down their first jugs nonstop while then gagging on the acidic liquid afterwards.

"I can't do another one, I just can't…" Bridgette shamefully muttered.

"Me neither" Katie sadly conceded.

"Bridgette and Katie are out!" Chris announced.

"No more… please…" Homeschool begged as the queen bee mercilessly forced down the second jug down his throat.

Cody struggles to chug down his second but his body rejected the acidic vinegar and he vomited it all out.

"Cody, buddy, you're out!" Chris announced.

Trent, Courtney, Sierra, and a reluctant Ezekiel were all who finished their second jug.

"No more, I can't do anymore…" Trent said exhaustedly.

"Trent's out!" Chris says.

"Pfft, I can handle one mo-" Courtney bragged before the CIT vomits out her second jug contents.

"Courtney's out and her second jug is void because her stomach failed to contain it!"

"Oh come on!" Courtney angrily complained.

"Great, homeschool is done…" Heather complained as the Zeke couldn't take his third jug and vomited it out…

* * *

C.C.

Ezekiel "Heather won't stop being mean to me, she's risking our friendship, eh!"

* * *

"I can take one more, I think" Sierra hesitantly proposed as she chugs down her third and final jug.

Chris announces, "The total score for the Killer Captains is 11 jugs!"

**Screaming Admirals**

"Come on, Harold!" Leshawna cheered him on after the rest of the Admirals finish up their first round of jug chugging.

"I… can't…" The ginger nerd complained.

"Buck up, Doris!" Gwen told him.

* * *

C.C.

Harold "Great, Duncan's got her saying that now…"

* * *

"I just can't…" Harold conceded.

"Harold is out!" Chris announced as Duncan and Gwen glare at him.

At round two, DJ was the first to finish his second jug. Gwen and Duncan manage to gulp down their's afterwards. Leshawna finishes hers next. Unfortunately Geoff regurgitated his when he finished his second jug and only gained one point for his team.

"We just need three more to beat the Captains!" DJ hopefully rooted his team.

At round three, the remaining four try drinking their third jug. DJ struggles to drink down his third but manages to pull through.

"That's all I can take…" DJ exhaustedly said.

"Come on Gwen!" The punk rooted his gothic girlfriend after finishing his third jug. In no time she finishes hers as well.

"Good job Admirals!" Leshawna cheers, "Now I don't have to finish my ju… BLEH!" Leshawna vomits profusely.

"And the Admiral score is… 12 jugs!" Chris announced.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Blegh!" Tyler vomits out his halfway through his first jug.

"Caving already Tyler? You can do better tha- BLAAAAAGHHH!" Justin then pukes out his first jug.

"I… almo… BLAUGGHH!" Sadie fails her first jug as well.

Izzy manages to take down her first jug, but then her throat becomes dried up like last time and could only make gasping sounds.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…" Chris shamefully said as he looks at the vomit covered competitors that were the Rabid Skippers, "You're score is one jug and a once again, paralyzed Izzy"

* * *

C.C.

Noah "No one has a strong stomach on my team…"

* * *

Chris continues, "That concludes the first part of the challenge with the Screaming Admirals winning the advantage"

"What is it?" Gwen asks her sadistic host.

"I'll get to that, but first I will leave all of you with Jerd for one of his tales of the sea!"

The teams gather in front of the Newfoundland native as he rehashed one of his stories.

"Many a 'ear ago," Jerd McLean begins.

"many ears? What, eh?" Ezekiel questioned the accent that differs from his own.

"Shut up your prate!" Jerd says, now continuing, "Many a 'ear ago, I'be fishing 'n de' waters o' Atlantic, and I spot 'e a fish dat gat da face only a mutter could luv.

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "What?"

Cody "What?"

Sierra "What?"

Heather "What?"

Gwen "What?"

Bridgette "What?"

DJ "What?"

Sadie "What?"

And the confession cam videos continue…

* * *

Jerd continues on, "'Dat ther' fish was massive an' fierce as a sting of a nar'tooth. It heeded te'name Ol' Cat Eyes and bes infamous in these there waters! It be responsible far de' most heiness o' shipwrecks. No boat e'er matched the rutheless seadawg that 'as Ol' Cat Eyes! Ol' Cat Eyes has de' bounty of beyond yer salty eyes! Yar be having to fish 'er out fr' today's challenge!"

"Any chance on a translation?" Harold asked.

Jerd turns to Chris, "An' I thought the dark shart one had the bag o' rocks in the head, mate"

Chris turns to the group, "Long story short, big catfish, catch big catfish, avoid elimination," Chris pauses as the group stares at him, "go now!"

"And I don't suppose you still had any reward challenges in mind this season did you?" Noah sarcastically asked.

"Hehe… I thought by now you knew that each challenge is a reward challenge for your ship… as well as an elimination challenge" Chris answers, "Best of both worlds I think"

The teams leave the building and meet up with the host and his cousin outside at the beach.

**Killer Captains**

"Don't worry Cody! We'll win for sure this time!" Sierra assured as she hugs him.

"Ahem" Heather reminds the geek of what she told him.

"Umm… Sierra…" Cody begins as he tries to pry himself off her, "I think it would be better for team morale if you didn't hug me so much"

"What? But why?" The fangirl said with concern.

"It's what got me and Geoff eliminated" Bridgette cut in, "it made everyone else feel uncomfortable"

Sierra sadly complied. Cody gave her a friendly pat on the back, assuring everything would be okay.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "It's a good thing surfer girl cut in. But I am not sure why she did…"

Sierra "Stupid mean Bridgette… blocking me from my Codykins…"

Bridgette "I know me and Geoff are technically still together, but seeing Sierra and Cody together really bothers me for some reason…"

* * *

Chris announces, "Okay, since the Screaming Admirals won the first part of the challenge, they receive a bucket of worms as part of their reward"

"Alright, bait!" Duncan said approvingly.

Chris goes on to say, "All teams however will receive fishing rods during this challenge as well as fishing boats to steer in the Atlantic waters. Be warned, Ol Cat Eyes is most definitely a dangerous specimen so I would steer carefully"

* * *

C.C.

Ezekiel "Fishing is one of my many masteries! This one is in the bag for me, holmes!"

Noah "With Izzy incapacitated, things could get a tad bit tougher for us"

Duncan "I couldn't help but notice that the Killer Captains still haven't had an elimination yet, I think it's time we finally assessed that issue"

* * *

Chris "Good angling everyone!"

The teams hop aboard their respective fishing boats and ride them to the open waters.

Chris, "Will our fishermen and women be able to lure up Ol' Cat eyes, or will they be fishfood?"

Jerd, "Fin' out 'ere on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie

* * *

A/N: Tried my best to make Jerd Mclean's Newfoundland accent come out right, hope you all were able to bear with me.


	12. Newfer Kids on the Rock Pt 2

Chris "And we're back. We rejoin our guddlers as they ride their fishing boats to catch Ol' Cat Eyes! Since the Admirals won the Apple Cider Vinegar Chug Off, they won bait to attract the mighty fish. Who will win, who will lose, and who will walk the "Plank of Shame" this time? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

**Screaming Admirals**

"Let's waste no time, admirals!" Duncan rooted as the team cast out their fishing lines.

"You know, this challenge is pretty relaxing unlike the other ones" DJ happily stated.

"Don't jinx it!" Gwen warned.

Geoff just stares at his surfer lover from across the water.

**Killer Captains**

Bridgette just rolled her eyes at the troubled party animal.

Sierra noticed Cody looking at Duncan and Gwen and sighing. She then wrapped her arms around the geek and cuddled with him"

"Sierra, what did we just talk about?" Heather barked before noticing Trent mischievously grinning at her. She then glares back.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "I can't just go cold turkey from my Cody fix!"

Trent "Staying out of this one…"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

After an hour of fishing, the team grows bored except for Izzy who is still fighting the dried up throat.

Lindsay "I think I got something!" The dumb blonde said as she reeled in a boot, "eww… it's someone's foot…"

"Any real bites?" Noah impatiently asks his team.

"I got one, and this one is no boot!" Tyler happily cheers as he starts to reel in his fishing rod. The "athlete" reels in a saltwater catfish.

"Wow Tyler, what did you use to attract that?" Justin asks.

"I remember reading that catfish are attracted to foul stenches, so I used my gym socks!" Tyler says proudly.

"Chris, we got the catfish!" Noah shouts to his host.

"That isn't Ol' Cat Eyes!" Chris informs the Skippers. Suddenly, the ocean gets rampant as water waves rock the fishing boats. A massive behemoth of a fish, the size of three full grown humans, jumps out of the water, "That is Ol' Cat Eyes!"

The enormous catfish crashes into the boat, knocking Justin overboard.

**Screaming Admirals**

"How is our worm bait supposed to help us catch something THAT big?" The delinquent shouts angrily.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat…" Harold says as everyone glares at his clichéd response.

"Shut up Doris" Duncan and Gwen say at the exact same time.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Leave this to me!" Justin says as he gets back on the boat. The model then flexes above the waters. Unfortunately all he got was a school of overly affectionate cods to the face, "Curse my beauty!"

**Killer Captains**

"Look at the size of that thing!" Katie nervously said as she held onto Trent.

"Hmm… we need some kind of bait…" Heather said to herself as she turns to Ezekiel.

"Oh no…" Homeschool said, knowing what would happen next.

Heather cast out her fishing line with the hook wrapped around Zeke's hoodie, "Here fishy, fishy, fishy!" The queen bee calls out.

The massive catfish turns to the stinky scent of a homeschooled prairie boy. It turns and swims towards the Zeke.

"HERE HE COMES! REEL ME IN EH!" Ezekiel screamed in a panic as the monstrous catfish swims closer to the human bait. In no time at all, the fish bites onto Homeschool's bottom half and the team immediately pulls on the fishing rod. Fortunately for Ezekiel that Ol' Cat Eyes had no teeth.

As the Captains reel in the monstrous catfish, Cody is instructed to pull the beast aboard the ship as Homeschool escaped its maw.

**Screaming Admirals**

Duncan, realizing another Captain victory was at hand, came up with a plan. He turns to Gwen with his scheme, "Gwen, I have an idea to throw Courtney off her game and get her eliminated"

"I'm all ears" Gwen said with optimism.

**Killer Captains**

"Almost got it" Cody says, finally getting a hold on Old Cat Eyes.

"We so have this!" Trent cheered.

"You can do it, Cody!" Sierra added.

The geek nearly pulls the large fish aboard, just about to get the win for his team. He then notices the Admiral fishing boat pull by. On it he sees his gothic crush making out profusely with his punk nemesis.

"Gwen?" The geek could only say as ulcer after ulcer pops up inside his body while helplessly watching the duo lock lips. This distraction became his downfall as he is thrown off by the fish and the beast jumps back into the water. Gwen then turns to his team's fishing boat. It is then that she is shocked to see that she was distracting the wrong target. Though the CIT did not enjoy watching the two, seeing the reaction of the poor geek devastated Gwen knowing how much he had always cared for her.

"OUR FISH!" Courtney yells as Ol' Cat Eyes swims off. The rest of the team glares at Duncan and Gwen for their stunt.

* * *

C.C.

Gwen "It was Cody we were sabotaging? What have I done?

Heather "That was sick even in my standards"

Bridgette "How could Gwen be so cruel?"

Trent "I would never have done that to Cody with you, Gwen!"

Harold "Playing off the feelings of Cody? That was low…"

Leshawna "I know you didn't see him that way, but you didn't have to do that to the poor kid…"

* * *

"Good going pipsqueak!" Courtney angrily barked at the geek.

"You really blew it, holmes!" Ezekiel added.

"Lay off my Cody! It's not his fault" Sierra defended.

Cody didn't say anything while everyone else argued. All he could do was try to hold back not breaking down in front of everyone. He could not move past letting go of Gwen. This would mark the first time he ever personally saw his gothic crush make out with Duncan. It certainly hurt more than he could have ever prepared for.

**Screaming Admirals**

"I thought we were distracting Courtney, NOT Cody!" Gwen yelled at Duncan.

"You say tomato…" Duncan shrugged.

"Look, I can handle you picking on Harold…" Gwen reminded the punk in front of the nerd, "But Cody is my friend. He did not deserve that! I may not see him the way he sees me, but being forced to watch what we did in front of him was seriously uncalled for!"

"Fine, I'll lay off the kid" The delinquent responded, not wanting this to escalate, "I just saw a huddled group on a boat and I thought Courtney was leading"

"I got him reeled..." DJ said, interrupting the tension, "Oh boy!"

Just as DJ tried tugging, the overall force of Ol' Cat Eyes was strong enough to pull him overboard. Fortunately, the combined mights of him, Duncan, and Geoff was enough to tug the giant catfish onto the boat.

"Victory fr' the Admirals!" Jerd announced for the host.

"That's right, and since the Skippers have a catfish of sorts, they make it to runner-up purgatory!" Chris added, "Chef, tell the Admirals what they won!"

Chef pulls out his trusty cue card, "They won interior design, same as the other two, cabins, actual bathroom, the works"

The entire team cheers save for Gwen who is still regretting what she did to Cody.

Chris turns to the Killer Captains, "Captains, this will be your first visit to the sardine ceremony, I will see all of you on your ship!"

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "Their team outnumbered us, I had to think of something"

Gwen "Cody, if you are watching this, I am so sorry!"

Cody "It's… it's for the best… I don't think I could ever move past Gwen… I'm… I'm ready to go home…

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

The team celebrates their victory by enjoying a giant saltwater catfish feast. Geoff gleefully makes himself a plate, but since DJ became vegan he did not partake. After Harold and Leshawna get their plates, the nerd takes his girl with attitude to a secluded area.

"I can't believe Gwen would be that harsh to Cody, gosh!" Harold angrily tells Leshawna after they secretly hid in the engine room.

"I'm surprised at that white girl too" Leshawna agreed, "I fear Duncan is dragging down her morals"

"I think we should form an alliance to take down that jerk!" Harold suggested.

"I'm in, but who else would help vote him out?" Leshawna asked her ginger lover.

"DJ said he didn't want to vote off anyone, so Geoff would be the one black sheep left"

"Alright, next time, Duncan is out of here!" Leshawna agreed then the couple split.

Meanwhile, Gwen watches from the deck of the Admiral ship, viewing the Sardine Ceremony going on the Captain's ship. Duncan then approaches her.

"I am so mad at you right now, Duncan!" Gwen angrily told her delinquent boyfriend, "right now, the one boy who supported me no matter what decision I made is getting eliminated because of us!"

"Look I'm sorry," Duncan apologized, "he got caught in the crossfire, it won't happen again"

Gwen only sighs and watches, "I finally got him to support us being together and now we reopened his wound…"

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "Once the twerp is gone, we can move past this"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

Chris "Killer Captains, welcome to your first Sardine Ceremony! You all casted your votes and now one of you is going home tonight. Let me first remind all of you why you are all here. Cody, you got distracted and lost the fish… hmm… I guess that's the only reason why you all are here. Well, the people who are safe are…"

"Trent"

"Courtney"

"Heather"

"Sierra" The fangirl catches her can of sardines with one hand and pats Cody's hand with another.

"Katie"

"Bridgette"

"One more can of decade old sardines left…" Chris says, cruelly adding to the suspense. Cody sighed, knowing what was going to happen while Ezekiel confidently smiled. Courtney waves goodbye to the geek. Chris continues, "… the one who gets it is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cody"

"WHAT?" Cody, Courtney, and Ezekiel all jump up at the same time.

"Why didn't you all vote for Cody? He was the one who cost us the game!" Courtney yelled out.

"I'm not going to let one wrong move made by a competent teammate outshine the overall performance by a scab like Ezekiel who continues to screw us up!" Heather told the group.

"I didn't even do anything wrong today, eh!" Ezekiel angrily shouted.

"Heather, ulterior motive aside, I'm grateful for all you done for me" Cody goes on to say, "but Courtney is right, I should be the one going…"

"Noooo! Codykins, don't leave!" Sierra begged while anchoring herself to the geek's leg.

"Cody, you can't just bail on your team like this!" Bridgette protested.

"And you certainly can't let Duncan get away with what he did to you!" Trent added.

"I don't know…" the geek questioned.

"Cody, you still have to prove that you can be independent, now stop moping and get over those two!" Heather barked at the geek.

"Where's my team support, eh?" Ezekiel cut in. Heather just grabbed the prairie boy by the collar and threw him off the "Dock of Shame" herself.

"Sorry Zeke, the team has spoken" The host said as he throws Homeschool his lifejacket while he was swimming.

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "I can't blame Cody for what happened. We all knew how much he cared for Gwen. I still can't believe that witch would stoop so low!"

Sierra "I would never let my Cody-muffin get voted off!"

Heather "Don't get me wrong, Cody better learn from this mistake. I just wanted Ezekiel gone, so I told Trent, Bridgette, Katie, and Sierra to vote him off. And I needed Cody in my alliance that's all"

Cody "How am I even gonna be able to even look at those two after what happened?"

Chris "Well Heather got her wish! Who will go next at our newest destination yet? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

"I ain't losing again, eh!" Ezekiel yelled as he swims after the ship.

"Quick! Sail away before he latches on again!" Chris rushed the Captains before the homeschool spends another season as a stowaway.

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie

* * *

Votes

Cody – Cody

Heather – Ezekiel

Sierra – Ezekiel

Courtney – Cody

Ezekiel – Cody

Trent – Ezekiel

Katie – Ezekiel

Bridgette – Ezekiel

Eliminated – Ezekiel


	13. Plenty of Zippity in my Doo Da! Pt 1

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Newfoundland… the hometown of everyone's favorite host... It's here our voyagers once again chugged some DELICIOUS apple cider vinegar, listened to my hearty cousin's tale, and had to fish up Ol' Cat Eyes! Just when the Killer Captain's lovable loser Cody had the fish lured up, a certain goth crush of his made out with his enemy right in front of him, harsh… Seizing the opportunity, the Admirals took the win. Fortunately for the love sick geek, everyone disliked Ezekiel a tad bit more, or at least Heather did, and she convinced everyone else to send the Zeke home instead. Who will go next at our newest destination yet? Find out here on Total… Drama… Llllllluxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

**Killer Captains**

Cody just stayed in his cabin all night, feeling depressed for what Gwen did to him back in Newfoundland.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "Cody is still feeling down for what that witch did to him, but don't worry, I'll get him out of this! What are girlfriends for?"

Heather "I don't get it, I gave him my patented abusive pep talks, I even hit him a couple times. I'm fresh out of ideas"

Bridgette "I hope Cody recovers from this soon…"

* * *

As Trent was manning the ship through the nightly waters, he notices his GPS indicating the next destination was the bright light in the distance.

"I think we're there!" The musician calls out to his team.

The group, including Cody, step out on the deck of the ship to see where they were. They try to make out the bright light in the distance save for the geek and his fangirl.

"Come on Cody, something has to cheer you up!" Sierra told the moping geek.

Cody only sighs as he finally looks up to see where they were, suddenly his expression changes.

"DISNEY WORLD!" Cody happily jumps in the air happily. Everyone just stares at him, "…I mean… Disney World huh? How childish… Hehe…"

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "Hehe, at least it cheered him up"

Cody "One of my childhood dreams were to be brought here, but my parents were always too busy…"

* * *

As the ships make port at the cartoon themed wonderland, Chris, Chef, and the intern team greeted them with Goofy hats.

As everyone walked off their ships, Cody did his best at avoiding eye contact with Gwen and Duncan. The goth notices this and shamefully looks at her feet.

"Ooo… tension… me likey…" Chris said, amused by the awkward moment. His interns immediately board the Admiral ship and work on the interior design. Chris continues, "Anyways, welcome to the happiest place on earth, Disney World! I convinced the owners to let us rent out this area of the park for the entire night. Told you this was a big budget season! For tonight's challenge, you will all have to enjoy the surprises this nightly amusement park has to offer. To win said challenge, you will have to partake in the rides, games, and whatnot to earn your team "Drama Tickets." The team that gets the most tickets by the end of the night wins and the team with the fewest gets a free pass to the Sardine Ceremony! Good luck guys, oh… one more thing… we also paid some saboteurs who aim to take your tickets away during this challenge. Be sure to have a blast!"

Before the teams parted, Gwen tries to approach Cody but was halted by Sierra who only growled angrily at the goth as she nervously backed away.

"Don't worry about it, Gwen. The kid will get past it" Duncan assured her.

* * *

C.C.

Gwen "Still, the least I can do is explain to Cody what happened. But I can't do it while that territorial stalker of his is around"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

The team disperses in pairs, Tyler went with Lindsay, Noah went with Izzy, and Justin went with Sadie.

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "This is awesome! I always wanted to take Linds here!"

* * *

"Come on Lindsay. Let me show you how strong I am!" The "athlete" pulls his girlfriend to the "High Striker" booth.

The booth operator greeted them, "Welcome, test your strength and ring the bell for drama tickets, but you only get one shot so make it count!"

"No problem, watch this Lindsay!" Tyler says as he grabs the mallet. As he hoists up the mallet over his shoulder, Tyler looses balance and trips over his feet. The athlete then falls forward and bonks his head on the impact button, causing the puck to go up the tower of the game. However, the puck only made it three quarters of the way to the bell.

"Oof, sorry sir. That only earns you one ticket, better luck next time" The operator said as he gives the couple their first drama ticket.

"Its okay, Tyler" Lindsay comforted her head aching lover.

"Let me show you how a real man plays this game" Duncan taunted as he and Gwen approach the "High Striker" booth. The delinquent lifts up the mallet, and with enough force, slams it on the button to launch the puck to then hitting the bell.

"Congratulations, that earns you five tickets!" The operator says as he hands the admirals their tickets.

**Killer Captains**

Trent's first game was to knock over the stacked plastic cups from a distance. Katie happily watches him until she noticed something behind the operator.

"Are those welding equipment in the back?" Katie asked the booth operator.

"Umm… no?" The operator nervously responded. The musician then threw the ball so hard, it shattered the heavy plastic cups and winning him the rigged game. The operator begrudgingly rewarded him with five drama tickets with Katie happily clapping for him.

Little did the pair know, that shadows behind some tents watched them.

**Screaming Admirals**

DJ wandered around alone to find himself at the Haunted House Attraction. Its operator greeted, "Welcome sir, dare you to enter the Haunted House? Just make it through without running out screaming and you win your team five drama tickets!"

"Umm… I guess since it's all fake, I can handle it" The gentle giant responded as he hesitantly enters the building.

**Killer Captains**

Cody, after buying a loadful of carnival sweets, happily looks up to the see the Roller Coaster attraction.

The operator greeted him, "Welcome young man, if you can handle the full duration of this ride without puking, you will earn yourself ten drama tickets!"

"I can handle it!" Cody proudly says as he hops on the coaster.

"Let me on too!" Sierra runs to him and hops aboard.

"Okay," the operator then explains, "I can only give your team ten tickets overall, but only one of you has to make it without barfing to earn it"

The duo prepare for the roller coaster ride as it starts going up its first hill.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Great shooting sir!" The operator applauded Duncan as he finishes the "Cork Shoot." The delinquent earns his team another five drama tickets as his gothic girlfriend affectionately kisses his cheek.

That action did not come unnoticed as the coaster skidded across the track near the duo and the geek's once elevated mood went down with the coaster.

Meanwhile…

"MOMMY!" DJ runs out screaming as soon as he stepped foot into the Haunted House.

"I don't get it, the first things inside were just cardboard bats…" The operator said to himself.

**Rabid Skippers**

Noah and Izzy trek through the "Hall of Mirrors" attraction.

"Come on Cadet Izzy, we're at a time limit" The bookworm informs her as she is making faces in all the unique reflections the absurd mirrors showed her. Eventually they exited the mirror labyrinth in time to earn them another five drama tickets.

Meanwhile, Justin and Sadie see Harold and Leshawna looking at them.

"Come on guys, compete with us so we can do the "Water Gun Challenge!" Winning team gets twenty tickets!" Harold invited the other pair.

"For this to be justifiably big enough of a challenge, we need two of the third team as well" The operator informs the nerd.

As if on cue, Courtney and Bridgette approach the group.

"You two, step on up with the other pairs in the "Water Gun Challenge!" The operator invites the girls, "Winning individual gets their team twenty drama tickets!"

"We are so winning this!" Courtney confidently says as she pulls the surfer girl next to her and they both man their own water guns. Harold, Leshawna, Justin, and Sadie do the same as the operator prepares to start the game.

"Alright teams, to win this you must point your water guns to your respective targets to fill the tube behind it all the way to the top! First member of their team to fill their tube up wins! On your mark, gets set, FIRE!"

After the operator signaled them to begin, it was Harold and Courtney who had the fastest reaction and aim towards the tiny targets in front of them. The CIT simply imagined the target to be between Gwen's eyes as she fires perfectly at her nemesis's face. In the end, Courtney prevailed for her team as she was the first to completely fill the tube and win her team twenty tickets.

"Winner!" The operator says as the CIT gets her tickets and high-fives Bridgette.

As the duo move on, Bridgette is secretly pulled away by her troubled boyfriend Geoff unbeknownst to Courtney as she is still relishing in her victory.

"Geoff? What are you doing this time?" Bridgette angrily asks.

"Bridgette, I know we had some trouble in the past but I am a changed man. You gotta forgive me!" The party animal said.

"I don't know…"

"I forgave you for locking lips with Alejandro…" Geoff reminded her, playing his leverage card.

"I thought we settled that already! Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Because you owe me at least a second chance like I was kind enough to offer you!"

"Is that what you think this all is about? Who owes who? Well fine, you're the better man in this couple. Far be it for me to try and prove I deserve such a lenient person like you. We're done…"

"But Bridge, I didn't mean it like that!" Geoff protested.

"…FOR GOOD!" Bridgette finishes before stomping off trying not to break down in front of her new ex.

**Rabid Skippers**

"!" Izzy happily enjoys her ride atop the "Reverse Bungee" attraction as Noah is handed the ten tickets for her lasting so long on it.

"Good job Izzy, you can get off now!" Noah shouts to his psychopathic friend.

"One more, Noah! ONE MORE!" Izzy begged the bookworm as he sighs and caves.

**Killer Captains**

Cody and Sierra depart from the rollercoaster. Cody was once again depressed over Gwen while Sierra continues to barf from the ride as she runs to the restroom.

"Your stomach is much stronger than hers it looks like. Here you go, son" The roller coaster operator says as he hands the geek ten drama tickets for not puking on the ride. Cody only sighed as he took the tickets and departed.

After finally having a break from Sierra while she is puking in the restroom, Cody took the time to rest on a bench. As soon as the geek sits down he turns to see Bridgette crying over her shattered relationship.

"Bridgette, what's wrong?" Cody asked his teammate.

"Oh," Bridgette finally realizes Cody just sat next to her. She wipes her eyes, "It's nothing… it's just that…" Tears resurface as she tries to keep her voice at the same tone, "Oh Cody, why are men such jerks?"

Cody just angrily looks at his feet, "Because girls apparently like jerks…" he responds while thinking about Duncan.

"Me and Geoff just broke up for good this time…" The surfer girl sadly stated.

"Bridge, I'm sorry to hear that," The geek sadly responded, "You and Geoff were probably the most established relationship of all, next to Tyler and Lindsay"

"We always had our on-again, off-again moments, but this time was different… I finally saw his true colors…"

"I wish Gwen could see Duncan's true colors…"

The surfer girl wipes her eyes and smiled, "Cody, you have so many good traits about you, and if Gwen can't see that then it's her loss"

Cody raised his chin up and smiled back at her, "Thank you Bridge, it feels good to have such a wonderful friend like you on my team"

Sierra slowly stumbles to the pair, "Cody… I think I'm feeling better now…"

"I gotta go, thanks for telling me that, Bridgette. I really needed it." The geek graciously said while helping out a fangirl before she collapses into a pile of her own vomit.

"Yeah… wonderful friend…" Bridgette said to herself.

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore… I admit it… I really like Cody. I still feel sad over breaking up with Geoff but at least I won't do what Duncan did to Courtney"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

"Here it goes!" Duncan threw the ball at the target and the operator is drenched in water in the "Dunk Tank" attraction, earning the punk another five tickets.

Meanwhile, Geoff was throwing a tantrum over his anger while completely failing at the "Walk-a-Mole" attraction. The operator only shook his head and gave the agitated party animal one ticket for trying.

* * *

C.C.

Geoff "HOW COULD SHE JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS AFTER ALL WE BEEN THROUGH?"

* * *

Chris "Hehe, someone isn't amused in the amusement park"

Chef just shook his head after hearing that joke.

Chris "Will the Admirals and Skippers catch up to the leading Captains? Find out when we return here on Total… Drama… Llllllluxury Tour!"

* * *

Ticket Scores:

Screaming Admirals: 16

Killer Captains: 35

Rabid Skippers: 16

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Harold

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie

* * *

A/N: Just to let you all know ahead of time that the TDLT Aftermath will be the chapter after next. For one of its segments, there will be a Q&A for the eliminated contestants except for Alejandro who I have something else in store for. For the Q&A, I will be posting questions all of you can send to me via personal message, or in your review. I ask that it not be on speculation regarding Cody's relations with the gals for him being oblivious to it all is part of the story and the contestants will be watching the Aftermath as it airs as well. It's uncertain how many questions I will have the characters answer but do not let that keep you from throwing in your questions.


	14. Plenty of Zippity in my Doo Da! Pt 2

A/N: Come on guys, I only got one question for the Aftermath Q/A. Just a reminder, the people you ask are Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, and this chapter's elimination (I am excluding Alejandro).

* * *

Chris "Welcome back, we join our cruisers to the happiest place in the land, Disney World! Each team has to earn drama tickets while enjoying the festivities. Whoever gets the most tickets wins and the ones with the fewest face elimination. The Captains currently lead with thirty five tickets, while the Skippers and Admirals tie for second with sixteen tickets each. Will either of them catch up? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

**Screaming Admirals**

DJ finished running away screaming from a cardboard cutout of a bat and sees Geoff still throwing a tantrum over his lost girlfriend.

"Geoff buddy? What happened?" DJ asked with concern.

"COME ON!" Geoff screamed as he failed at "Plinko" not realizing his friend was talking to him. After only getting a drama ticket for trying, he then notices DJ, "Oh, hey DJ… Bridgette dumped me…"

"I'm so sorry, man…" DJ said sympathetically.

"It's not fair… I did EVERYTHING for her!" The party animal yells out in frustration.

"Easy man, maybe she'll give you a second chance later"

**Killer Captains**

"Ugh! Where is everyone?" Heather asks impatiently while on her bumper cart.

"Sorry miss, but you're gonna have to go this alone" The "Bumper Cart" operator says as Heather waited for a partner to go against Duncan and Gwen as well as Tyler and Lindsay. The operator goes on to say, "Alright competitors, for twenty drama tickets, you will have to bump into each other to rack up score points for your team. The pair with the highest gets the tickets! Begin!"

As if on cue, Duncan and Gwen gang up on the queen bee and ram her cart into a corner. They both laugh as they take turns ramming into her.

"Stop it!" Heather barked at the pair.

"But it's so fun!" Gwen taunted as the bumping continues.

"You two are totally being immature!"

"This is fun no matter what age you are" Duncan responded with a grin.

Lindsay was just casually driving around while Tyler struggles to get his to move.

"Why do I always get the broken cart in this game?" The jock asks annoyed by his predicament.

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "Seriously, it ALWAYS happens!"

Lindsay "My cart was so pretty, I didn't want it to dent!"

* * *

Needless to say, the Admirals dominated the game and won their team twenty drama tickets.

**Rabid Skippers**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Izzy screams as she and Noah road the "Screamin' Swing" ride.

"Congratulations, ma'am! That's ten tickets for your team since you didn't barf!" The swing operator says while giving Izzy and her puke covered bookworm friend their tickets.

"Come on Noah! More! More! More! More!" Noah only sighs as the psychopath drags him to their next attraction.

Meanwhile, Justin rocks the "Dart Game" and earns his team another five tickets. After this, the Admirals and Skippers successfully caught up with Captains. The current ticket score is thirty seven for the admirals, thirty five for the captains, and thirty one for the skippers.

**Killer Captains**

"Feeling better, Sierra?" Cody asks with concern as he walks with her after she recovered from vomiting.

"A little bit…" The fangirl responds.

"There you are, nerd-face!" Heather angrily approached them after her humiliation at the "Bumper Carts."

"Heather, what's wrong?" The geek asked her.

"You are what's wrong! Thanks to you letting Sierra distract you, I was left alone to get knocked around like a ragdoll!" The queen bee barks at the confused geek, "If you recall, I saved you from elimination last time, so you owe me!"

"I… I guess…" Cody hesitantly said as the queen bee drags him away.

"Hey! Where are you taking my Cody?" Sierra interjected.

"I'm taking him so he can repay his debt to me!" Heather responded while leaving with Sierra's crush.

"Wait… I… hold on…" Sierra says as she rushes back into the rest room to let more of herself out.

Meanwhile Trent and Katie step off the "Disk-O" ride and got themselves five more drama tickets.

"Great job Trent!" Katie applauded him.

"Thanks" The musician said appreciably.

"Hey look" Sadie's other half said as people in Disney character suits approach them. They started dancing around the couple, much to Trent's dismay.

* * *

C.C.

Trent "My pecking order of general hatred to performers… carneys, clowns, people in animal suits, mimes… these guys are my second most despised"

* * *

"Okay guys, you can move it along" Trent said, most uncomfortable by them being around the musician. One of them bumps into him and he gets more aggravated, "Come on Katie let's go… wait a minute…" Trent realized something in his pocket was amiss. He then notices the fifteen tickets he earned for his team were gone. The musician turns to see the Disney mascots running away. "THEY GOT OUR TICKETS!" Trent shouts as he and Katie chase after them.

As the duo chase the saboteurs, Trent signals for them split up. Katie went right, and Trent went left. As Trent went his way, he bumps into Bridgette.

"Oof… sorry there, Bridge!" Trent apologizes as he was about to continue his chase.

"Wait, Trent! There's something I wanted to ask you something!" The surfer girl stopped him.

"What is it?"

"You're friends with Cody right?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah"

"It's just that… umm… I kinda… like him…" The surfer girl finally confessed.

"I… uh… wow…" Trent was at a loss of words after hearing his next bombshell.

"What should I do?"

"Bridgette, I would love to help you, but I just got pick pocketed by Winnie the Pooh!" The musician hesitantly says as he runs off.

"What?" She could only respond as he left her there.

Unfortunately, their conversation was overheard by a recently distraught party animal.

* * *

C.C.

Trent "Sierra likes Cody… Heather may like Cody… and now Bridgette likes Cody… Wow, didn't know the kid had it in him… still, getting into that maelstrom does not sound smart at all"

Geoff "So it was that scrawny little geek who drove my girl away from me! When I find him I am gonna BREAK HIS ARMS AND LEGS LIKE TWIGS!"

* * *

Katie continues her pursuit of the mascot thieves and corners them, "Alright guys, fork over my boyfriend's drama tickets, and no one gets the stuffing knocked out of them…"

The thieves in Disney character suits shrugged her off as a threat and approached the girl. Katie only grinned. She pulls out a two-by-four that she picked up while chasing them. Sadie's BFF then charged at them and mercilessly clubbed the mascots. The man in the Pluto costume tries to grab her, but she then knees him in the crotch. Donald and Goofy try to double team her as she spins the piece of lumber around and smacks them both hard with it. All that was left was the man in the Winnie the Pooh costume. Pooh-bear pulls out a tire iron and slowly approaches her. Katie hesitantly backs away as the mascot gets closer and closer. Winnie the Pooh then feels a tapping on his shoulder as he turns around. Trent immediately decks the bear as he turned, and the mascot falls flat on his back unconscious.

"I'll take those" The musician happily says as he gets his tickets back and then catches Katie as she jumps happily in his arms.

Meanwhile, Heather takes Cody to the Ferris Wheel.

"Umm… Heather? Why are we here? I mean, there are no tickets to be earned here" Cody asked skeptically.

"Quiet, we are here to talk!" The queen bee bossed the geek. Cody, not being one to argue with a woman, caves and complies. After the pair hops aboard, she continues, "Like I said before, I saved you from your elimination at Newfoundland so now you owe me!"

"What do you want me to do?" Cody asked.

"I EXPECT you to listen to exactly everything I say, do exactly what I say, and vote for who for I say" The queen bee ordered, "From this day forward, I own you!"

"Umm… alright… I guess…" Cody hesitantly complies.

Later…

"Attention shipmates!" Chris yells on the intercom of the park area, "Yes, I used "shipmates" before but I'm fresh out of words in my Thesaurus so deal. Anyways, since the night is closing to an end, I would like all teams to meet up with me at the "Drop Tower" immediately!"

In just a few minutes, everyone meets up with Chris at the mentioned location.

"Alright," Chris begins, "Let's first count up each team's number of drama tickets!"

Chris begins counting each group's ticket number, the Admirals had a total of thirty seven, the Captains had a total of forty, and the Skippers had thirty one.

Chris then says, "For our final attraction event, each team will send in one member to be strapped aboard the "Drop Tower" Whoever vomits last will earn twenty drama tickets. And to make this anyone's game of victory or defeat, the runner up will get ten tickets!"

"I'll go!" Cody volunteered for his team.

"Don't blow this one for us again!" Courtney threatened.

"Good luck Codykins!" Sierra cheered.

"Fine, then I will go for the Admirals!" Geoff volunteered while giving Cody the biggest death glare the geek had ever seen.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "What was with Geoff?"

Geoff "I will BREAK him!"

* * *

"Cadet Izzy, ready to board sir!" The psychopath says as she hops aboard as well.

"Okay then" Chris says as he signals Chef to start the ride, "Best of luck to all three of you!"

Cody nervously gulped at this ride while Izzy was getting excited. Geoff only continues to viciously glare at the geek. The Drop Tower slowly raised the three, who are on their tightly strapped seats two hundred feet into the air. The tower paused so the trio could feel the chilling calm before the storm. Once the moment passed they immediately get launched down at 84.375 miles per hour to the bottom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cody and Geoff scream at the extreme speed while Izzy only cheers. Once they reach near the base, the ride immediately breaks with enough recoil to make the three feel woozy.

"Ugh…" Cody and Geoff groan.

"It's not over yet," Chris taunted, "You three are staying up there until we see some vomit!"

As if on cue, the ride launches the three up in the air at equally as intensive speed all the way back to the top of the ride.

"!" Not bothering to pause again, the Drop Tower drops the three at blazing speed again, but this time, it stops midpoint and with twice the recoil.

"I just… can't… BLEEEGHH!" The party animal is the first to vomit.

"Geoff is out!" Chris says, "Oh, and we can't take you off of the ride until this contest is over! Continue!"

"Come on Cody!" Bridgette cheers.

"You can win this, Izzy!" Noah counteracts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Drop Tower shoots the three back up to the top, and creates yet another strong recoil. After only a second of pausing, the ride launches them all down to the bottom then all the way back to the top. Geoff continues to puke profusely.

"I… can't hold it in… much longer…" Cody says, feeling woozy.

Finally the tower made one last plummet to the bottom at 101.674 mph with one last brutal recoil and that was it for the geek as he finally lets his candy covered bile out.

"Winner, Cody!" The host exclaims as the geek gave a confused look before turning to Izzy who had already had her face completely covered in her own vomit.

"Come on, one more!" Izzy begged, not realizing that she already tossed her cookies. Geoff only fainted while Cody stumbles towards his team.

Chris continues, "Alright, with a total of sixty drama tickets, the Killer Captains win! With forty-one tickets, the Rabid Skippers are safe! And with thirty-seven tickets, the Admirals face elimination! Now, Chef, tell us what the Captains win!"

Chef pulls out his cue cards, "Ahem, they win themselves a diesel engine, like last time, they'll no longer have to man a rudder, just keep the helm at the right direction and the engine does the rest for you. It is guaranteed to last you the duration of the cruise. The engine will be in a room of its own also built by our interns!"

"Alright everyone, let's bail before Disney sues us for letting Trent and Katie clobber their employees! Admirals, I'll see all of you on your ship!" Chris says as everyone flees the scene.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Sorry Noah, Cadet Izzy will do better next time" Izzy says to the bookworm team captain.

"It's alright Izzy, better than what I would have done" Noah reassured.

"Still had fun?"

"Sure..." Noah said trying to show reluctance.

Meanwhile on the deck, Tyler sadly looks into the water as Lindsay approached him.

"What's wrong Tyler?" The dumb blonde asked.

"It's just that, I dreamed of taking you hear and showing you the time of your life. But I blew it at all of the games we played" The jock sadly stated.

"It's okay, I had a fun time!"

"You mean it!"

"I spent the whole day with the best man in the world at the best place in the world!" Lindsay happily said as she hugged Tyler.

**Killer Captains**

"Ugh…" Cody said, still woozy over the ride.

"Cody, you feeling okay?" Bridgette asked.

"I'll be fine… how you feeling?" Cody then asked her.

"Okay, I guess me and Geoff just weren't meant to be" The surfer girl stated.

"He looked mad, but why did he look so especially angrily at me?" The geek then asked.

"Umm… I have no idea…" Bridgette said as she nervously backed away into her cabin.

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "Does Geoff know? Oh my God, I hope he doesn't do anything horrible!

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

As the team proceeds to cast their votes, Harold pulls Geoff to a secluded area.

"What is it?" Geoff asked angrily while still thinking about Bridgette and Cody.

"I was just thinking man, Duncan has been really bringing Gwen down to his level, so me and Leshawna thought about voting him off," Harold says, "What do you think, man?"

"What do I think? WHAT DO I THINK?" Geoff proceeded to snap, "I THINK YOU NERDS ARE ALL ALIKE! BREAKING UP THE COUPLES BETWEEN REAL MEN AND THEIR GIRLS! YOU WANT TO FORM AN ALLIANCE AGAINST DUNCAN? WELL TOO BAD! I AM NOT A PART OF IT!"

Geoff yelled so loud that Duncan and Gwen overheard the conversation. They walked up to Harold and glared at him. The nerd could only gulp after his plan backfired on him.

Later at the Sardine Ceremony, Chris greets the team, "Admirals, you all did your best tonight. Unfortunately, the other teams did better than that. Now one of you is going overboard. Let's see whose safe…"

"Gwen" The goth smiles as Chris tosses her a can of sardines.

"Leshawna"

"Geoff"

"DJ"

"And the final can of sardines goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Duncan!"

The punk happily catches his can and Harold is thrown his lifejacket.

"Sorry baby!" Leshawna runs to him and hugs her ginger lover.

"It's okay, win for us, baby!" Harold says before jumping off the "Plank of Shame."

Chris hops on the helicopter driven by Chef, "Who will go next at yet another new location? Find out here on Total… Drama… Lllllluxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie

* * *

Votes:

Gwen – Harold

Leshawna – Duncan

DJ – Didn't vote

Geoff – Harold

Harold – Duncan

Duncan – Harold

* * *

Eliminated – Harold


	15. Aftermath 1: A Bounty of Joy!

A/N: Woohoo! Finally at a 6 review each chapter ratio! BTW, I really have no clue on how the Aftermaths technical cycle goes. I only saw the chaotic and overall disappointing TDWT ones, and I hardly watched TDA at all (AND I AM PROUD OF IT!). My aftermaths are not really in a consistent pattern but bear with me.

* * *

Blaineley "Welcome everyone to the Total Drama Luxury Tour Aftermath Show! I'm your co-host, the luscious Blaineley!"

Owen "And I am co-host, Owen!"

"Hmm… I thought with Bridgette and Geoff still in the game, I'd have this show to myself" The drama monger told the chubby teen.

"Sorry, Blaineley…" Owen apologized before turning to the camera, "Well everyone, we got a great show for you all! First we are gonna interview all the eliminated contestants so far! You can also expect new surprises here on TDLT Aftermath!

*cues theme music*

"Well, let's get this over with…" Blaineley begrudgingly said.

"Our first guest is the second person to be eliminated this season. Please welcome, Beth!"

The studio audience applauds as the wannabe farm girl walks on stage.

"Welcome Beth" Blaineley greeted and then inquired, "How does it feel to be the first one voted off by your team?"

"Well Blaineley, I certainly enjoy it here more than deep down that scorching mine" Beth responded.

"Do you have anything to say to the contestants still in the game?" Owen asked.

"Just that there are no hard feelings. It just was my time to go"

"Sigh, just hoping we get more gold from Alejandro's interview…" Blaineley muttered.

"Okay then, bring Al out!" Owen happily says. The audience jeers over the name but everyone then notices the Latin Archenemy isn't anywhere to be found. "Al? You out there buddy?" Owen hollered for his one-sided chum.

"I guess he isn't here… great…" Blaineley groaned, "Bring out the next eliminated contestant…"

"Everyone, please welcome Eva!" Owen introduced.

The brutess walks in with crossed arms.

"Welcome Eva, the Admirals' second elimination. How does it feel to finally get into another season, only to be eliminated for the exact same reason as the first?" Blaineley instigated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eva angrily said.

"I'm just saying that your excessive anger problem predominantly alienates you from whatever team you get placed on"

"THAT'S IT! LET ME AT HER!" The brutess yells as Owen and Beth try to restrain her.

"While we are trying to keep you from killing Blaineley, anything you'd like to say to the current contestants of Total Drama Luxury Tour?" Owen politely asks.

"Just that they are cowards for voting me out!" Eva angrily calms herself from having to injury someone on national television, "I'll tell you why this show keeps me on the bench, they're afraid! They're afraid of WOMEN WITH POWER!"

"I'm sure they'll get the message…" Owen says trying not to provoke her.

"Our next guest is Ezekiel" Blaineley announced as Homeschool walks on stage, "Thanks to the hired interns, we managed to prevent him from latching on to another season. Welcome, Ezekiel, how does it feel to be voted out first by your team yet again?"

"It bums me out, holmes! But at least I lasted longer than other people this time around, eh" The Zeke confessed, "At least Heather isn't taking her frustrations out on me anymore"

"Anything to tell everyone who is still in the game?" Owen asked.

"Not really, other than if what happened in Newfoundland made me even with you Heather than PLEASE LET THE HAWAIIAN INCIDENT GO, EH!" Homeschool begged to the camera.

"Alright, our final guest is Harold" Blaineley announced.

"Hey guys!" Harold greeted the audience.

"Harold, after a failed attempt of making an alliance against Duncan, you end up being sent here. How does that feel?" Blaineley tauntingly asked.

"Well Blaineley, I can still root for Leshawna winning this season!"

"Anything to say to her or anyone else?" Owen politely asks.

"Yeah, win for us Leshawna! I'll be with you in spirit!" The nerd rooted.

"Okay, that concludes our interview segment," Blaineley says moving on, "Our next segment is our online fan Q/A! Where the fans ask the eliminated contestants questions and speculations regarding this season"

"Okay, our first question," Owen begins, "comes from InuGhost 2.0… looks like a two parter for me! Question one, "given what Alejandro did on Rappa Nui and his subsequent framing of you, are you still going to forgive him and try and be his friend? Has this change your outlook on life/people any?" To answer this one, I guess I am a little unclear of all the details, but I don't think Al would purposely frame me, must have been a misunderstanding…" The chubby teen naively answered.

"Right…" Blaineley rolled her eyes, "question two, "What do you think of the fact that Noah has stepped up to lead your team now that you've been eliminated?'"

"That's my little buddy! GO NOAH!" Owen happily responded.

"Our next question comes from "The Codemeister"!" Blaineley announced.

"Is that Cody?" Owen asked.

"Don't think so, probably just a fan, he asks everyone here, "Now that you have been voted out of the game, who are you most looking forward to seeing win?'"

"I gotta go with Leshawna" Harold says confidently.

"Go Lindsay!" Beth expresses her view.

"Pfft, I hope all three boats sink" Eva bitterly scoffs.

"Me, because I want back in!" The Zeke demanded.

"Noah, my buddy has got this!" Owen finally added, "Thank you for your question, "The Codemeister!"

Blaineley continues, "Our next question comes from, Racin' Mason 24, he asks, "Eva, how does it feel to be voted off so early again?" Interesting, I thought I was the only one to wonder that"

"UGH! RACIN' MASON 24, WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL WRING YOUR NECK!" Eva shouted out with clear distain.

"Thank you all for your questions, this concludes our Q/A segment!" Owen announced while then turning to Blaineley, "So Blaineley, our ships sailed from Hawaii, to Easter Island, to Mexico, to Alaska, to the Yukon, to Newfoundland, and then to Florida! So going around North America and down its eastern coast, where will our cruisers go next?"

"I don't think the producers will enjoy such spoilers" Blaineley responded.

"Aww…" Owen sighed, "Well what segment is next?"

"Our next segment is called the "Rematch with Your Demons!" This is a competition for all losers here in the studio!" Blaineley announced, "In this challenge, each Ex-Admiral, Captain, and Skipper will get a shot to compete for their former team!"

"To get back into the game?" Ezekiel asked hopefully.

"No, but to win your former team an advantage at their next destination!" Blaineley corrected, "Since Alejandro is not here, and the Zeke is the only eliminated Captain, Owen, you and him will represent the Captains and the Skippers. Eva? Beth? Harold? Who wants to compete for your ex-team?

Eva scoffed, "Blow it out your-"

"I'll do it!" Beth volunteered.

"Okay," Blaineley says, "Owen, Ezekiel, and Beth step forward! Each of you will have to outlast each other, repeating exactly what got each of you eliminated during the competition. Beth, since the heat is what got you eliminated in the Naica Mine, your challenge will be having to step into a heat chamber. The chamber will get hotter and hotter as time goes by, if you open the latch, you lose!"

Beth gulped but complied.

"Ezekiel," Blaineley continues, "your lack of coordination cost your team numerous challenges. First, it was your ship's flag, then a condor egg, and then a shack wall. So you will once again fight your demons by balancing an egg over your head while walking over a balance beam. If the egg falls, you lose!"

"No problem, eh! The Zeke can handle this!" Ezekiel confidently said.

"Which reminds me, your ego also contributed to your elimination. So you will instead be balancing it on your nose!" Blaineley corrected herself.

"Um… yeah… no problem… eh…"

Blaineley then turns to Owen, "Big O, your trusting nature is what got you eliminated, so for your challenge, you will walk blindfolded through a pit of snakes. There is a safe path across this pit and if your intuition overcomes your naïve nature, you will win, but if you get bitten, you lose! In order for Beth to win, she merely needs to stay in her chamber until Owen and Ezekiel loses. In order for Ezekiel to win, he has to stay balanced and continue walking over the beam until the others lose. Same goes for blindfolded Owen. Without further ado, begin!"

The former celebrity manhunt host instructs all three to begin their challenge. Beth steps inside the heat chamber, Ezekiel stands on the beam while balancing an egg over his nose and Owen is blindfolded and walks over a trail surrounded by snakes.

"It's getting pretty hot in here already…" Beth nervously stated.

"Easy now Zeke, you can do this…" The prairie boy nervously said to himself, while balancing the egg over his nose.

"Nice snakeys…" Owen states as he blindly treads the safe trail.

The heat chamber intensifies as the farm girl sweats bullets after the first minute.

The homeschooled Zeke tries to keep the balance on his feet and his nose while walking on the beam.

The chubby teen avoids stepping in areas where he hears hissing.

"Time for some added fun!" Blaineley cruelly said as she activates three switches. Suddenly the chamber's heat intensifies tenfold. The beam Ezekiel is balancing on starts to shake. And mongooses are dropped into the snake pit. Beth's willpower greatly depleted, Ezekiel begins to lose his balance, and Owen starts to feel aggravated bodies of fur and scales as he blindly tries not to get bitten.

"I can't take it anymore!" Beth caves as she opens the latch of her chamber.

"Beth is out!" Blaineley announces.

Ezekiel tries to continue treading the shaking beam but trips backwards, sending the egg flying in the air. As homeschool falls on his back while still on the beam, he adjusts his head so his nose can safely catch the plummeting egg, keeping him in the game.

"Ouch!" Owen finally gets bit by an agitated snake, eliminating him.

"Winner… Ezekiel… former Killer Captain!" Blaineley cheers.

"I won?" Ezekiel asks, usually unaware of the feeling he felt, "I won! I won! I won! Does this mean Heather will forgive me?"

"Who knows, Zeke? Well let's see what your team gets at their next destination! They will be...

…

…

…

"Tiki Torches!"

"What will those be for?" Harold asks.

"Probably as a light source for their next destination and perhaps that particular type of torch will hint on where our contestants are going next" Blaineley explains, "Will they make the difference? Will Celebrity Manhunt take me back? Will I at least milk a buck doing this temp job? Find out here on Total… Drama…

**STATIC!**

"What the…" Blaineley asks.

**STATIC!**

"We seem to be having some technical difficul…"

**STATIC!**

"Hello… Total Drama Nerds…" Alejandro states as the scene goes to him in an otherwise dark room, "I decided to interrupt this Aftermath with a little segment of my own…" The Latin master of manipulation gives the camera a calm, collected, grin, "I know I carry this reputation of being the token, "Arch Villain," but I am here to prove to all of you, that none of you are saints yourselves. So I will make the current contestants show their true colors with my segment, "Alejandro's hit list." Since I know all of you are watching, I will explain, I have taken one thousand dollars from my father's bank account. One thousand dollars may not be one million, but it will be enough to instigate what kind of person an individual truly is. So with this money, I am setting a bounty on one of you. Noah, since you snuck your scrawny self past me, this bounty will be on you. To everyone else, whoever plays a part in the bookworm's elimination, will enjoy the thousand dollars respectively whether he leaves with a life jacket, or on a stretcher. Best of luck to all you, amigos, especially you, Noah…Hehehehehe…"

**Goes off the air**

* * *

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold

* * *

A/N: Well I suppose I can take this Aftermath opportunity to personally suck up to… err... mention many of my reviewers… since all of you are what got me this far in my story.

InuGhost2.0, Sorry I only used two of your questions but with just three askers overall I wanted to keep the segment brief. Thanks them anyway and also for all your vivid reviews, keep them coming! :D

Jester1983 and Mappadouji, You two were probably my most devoted reviewers since chap 1 so thanks a lot, especially for making me not regret not blocking anonymous reviewers.

Racin' Mason 24, thanks for being the first to give me an Aftermath question as well as all the casual PMs you gave me, I assure everyone I am well open to conversing with you all via PM and open to your ideas (hopefully I won't regret saying that last part).

HyperForce, I certainly don't like the idea of disappointing of my readers. I sadly admit, I kinda butchered Geoff in this story. I don't personally dislike the guy, but in my own opinion, I do feel that he drags down Bridgette's character especially in TDA. That being said, this is just told by n00b writing his first fanfiction, so don't let me affect your feelings on what's canon and I hope you will still read my story despite this.

randompandattack & Imagi, make no mistake, I love Ezekiel and if I can find a part for him back in the story I will put him back in, but this is a Cody bias story, so really it just mainly Cody, the girls, the male adversaries, and Trent as the voice of reason with other pairings in between. By the way Imagi, you are right, Kobold Necromancer is an awesome writer.

Everyone else, sorry I didn't mention anyone else but thank you all for reviewing, you all are what keeps me going! By the way, I finally took the time to create my profile!


	16. Mayans Said Knock You Out! Pt 1

Chris "Last time, on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Disney World… the happiest place on Earth! It was here where Bridgette dumped Geoff, Trent and Katie beat up beloved Disney characters, and there was lots of puke. Each team had to earn drama tickets to avoid elimination. It came down to the "Drop Tower" ride, where Cody, Geoff, and Izzy had to avoid vomiting to win for their team. In the end, it was the Codemeister who won it and secured yet another victory for the Killer Captains. The Admirals, who had the fewest tickets, ended up sending Harold home for conspiring mutiny against the captain! Will the Killers be as successful this time? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

**Rabid Skippers**

Noah was shaking. He was terrified. He saw the Aftermath and knows there's a bounty on his elimination.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "Just when I thought Alejandro was out of my hair forever, this comes out of nowhere! I don't even have to be voted out, I could be eliminated even by injury!"

* * *

The bookworm notices Tyler whispering to Lindsay and gets more uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Noah! The Izzy Brigade has your back!" Izzy happily says as she and Justin sits by him.

**Screaming Admirals**

* * *

C.C.

Geoff "Hearing Alejandro's bounty on that third little wuss makes me rather hungry for a thousand dollars…"

Duncan "Getting paid to beat up a nerd? My lucky day."

* * *

Gwen confronts Leshawna about her past actions in Disney World.

"Leshawna, why did you and Harold try to form an alliance against my boyfriend?" The goth angrily inquired.

"Because he is a jerk and is wrong for you!" The gal with attitude answers.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Girl, you changed! What happened to the kindly goth girl that everyone got along with?"

"You're just jealous that Duncan is ten times the man Harold could ever be."

"…What did you say?" Leshawna gave Gwen a serious look.

"I said you're just jealous that Duncan is ten times the man Harold could ever be!"

"Take that back…" Leshawna threatened.

"Make me…" Gwen shot back.

"Oh, I'll make you alright!" Leshawna was about to tackle the goth before DJ intervenes in time, and tries his best to hold Leshawna back.

* * *

C.C.

Leshawna "That pasty white girl is gonna get what's coming to her for saying that about Harold!"

Gwen "What is her problem? Duncan and I are together, deal with it!"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

Sierra lies on the lobby couch with only Trent in the room sitting on a chair nearby.

"I just feel that I'm losing my grip on my Cody!" Sierra whined, "Heather is always bossing him around and Bridgette also seems to be getting in the way, what can I do?"

"I… uh… I am probably the wrong person to ask, Sierra" Trent hesitantly says while secretly knowing the true intensions of the other girls.

"But I don't know what to do! Mean ol' Heather won't let me squeeze and cuddle with my Cody!"

* * *

C.C.

Trent "How did I get pulled into this?"

* * *

Aboard the top of the ship deck, Bridgette talks to Heather while she mans the ship.

"Heather, can I ask you something personal?" The surfer girl said hesitantly.

"What?" The queen bee inquired.

"I finally dumped Geoff back in Disney World. Now there is someone else I like…" Bridgette nervously elaborates.

"And that someone is?"

"Cody…" The surfer girl at last confesses.

"…You don't say…" Heather responds, masking her true feelings about this revelation.

"What should I do?"

"Well…" The queen bee schemed, "…I suggest you put those feelings behind you, for if Sierra finds out…"

"…Oh yeah, I forgot about her…" Bridgette finally realized.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "…and that's the end of that!"

Bridgette "If I voted Sierra out next, what would Cody think of me? They're still good friends after all. Still, if she find out I like him she'll maul me!"

Sierra "My home wrecker senses are tingling…"

* * *

"That must be our next stop!" Heather points out, changing the conversation.

The three ships park along the shores of their newest destination. Yet again, the Total Drama staff was there to meet them. The teams notice the decrepit architectural buildings consumed by the jungles surrounding it.

"Welcome shipmates, to Tikal, Guatemala!" Their host said formerly, "These ruins were once one of the most powerful kingdoms of the ancient Mayan civilization! For today's challenge, you all will be spelunking the ancient ruins of these temples and tombs for ancient idols that represent Tikal's nine Mayan gods! The team who collects the most stone idols wins and the ones who collect the fewest face elimination. But be warned, the traps inside the ruins are still active and one wrong step could mean certain death!"

"Yeah… nothing twisted or sadistic about that…" Noah remarked.

"Which reminds me," Chris continues, "I hope everyone watched the Aftermath show while sailing here from Florida… Noah…" Chris taunts regarding the hit set out for the bookworm, "Since Ezekiel won the aftermath challenge for his former team, the Killer Captains get an advantage for this challenge. They get tiki torches to use as they venture into the Mayan ruins!"

* * *

C.C.

Heather rolls her eyes, "Fine Zeke, we're even…"

* * *

Chris finishes, "Best of luck to all of you, and try to come back in one piece"

The teams disperse as they begin their search in the Mayan ruins. The Killer Captains grab their tiki torches as part of their advantage as they journey the dangerous decrepit temples of Tikal.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "I miss Disney World…"

Geoff "Maybe two nerds will be leaving on a stretcher this time…"

Duncan "I got a lighter, who needs lame torches?"

Gwen "I just hope I don't have to go in a group with Leshawna…"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Well there are several buildings scattered around, which should we look in first?" Cody asked his team.

"Obviously the biggest one" Courtney answers in her bossy manner as she proceeds to walk towards the largest architectural structure, "Well? Aren't you all coming?"

"Who said we had to follow you?" Heather shot at her CIT foe.

"Got any better ideas… team captain?"

* * *

C.C.

Courtney "Ugh! Calling Heather team captain gave me ulcers!"

Heather "I should have gotten rid of her at Newfoundland instead…"

* * *

"Come on Cody, let's go search in those far ruins over there!" Sierra said as he pulled the geek to her direction.

"Wait!" Bridgette called out as Sierra glared at her unwanted intervention, "I mean, it could be dangerous in those ruins. Shouldn't we search together as a group just to be safe?"

"Bridgette's right," the queen bee stepped in, "I can't let geeko die before he repays his debt to me now can I?"

"Gee… thanks…" Cody responds. The team takes their tiki torches and proceeded to one of the Mayan temples as a full group.

**Rabid Skippers**

Noah nervously notices Duncan and Geoff eye him while the teams pass each other. Izzy holds the bookworm's hand to reassure him.

"I uh think we should split up, Me, Izzy, and Justin check that building, you three go check the one over there" Noah commanded his team.

**Screaming Admirals**

"We'll split up since we have a morale issue" Duncan said as he and Gwen glared at Leshawna.

"Fine by me!" The girl with attitude agrees as she storms off.

* * *

C.C.

DJ "There's so much tension on our team! Geoff is still mad about Bridgette, Gwen and Duncan are fighting with Leshawna, what am I gonna do?"

* * *

"Let's go DJ" Geoff said in his new dark tone.

"Okay buddy," DJ tries to be cheery, "I just hope there aren't any dog mummies in these ruins… I definitely don't want another cursed season"

The teams in numerous group sizes enter the Mayan temples of Tikal. Chris grins as he watches through the cameras implanted at the expense of his interns.

"Let's shake things up a bit!" The sadistic host says as he activates a switch. Suddenly, trapdoors opened under the teams and Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, and Noah all fall in and get separated from their groups as they now find themselves in underground chambers.

**Killer Captains**

"CODY!" Sierra screams as the trapdoors seal themselves shut.

"Ugh! Chris really is trying to kill us this time!" Heather shouts out angrily.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Gwen!" Duncan shouted after she fell through the trapdoor, DJ ran to the punk's side.

"Geoff fell in too! What are we gonna do?" DJ asked with concern.

"Find them, that's what!" the delinquent sharply responded.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Noah!" Izzy shouted out of concern as Justin tries to pry open the trapdoor.

"It won't budge!" The model tells her.

"How will Cadet Izzy be able to protect him now?"

"There's got to be another way down there!" Justin assured the Looney.

**Killer Captains**

"Great," Courtney shouts out in frustration, "separated from the group with just the twerp again!"

"It could be worse" Cody optimistically spoke.

"How? How could it possibly be worse?"

As if on cue, as the duo walked down the underground passage with their torches, they bump into Gwen.

"Damn you karma…" The CIT muttered.

"Great… it's Courtney…" The goth said, equally as disappointed by this reunion.

"Come on you two, we have to make it out of these ruins!" Cody reminded the bickering duo.

"We are!" Courtney says as she drags the geek from the goth.

"But Gwen doesn't have a torch, it's too dark for her to go alone!" Cody protested.

"Pfft, she's not on our team!" Courtney angrily reminded.

"But we can't let her leave in the dark! There could be traps!"

"Fine, then you keep her company!" The CIT snapped. As Cody went back to Gwen, Courtney tripped him and stomped out his tiki torch flame!

"Hey!" The geek complained as the CIT stormed off with the only light source available.

"Boy do I feel sorry for your team" Gwen said as she approached the geek.

"Eh, it's fine. I'm used to her at this point" Cody responded with optimism.

"There was something I really was meaning to talk to you about," the goth said, moving on to a more serious note, "About Newfoundland, I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for you to be sabotaged by what Duncan and I did. We wanted Courtney gone, I am so sorry for hurting you"

"It's… it's okay, Gwen," Cody sincerely said, "I guess I am still struggling to let you go, but that's my problem and I will deal with it."

The goth then hugged her geek friend in the dark ruins, "Cody, I don't want you to get hurt… but, I really need a friend! Harold and Leshawna tried to break me and Duncan apart, and now you are the only one I can trust!"

"Don't worry, Gwen" Cody smiled in the dark but the goth could still feel his compassion, "I'll always support whatever you decide for yourself"

"Thank you…"

"On a lighter note, did you get around to apologizing to Courtney like I asked in Alaska?" Cody asked, changing the subject.

"I'm sorry Cody, I just couldn't. It's just too hard to bury the hatchet with her, when she wants to bury a hatchet into me…"

"I see…" Changing the subject once more, Cody feels around the stony floor of the ruins for his torch. After retaining it, he proceeds to relight it with nearby rock with success.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Captains split up, searching for their missing teammates as well as the idols for the challenge. Heather and Bridgette went one way, and Trent, Katie, and Sierra went the other.

"Heather, I worry Geoff may be on to my attraction to Cody and I fear he may harm him!" Bridgette told the queen bee with concern.

"Hmm… leave Geoff to me… but I want something in return…" Heather schemingly proposes.

"What do you have in mind?" The surfer girl nervously asks.

"Let go of Cody, like you said, you don't want him getting hurt. If Geoff knows there's nothing between you two, he will let go of his grudge on the twerp" The queen bee elaborates.

"I… I'll try to…"

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "Why did I have to like him in this scenario?"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

"Hey DJ, I think I found one of the idols!" Duncan called out to the gentle giant while they search for his girlfriend in the dark ruins of the building. The delinquent picked up batlike god statue. Suddenly, the pair hears a rumbling. The duo turns to see a giant stone boulder rolling in their direction. They scream as they run for dear life from it. They eventually separate as Duncan runs one direction and DJ runs the other.

**Rabid Skippers**

Noah recollects himself from falling into the dark, underground ruins of the Tikal architecture.

"I don't recall signing a contract allowing this…" the bookworm angrily mutters to himself as he tries to feel around his area. He finds two flint stones and remembered how Cody was able to see in the dark Naica Mine this way. Noah struck the stones together so the sparks could show him where to go next. He immediately noticed the stone idol of a red handed lizard god.

"Awesome, one idol for our team" Noah says to himself. He then hears footsteps coming his way. The bookworm strikes the stones together to reveal a distraught party animal. "Geoff, boy am I glad to see you, any idea on how to get out of here?"

"The idol… give it here…" Geoff threatened.

"Dude, what happened to you?"

"None of your business you scrawny little twerp! GIVE ME THE IDOL!"

Noah hesitantly backs away from the now psychotic Geoff.

Geoff only sadistically grins at the bookworm, "Oh yeah… Alejandro put a bounty on your removal of the competition, and I could use a thousand dollars to cope with losing Bridgette… I don't see any cameras here either…"

Noah, now realizing his position, runs for dear life from the snapped psychopath.

"Ooo…" Chris says as he indeed did have the cameras down in the underground tunnels, "Geoffy is on a manhunt… will Noah escape the target that is now placed upon him? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Izzy, Sadie

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold


	17. Mayans Said Knock You Out! Pt 2

Chris "And we're back! We return as our archaeologists in training search for nine idols as part of today's challenge. Some of them got separated will anyone make it out alive? Find out here on Total Drama Luxury Tour!"

**Rabid Skippers**

Tyler reached around in a dark room of a Mayan temple, "I think I found one of the idols… oh wait…" The jock creams as he realized he just aggravated a Gila monster.

"I found one Tyler!" Lindsay cheered as she picked up an idol that symbolized a woman on a noose, "she has such a pretty necklace!"

**Killer Captains**

While walking through the dark underground passages of Tikal, Cody and Gwen see Courtney's feint tiki torch light across from their own. The geek turns to Gwen, "There's Courtney! I'll go back to her so we can continue our challenge. You can keep my torch for your team"

"Thanks Cody, but you sure you want to go back to "her?" The goth asked.

"No worries, I can handle Miss CIT" The geek confidently responded.

The duo departed as Cody runs to Courtney, much to her dismay.

"Great, your back…" She muttered sarcastically.

"Guess so" Cody grinned against the tiki torchlight.

"Why don't you go back to your backstabbing goth friend?"

"Hey look, I see one of the idols!" Cody said, ignoring the barking CIT. The gap toothed geek picks up a stone statue of feathered serpent. Without warning, Courtney grabs the idol out of his hands.

**Rabid Skippers**

Noah managed to hide in the darkness from the pursuing party animal.

* * *

C.C.

Noah "That guy is all kinds of crazy!"

* * *

The bookworm knew that using the flint stones as a light source would give away his position, so he had to only tip toe through the underground ruins. He could hear the psychotic shouts of the party animal from afar and had to sneak away and return to his team.

**Screaming Admirals**

DJ managed to escape the boulder but gets separated from Duncan.

"Chris… is… *pants* …insane!" DJ tries to yell.

"DJ, you there buddy?" Leshawna calls him out.

"Over here Leshawna!" DJ calls her back through the dark ruins.

"DJ!" The girl with attitude runs to her friend, "I wanted to talk to you about something!"

"What is it?"

"Duncan and Gwen are after my hide, and I need someone in my corner!"

"I… I don't like to get involved in conflicts…" the gentle giant nervously stated.

"Come on, if you vote with me, assuming Geoff isn't after me too, all you are responsible for is giving me and Gwen our opportunity to settle things fairly in a tie breaker!" Leshawna pleaded.

"Maybe that could work out" DJ said, finally convinced.

Leshawna then makes out yet another stone idol for the admirals. This one had a sun imprinting on it.

"There's an idol over here! This one's for you sunshine!" The girl with attitude tells Harold in spirit.

"Good job, Leshawna!" DJ cheered.

They then hear a rumbling as dozens of deadly scorpions crawl out of the stone walls and attack the pair. They both scream and run for dear life.

**Killer Captains**

Trent, Katie, and Sierra notice with their tiki torches, another idol across the stone hall they stood before.

"It's just over there, I'll get it!" Katie happily says as she steps foot in the hallway. Suddenly, Trent remembers this cliché and pulls the girl back just as darts shoot out of the hallway walls, "Whew, thanks Trent!"

"There's gotta be a way to reach that idol" Trent tells his team, "Sierra any ideas?"

"How can I think? For all I know Cody could be being belittled by mean ol' CIT, or worse, dead!" The fangirl whined.

"He's a resilient kid," The musician assured, "but right now, he needs us to pull our weight, so help us find a way to get that idol!"

Sierra felt better now, so she helped ponder a solution, "Hmm… the Mayans must have had some way to get around their own traps…" Sierra felt around the walls of the room and activated a hidden switch. It revealed a hidden passage that took the three past the hallway trap and to the idol. This one had a moon imprint on it. Trent quickly snatched it and they ran out of the area.

Chris watches the entire scene in his secret Mayan camera room, "Looks like the teams are two for two for two!"

Meanwhile, Cody continues to follow Courtney.

"Quit following me twerp!"

"At least I am keeping quiet this time around!" Cody defended himself.

"Why don't you go back to that heartless boyfriend stealer you can't help but love, despite the fact that you have absolutely no chance with her?"

"Any particular reason you dislike my company this much?" The geek asked curiously.

"It's because you're a scrawny little pipsqueak who's blindly loyal to a deceitful emo backstabber!"

Cody chuckled, "I admit my body size leaves to be desired. So I guess you mostly hate me for siding with Gwen last season?"

"Well, yeah! How the hell could you still be on her side despite all she done to BOTH of us?" The CIT angrily inquired, "She and Duncan ignored both of our feelings and did not even offer us the charity of a "Dear John" letter!"

"How can I just change from one moment where I long to be with the girl of my dreams to absolutely loathing her? I admit, I hate that she is with Duncan but I can't just turn against her" Cody explained.

"So you just let her use you?"

"She doesn't use me!" Cody argued.

"Oh please, don't you think it's a little odd that she was so keen on letting you in at Australia?"

"I… maybe some of her decisions I may not agree with, but I am not about to side against the her. But I guess… it was easier for you to turn on the one you loved because you actually had a relationship with him."

Courtney just sat down against the ruin's wall, "How could he do that to me? I may not be perfect "all" of the time, but still… being cheated on by Duncan… being used by Alejandro… being more hated then Heather… why me?"

"You shouldn't let all that get to you…" Cody comforted.

"What do you know, twerp? You don't even know what it's like to have a relationship" Courtney angrily shot back.

"True, but I know what it's like "not" having a relationship"

"What?"

"I mean, it is kind of bumming not having a girlfriend, but the single life is also the simple life" Cody tried his best to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember back on the island where your main priority was to prove everyone that she was an independent and powerful leader who was also a born winner. Maybe you should stop worrying about a man to cling to and just focus on what's important to you" Cody told the CIT.

"You know… you're actually right for a change… yeah, I can focus on what's important to me, crushing Duncan, Gwen, Heather, you, and everyone I universally disdain!" Courtney proudly says.

"Yeah…" Cody nervously encouraged.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Gwen!" Duncan happily said as he found his gothic girlfriend after eluding the giant boulder.

"Miss me, much?" Gwen friendlily taunts.

"Calm down, pasty, I need someone to vote out Leshawna with" The punk responded in kind.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Look Justin! Cadet Izzy found one!" The psychopath who speaks in third person said as she grabs another idol of a face with a long nose.

"Good going Izzy" Justin praised.

"I thought I heard some voices" Noah said as he finally found his Izzy Brigade members.

"Noah! Noah Noah Noah!" Izzy happily said as she tackled the bookworm.

"That's a relief, where have you been, Noah?" Justin asked.

"Just avoiding a crazed Geoff. People are taking this bounty thing really seriously"

"Well at least we make up half the team, so worse cast scenario, you can outsmart the others in the tie breaker" The model assured.

"At least I found an idol as well so assuming the other three pulled their weight we should be golden. Besides, they lack leadership capabilities to form an alliance against us" Noah explains.

"We're awesome like that!" Izzy cuts in happily.

**Killer Captains**

"I found one!" Bridgette happily says as she picks up an idol of a reptilian woman with snake hair, "She looks like Courtney!" She and Heather both laugh.

Cody and Courtney continue walking through the dark, underground ruins with just one tiki torch as a light source. The geek notices a Mayan calendar carved into the wall.

"Two years left" the geek says.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asks.

"Nothing…" The geek continues walking until he notices yet another idol ahead of them. It had an imprint of a hurricane on it. He picks it up until the CIT then rips it out of his hands.

"Found another one!" Courtney proudly takes credit despite the two being alone.

"Right…" Cody just rolled his eyes.

**Rabid Skippers**

Tyler and Lindsay search for their teammates as Duncan and Gwen notice them with their idol.

"I got an idea" the punk whispers to Gwen as he approaches the other pair.

"Oh, hey Duncan" Tyler greeted friendlily.

"Hey Tyler, I was wondering if you and Lindsay seen Geoff, DJ, or Leshawna"

"Can't say that I have, Lindsay have you seen them?" Tyler then asked his girlfriend.

"Sorry Dylan, I don't think I remember seeing them" Lindsay answered.

"Alright, thanks anyways" The punk says as he walks off.

As Tyler and Lindsay continue on, they notice their idol was missing.

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "Where did it go? I could've sworn we just had it!"

Duncan and Gwen high-five each other.

* * *

Chris's voice is heard over an intercom, "Shipmates, time's up! Come on over and turn in your idols!" Everyone in the Mayan city heard him and the contestants go to their sadistic host. Noah only nervously glanced at the crazed party animal after what happened in the underground ruins.

Sierra and Bridgette happily see Cody walk out with the CIT and both shouted at once, "Cody you're alright!" Sierra just glared at the surfer girl after she spoke in unison with the stalker.

Chris continues, "Alright, Screaming Admirals, your team found three idols! Killer Captains, you found four idols! And the Rabid Skippers found only two idols. Looks like the Captains win again! Chef, tell them what they won!"

Chef pulls out his cue cards, "They win a tiki bar! Tropical drinks will be provided on demand and it will be built inside you lobby at the next destination!"

The entire team cheered.

"Ha, told you I was a winner!" Courtney boasted.

Chris turns to the Rabid Skippers, "Skippers, I will see all of you on your ship!"

**Screaming Admirals**

Gwen and Leshawna just boarded their ship without even looking at each other. Geoff only thought about the two scrawny nerds who managed to elude him yet again.

**Killer Captains**

"What a day…" Cody sighed as falls on the bed of his cabin, "I cannot wait until we get the tiki bar…"

"Me neither" Sierra added as the geek finally noticed her cuddled up next to him in his bed.

"Sierra! Come on, the bed is too small for the two of…" He stopped as he notices that his stalker was already sound asleep. Cody was too exhausted to do anything about it and just tries to make himself comfortable in his now clustered position.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Skippers, nice to see you all here again at the Sardine Ceremony!" Their host greeted. Hope the bounty on Noah's head doesn't affect all of your decisions here… hehe… let's see who goes home tonight… the people who receive their sardines are…"

"Izzy"

"Justin"

"Sadie"

"Lindsay"

"Just one more can of sardines left…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Noah gulps and Tyler nervously sweats. Izzy and Lindsay both cross their fingers.

"…"

"…"

"Tyler!"

"What? But why isn't there a tie or something?" The bookworm shouts.

"Because there were four votes against you!" Chris informs.

"What, but who was the fou…" Noah slowly turns to Justin.

"Everybody has a price…" Justin tries to friendlily shrug.

"TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR!" Izzy angrily chants at the model.

"You'd do the same" Justin only says as he leaves the ceremony.

"Sorry, bro" Tyler said sympathetically as he and Lindsay walks away as well.

Izzy sadly turned to Noah, "Cadet Izzy will miss you…"

"It's no big, Izzy" the bookworm assures, "At least I made it out in one piece"

As Noah is handed his life jacket, out of nowhere Izzy grabs him and forces in one long kiss onto the bookworm's lips. After ten seconds of lip locking, Noah could only just take in what happened while staring at the compulsive redhead.

"Izzy… I… I… uhh…" Noah, for once in his life was at a loss of words.

Izzy only chuckles and then hugs the bookworm, "I'll get Justin for you!"

"Hehe, All on you, Iz, and hey, you said that in first person" Noah pointed out with a grin.

"That's how serious Cadet Izzy was" She responded and then gave him another quick peck on the lips.

Chris intervenes, "Far be it for me to step in on this moment, other than being the show host, but it's time for Noah to walk the Plank of Shame!" Noah complied, waved goodbye to Izzy, and jumped off the plank.

* * *

C.C.

Justin "Organizing Noah's elimination for money, who could blame me? It was a thousand dollars after all! Now I can take command of the Rabid Skippers"

* * *

The host then turned to the camera, "Wow, after Duncan and Courtney's messy relationship, I thought opposites repelled. And so ends the Izzy Brigade. Will the Skippers recover after losing yet another team captain? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah

* * *

Votes:

Noah – Tyler

Izzy – Tyler

Justin – Noah

Sadie – Noah

Lindsay – Noah

Tyler – Noah

Eliminated – Noah


	18. Could Caribbean Less Pt 1

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Tikal, Guatemala… it is here our archaeologists scavenged for ancient idols hidden within the Mayan ruins. Crazy Geoff wanted to cash in on Noah's bounty. Gwen and Leshawna go after each other's throats. And Tyler got pick pocketed. Ultimately the Captains win yet again and the Skipper lose. Justin, viewing money over alliances, sells Noah out and the bookworm takes a walk down the Plank of Shame! Who will go next? Will the Captains continue their momentum? Find out here on Total… Drama… Llllllluxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

**Killer Captains**

Trent tunes his new guitar, since his old one got incinerated in the Naica Mine. Just before he could finish, he hears a pounding at the door.

"Come in" the musician allows.

Immediately, Cody barges in and slams the door shut behind him.

"Cody, dude, what happened to you?" Trent asked with concern.

"Heather… Sierra…" Cody said while panting.

"Codykins! Where did you go?" The fangirl called out while hunting the geek down.

"Twerp! We're not done yet! Get back in the engine room and finish those last two hundred crunches!" The queen bee also beckoned.

"They're killing me, Trent!" The geek whined to his friend, "I can't even feel my arms, and it's not because of Heather!"

"Most guys like the attention they get from girls" Trent taunted.

"Look, I like Sierra as a really good and dependable friend. But I still can't let go of Gwen, and with Heather trying to get me to muscle up I still want to try to win Gwen over a little longer"

"You must be really crazy for Gwen, huh Cody?"

"Yeah…" Cody confessed to the musician, "I know right now, I am still the scrawny little geek that she always considered as a little brother, but I want to change that impression of me… Thanks to Heather, there's still hope for me to possibly reach you and Duncan's weight class"

"Cody, remember back when we left Hawaii to Rapa Nui, I told you that you were doing something right with Sierra stalking you?" Trent reminded.

"Yeah"

"I don't think changing that aspect of you is such a good idea. I changed and that's what cost me Gwen. Don't repeat my mistake, Cody" The musician explained, "You also once said at Playa Des Losers that you'd find a girl who liked you for you. And honestly kiddo, you'd be surprised how this you had brushed off on others"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Uhh… nothing, I gotta retune my guitar, so if you'd excuse me" The musician said, signaling the geek to leave.

Cody takes the hint and leaves the room.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "For what it's worth, if I couldn't have Gwen, I would've happily trusted Trent with her. He's much better of a person than Duncan is.

* * *

The geek then runs into Bridgette after leaving Trent's room.

"Oh, hello Bridgette" Cody greeted friendlily.

"Hi Cody…" Bridgette shyly responded. The two just look at each other for the moment. The geek smiled at her curiously not sure if a conversation was going to start, while the surfer girl couldn't find the words to say to him.

After ten seconds of nothing, "Well, see ya around," Cody gave her his gap-toothed grin and walked past her.

**Screaming Admirals**

DJ nervously walked around the ship noticing Geoff maniacally pacing muttering something about a geek. He then noticed that Leshawna confined herself in her cabin while Gwen and Duncan conspire her elimination.

* * *

C.C.

DJ "Momma? What am I gonna do?"

Leshawna "Gwen and Duncan want me gone, and Geoff completely snapped over losing Bridgette"

Geoff "Kill the geek… kill the geek... kill the geek…"

* * *

Duncan and Gwen chat about the future of their team in Duncan's cabin.

"So do you think our votes will be enough to eliminate her?" Gwen asked her punk boyfriend.

"DJ doesn't vote, Geoff probably won't side with her since he blasted Doris back in Disney World so we should be golden" Duncan responded.

"Good"

**Rabid Skippers**

Justin calls forth a team meeting for everyone except for Izzy.

"Alright, Skippers! With Noah gone, I will take over as the new team captain. Rest assured, all past transgressions aside, I will not bring fear to you like he did" The model smugly said.

"Well that's fine I guess" Tyler says, convinced.

"Whatever you say, Jason!" Lindsay agreed.

* * *

C.C.

Justin "I thank Noah for giving me my confidence back, now I can also thank him for one thousand dollars!"

Izzy "That smug hunk will get his comeuppance for backstabbing Noah! Cadet Izzy swears it"

* * *

The ships eventually make port to their next destination. The teams step off their ships to find Chris and the staff at a city harbor in the Caribbean Sea.

"Welcome shipmates, to Kingston, Jamaica!" Chris announces.

"Will today's challenge be like last time's here?" DJ asked the host.

"Nope, this one will take place almost entirely at sea. Before we begin, let me enlighten all of you on our current landmark. This part of Kingston is none other than Port Royal, once one of the most notorious havens for privateers to spend their earnings in debauchery. It really was a congregation for pirates from around the entire world. For the today's challenge, we will be paying tribute to the pirate lifestyle and go on a treasure hunt!"

"I love those movies!" Tyler cheered.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Cody added with mutual approval.

Chris continues, "To do this challenge while staying true to the pirate lifestyle, we are going back to basics. Instead of sailing on your cruise ships, we have prepared for authentic seventeenth century pirate ships for each team. And instead of your GPS's, let's do things simpler… compasses!" The host throws each team a compass. "Using those, each team will have to set sail to another infamous pirate hanging… Tortuga, Haiti! There you will have to dig up a treasure chest I had Chef bury and sail with it back here! First team that reaches there also wins an advantage for the second half of the challenge. Also, when you get to Tortuga, on the off chance that someone else makes off with your booty, there are cannons waiting for you there to try and get that treasure… the pirate way…. For more of an interesting challenge, wooden swords will be provided to all of you in case things get a little more… epic… Oh, and one more thing! Like all pirate crews, each team needs a captain!"

"We have team captains!" Heather reminded.

"That's on a different boat. Let's see someone else take charge this time around"

"I'll take over for the Captains!" Courtney volunteers.

"As if we'd let you sabotage us like in Naica!" the queen bee argues.

"Ooo… I nominate Cody!" Sierra announced.

"I agree" Bridgette adds much to Geoff's distain.

"Looks like you're leading it, Cody" Chris says as he throws the geek a pirate hat.

Geoff, totally focused on the geek's downfall, steps forward, "I'll lead for the Admirals…"

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "I'm a little skeptical on giving it to Geoff, I fear he may have lost it over losing Bridgette. I tell ya, when guys get overly obsessive, they are bound to losing their girls"

Gwen "I don't know… Geoff's becoming the new Courtney"

Geoff "Cody is gonna pay... Oh… he's gonna pay…

Cody "Geoff has been glaring at me since Disney World, what did I do?"

* * *

Justin tells his team, "Since I haven't officially taken over yet, I will begin my trial run with all of you guys by being the pirate captain"

Izzy only glared at him as the rest of the group comply.

"Best of luck to all of you! Happy hunting, my hearty mateys!" Chris bids them a fond farewell.

**Killer Captains**

The pirate ships set sail and Cody mans the tiller for his team.

"This is kind of like Sweden, and with no Owen cannon balls, we should have it this time" Cody assured his pirate crew.

"Orders Captain Cody?" Sierra happily giggles.

"Just keep things floating while I steer us to Tortuga" The geek says to his crew.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "Shanghaied on a pirate ship with Cody… one my fanfictions finally came true!"

Courtney "He has no leadership skills whatsoever! I should be captain! I'm the CIT!"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

Geoff maintains a close distance between his and the Captains' pirate ship.

"Geoff, shouldn't we be going faster? This is a race after all" Duncan reminded.

"We'll be fine… I just want to keep an eye on Bridge…" The disgruntled party animal responded.

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "Is that Geoff anymore?"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

"Ah… wooden swords… I certainly remember these…" Justin says as he observes the weapons Chris gave them while recalling the incident during the second season. Little did the model know, behind him Izzy was practicing her sword swings in his direction.

Tyler mans the tiller for the team as he chats with Lindsay.

"Really psyched about this treasure hunting, Linds!" The jock said.

"Me too!" The dumb blonde agrees.

"I promise this time we are gonna win and will be taking the treasure home with us!" Tyler says with confidence.

**Killer Captains**

"Come on Cody, pick it up! The Skippers are gaining the lead!" Courtney barked.

"Leave my Cody alone!" Sierra angrily defended the geek.

"At least we seem to be neck and neck with the Admirals" Cody reminded the CIT.

Bridgette noticed Geoff glaring at Cody from across the sea distance and gulped.

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "If he lays a finger on Cody…"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

The Skippers' pirate ship finally reached the island of Tortuga first. Chris was there to greet them.

"Skippers, for getting here first, you guys win a treasure map as part of your advantage!" Chris says as Chef throws the team their new tool to find the hidden treasure. Shovels were also provided for the team.

"Alright team, let's find that treasure!" Justin says as he confidentially lead the Skippers.

**Killer Captains**

The Captains' ship, as well as the Admirals', finally reached Tortuga also, but were only given shovels to use.

"Any ideas, Captain Cody?" Bridgette happily asked.

"Hmm… I think…"

"…I think we should focus on loading up the cannons. That way, while the Skippers are searching for their treasure, we can sink their ship!" The CIT intervened.

"Pirate's code of honor, Courtney," Chris intervenes, "No sinking a ship on port!"

"But Courtney has a point. She, Heather, Sierra, and Katie can load the cannons. Me, Trent, and Bridgette will dig for the treasure chest" Cody decided for his team.

"You do not take credit for that plan!" Courtney sharply informed the geek, "If you do I will mangle you, pipsqueak!"

"Hehe… fair enough…" Cody chuckled.

* * *

C.C.

Courtney "He seems strangely impervious to my threats. That annoys me" (A/N: Scrubs reference for the win!)

* * *

The group splits up and all do their part.

**Screaming Admirals**

Duncan, Leshawna and DJ begin shoveling to find the treasure chest while Gwen and Geoff load the cannons onto their pirate ship. In no time at all, three canons are at last loaded and the two take a break.

"Hope they find it soon" Gwen says as she unwinds, "By the way Geoff, in case we lose, who are you voting for?"

Geoff turns to the goth "I am more into getting other people eliminated…"

"Well that's fine, but on the off chance…" The goth pauses as she notices how angry he looked at the digging Captains.

* * *

C.C.

Gwen "Losing Bridgette really messed him up. I'm just glad Trent never reverted to this psyche"

* * *

"I'm actually gonna help the others with digging now, see ya" Gwen said not enjoying the atmosphere Geoff gave her.

As Gwen left the disgruntled party animal, she proceeds to joining the rest of her team. However, she only glared at Leshawna as she walked by. This did not go unnoticed by a certain musician.

Gwen takes a shovel and digs in her own area. Soon after, Trent approaches her.

"Oh, hey Trent. How have you been?" Gwen, skeptically, but friendlily asked her ex.

"Eh, been better" Trent responded, "So why are you mad at Leshawna? I thought you two were best friends.

"We were… but now she felt a need to try and get Duncan voted off with Harold" Gwen angrily explained.

"Well I'm not sure she had the most malicious of intentions…"

"What? You think she had justification for what she did?" Gwen interrupted him.

"No, I am just saying…"

"Everybody all of a sudden has a problem with me being with Duncan! I am just so sick of it!"

Trent sighs, "No one is trying to end your relationship Gwen. If you'll excuse me…" The musician on frowns as he walks away from the changed goth.

**Rabid Skippers**

Justin approaches Izzy, "Izzy, I feel that you still hold a grudge on what happened back at Tikal. I have nothing against Noah, I just liked having a thousand dollars," Izzy ignores him while she continues to dig, "Come on, Izzy, we're still the Izzy Brigade aren't we?"

Izzy only angrily turns and glares at the Hawaiian traitor. Justin then nervously backs away from the shovel wielding psychopath.

* * *

C.C.

Justin "Come on? Who can stay mad at a face like this?"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Find anything yet?" Cody asked Trent and Bridgette.

"Not ye- OW!" Bridgette gets cut off as she pulled an arm muscle from shoveling so hard.

"You okay? Cody asked concernedly.

"It really hurts…"

"Hold on" Cody rummages through his pockets and pulls out a box of IcyHot, "This should do the trick!"

"Why do you have that with you?" Trent asked the geek.

"I come prepared for all physical injuries when becoming Sierra's squeeze toy" The geek said with his gap toothed grin. He then pulls out a packet and prepares to apply it to Bridgette's arm, "Hold still, Bridge…"

"Thanks Co-co-cold…" Bridgette is interrupted by the initial chilling effects of the rubefacient heat rub. Soon, she was relaxed when the cold was replaced by the warmth. "Thanks Cody!" She happily finished what she intended to say.

"No problem, what's a captain's job if it's not looking out for his crew? But you should give your arm a rest. Trent and I can take care of the digging from now on.

"Alright, don't overwork yourself as well" Bridgette warned while smiling, and then she returns back to the Captain's pirate ship.

**Screaming Admirals**

That was the last straw for Geoff. His jealousy finally spiked. After watching what Cody did for her, he finally decided to do something drastic.

Chris turns to the camera, "Will out pirates finally dig out their booty? Or will their timbers be shivered? Find out here on Total… Drama…

*BBBOOOOOOOOMMM!*

The scene goes to Cody as he notices a speeding cannonball flying straight at him.

To be continued…

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah


	19. Could Caribbean Less Pt 2

Time nearly stopped as Cody turned to see the cannonball coming his way. The massive iron sphere was three times the size as Chef's Swedish meatballs and the geek could only freeze with shock as the projectile nears closer and closer.

"CODY MOVE!" Trent yelled as he runs to his geeky friend.

Still frozen with fear, Cody only stared at the oncoming cannonball. Finally, Trent tackles him as a means to keep him from getting hit. Unfortunately, it becomes his undoing as the cannonball struck the musician instead.

"GAAAAH!" Trent yells out in pain as his ribs are viciously struck.

"TRENT!" Cody, who finally snapped out of his trance, runs to his friend's aid, "Trent, are you okay?"

"Ugh… been better kiddo…" The musician joked while being in excruciating pain. The rest of the team runs to their side.

"TRENT! Please tell me you're going to be alright!" Katie begged.

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "How did this happen? It couldn't have been…"

* * *

"Chris, we need medical attention over here!" Heather yelled at their host.

"I was just trying to remind our watchers what happened during the first half of the episode. Sheesh, how about a little sympathy for your host? Yikes, what happened here?" Chris finally asked the Killer Captains about their fallen comrade.

**Screaming Admirals**

"What happened? Did a canon fire?" Leshawna asked as the rest of the Admirals were attracted to the sound and ran to their pirate ship where Geoff happened to be.

"…Wasn't ours…" The disgruntled party animal shrugged with deceit.

* * *

C.C.

Gwen "On any other season I would believe him… but he totally snapped this time around…"

Leshawna "I am suspicious, but I need to watch myself! If I alienate Geoff, I face three votes against me!"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

The Skippers survey their map as they pace across the sandy beach of Tortuga.

"Are we there yet?" Lindsay asked Tyler.

"Not yet, Linds" The jock answers, "Looks like it's three hundred paces that way"

**Killer Captains**

"Sorry guys, but Trent probably needs some "actual" medical assistance" Chris regrettably informs, "Chef can only get so creative with his rusted butcher knife"

"Wait, do you mean…" Heather worriedly begins to ask.

"Afraid so, by injury, Trent is out of the game" the host announces.

* * *

C.C.

Courtney "Great… there goes the muscle of the group…"

* * *

"Sorry guys, I guess I blew it this time around" The musician weakly joked. He then turned to Katie who was weeping for him, "Katie, what's wrong?"

"It's not fair, you are gone? Just like that?" The sweet girl sadly argued against fate.

"It'll be alright, Katie, I'll be fine"

"But it's too early to lose you! You and I never had our moment like all the other couples had!"

"Well, there's no time like the present" The musician struggles to stand while hunched over his massive rib injury. He manages to walk up to his girl and embrace her.

"You're a strong girl, you can make it!" Trent tells her, right before kissing her on her glossy lips.

"Trent, this is all my fault! I am so sorry!" Cody confessed and apologized, "Especially as captain, I'm the one that blew it!"

Chef comes in with a stretcher to help Trent get off the island.

"Don't worry Cody, I probably handled it better than you would've, kiddo" Trent offered to part ways with the geek by leaving with a hand shake. Cody obliged and as they shook hands, the musician notices something and grins, "Maybe not, I am starting to see a bulge on those arms of yours, hehe"

Cody blushes, "I guess Heather's coaching is starting to take effect"

"Well anyhow, let me give you one last word of advice about women" Trent said as he whispered in the geek's ear.

"Think of her first" Trent is finally strapped onto the stretcher, "Good luck Killer Captains, and keep on winning!"

* * *

C.C.

Cody "Who was he talking about? Gwen? Sierra? Who?"

* * *

Chef finally wheels Trent away, leaving just six members left of their team.

**Rabid Skippers**

Tyler continues walking with the treasure map until he reached the end. He looks down and noticed a big "X" on the ground.

"I found it!" The athlete beckons his team as the all gather and dig.

"Great job, team!" Justin praises the Skippers with Izzy glaring at him. The team eventually pulls out the treasure chest from the sandy dirt.

"How do we know if it's Chris's treasure chest?" Lindsay asked the team.

They then notice that the contents of the chest were completely composed of Gilded Chris's.

"I'm fairly certain it is" Justin responded.

The group immediately carries the treasure chest to their pirate ship. The other teams spot them and also hop aboard their ships as well.

"Let's hurry and return to Port Royal!" Justin rallies his team as they set sail.

**Screaming Admirals**

The Admiral's pirate ship leaves the island as well in pursuit of the leading team.

"The Skippers have the treasure! Come on, let's hurry and take it from them, the pirate way!" Duncan ordered his team.

"Hey, I'm captain here! And I want to lower the numbers down on the Captains!" Geoff argued.

"But the Skippers have the treasure! We won't win if they return to Jamaica with it!" Gwen disputed.

"Well the Skippers have the same numbers as we do, but the Captains have six members! Now set aim after the Captains! That's an order!" Geoff barked.

**Killer Captains**

The Captain ship also sets sail and pursues the Skippers.

"FIRE!" Courtney ordered as their first cannonball is fired at the treasure holders' ship. The Skipper's ship narrowly dodged the projectile.

Seizing the opportunity of distraction, the Captains managed to catch up to the Skippers.

"Prepare to board!" Cody commanded as captain.

Sierra and Courtney swing from the sail's ropes and with it, they jump onto the Skipper's pirate ship, wielding their wooden swords.

"Alright, landlubbers, fork over the gold!" Courtney taunted.

"Attack!" Justin ordered as Lindsay and Sadie resisted the invaders with their own lumber weaponry.

Each pair of girls exchange swing against one another. Meanwhile, Tyler is instructed to man the Skipper cannons at the Captains.

Back on the Captain Ship, Katie, Heather and Bridgette man their team's cannons and continue to fire back at the Skippers. Cody once again operates the tiller, trying to navigate for his team. He then loses balance from the shaking as the ship is rammed by the Admirals.

"Let me see your boating license!" Cody barked at the rear-enders. The geek, now realizing that the Captain Ship was between the other two, had to try and maneuver it out of its predicament.

**Screaming Admirals**

Geoff only glared at the Captain's pirate leader and then turns to his crew, "Proceed to sink them!"

Duncan operates the cannons for his team and proceeds to fire the first canon ball into the Captain's ship. Fortunately for the Captains, it only made a large hole and did not sink it.

**Killer Captains**

After feeling the impact of the first cannonball, Bridgette turns to see Geoff glaring at her new crush.

"Not this time, Geoff…" The surfer girl says as she maneuvers a canon to the opposite side and fires it at the Admiral ship.

**Screaming Admirals**

"What are you waiting for? BOARD THEIR SHIP AND TAKE THEM OUT!" The disgruntled party animal ordered.

"Yeah… something about fighting women doesn't sit well with me," Duncan informs, "And Gwen isn't keen on letting me wail on the twerp either"

Leshawna takes aim at the flag sail of the Captain's ship and fires. The cannon blew a hole into the sail itself.

**Rabid Skippers**

"The booty is ours, Carey!" Lindsay informs Courtney as they continue to match splintery blades.

As Tyler lit his next cannon, he turns to help his girlfriend. But as he does, the CIT elbows him hard enough to send him flying back onto his cannon. This impact caused the cannon to point upwards and fire over the Captain ship and hits the Admiral's mast. The busted mast then bends over the Captain's ship with the Admiral crow's nest hovering next to the Captain's sail.

**Killer Captains**

Cody left the tiller and climbed up the Captain's mast to fix the hole on their sail. Tying the loose flag fabric together while standing on his team's sail yard, he managed to provide a temporary solution for his team.

"That should do it" The geek proudly tells himself as he turns to climb back down.

"Not so fast, geek!" Cody turns to see Geoff after the deranged lunatic climbed up his own fallen mast and hopped aboard the Captain's sail yard.

"What is your problem with me Geoff?" Cody finally inquired.

"You know why!" YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY!" Geoff hollered back.

"No I don't know why!"

"YOU TOOK MY BRIDGETTE AWAY FROM ME!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!"

"Bridgette and I are just friends!"

"WE ARE SETTLING THINGS HERE AND NOW YOU LITTLE #$%!" Geoff angrily shouts as he pulls out his wooden sword.

Cody, grateful that he remembered to, also brought out his wooden sword.

"Let's see what you've got…" The party animal lunged at the geek and swung his lumber weapon at him. Cody jumped back and dodged it.

"You are totally insane!" Cody informed him.

Wasting no time, Geoff lunged at him again and this time, the geek parried it with his sword. Cody then goes to the offense by slashing at the party animal. However, Geoff also jumped back to avoid it. The two take turns exchanging offensive and defensive tactics to try and outdo each other.

Bridgette and Heather watch in awe as the two boys fight each other atop the sail yard of the Captain's pirate ship.

"Come on, Cody! Show me my training hasn't been a waste of time!" The queen bee cheers in her own way.

Bridgette, not sure if rooting for Cody out loud would be such a good idea, only crosses her fingers, hoping her geeky crush makes it out okay.

**Rabid Skippers**

While Sierra sword fights with Sadie, she turned to see Cody and Geoff dueling, "My Codykins is in danger!"

As Sadie lunges her wooden sword, Sierra just catches it, and with her "Codrenaline," she breaks the piece of lumber with one arm. The fan girl then climbs up the Skipper mast and swings from the sail rope back to her own pirate ship.

"Sierra, we still need to get the treasure!" Courtney reminded the stalker.

"I am getting my treasure!" Sierra shot back after bailing on the CIT.

"Ugh!" Courtney yelled out in anger before turning to Izzy who had her blade held against the CIT's face.

"Cadet Izzy thinks you should evacuate her boat!" Izzy threatened.

Courtney, unhappy with her new position, complied and retreated to the Captain's ship as well.

**Killer Captains**

Cody finds himself on his knees after getting into deadlock with an overpowering Geoff and his sword.

"Face it, twerp! You lost! As your kind was meant to!" Geoff angrily taunted.

"COME ON CODY!" Sierra hollered from the deck of the pirate ship.

Cody manages get the adrenaline working enough to regain some footing and jump back from the deadlock.

"Cliché it may be, I am not letting the jerk win!" The geek shot back.

"This time I will take you out, like I intended to with that cannonball…" Geoff cruelly stated.

"That was you?" The geek angrily glares back at the perpetrator who is responsible for Trent's injury and elimination.

Cody grabbed the sail ropes and swung back at the party animal, booting him in the face with his feet. As the swing recoiled, the geek jumped back onto the sail yard and ran at the stunned party animal. As Geoff recovered from the kick, he tries swing his wooden sword at Cody once more but the geek was too fast for him. Cody quickly lunges his own sword into Geoff, causing blunt but still aching pain into the party animal's gut. Wasting no time, the geek swung his blade once more upwards and decking Geoff's chin. After the party animal was successfully stunned, Cody decided to put down his weapon and instead rely on a different weapon.

"This is for Trent!" Cody yells as he musters up the enraged force and lands his patented "right hook" fist into the party animal's face. The punch was more than strong enough to knock Geoff out and off the ship entirely. The psychotic party animal plummets into the Caribbean Sea with a massive splash.

"WAY TO GO CODY!" Sierra cheers.

"Great work, Cody!" Heather proudly praised as well.

"That's my Cody!" The Bridgette happily added just before regretting using those words.

"What did you say?" Sierra then turned to the surfer girl.

"Uhh… I mean, that's our Cody!" Bridgette nervously corrects herself as Sierra glares suspiciously at her.

Cody finally sighed after his victory but then realized how exhausted he really was. Losing his balance, the geek tripped and fell off the sail yard. He starts plummeting down to the deck where the three girls were standing.

"Cody!" The three shouted together concernedly as he falls in their direction. Sierra and Bridgette knock into each other trying to catch him and fall to the ground themselves. Heather, however, succeeded in catching the falling Cody in the same position as she did back in the Louvre.

"Whew… thanks Heather" Cody exhaustedly thanked the queen bee, "I owe you one"

Heather embarrassingly blushed at the geek before snapping out of it and drops him on the ground. She then glares down at Cody, "That's two you owe me, geek-face!"

**Screaming Admirals**

DJ threw a life preserver to the defeated party animal.

"Help him up so we can at least finish this stupid challenge" Duncan said angrily.

**Rabid Skippers**

Due to the chaotic events between the other teams, the Skippers sailed away from the battle. The Skipper ship finally made port back at Kingston, Jamaica. Chris was back there as well to greet them.

"Victory to the Rabid Skippers! Enjoy your beautiful bounty!" Chris announced while gazing at the gold doppelgangers of himself inside the treasure chest that the Skippers successfully brought back to Port Royal with.

"I told you I can lead this team well" Justin boasted while Izzy once again glared back.

While the Admirals were distracted by helping out Geoff, the Captains were the second to make it to port.

"Killer Captains, since you made port before the other team that came here empty-handed, you all make it to "not so victorious, not so losersish, purgatory!'" Chris continued.

Finally it was the Screaming Admirals who came in dead last.

"Screaming Admirals, guess you're sending someone home today!" Chris announced to the Admiral's distain.

Leshawna gulped knowing the grudge held for her by Duncan and Gwen.

Chris continues again, "As for the Skippers, Chef, tell them what they won!"

Chef pulls out his cue card, "They win a diesel engine for their tea… Chris, I think the rest goes without saying. This is the third time we had this reward"

"Fine…" Chris rolls his eyes, "And Admirals, I'll see all of you on your ship!"

**Killer Captains**

The entire team enjoys the tiki bar that they won back in Tikal.

"These tropical drinks really distract me from coming up short this time" Cody happily says.

"Most definitely! That, and also the fact that you decked mister crazy!" Sierra added, "Gonna get some heat from the Geoff fanbase, but I'm still proud of you Cody!"

The geek turned to Bridgette, "Sorry about that tussle with your ex, Bridgette. I am sure there are still feelings you have for him…"

"You don't have to apologize, what he did to Trent was horrible" The surfer girl assured, "I'm just glad you made it out safely, Cody"

Sierra was not fond of the way she said that.

"Gonna be a long season without Trent…" Katie sadly stated.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "Bridgette seems to be getting rather close to my Cody! If she has any dark intentions with my hubby then she will know the true wrath of Sierra! HUUUUUUUUUUAAAAH!" The fangirl punches out the confessional camera.

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

* * *

C.C.

Leshawna "I hope DJ remembered our talk back in Guatemala. If we both vote for Gwen I can take her out in the tie breaker"

DJ "Sorry Leshawna, I just don't wanna betray anyone"

* * *

Chris meets the Admirals atop their ship, "Admirals, some strange business going on during this challenge. But in the end, you came in last this time around and now find yourselves in the Sardine Ceremony once more. Let's see who's walking the "Plank off Shame" this time. The people who are safe are…"

"Duncan"

"Gwen"

"DJ"

"One more can of decade old sardines left! One of you two are getting it, one of you is not…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Geoff…" A black eyed party animal grins happily, "…you are the one "not" receiving the final sardine can because it is Leshawna who is getting it!"

"WHAT?" The disgruntled party animal angrily shouts, "I HAVEN'T GOTTEN BRIDGETTE BACK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Sorry buddy, but you are TOTALLY INSANE!" Duncan justifies his decision.

Chris throws Geoff his lifejacket and pushes the party animal into and off of the "Plank of Shame."

* * *

C.C.

Gwen "As much as I wanted Leshawna gone, I just think that Geoff needed to go more"

Leshawna "That was a close call, but I may not be so lucky next time!"

Bridgette "Geoff, get help! For your own good, please get help!

* * *

"And then there were four admirals! Looks like today gave us our first double elimination this season! Who will go next at our newest destination yet? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff

* * *

Votes:

Duncan – Geoff

Gwen – Geoff

DJ – Didn't vote

Leshawna – Gwen

Geoff – Leshawna

* * *

Eliminated:

Geoff – Voted Out

Trent – Injury


	20. Brazilian Nut Shots! Pt 1

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… The Caribbean… here our shipmates embraced the pirate life. They sailed from Port Royal to Tortuga to dig up buried treasure! However, it seemed Geoff still couldn't stand losing his other lost treasure. Due to a canon's malfunction, Trent gets decked in Cody's place and is then permanently benched this season, weak. On the sail back to Port Royal, Geoff faced his karma when dueling with the Codemeister. The geek gave the party animal his patented right hook and sent him falling into the sea. Geoff's insanity did not go unnoticed by his team, with Duncan and Gwen seeing him as a bigger liability then Leshawna. With she be as lucky this time around? Find out here on… Total… Drama… Luxury Tour…"

*cues theme music*

**Killer Captains**

Early in the morning before sunrise, Heather resecured Cody Jr's busted wing with vet tape before she hears knocking on her door. The queen bee opens the door to see outside her door.

"What do you want?" Heather inquired.

"I just wanted your advice on Cody" The surfer girl nervously asked.

Heather glared at her and said, "I thought you were going to let him go…"

"With Geoff finally eliminated, I wondered if I could finally confess to Cody…"

"…Well, one psycho is gone, but another is still here" Heather reminded, "Sierra is already getting suspicious and I doubt you and your vegan lifestyle can fend off a berserk fanzilla!"

"I guess…"

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "I don't think Cody could ever forgive me if I got Sierra voted out, I guess I should just wait for opportunity to present itself…"

* * *

Cody soundly sleeps in his cabin with Sierra who snuck in during the middle of the night. Once the finally sun rose, Heather storms into the geek's room.

"Get up, twerp! We're starting out early fo…" The queen bee pauses as she notices Sierra sleeping next to him, "FANZILLA!"

"Hmm? What?" Sierra asks as she finally wakes up with Cody, "Oh, hey Heather"

"Don't "Hey Heather" me!" The queen bee shot back, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Sleeping next to my husband!" Sierra informed her.

"You're still going on about that? That was just a… never mind, come on Cody, you're working out early today!"

"I… uh… okay…" Cody gave in and cooperated to Sierra's dismay.

Later, when the queen bee separates the geek from his stalker she finally says, "Cody, I expect you to finally stand up to Sierra's advances"

"But I don't want to hurt her…" Cody argued.

"The longer you lead her on, the more painful it will be when you finally tell her off"

"I just…"

"You like Gwen don't you? Well why continue to lead Sierra on then? Let her down and perhaps she can just consider you a good friend like you do with her… it will help everyone in the long run. Now get up and let's get to work!"

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Like I said before, relationships are another word for alliance. And the only alliance Cody should be in is with me! Wait, that…"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

Leshawna secretly pulled DJ into the engine room.

"DJ, I really need your support on this one" Leshawna pleaded.

"But, you're telling me to vote off Gwen and she's my friend!" DJ reminded.

"You're not voting her out, you're only giving me a fair shot with her in a tie breaker!" Leshawna assured him.

"I… okay… but don't tell her I did it… or Duncan"

"I promise DJ and thank you"

Eventually, the ships made port to the next destination on their GPSs. The contestants meet Chris and his staff on the shores of Brazil.

"Welcome shipmates!" Chris greeted, "We will all be taking a bus to the stage of today's challenge here in the coastal city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil!"

"Anything to tell us now so we can prepare mentally for today's torture?" Gwen asked.

"Now Gwen, that just wouldn't be Total Drama now would it?" Chris happily denied.

The teams hopped aboard the bus, driven by Chef, to a nearby stadium. The teams get directed to the field within said stadium.

"Welcome to Estádio do Maracanã, Brazil's most popular football stadium!" Chris announced.

Tyler jumped for joy, "We're playing football? Awesome! I was the quarterback for my varsity team!"

"Cool, but in the rest of the world, football actually means soccer!" Chris informs.

"Lame…" Duncan scoffs.

"For our challenge today, we are gonna have ourselves a triple threat soccer game! Three goals and one ball, each team will have to rely only on their feet and head to kick the ball into their own nets!" Chris instructed.

"Doesn't soccer usually have people avoiding the ball from entering their nets?" Justin inquired.

"Most soccer games have only two teams" Chris reminded, "It goes without saying that the team with the highest score wins and the team with the fewest face elimination!"

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Our team has the most members, this one is ours!"

Duncan "When Trent left, so did all masculinity in the Captain's team"

Justin "Me, Tyler, and Izzy can outshine DJ and Duncan, as well as well… whatever the captains call athleticism"

* * *

"Okay, Chef, as referee, you and one of each team member stands in the center and signal them when they can all try and go for the soccer ball!" Chris instructs his assistant.

Courtney, Duncan, and Tyler each step forward in the center of the playing field. Chef throws the soccer ball in the air and blows his whistle.

Wasting no time, Courtney kicks her punk ex in the crotch instead of the ball she was supposed to kick.

"Oops" The CIT said for her happy mistake.

Tyler seizes the opportunity and kicks the ball towards his team's goal. DJ catches up to him, but the jock kicks the ball to Izzy who continues the dribbling with her feet and kicks the ball into the Skipper goal.

"Goal one for the Rabid Skippers!" Chef announces as referee.

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 0 Killer Captains: 0 Rabid Skippers: 1

* * *

"Well done Izzy!" Justin praises as Izzy scoffed for his past actions.

Chef brings Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay to the center next.

Chef blows his whistle, "Begin!"

Gwen and Heather fight it out while Lindsay is distracted by a butterfly.

"Aww… so cute!" The dumb blonde runs after the insect.

"Out of the way, weird goth girl!" Heather elbows her long time adversary.

"Bite me, pit breath!" Gwen shot back as she tripped the queen bee. Gwen then dribbled (Also a soccer term) the ball towards the Admiral goal and passes it to DJ. However, Sierra intercepts it and kicks it to Cody. The geek dribbles it towards his goal until Justin runs and trips him, followed by stealing the ball for his team. The model then kicked the ball to Sadie who passed to Tyler, who shot the ball into the Skipper net.

"Good going, pipsqueak!" Courtney scolded.

"Sorry!" Cody shamefully apologized.

"Another goal for the Skippers!" Ref Chef announced.

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 0 Killer Captains: 0 Rabid Skippers: 2

* * *

"Come on Admirals! We can do better!" Duncan tried his best to encourage.

Cody, DJ, and Sadie were next.

"Hold on there, Chef! Let's shake things up some more!" Chris intervened, "Let's throw two soccer balls in!"

Chef whistled and DJ and Sadie were the first to react as Cody paused. The active duo went after the same ball while the geek took advantage of the vacant one and passed it to Katie. Gwen chases after her as Trent's new girl kicks it to Heather. The queen bee blows the goth a raspberry before scoring the Captain's first goal. Meanwhile, DJ manages to out maneuver Sadie and kicks the other ball to Duncan. The punk then gives the ball one more kick into the Admiral net.

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 1 Killer Captains: 1 Rabid Skippers: 2

* * *

"This time, three balls, and three more players to the center!" Chris instructs.

Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Tyler, and Lindsay comply. Courtney just glares at her most loathed couple. Chef blew the whistle and everyone dog piles on top of the balls. One soccer ball flies out and Cody is the first to get to it. As he dribbles the ball, Leshawna stood before him.

"Fork it over, short stuff" The girl with attitude commanded. The geek only kicks the ball in the air and head butts it over Leshawna's head to Bridgette. The surfer girl dribbles the ball towards her net and passes it to Heather for another goal for the Captains.

Meanwhile, Courtney nudges her way out of the dog pile before noticing one of the balls in her hands.

Chef blows his whistle, "Hand ball! Penalty for the Killer Captains! One score deduction and Courtney is out this and next round!"

"You got to be kidding me!" The CIT argued.

To add insult to injury, Gwen kicks the ball out of Courtney's hand and passes it to DJ. He then kicked it to the Admiral net for a second score point.

The final ball went to Tyler as he passes it Justin. The model dribbled it towards his team net, but Katie slid and kicked it away from him. The ball rolled on its own until Duncan got to it and passed it to DJ. The Jamaican then booted it for another score.

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 3 Killer Captains: 1 Rabid Skippers: 2

* * *

"Now who's blowing it for our team?" Heather mocked as Courtney walked to the sidelines.

This time, DJ, Gwen, Katie, Bridgette, Sadie, and Justin went to the center next. Chef blew his whistle and Bridgette and Gwen were the first to react and slid at the ball against each other. It flew in the air and Katie head butted back to the other Captains. Cody got it and passed to Sierra, who passed to Heather, who knocked it into the net.

"That's how you do it!" The queen bee boasted while Courtney could only glare from the sidelines.

Sadie tripped into Justin and DJ kicked the ball to Duncan. However, Izzy slides and kicks it away from the punk and Tyler got hold of it. Sierra quickly kicked it from him to Cody. The geek, wasting no time, passes it to Heather which she then scored another point for her team. Bridgette and Gwen compete for the third ball while elbowing each other. The two trip over each other's feet and the ball slides out of bounds.

"Skipper ball!" Chef announced after blowing the whistle. Justin is handed the ball and, now able to use his hands for the time being, throws it to Tyler who jump kicks the ball to send it flying into the Skipper net.

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 3 Killer Captains: 3 Rabid Skippers: 3

* * *

"I guess we do better without you then with you" Heather mocked a steaming CIT as she reenters the game.

"This time," Chris steps in, "We are gonna shake things up EVEN more!" The host throws in two soccer balls that were painted red, "kick these balls into enemy nets to deduct a point from their score!"

**Killer Captains**

"Okay team," Heather huddles her team, "we need a goalie!"

"At the risk of being pelted with soccer balls… again… I'll do it…" Cody volunteered despite remembering his time in Africa.

**Rabid Skippers**

"As team captain, I will be our goalie" Justin announces.

**Screaming Admirals**

"All on you Deej!" Duncan tells DJ as he becomes the admiral goalie.

"This time, everyone except the goalies can come to the center and go for the five soccer balls" Chris announces as Chef blows the whistle.

Heather and Lindsay go for one regular ball, Duncan, Sierra, and Sadie go for another, and Katie and Izzy go for the last regular soccer ball.

"Out of the way, Lindsiot!" The queen bee barked at her former pawn.

"No way, Hanna!" the dumb blonde responded.

"Hey look, there's a sale on mascara at the gift shop!" Heather pointed out as Lindsay happily runs off the field. The queen bee immediately kicked ball to Cody who simply scooted the ball past him into the net for another Captain goal.

Duncan and Sierra outrun Sadie and compete for the second soccer ball. The punk then noticed Heather's tactic on Lindsay.

"Oh look, Cody sprained his ankle!" The delinquent pointed out.

"Cody!" Sierra ran to the geek in his pseudo peril.

Duncan wasted no time kicking the ball to DJ who then kicked it into the Admiral goal for their next point.

Izzy dribbles the third ball past Katie and kicks it to Justin who let the ball slide into their goal.

Courtney was the only one to go after one red ball and dribbles it towards DJ. She visualized the red ball as Duncan's head and kicks it so hard into DJ, he was sent flying into the admiral net with the red ball.

"One point deduction on the Admirals!" Chef calls.

Bridgette and Tyler compete for the second red ball. They take it back and forth until they come to a temporary agreement to both dribble it to DJ and together, they kicked it past the Admiral goalie and into the net.

"Another point deduction on the Admirals!" Chef calls again.

"DJ, come on!" Gwen scolded.

"Sorry, I'll step it up, I promise!" DJ tried to assure.

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 2 Killer Captains: 4 Rabid Skippers: 4

* * *

Chris steps back onto the field, "Looks like we're at half-time teams! Take five and we will continue when we return. What more surprises will this soccer game have in store for its players? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff


	21. Brazilian Nut Shots! Pt 2

Chris "And we're back! We join our players in Brazil's Estádio do Maracanã! Now in a three way soccer game, each team competes to rack up their score to avoid elimination. Who will win? Who is taking their ball and going home? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

The teams hit the showers in half time to begin strategizing in the locker rooms.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Come DJ, we are behind and need you to do better for us!" Duncan tells his large friend.

"I promised I'll do better this time!" DJ reminded.

"Don't worry, if we lose, it won't be you that's going" the goth assured while glaring at Leshawna.

**Rabid Skippers**

"We are doing great team!" Justin praises, "Tyler, I'm impressed!"

"I'm pro at all sports dude, to the extreme!" The athlete flexes in front of Lindsay.

* * *

C.C.

Izzy "Everybody is eating off stupid meat head's hand! It's ridiculous!"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Okay team, we are neck and neck with the Skippers, we need to get the upper hand!" Heather informed.

"Maybe we'd be winning if I was leader!" Courtney pointed out.

"Being the main target for our next elimination, I would stay silent" The queen bee sharply responded.

"Maybe we should give her a chance" Cody intervened.

"What?" The entire team asked at once.

"I'm just saying if she is already on the chopping block, what do we have to lose?" The geek gave a nervous gap toothed grin.

"Fine, but if we come in last place, C-I-T is totally G-O-N-E!" The queen bee concedes.

"Don't worry Cody! "I will always support your decisions!" Sierra said, while squeezing her self-proclaimed hubby.

"Ahem" Heather cleared her throat, signaling for Cody to tell Sierra something they discussed about earlier.

"Oh, uh Sierra, there was something…"

Suddenly, the teams hear Chris's voice on the intercom, "Half time's over everyone! Return to the field for the second half!"

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 2 Killer Captains: 4 Rabid Skippers: 4

* * *

The teams meet up once more at the center of the soccer field with Chris and ref Chef.

"Okay teams, for these next rounds, I will introduce yet another new soccer ball into the game. This ball is spray painted gold and will give you two points versus the single pointed normal ones" Chris informs, "Also, for these rounds, we need three new goalies for the teams"

"Heather, since I am the leader for this half, how about you make yourself useful and be our goalie" Courtney smugly suggested. Heather begrudgingly complied.

"I'll be our goalie this time," Leshawna volunteered, "The net will be better company than "some" people…" Gwen only scoffed.

"Cadet Izzy will be goalie this round!" Izzy volunteered for the Skippers.

Chef then blows the whistle once the three regular soccer balls, two red point deduction balls, and one gold ball was placed onto the center of the field.

"Cody, go for a soccer ball! Katie, go for a red one! Bridgette and Sierra, double team DJ and his ball! I got the gold one!" Courtney ordered her team.

The geek and Tyler both go for one of the normal balls and tussle for it back and forth. The athlete managed to slide kick the ball away from the duo to Sadie. Katie's other half then passed it to Izzy who kicked it to their goal for a Skipper point.

DJ goes for another normal soccer ball, but Sierra and Bridgette managed to outmaneuver the giant and kicks the ball to their goal for another point to the Captains.

Courtney and Gwen are the two who goes after the gold ball.

"It's mine, you snotty, backstabbing, emo girl" The CIT taunted while elbowing her love rival.

"Wow… why did Duncan ever let "you" go?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

The bitter adversaries continue to fight for the golden soccer ball until Lindsay comes in and kicks it to Izzy who proceeded to knock the ball into their team's net.

"Two points for the Rabid Skippers!" Chef announced.

Katie kicks her normal soccer ball towards her team's net but is halted as she notices the one directed to take it from her was none other than Sadie.

"Katie?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie?" Katie asked back.

The two hug after realizing how long they've been apart. Duncan takes the opportunity and steals their ball and kicked it Leshawna. The Admiral Goalie then throws it into their net.

Justin dribbles one of the red balls towards Leshawna as well. The model kicks it but the girl with attitude just slapped it away.

"Gotta do better than that, Casanova!" Leshawna taunted.

DJ then dribbled the red ball Leshawna blocked towards Heather and kicked the ball at her first. The kick was strong enough to intimidate the queen bee from trying to deflect it. The red ball went into the Captain net.

"One point deduction from the Killer Captains!" Ref Chef calls.

Cody gets hold of the second red ball and last ball overall in the round. The geek dribbles it towards the leading team's net with Izzy guarding it. Izzy crouches to prepare and Cody begins to ready his kick. Suddenly, the geek fakes out and passes it to a running Bridgette who shoots the ball herself past Izzy and into the net.

"Point deduction from the Skippers, and the end of this round!" Chef announced.

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 4 Killer Captains: 4 Rabid Skippers: 6

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Great leadership, Courtney…" The queen bee taunts with sarcasm, "Now we're tied for last!"

"I… it's Cody's fault!" The CIT argued, "He let Tyler get the best of him!"

"At least he took the point back from the Skippers!" Bridgette cut in.

"Bridgette, I thought you had my back! Now "you're" taking the twerp's side?" Courtney responded.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "That better be as far as surfer girl is taking her affection…"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

"That's more like it, DJ" Duncan praised.

"A shame Gwen failed at the golden ball" Leshawna pointed out to her former friend. Gwen could only glare.

**Rabid Skippers**

"We have the lead, team! Just keep the dominance going" Justin encourages his fellow Skippers.

The team huddled up again for another round. Chef blew the whistle to begin the round.

"Okay, this time I want Cody, Sierra, and Bridgette to all go after the golden one! Katie and I will go after the red ones!" Courtney commanded.

The trio complied as they triple team DJ for the golden soccer ball. Cody then runs back as Sierra managed to steal the ball from the admiral and passes it to the geek. Cody then kicks it to Heather who knocks it into the Captain net.

"Two points for the Captains!" Chef announced.

Duncan and Tyler compete for one of normal soccer balls the punk and the jock. Tyler, who was quicker on his feet, slide kicks it to his girlfriend. The ball ricochets off of Lindsay's head and to Justin.

"What just happened?" Lindsay asked, not knowing that a ball hit her on the noggin.

Justin dribbles the ball to his goal, kicks it to Izzy and she knocks it into the Skipper net.

"Great job Izzy, we make a great team don't we?" Justin happily asked. Izzy only flipped him the bird.

Katie was the first to get to one of the red balls and starts dribbling it towards the Skipper net.

Courtney tried to go for the other red ball, but Sadie was already kicking it to the CIT's net. Sadie dribbled the red ball towards the Captain's goal and shoots it at Heather. The queen bee, however, caught it and throws it to Cody who just helped her with the golden ball.

The geek kicked it back to Courtney who kicks it to Katie. Sadie's other half, now having both red balls at once, was standing before Izzy and kicked both balls at two different directions into the net. Izzy pointlessly tried to catch both of them at once and failed.

"Two point deduction on the Skippers!" Ref Chef announced.

Gwen took advantage of the distracted Captains and Skipper by kicking the last two normal balls at once towards her team's goal. With no obstacles in her way, she kicks both of them into the Admiral net.

"End of round!"

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 6 Killer Captains: 6 Rabid Skippers: 5

* * *

"Looks like the Skippers lost their lead!" Chris pointed out, "One more round left, and one more ball added to the game!"

Chef throws in a soccer ball painted black.

Chris continues, "This black ball will deduct THREE points from whichever team's net it finds itself in! Best of luck players!"

"See, my leadership skills are just fine" Courtney boasted to Heather.

"Whatever…" The queen bee scoffed.

* * *

C.C.

Courtney "One round away from usurping command from Heather!"

DJ "We have been doing pretty well for just four players!"

Justin "After Izzy's screw up that round, my team should have no problem voting her out"

* * *

"Final round, begin!" Ref Chef said as he blows his whistle.

"Gang rush the black ball!" Courtney ordered as she, Sierra, and Bridgette all ran for the black ball. Gwen, took advantage of the headstrong zerg, and beats all three of them to the punch. The goth kicks the black soccer ball past them to Duncan. The punk dribbles the soccer ball of death towards Heather and her net.

"Here it comes, Daddy's girl!" The delinquent taunted as he kicked the black ball past the queen bee and into her net.

"Three point deduction on the Captains!" Chef announced.

"Good goalkeeping Heather!" Courtney shouted angrily at the queen bee.

"Yeah, have everyone run at it at once was just the best strategy ever, huh?" Heather shot back.

"Come on girls, we are in last place now, focus!" The geek shouted.

Tyler, wasting no time, dribbles his regular soccer ball to Izzy for another point to the Skippers.

DJ did the same and knocked another normal ball into the Admiral net.

Bridgette, heeding Cody's command, dribbles one of the red soccer balls towards the Admiral net. DJ turned after scoring to try and stop her. The surfer girl then kicked the ball past him to Katie who then managed to shoot the crimson sphere past Leshawna for a one point deduction.

Sierra, after losing the black ball with the others, manages to steal the third normal ball from Lindsay and passes it to Heather. The queen bee then knocks it into the team goal.

Courtney purposely trips Sadie and makes off with the second red ball without Chef noticing the foul. The CIT dribbles it towards the Admiral team as well. Gwen was there to try and stop her adversary.

"You won't get the best of me this time, weird goth girl!" The CIT taunted while inheriting Heather's word for Gwen.

Gwen tries to kick the ball away from Courtney, but the CIT throws at her a cheap head butt and knocks the goth on her rear. Courtney blew her a raspberry before kicking the red ball past Leshawna.

With just the golden soccer ball left, Cody dribbles it towards the Captain's net. Unfortunately it was Justin who stood in his way.

"Fork it over, shrimp!" The model taunted the geek.

Cody turns to see Duncan coming at him from one direction, and Tyler from another. Seeing no teammates around the geek, Cody could only try to kick it over Justin. With as much force as he could muster, the geek punts the ball and it slams into the model's face hard. The golden sphere hit him with enough force to ricochet off the mug and lands next to Heather. The queen bee casually rests her foot on the two point ball and knocks it back into the team net.

"That ends the last round!" Chef announced.

"Good game everyone, but now we are gonna tally up the final scores!" Chris added, "Let's see what they are…"

…

…

Each team cross their fingers for the electronic scoreboard to say they won.

…

…

…

* * *

Screaming Admirals: 5 Killer Captains: 6 Rabid Skippers: 6

* * *

"WHAT?" The four admirals said in disbelief.

"Yep, the Captains and Skippers tie!" Chris announced.

"Is there's going to be a tiebreaker for the winning teams?" Cody asked.

"Since soccer is the one sport that condones ties, nope! Everybody wins… except for the Admirals, they face elimination. As for the two winning teams, Chef, tell them what they won!"

Chef pulls out his cue cards, "Ahem, Both teams win an above deck swimming pool for their ships. Each comes with a built in diving board, wave machine, mini waterfall, and the best made filters"

Both teams cheer happily while the losing team groans.

Chris continues, "Awesome reward, now everyone it's time to take the bus back to our ships. Admirals, I'll see all of you on yours…"

Leshawna nervously puts her hands in a pleading motion to DJ and the Jamaican nods.

**Killer Captains**

"Ugh… my legs are killing me…" Cody complained as his team hops into their Jacuzzi.

"Cody worked so hard today!" Sierra happily said while squeezing the geek's aching body.

"Umm… Cody, didn't you have something to say to Sierra?" Heather interjected.

"…Oh yeah…" the geek responded while stepping out of the hot tub, "Sierra, I need to talk to you… alone"

"Okay!" Sierra happily complied, thinking of the possibilities of alone time.

The duo leaves the upper deck with Heather secretly following them to the lobby inside.

"I uh…" the geek was at a loss of words after finally being able to speak to her seemingly alone, "Sierra… I was getting to… uh… thinking…"

"Yes Codykins?" Sierra asked happily.

"I was thinking that I should tell you… well… you know I like you as a best friend right?"

"Best friend and?" Sierra asked hopefully.

"And… that's it…" The geek finally said, "A really good friend is as far as you are to me…"

"Well..." Sierra nervously asks, "There's still hope for being more than that, right? I mean, I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

"No it's nothing you did, it's just…" Cody finally was able to sum up his words, "Sierra… you know I like Gwen… right?"

"I… I…" The fangirl stutters.

"I mean, you watched all of the episodes of seasons one and two a dozen times correct?" Cody reminded.

"I… kinda thought that…"

"I like Gwen… I always liked Gwen, Sierra…" Cody stopped beating around the bush.

"Cody I… I…" Sierra stutters some more while on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry Sierra, I needed to tell you now before I lead you on even further then I already have. I will always think of you as my best friend though"

"C-C-CODY!" Sierra falls to the ground and starts bawling.

Heather watches the scene with a smile.

"SIERRA, STOP!" Cody shouted at his stalker then calms down, "Just let me finish…"

"W-what?" Sierra stopped crying to listen in.

"I don't mean to be a cliché, but it's not you, it's me! It's my problem for not being able to move past Gwen. I know hope for being with her is becoming bleaker and bleaker. But when the time comes for me to finally let her go, to expect you to be there waiting for me is absolutely unfair to you. Time after time I taken your affections for granted, but in truth I don't deserve you and seeing you struggle to be with me just drills into my conscience even more. I'm sorry Sierra… I'm so sorry…" Cody's eyes water as well while explaining.

Sierra smiles, walks up to, and hugs the geek in a much softer way than usual, "Cody… I will prove to you that our bond is stronger than the one between you and Gwen. When you are ready to get past her… I'll be there" The fangirl says with a sweet smile.

"How could you be so loyal to someone like me?" Cody sadly asks.

"Because you are the boy I fell head over heels with as soon as I saw you on the TV screen" Sierra happily responds.

"…Sierra…"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Heather couldn't help but blurt out after watching the scene.

"HEATHER!" Sierra glares at the queen bee after putting two and two together, "You set this all up, didn't you?"

The queen bee tries to explain, "I… just wanted Cody… to…"

"It is so on now, home wrecker!" The fan girl angrily announces.

"Sierra, it's just a misunderstanding!" Cody tries to assure.

Sierra only continued, "I knew you haven't changed! You're as evil and cold hearted as ever! Trying to destroy the attachment between me and Cody is the last straw! Come on Cody!" she pulled her geek crush away from a now speechless Heather.

After the three talked, a certain CIT also listened in on the conversation with a grin of her own.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Okay, my plan officially backfired. Now fanzilla is after my neck!"

Sierra "Of course Heather would coerce Cody to saying irrational things, she is going down!"

Courtney "Hmm… I want Heather gone… Sierra wants Heather gone… Perhaps an alliance can be made…"

Cody "What am I gonna do now?"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

"We'll get the next time" Justin assured his team.

"Thanks Justin, I also think… Oh my gosh!" Tyler says in a panic after looking at the model.

"What?"

"Have you seen a mirror dude?"

Justin looks at himself in the mirror of the restroom to see his face all swollen from a soccer ball being planted in his face and weeps.

* * *

C.C.

Justin "What has that geek done to my beautiful face? Don't look at me!" The model covers the confession camera lens.

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

As DJ goes to cast his vote, Duncan and Gwen stop him.

"Deej, you voting this time?" the delinquent inquires.

"I'm just… uhh… going in to make it look like I did… hehe…" DJ nervously answered. The bad boy and bad girl couple didn't buy it.

"You are not voting with Leshawna against one of us are you?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"No… I'm…"

"Wouldn't be smart at all" Duncan threatened.

"I..." DJ caved, "I was just trying to give a friend a chance in a tie breaker! I didn't want to hurt any friends this season!"

"Well it's up to you, either lose one friend, or lose TWO" Gwen coldly told him.

"I… I…"

* * *

C.C.

DJ "…I'm sorry Leshawna…"

* * *

Skipping the obvious parts during the Sardine Ceremony, it was Leshawna who did not receive the final sardine.

"Leshawna, with two votes against you, it's your time to jump off the "Plank of Shame!"' Chris announced.

"I'm so ashamed…" DJ confessed.

"It's okay Deej, I forgive ya" Leshawna kindly patted her friend on the back, "Nice to know one of ya'll have remorse…" She said while glaring at the smiling couple. The girl with attitude steps on the "Plank of Shame" with her lifejacket on and jumps off.

"Brutal," Chris says while turning to the camera, "With just three members left, will the Screaming Admirals get out of their rut, or will they be the first to crumble, find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna

* * *

Votes:

Gwen – Leshawna

Duncan – Leshawna

DJ – Didn't vote

Leshawna – Gwen

* * *

Eliminated:

Leshawna – Voted out


	22. Gone Ape Spit Crazy! Pt 1

A/N: For some shameless self promotion, KTDLover's OC fanfiction called Totally Dramatic Newbies has included my very first OC, Keith Striker into the competition. I happily encourage you all to show your support and root for Striker! :D

* * *

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Brazil… it's here we went to the Estádio do Maracanã stadium and played ourselves a good old game of soccer. Teams went neck and neck throughout the whole game. Just when one team was leading, it only took a round to change the momentum. Ultimately, it ended in a tie. It being soccer, we allowed everyone to win, except for the Admirals who went home crying. Leshawna wanted DJ to help give her a chance in the tie breaker, but Duncan and Gwen pressured him otherwise. The girl with attitude was the one plummeting from the "Dock of Shame" this time around. With the ships leaving the Western Hemisphere and crossing the Atlantic, where will our contestants go next? Find out here on Total… Drama… Llllllluxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

**Killer Captains**

"Stupid mean Heather… trying to break me and Cody apart…" Sierra silently mutters to herself in her cabin. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Sierra opened it to reveal that it was none other than Courtney.

"Hello Sierra, I just couldn't help but overhear the conflict between you and Heather" The CIT spoke in her cheery but deceitful tone.

"She tried to mess with my relationship with Cody" Sierra angrily informed.

"Well in that case, how about we make an alliance to rid our team of her backstabbing presence" The CIT proposed.

"I don't know… you were pretty mean to Cody before as well…"

"Perhaps, but at least I didn't try and break you two up" Courtney reminded.

"Well… at least until we get rid of Heather…"

"Did I mention that if I was captain of this ship, I would have the power to solemnize marriages?" The CIT informed.

"I'M IN!" Sierra was at last sold.

Meanwhile Bridgette also gets a knock on the door.

"Cody?" The surfer girl was pleasantly surprised as she answered.

"Hi Bridgette, could we talk?" The geek nervously asked.

"Sure, Cody, come on in!"

As Cody gets settled into Bridgette's room, the geek was finally able open up.

"Heather told me to tell Sierra off, and Sierra caught wind of her. Now Sierra wants Heather gone. They are both my friends but there's way too much tension with them. I just needed advice from someone I can trust and feel comfortable with opening up to. So I came to you" Cody told the surfer girl.

Bridgette at first did not know what to say, "Well Cody, I'm flattered that you turned to me for advice. I guess I could say just remain neutral and let them work it out themselves. You seem to be carrying everything on your shoulders with them. Maybe you should step back and work with other members of your team for the time being. I remember getting between a conflict a long time ago between Heather and Lindsay versus Gwen and Leshawna. That wasn't fun for me"

"Maybe you're right, Bridge. Thanks!" The geek graciously says, "Glad there is someone I don't have to feel tense or uneasy around"

"No problem, Cody. Anytime" The surfer girl responded while trying to hide a blush.

**Rabid Skippers**

Justin tries to mend his deformity that he received from being decked in the face by a soccer ball. Izzy noticed his new Achilles' heel.

"Oh have the mighty have fallen" she mocked.

"Why do you still have a beef with me, Izzy? Come on, it's just a game"

The psychopath only glared at him, "Cadet Izzy hates traitors"

**Screaming Admirals**

Despite being in a small group of three, Duncan and Gwen are relaxed.

"All uphill from here, babe!" the punk said.

"Yeah, no angry psychos or backstabbing oddball couples holding us back" Gwen added.

"Rest assured, now we can regain control of this game, not to mention with only DJ around, we, at last, have some privacy on this ship" Duncan grinned as he kisses his goth girl.

The ships finally reached their next destination. The teams meet Chris and staff on shore just outside a large luscious jungle.

"Welcome shipmates, to the Congo jungle!" Chris greeted, "a lush forest filled with enormous variations of flora and fauna. For today's challenge, you all will be searching for numerous animals written down for all of you on a list. You will also be receiving cameras that said list will instruct you to take snapshots of"

"Hmm… panthers… hippos… tigers... I don't suppose you are going into the jungle with us…" An annoyed Heather asked after reading the list.

"Are you crazy? It's dangerous in there!" Chris answered, "As for protection, I guess I can give each team a machete to navigate through the jungle with. But be careful, the most dangerous of beasts you can run into here are the gorillas. They are aggressive, territorial, and mean! They say there is an ancient city that they dwell in and intruding there means certain death!"

"That was just a novel…" Gwen informed.

"Right…" Chris responded, "Any who, best of luck to all of ya!"

The teams nervously enter the deep, dark jungle after receiving cameras, machetes, and copies of the list.

**Killer Captains**

Courtney leads the expedition by chopping through the tall grass with her machete.

"What's first on our list?" The CIT inquired.

"What am I, list keeper?" Heather snapped back.

"Well, I deserve to be our team leader" Courtney informed, "I proved it back in Brazil!"

"I am still the leader! It was established on day one!" the queen bee reminded.

"How about a vote?" The CIT proposed.

"I vote for Courtney" Sierra immediately said to the queen bee's dismay.

"I think Heather was a good leader overall" Katie expressed her support.

"Cody, who do you vote for?" The queen bee inquired the geek.

"I…" The geek didn't know who to support. He wanted to maintain his "friendship" with Heather, but didn't want to go against Sierra either.

"Don't put him on the spot!" Bridgette stepped in, "How 'bout this, we separate into three teams. Heather and Katie goes one direction, Courtney and Sierra go another, and since Cody and I are neutral, we will be the third group. Whichever pair comes up on top today will be the permanent leader of the Killer Captains," The surfer girl suggested.

"Fine!" Courtney agreed.

Heather only glared at Bridgette's sudden maneuver.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Oh… that surfer girl is gonna pay for that little stunt… Cody is my alliance member, not hers!"

Sierra "Normally I would go after Bridgette for getting too close to Cody, but Heather is first on a list of MINE!"

Cody "It's actually a relief to be at Bridgette's side. Too much tension with everyone else!"

* * *

**Screaming Admirals**

"What are we looking for first?" Duncan asked DJ while chopping the grass.

"I… uh… looks like an antelope!" DJ nervously read from the list.

* * *

C.C.

DJ "I caved into their demands last time, but if our team loses again, I'm a goner!"

* * *

"I think I see something over there!" Gwen pointed out.

The trio move in and hide behind the bushes. They see a wild pig.

"It's a warthog" Gwen whispered to her delinquent boyfriend.

"Is it on the list, DJ?" Duncan whispered to the team list keeper.

"Yep" DJ responded. Gwen takes the team camera and snaps a shot of the feral swine. Unfortunately, the flash was on and it aggravated the wild pig. The beast made an angry squeal and it viciously charged at the three.

"RUN!" Duncan said as they fled.

**Rabid Skippers**

Justin, still bummed and insecure about his swollen face, loses his charisma.

"Order's Justin?" Tyler asked.

"Oh… uh… I guess… find an animal and take a picture of it…"

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "Justin seemed to have lost his mojo since we left Brazil"

* * *

"What's wrong hunky? Not the eye candy anymore?" Izzy taunted.

"I… ugh… shut up!" Justin said while stuttering.

Izzy grins as she cuts through the grass for their team, while Tyler uses one of their cameras predominantly. Sadie was in charge of the list.

"Hey look, there's a giraffe!" Lindsay points out.

"Uh… that's an elephant, Linds" Tyler pointed out as he took the snapshot.

**Killer Captains**

**Cody & Bridgette**

After getting a shot of some crocodiles, Cody and Bridgette resume their search.

"See anything, Cody?" Bridgette asked.

"Not yet, hey wait, is that…" Cody signals Bridgette to stay back. The geek snuck closer to see a black panther sleeping on a tree branch. Turning the flash off, Cody takes a quick snapshot and backs away.

"Great job, Cody" Bridgette praised him.

**Heather & Katie**

Meanwhile, Heather and Katie search for their animals, trying to oust Courtney the usurper.

"Thanks for having my back, Katie" Heather thanked, surprised that she supported her.

"No problem, Courtney was pretty mean to Cody overall and the little guy is Trent's good friend" Katie said, defending her position.

**Courtney & Sierra**

The CIT and the stalker are searching for their list of animals as well.

"Hey look, an antelope!" The fangirl pointed out.

Courtney wasted no time in taking a picture of the animal.

"Awesome, Heather is going down!" The CIT confidently announced after crossing the mammal from her list.

**Screaming Admirals**

DJ takes a snapshot of the crocodiles for his team as well.

"Animal number two! Good job, Deej!" Duncan praised.

"Small numbers have its perks" Gwen points out.

**Rabid Skippers**

After getting the snapshots of the warthog the Skippers continue to search the jungles for more animals on their list. Eventually, the next animal they run to are the hippos. Justin steps in to get a closer shot but one snuck up on him. The mammal tackled the model and proceeded to affectionately lick his face.

"Must have thought you were on of his kind!" Izzy mocked again.

"Grr..." Justin could only growl in disdain.

Later, the athlete noticed the team's third animal.

"Hey look, I see a gorilla!" Tyler points out.

The group tries to sneak up on the beast but Tyler trips over tree roots and alerts the primate. The monstrous ape turns to them and makes an ear shattering howl.

The Skippers are paralyzed with fear as more and more angry gorillas arrive and surround them.

"Uh oh…" They all could only say in unison.

The alpha male primate walks up to the group and stares at Justin.

"…Nice… ape…" The swollen faced model nervously said.

The lead gorilla points up to a decrepit statue, depicting a man with a facial abnormality similar to the swollen mug of the Hawaiian. The alpha male then signaled the other apes to drag everyone away.

**Killer Captains**

Cody and Bridgette just finished getting their snapshot of an elephant, antelope, and hippo and then move on in their jungle safari.

"Wow, at this rate we will finish this in no time!" Bridgette happily said, "But why don't we take a break? With Heather whipping you around and Sierra always breathing down your neck, we never get a chance to chat"

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Cody friendlily asked.

"Well I was wondering, how have you been doing with Gwen?"

Cody only frowned while depressingly looking down on the dirt.

"Hehe… we can change the subject…" The surfer girl nervously said.

"Thanks…" Cody says, while trying to think of something to chat about "How have you been handling it?"

"Handling what?"

"Handling losing Geoff and then seeing him snap?"

"I… I guess I haven't thought of him since the Caribbean"

"You finally moved on?"

"Yep"

"I envy you Bridge"

"Why?" The surfer girl asked.

"I seen my crush descend as well, but I still can't get past her" The geek sadly confessed.

"I see…"

"Yeah… seeing her with Duncan, I've noticed that she changed. She is becoming just as cold to others as the delinquent is. But somehow, I thought that maybe if I stayed loyal to her, just a tad bit longer, I would get her out of that dark place. I don't know… I just really need a friend right now. Trent is gone, Sierra might get the wrong idea, and Heather… isn't really as open as others are…"

Bridgette wraps her arm around the geek and gave a warm smile, "I'll be here for you, Cody. I was good friends with Gwen and I too noticed how she had altered since being with Duncan. Since both of our flames have changed for the worst, I guess we are kindred spirits now, huh?"

"Hehe, I guess so, thanks Bridgette" The geek smiles up at the surfer girl as they walked together.

The two notice a chimpanzee staring at the two.

"Cool, is it on the list?" Cody asked, breaking the moment.

"Looks like it!" Bridgette says.

"Okay, let's…" Cody is interrupted as the small ape grabs and makes off with the duo's camera.

"Bad chimp! Give us our camera back!" Bridgette yells as they try to chase the mischievous primate.

**Heather & Katie**

The two finished taking a picture of their panther and crocodiles and now search for their next target.

"See anything?" Katie asked.

"I think I do hear something, over there!" Heather says as the duo look to see the Skippers getting dragged away by a group of gorillas.

"What the…" Heather tried to ask.

"SADIE!" Katie shouted out in concern, alerting the apes. They immediately ran and seized the duo.

"Good going…" The queen bee sneered at Katie and her big mouth.

**Courtney & Sierra**

The competing two got their snapshot of some hippos and continue onwards.

"So at our next elimination, I can count on your vote for Heather, correct?" Courtney asked Sierra.

"Yes, she is gonna pay for what she tried to do!" Sierra confirmed.

The two notice some old ruins in the midst of the jungle and they decide to check it out. The CIT and the stalker sneak inside and discover a group of primates putting Heather, Katie, and all of the Rabid Skippers in bone cages.

"What's going on?" Courtney whispers to Sierra.

"Look over there…" Sierra pointed out. They see Justin sitting on a throne before the primates as they bowed before the model.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Justin happily says as he is offered jungle fruit, courtesy of his ape worshipers. The gorillas viewed the chiseled model and his swollen up face as their ancient god.

"Come on Justin, tell them to let us go, dude!" Tyler says to the model.

"Yeah! Seriously, who poses as a god to manipulate naïve followers?" Heather angrily inquires, forgetting the past events in the Amazon last season.

"Listen everyone, I am as much a prisoner as all of you! I am only their god if I act as such!" Justin informs them while kicking back and smiling, "Let's just sit back and let opportunity present itself. Besides, at least these guys understand my beauty unlike SOME people…"

Chris watches the events from his cameras, "Wow, I should really do something about this… Pfft… nah… will they escape their new found peril? Found out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna


	23. Gone Ape Spit Crazy! Pt 2

Chris "And we're back! We join our shipmates as they do animal photography in the Congo Jungle! It seems while searching for their animal snapshots, the entire Skipper team, as well as a third of the Captains find themselves captured by a band of hostile gorillas. Will they make it out alive? Or will the Admiral team of three make it a clean slate? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

**Screaming Admirals**

Duncan, DJ, and Gwen take their snapshots of Hippos, Antelope, and Elephants.

"Just four left" DJ said while checking off the list.

The trio notices the ancient ruins that dwelled the Skippers, as well as most of the Captains. They snuck into the decrepit architecture and see them all caged up by the crazed primates.

"Think we should help them?" DJ asked concernedly.

"Nah…" Duncan said with a grin.

"They could be in great danger though"

"Don't sweat it, Deej, Chris will intervene probably" Gwen assured.

Gwen took a snapshot of the gorillas with the flash off this time. The three then sneak away from the ruins.

**Killer Captains**

**Cody & Bridgette**

"Get back here!" Cody and Bridgette continue to chase the chimpanzee who made off with their camera.

"Shoot, we just needed three more animals!" Bridgette said, upset that they didn't have a camera to shoot it with.

The duo pursues the small chimp to a hangout of its kin.

"Come on, give it back!" The geek says to the chimps as they play keep away with the two.

"Please don't throw poo at us… please don't throw poo at us…" The surfer girl begged to herself as Cody tries to get their camera back.

**Rabid Skippers**

The Skippers remain imprisoned by their apish captors, as well as Heather and Katie.

"Justin, please tell me you are going to think of something soon!" Heather barked.

"Calm down now, these gorillas each have the strength of twenty men" Justin happily warned.

Everyone only gulped.

**Killer Captains**

**Courtney & Sierra**

The duo secretly watched as the gorilla worshippers pamper the model.

"Should we do something?" Sierra asked.

"See if they are gonna sacrifice Heather first" The CIT grinningly responded.

"Still we should save them at least for Katie's vote" the fangirl reminded.

"Who cares, let's just take the snapshot of the gorillas and get out of here"

"Okay…"

The CIT takes a picture of the gorillas. Unfortunately, they forgot to turn off their flash.

"Oops…"

Without a second interval, two gorillas stood behind the pair.

**Screaming Admirals**

The three finish taking their picture of the sleeping panther and continue onward.

"Just two more left, come on team!" Duncan ushers his two teammates.

"Hey look, it's Cody!" Gwen pointed out as she leads the team to the geek and the surfer girl much to Duncan's dismay.

"Gwen?" Cody happily turned to his goth crush.

Duncan takes a snap shot of the mischievous chimpanzees and then says, "Okay, one more to go, can we leave now?"

"Those darn apes made off with our camera" Cody informed them.

"Sucks to be you" the punk mockingly responded.

"Just a sec lil' buddy" DJ kindly obliges as he manages to snatch the Captain camera from the chimps and hands it to the geek.

"Okay, let's go" The delinquent said impatiently.

"See you later, Cody. Later, Bridgette" Gwen bid them farewell as the admirals parted.

After they left, Cody only sighed, sat down, and took the shot of the chimpanzees, "Why does she like "him?"

Bridgette sat next to him, "at least she thinks of you like a friend"

"Yeah, but if I ever told her how I really felt about Duncan, she would end our friendship like she did with Harold and Leshawna…"

Bridgette rests her hand on the geek's shoulder, "Cody, after all she done to you, why are you so worried about whether or not she likes you as a friend or not?"

"It's just who I am. You may find this surprising, but I actually have had a lot of friends that are girls, even popular ones. However, that is as far as they ever thought of me. Sure they don't mind chatting or hanging out with me, but when it comes to wanting to be in a serious relationship with me, they just laugh and run to their boyfriends who are three times my size. I am just that little kid to them…"

"It's their loss Cody" Bridgette comforted, "You are one of the nicest guys around, and if they are too shallow to not notice the gentle and sweet person you are then it's too bad for them"

"Thank you, Bridgette" Cody looked up and smiled at her, "You're a better friend than any of them were, that's for sure"

All of a sudden, the surfer girl felt that the moment was right.

"Cody, there's something I wanted to tell you"

"What is it?" The geek asked skeptically.

"I've been thinking about telling you this since Disney World… no… Alaska…"

"What is it?"

The surfer girl blushes, "Cody, I really li…"

Her words were cut short when she hears a growling behind her. She slowly turns to see a tiger growling angrily at the two.

"Umm… we should save this for later…" the geek interjected as he grabs Bridgette's hand and the duo runs for dear life with the massive feline charging after them.

"WE CAN'T OUTRUN A TIGER!" Bridgette yelled in a panic.

Cody, thinking fast, pulls her near a tree and they climb up it.

"Can't they climb trees?" Bridgette then asks.

"Just trust me, get the top branch!" Cody assured.

When the tiger reached the tree, it leaps on top of the first branch. Fortunately, its weight was too much for the branch and the tiger fell back on the ground. The beast angrily growls up at them.

The geek took the picture of the tiger and then smiled at Bridgette. In the heat of the moment, the surfer girl warmly embraced her savior. Finally realizing what she just did, Bridgette blushed and released her hold on the geek.

"Hehe… just a friend's hug" she nervously said while still blushing.

Cody only smiled, naively buying her explanation.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "Today has been pretty good minus the tiger attack. Time with Bridgette is like a vacation from Sierra and Heather when they are going after each other's throat"

Bridgette "Now's just not the best time to confess to him. I gotta find the right moment. But with Sierra around and the fact he still won't let go of Gwen, here just doesn't seem like the right place. But I can confidentially wait, Cody has no romantic feelings toward Sierra and sooner or later he will accept that Gwen is no longer the girl he thought she was. Besides, Cody and I connect emotionally, something no one else does with him"

* * *

"Once the tiger leaves, all we'll need lastly is the gorilla and we win" Cody informed.

"I don't know Cody, the day is almost over. We should head back to Chris. Maybe the others will have that picture"

"You're probably right. Once we win, we won't have to worry about who votes who out"

**Rabid Skippers**

"Justin, think of something!" The CIT barked while caged up next to Heather.

"Someone had to think of our rescue…" Heather said angrily to Courtney.

"Shuttup!"

One gorilla approached the model and handed him a camera.

"See team, I told you I had your back!" Justin assured, "now we got the snapshots we need to win!"

"Wait, you sent the gorillas to go take snapshots of the other animals?" Izzy angrily asked.

"It worked didn't it?"

"So you had influence over them, and could have had them release us?" Heather angrily inquired.

"What can I say, I am a victim for being so lovable" Justin shrugged.

"THAT'S IT! CADET IZZY CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The psychopath kicks open the cage, aggravating the gorillas, "CADET IZZY IS TIRED OF DEALING WITH THAT PSEUDO INNOCENT GRIN OF YOURS! YOU BACK STABBED NOAH FOR EVERYTHING HE DID FOR YOU AND NOW YOU EXPECT EVERYONE TO ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! NOW YOU PULL THIS OFF?"

"Come on, Izzy! I helped us win!" Justin tries to calm her down.

"No, you went all Claudius on him and expect everyone to move on. Not this time, uggo!" Izzy shouted, implicating to Justin's facial deformity.

"Uggo?" a nerve was struck within the model, "I would be careful, Izzy. You forget that I have a legion of primates at my disposal"

"Who cares, all you can ever seduce are animals, because you look like one, a greedy, vane, backstabbing mush faced animal!"

"That's it! Seize her!" Justin angrily ordered the gorillas to grab the impulsive psychopath, "You see, I am in charge here! I am the one in control! I am the…"

Suddenly one gorilla falls over unconscious.

Justin looked astonished, "What the…" Suddenly more and more primates fall over. It turned out that they all got hit with tranquilizing darts. Soon the entire pack topples over, revealing Chef to be everyone's rescuer.

"Whew, thank goodness, Chef!" Heather said gratefully.

"Well, the challenge is over, the Admirals won already" Chef informed.

The Skippers all glare at Justin.

"Well, at least we made second, I mean we have the snapshots we needed" The model nervously said.

Later the group meets up with the Admirals, as well as Cody and Sierra.

"Where were you guys? We still need the gorilla shots!" Bridgette told her teammates.

"Don't worry, we got them!" The CIT said but then corrected herself, "I mean, me and Sierra got them"

"Looks like our pair did the best" Sierra added.

"Making me the new leader!" Courtney finished.

"Ahem, Cody and I got nearly all of them" Bridgette intervened.

"But you two weren't running!" The CIT angrily said.

"I said, whichever pair comes up on top today will be the permanent leader of the Killer Captains" the surfer girl reminded her.

Chris then cut in, "It really doesn't matter, because the Skippers turned in their cameras before you"

The host reviewed the contents of the Skipper camera that the apes used to get their pictures, "Wait a minute, these are just some pictures of bananas and animal excrement"

"WHAT?" The Rabid Skippers all shout at once.

"Looks like the Captains come in second and the Skippers make dead last!" Chris announced, "As for the Admirals, Chef, tell them what they win!"

Chef pulls out his cue card, "They win a pool table…"

"What?" Duncan said angrily, "The other teams won a swimming pool with a wave machine last time, all we get is a billiard table?"

"Prizes vary, buddy" Chris responded as Duncan mutters angrily. Chris turns to the losing team, "Skippers, I'll see all of you on your ship!"

The Skippers only glared at Justin once again.

**Killer Captains**

"So I nominate Cody as leader" Bridgette confidently tells her team.

"I don't know, Bridgette, I'm not really the leader type…" Cody responded hesitantly.

"See, he has no leadership qualities!" Courtney pointed out, "I'm the CIT! Right, Sierra?"

"I agree with Bridgette! I want Cody! CODY!" Sierra contradicted, ending her support of Courtney.

"I think Cody would do good as a leader too!" Katie added.

"Fine, but since Cody is inexperienced, as former leader, I will be his adviser!" The queen bee announced.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Bridgette will pay for making Cody usurp my throne, but at least Courtney isn't in charge"

Sierra "Can captains marry themselves as well?"

* * *

All the Captains, save for Cody and Bridgette, were too exhausted to stay up from their gorilla enslavement. The duo goes to the swimming pool that was installed for them by the interns after winning in Brazil.

"You know, I never seen a swimming pool with a wave machine in it" Cody tells the surfer girl.

"It's really fun, also a great way to practice surf… hey Cody, you ever surfed before?" Bridgette excitedly asked the geek after the thought crossed her mind.

"Nope, never had the opportunity too"

"I could teach you if you want" the surfer girl invited.

"That would be great!" Cody said eagerly.

**Rabid Skippers**

Chris "Skippers, a lot went down with you today. Interesting how… screw it, we're almost out of time. Let's get this Sardine Ceremony over with. People who are safe are Tyler, Lindsay, Sadie, and Izzy. Justin your holiness, the "Plank of Shame" awaits you, buddy"

"Later, traitor" Izzy gave him a "heartfelt farewell."

Justin just sadly receives his life jacket and jumps off the board into the water.

"Well that's the end of another captain of the Skippers. Could this be a curse amongst the team? Will the Skipper recover from this loss? Find out here on Total… Drama... Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin

* * *

Votes:

Justin – Izzy

Izzy – Justin

Tyler – Justin

Lindsay – Justin

Sadie – Justin

* * *

Eliminated:

Justin – Voted out


	24. No Spain, No Gain Pt 1

A/N: Tomorrows chapter may come a little later into the day, gonna be somewhere else that morning. Also, the next Aftermath is taking place after this pair of chapters so send in more questions to the newly eliminated guests: Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, and whoever is eliminated this time. By the way, there will only be a total of three aftermaths in this story just to let all of you know. Also by the way, I never blocked anonymous reviewers.

* * *

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury tour… the Congo Jungle… here our contestants went on a safari, taking pictures and disturbing local wildlife. It was here where Justin's insecurity causes him to take advantage of the moment where gorillas saw him as their god. Izzy, bringing the worst out of him, makes the model alienate his entire team and, after losing the challenge, gets sent home for it. Who is next on the chopping block? Find out here on Total… Drama… Llllluxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

**Rabid Skippers**

The Skippers, now a group of four, sit nervously next to each other.

"So… umm… who wants to be our new team captain?" Tyler asked his team.

"Cadet Izzy does not want to" The psychopath responded.

"No way I want to be leader either!" Sadie added.

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "Our team leaders have a reputation of being dethroned and eliminated!"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

Cody sits in his room and ponders how to deal with all of this new tension.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "For some reason, I got coerced into being the team leader. But honestly, I have no idea how to keep everyone together. With Sierra, Heather, and Courtney after each other's throats…"

* * *

Without knocking, Heather barges into his room.

"Alright, Twerp, why did you choose to usurp my command?" The queen bee angrily inquired.

"I didn't mean to, Bridgette pushed me into becoming the leader! And I thought you were okay with it" The geek defended.

"Well, now I expect you to make it up to me!" Heather informed, "I demand your fullest and most devoted allegiance to our alliance!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that any and all interactions with other team members must be permitted and supervised by me! Got it?"

"Umm…"

"GOT IT?" Heather spoke in a more stern voice.

"yes'm…"

The ships make port at their next destination.

"Hello there, shipmates!" Chris and staff greeted, "Welcome to Barcelona, Spain! For today's challenge, we will be running bulls to the Barcelona bullfighting arena to be fought and slain by you the contestants"

"That's horrible!" Bridgette angrily expressed her disdain, "bullfighting is horrible and cruel to bulls and horses!"

"I agree," DJ shared the same opinion, "There's no way I would intentionally hurt an animal, especially for entertainment!"

Chris explains, "Well, we figured some may take exception to the Spanish sport. So we decided to replace the cattle with mechanical bulls. But with modern technology, we have programmed our mechanical bulls to target, track, and trample anything that shows up as red in their sensors! For part one of the challenge, you will run the bulls down the gated trail down the arena, first person to make it there wins the first part of the challenge. One more thing, all of you need to wear a certain accessory to keep the bulls on your trail"

The host throws each person a red handkerchief to wear during the Bull Run.

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "As long as we're not hurting any real bulls"

DJ "It still feels wrong!"

* * *

The teams are ushered to the starting line, but Chris halts the Rabid Skippers"

"Hold on there, Skippers! With Justin gone, your team needs a new captain!"

"Why do we need a captain?" Tyler asked the host.

"Every ship needs a captain, now who is stepping up to the plate?"

The entire team takes a step backwards except for Sadie.

"Sadie, guess like you're the fifth Skipper captain"

"Wait, what?" Sadie said with shock.

The teams geared up in front of the gates while Chef prepared the mechanical bulls.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Those bulls look meaner then the real ones" DJ nervously said.

"Well, is it the large steel outer body, the beat red eyes, and the fact that they have drills for horns and monster truck wheels?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"Just one of us have to make it to arena first, we can do this!" The punk informs his team.

**Rabid Skippers**

"What are our orders, Captain?" Lindsay asked Sadie.

"I… umm… I don't know…" Katie's other half nervously answered.

"Cadet Izzy suggests we just run and avoid being mechanical bull pancakes" the psychopath informed the obvious.

* * *

C.C.

Sadie "I never lead anything before!

* * *

**Killer Captain**

"Orders Captain Cody?" Sierra asked giddily to the team's new leader.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "Okay, I have some experience from my time in the Caribbean, I can do this…"

* * *

"Okay, this is what's going to happen," Cody instructs, "Bridgette and Katie, hop over the gate you two are stepping out"

"What?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"But why?" Bridgette asked.

"Chris told us that only one of us have to make it to the arena first to win. Heather, Courtney and Sierra are the most athletic and I am running because I am obligated as captain"

"I guess that makes sense…" Bridgette said.

"Trust me, no rule stated that would prevent any of you from be able to compete next round, and you won't risk a possible injury this one, either!" The geek assured.

"Okay, good luck!" Bridgette was more confident of his plan.

* * *

C.C.

Courtney "Pfft, I could've thought of that"

* * *

"Alright teams, "Chris announced, "On your mark… get set… GO!"

The mechanical bulls are released and the contestants run the track for dear life. Tyler, Heather and Gwen shared the lead, with Sierra, Duncan, DJ, Courtney and Izzy shortly behind them, and Cody, Lindsay, and Sadie falling behind.

* * *

C.C.

Tyler "Let's just say I had a tad bit more motivation than everyone else" The athlete points at his red track suit.

* * *

"This race is mine, Heather!" Gwen taunted.

"That's "Old Heather" to you… "New Heather"" The queen bee shot back.

* * *

C.C.

Gwen "She did not just go there…"

* * *

"Pick it up pipsqueak!" Courtney barked at Cody as he struggles to keep up with the rest of the pack.

"I… am… trying…" The geek said panting.

The steel beasts charge right at the group. Sadie is just inches away from one of the beasts and its horns poke her in the hiney.

"Ouch!" Katie's BFF yelped in pain as she tries to run faster. Sadly, it is to no avail as she trips on her own two feet and the robotic beasts trample over her.

"Ugh… are we in Paris?" Sadie said in her dazed pain afterwards.

"Hehe… got a lot of stamina, don't ya princess?" Duncan mocked his former flame. Courtney didn't even glance at him. Instead, the CIT tripped the delinquent and he tumbles and gets trampled by the bulls.

"Ouch…" he groaned after the mechanical cattle ran over him.

* * *

C.C.

Bridgette "Okay, I do not regret Cody's call of having me and Katie sit this round out"

* * *

The group continues to run the track while fleeing from the mechanical bulls.

"Let's kick things up a notch!" Chris happily says as he flips a switch on his remote control. This caused the mechanical bulls to pick up speed and immediately trampling over Lindsay and Cody.

"Ugh… did anyone get the license plate number on that car?" Cody said while dazed.

"…W…what's a car?" Lindsay dazedly added.

DJ, Sierra, Courtney, and Izzy try to pick up speed in a panic. Up ahead of them, Tyler was swiftly leading the pack.

"This is for Lindsay! To the extreme!" the jock shouted as he continues.

Meanwhile, Heather and Gwen are neck and neck for second place. The goth and queen bee elbow each other trying to outdo the other.

"Ow!" Heather shouted when Gwen hit her in the face.

"Take that, pit breath!" the goth slurred.

"Turnabout's fair play!" The queen bee says as she applies more force in elbowing the goth.

"That's it!" Gwen forgets about the race and tackles Heather. The two begin to brawl on the track as the others run pass them. As the duo continued their squabble, they finally notice the bulls just before they trample over the two.

"Hahaha! I'm sure that face trampling was an improvement to you both!" Courtney mocked.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Those two have been in this game for far too long!"

* * *

"Come on, Sierra and Courtney! All on you two!" Cody rooted for the remaining Captains from the side of the track.

"I don't need your shout approval!" The CIT shot at the geek.

"Don't worry Codykins! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!" Sierra said as she immediately ran past Courtney, DJ, and Izzy. The stalker fangirl catches up to Tyler.

"What the… How did you catch up to me?" The jock asked Sierra.

"It's called Codrenaline!"

Chris flips yet another switch, "Kicking it to turbo!"

The mechanical bulls pick up even more speed.

"They're gaining on us!" DJ dreadfully said.

"Cadet Izzy says hurry!" Izzy tells them.

As if on cue, the speeding cattle trains plowed over DJ, Izzy, and Courtney.

"It looks like it's down to Sierra and Tyler!" The sadistic host announced.

"They're almost to the arena!" Bridgette pointed out.

"Come on Tyler!" Lindsay rooted after recovering from the trample.

The stalker and the jock are neck and neck with the finish line dead ahead.

"I'm gonna regret saying this but, SIERRA IF YOU WIN, I WILL LEAVE MY CABIN DOOR UNLOCKED FROM NOW ON!"

That was all she needed to hear for her Codrenaline to kick in at full force. Sierra dashed past the jock and crossed the finish line into the bullfighting arena. She, followed by Tyler, jump over the protective barrier as the mechanical bulls disperse around the arena.

"Winners, the Killer Captains!" Chris announced.

The Captains cheer as Sierra rushes to Cody's side. The geek recoiled as the fangirl was about to squeeze the scrawny kid. This time however, the stalker showed restraint and only softly embraced him. Bridgette and Heather subtly expressed distain over it.

"Ahem!" The queen bee cut in.

The geek recalled the talk he had with Heather earlier, "Umm… permission to praise Sierra?"

"Denied! Now let's go!" The queen bee pulled him away from the stalker to Chris who was beginning the second part of the challenge. "So Chris, what do we win for our advantage?" The queen bee then inquired.

Chris turns to Chef, "Chef, tell them what they won!"

Chef pulls out his cue cards and says, "Ahem… Nothing!"

"WHAT?" The Captains said in unison.

"I don't recall ever saying there was an advantage for the first part of the challenge. I just wanted to see you all get trampled" The host happily stated.

"Great..." Cody could only say knowing what he sacrificed for his team to win.

"Okay shipmates, for the second part of the challenge, each team must select one person to be the matador, picador, and banderillero!" Chris informed, "The Matador's job is to wield a sword and a red drape and distract and eventually slay the bull. The Picador will ride atop a mechanical horse using a lance to distract the bull with and point out and exploit its weakness, and the banderillero will implant pointed banners into the beast while it's distracted by the Matador! The team that slays the most bulls wins" Chris instructed.

**Killer Captains**

"So, who are we sending in?" Cody asked his team.

"You're the leader, you should know this!" Courtney shot back.

"If you want, Cody, we can throw this challenge and vote her off" Heather offered despite her hesitance on losing a challenge again.

"Let's not resort to that" The geek told his team, "I'll be our matador, Katie can be the picador, and Bridgette, if she can stomach abusing a robotic replica, can be the banderillero"

"I'll manage" The surfer girl tells her team.

**Screaming Admirals**

"I'll be matador, Gwen is the picador, and DJ, you'll be the banderillero!"

"But I can't hurt an animal!" DJ protested.

"It's not a real bull" Gwen reminded the gentle giant.

"But still…"

"Suck it up" Duncan commanded.

**Rabid Skippers**

"Orders, Sally?" Lindsay asked.

"Umm… I… don't know… I guess since their team captains are the matadors, I'll be one too" Sadie hesitantly said, "Then Izzy will be the picador and Tyler is the banderillero"

"Fine by me!" Tyler said approvingly.

"Cadet Izzy is on it!" the psychopath added.

Chris turns to the camera, "Will our bull fighters prevail? Or will the rodeo clowns face a gore off the "Plank of Shame?" Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin


	25. No Spain, No Gain Pt 2

Chris "And we're back! We join our bullfighters as they ran with the mechanical bulls to the arena. Thanks to Cody's word of inspiration, Sierra managed to win the race for the Killer Captains! Unfortunately for the Codemeister, martyring himself for the good of the group proved to be for naught. Will they manage to pull off a win in the second part of the challenge? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

The matadors for each team step into the center of the arena. Cody, Duncan, and Tyler all receive their red drape and sword to wield against the mechanical bulls.

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "So glad we didn't have to wear those dorky matador uniforms"

* * *

"For stage one, otherwise known as Tercio de Varas, you three matadors will be warming up the bulls, keeping them nice and ready for the first three minutes of the show. Followed then, the picadors will ride in and use their lances to weaken the massive beasts. Without further ado, let's bring out the bulls!" Chris informed the three, "Here they come!"

The massive remote controlled cattle stampedes toward the matadors, attracted to the red drapes with their color coordinated sensors. Three bulls run towards Sadie, and the girl, in a panic, jumps out of their way.

"Come on, Sadie, you have to focus!" Tyler hollered to the new Skipper captain.

One bull turned to Cody and immediately charged at him. The geek readied his red drape and the bull ran through it.

Another pair of bulls circle Duncan.

"Come get some, cows" Duncan taunted the machines.

One charges at him, but the punk dodges. Another does the same and the delinquent rolled out of its way. The final bull made one last rush and Duncan pointed his sword through the red drape and the bull ran right through it. Unfortunately for Duncan, the sword was ineffective at stopping the machine as it crashes through the drape and throwing back the punk and the sword.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you, Duncan?" The host taunted.

"Bite me, McLean!"

Cody concentrates on the one bull coming his way and manages to keep him distracted with his red drape. Out of nowhere another bull knocks him over from behind, sending the geek rolling. Cody struggles to get up as the intruding bull continues its pursuit. The geek manages to hop aboard the machine as it tried goring him. The mechanical bull then tries to throw the scrawny kid off of it but Cody kept his grip. As the beast thrashed about, the geek tries to stab into it but the machine manages to throw him off.

"Yee haw! Now that's bullfighting!" Chris cheered.

Sadie only runs scared from the oncoming bulls.

"I guess it's time for the next part! Picadors, you're all up!" Chris informed.

Gwen, Katie, and Izzy hop on mechanical horses and ride into the arena.

The goth rides to the aid of the punk who was circled by three angry metal bulls. They were then attracted to the mount and proceeded to charge after it. Gwen readied her lance as the bulls gored the armored horse. The steed resisted the force, allowing the goth to strike the tender areas of the bulls.

Katie rides to Cody's aid and fends off two bulls attacking the geek with her lance. However, one bull gained leverage by hopping on top of another and then leaped towards Katie on her mount. She gets thrown off the horse and the bulls circle her. Cody stepped in and waved the red drape at them to divert their attention from Sadie's BFF.

"Hurry and get back on, Katie!" The geek hollered to her.

Izzy galloped to Sadie's side.

"Bad bullies! Get back!" Izzy hissed at the metal beasts while protecting her team captain.

Izzy rode her metal steed away and the bulls give chase after the psychopath. She points her lance and pokes at the bulls when they get too close while maintaining a safe distance from them.

Chris announces, "Let stage two begin, Tercio de Banderillas! Get in there, banderillas! Plant your flags into the distracted bulls for further weakening.

DJ, Bridgette, and Tyler hop into the arena wielding banners with a sharpened point at the bottom.

"Remember Bridgette," the surfer girl tells herself, "they are fake, they are not real bulls…"

Bridgette runs to Cody and Katie's side. The bulls that are distracted by the horse or the red drape, are implanted the banners into their side.

"Good job Bridge!" Cody praised when the surfer girl finished, "Alright, they should almost be done! Come and get me!"

The weakened machines turn to the geek all begin chasing him once more.

"Hurry up DJ!" Gwen told him impatiently.

"I… I can't hurt them!" DJ sadly told the two.

"THEY ARE NOT REAL!" the delinquent yelled back at him.

"I… I… okay…" DJ hesitantly said as he approached one of the bulls trying to lift up the metal horse. The Jamaican giant pierced one of the bulls with his banner. Sparks shoot out of it and scares him, "I'm so sorry mister bull!"

"Quit whining and help us take this thing down!" The goth scolded.

"It's Tyler time!" The jock introduced himself as he jumps on top of one of the beasts and tries to implant one of his banners into the machine. Unfortunately, the beast was ready for him and throws the jock across the arena. The beasts pursing the Skippers in the arena turned towards Tyler, attracted by his red jogging suit.

"Uh oh…" he could only say.

The bulls immediately rushed at the jock and gored the banderilla out of the arena entirely.

"On that note, let's move on to Stage Three, Tercio de Muerte! Everyone save for the matadors, leave the arena now! It's time to finish things!"

Cody, Duncan, and a hesitant Sadie pull out their swords and drapes and prepare to finish off their weakened metallic adversaries. The bulls stumble as they waned towards the matadors.

In unison, the bulls dived at the three and thrust their horns. Duncan runs to one side, Cody to the other. Sadie, however, only backed away from the oncoming stampede. The two male matadors ready their swords and thrust them into two of the bulls. The two mechanized beasts collapsed and shut down.

"A kill for the Captains, and a kill for the Admirals!" Chris announced.

There were still five more bulls left who now chased after a fleeing Sadie. Katie's BFF strips on her feet again as the mecha cattle dashed towards her. Out of fear she closes her eyes and pointed her sword outward. After the bulls pass her, she reopened her eyes to see her sword impaling one of the bulls.

"A kill for the Skippers!" The host added.

The remaining four beasts begin to recover a bit and pick up speed. They dashed at the geek and the punk once more. The vicious machines thrust their horns and knock the geek back. Duncan, however, grabs a hold on them and hops aboard one of the bulls.

"This redefines taking the bull by the horns!" The punk nervously said as the beast tries to shake him off of it. Duncan prepares his sword and plunges it into the machine's neck hole. The metal bull falls to his destructive demise.

"Another bull slaying for the Admirals!" Chris announced.

With three bulls remaining, they changed directions and charged Sadie again. Katie's other half panicked and ran once more, this time dropping her sword. Cody seized this opportunity and grabbed Sadie's sword. As the trio of bulls charged toward his direction, the geek ran between two and impaled them with both swords.

"A double kill for the Captains!" The host announced.

"Come on Cody, just one more bull and we win!" Sierra cheered.

The punk runs to the final bull. The beast turns to Duncan and prepares to gore. The delinquent motions the bull to come get some. The machine rushes at him and Duncan prepares his red drape. Duncan, once again, pointed his sword through the red drape and the bull ran right through it. This time, it successfully ran through the weakened beast, destroying it.

"Another bull slaying for the Admirals!" Chris announced, "Looks like the Admirals and Captains tie for first!"

"We doing a tie breaker this time?" Cody asked.

"Indeed so, send in "El Diablo Gigante!"

The arena shook as the colossal metal titan is brought in. This steel beast was the size of two monster trucks combined.

"El dios mio!" Cody and Duncan say in unison.

"How are they gonna slay that thing?" Heather asked.

"It's their fault for having to complicate things by tying" Chris responded with a grin, "So at the risk of your captains getting crushed. We are settling things now! To win this challenge, our leading matadors must scale the enormous titan and deactivate it with the kill switch atop its head.

Cody and Duncan glare competitively at each other and then at El Diablo Gigante.

"You might want to lose the drapes, guys" the sadistic host advised, "Not gonna help you. Well, BEGIN!"

The metallic behemoth charges at the two with thundering momentum. The punk and the geek split from the machine and try to jump up on its leg when opportunity presented itself. But the machine shook rampantly when human contact was made to it.

"I recall these shows being more bias for the humans!" Duncan said while frustrated.

The two jumps back as the colossal machine spun around stomping around their areas. Fortunately, the geek latches on at the last second and tries to keep his hold as the leg continues to stomp. Cody struggles to climb up the quaking metal limb up to the body.

"N…nice cow…" The geek said nervously.

Duncan pulled out his switchblade, and with it, he jabbed a hold onto one of the other legs and proceeded to climb up the bull titan as well. The pair races up to the top of El Diablo Gigante. The metallic titan tremors to remove its unwanted passengers, but fortunately the two maintain their hold. The geek is the first to reach the top part of the contraption.

"Okay, where is that switch?" Cody asks himself.

The gap toothed geek turns to see the switch just behind the back of the behemoth's neck. Suddenly, he felt a grip on his ankle. Cody turned to see Duncan grinning up at him.

"Sorry twerp, but this one's mine!" Duncan said as he then pulls the geek off the machine and Cody is thrown to the ground of the arena. Wasting no time, the delinquent ran to the kill switch and activates it. El Diablo Gigante immediately shuts down.

"Winner, Duncan, of the Screaming Admirals!" Chris announces.

"Tough break, Dorkus" Duncan jeered at Cody after the geek recovers from falling off the machine. The delinquent goes to cheer with his team.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "UGH! Why can't Gwen see what a jerk he is?"

* * *

**Killer Captains**

"Great job, Duncan!" DJ praised.

"Yeah, you did good. Is Cody alright? What happened?" Gwen asked concernedly.

"What can I say? The kid tripped" The punk smugly fibbed.

"Well as long as he's alright" Gwen said, buying it.

Chris walks up to them and turns to Chef, "Chef, tell them what they've won!"

Chef pulls out his cue cards, "Ahem, they win a dart board! Play yourselves a competitive game of darts to pass the time!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Duncan asked angrily, "First a pool table, and now this? You are giving our team crappy rewards on purpose, aren't you?"

"Like I said, hehe, random reward each time!" Chris nervously answered.

**Killer Captains**

"You blew it!" Courtney scolded the geeky team captain, "I knew you didn't have what it takes to lead us! You are such a loser!"

"That's it!" Sierra had enough, "I'm sick of you picking on my Cody!"

"Pfft, why defend someone who doesn't even like you?" The CIT shot back.

"You shouldn't be talking about not being liked" Heather intervened as joined Sierra against Courtney.

"Girls, calm down" Cody tried his best to keep order.

"What do you know about being liked?" Courtney said to queen bee, ignoring the geek.

"I see more people on her corner than you" Katie joined in the anti-Courtney bandwagon.

Seeing all the hatred following her way, Courtney turned to her oldest friend, "Bridgette, you got my back don't you?"

Bridgette gave a deep breath, "Courtney, you were one of the very first friends I made since back on the island… But since then, you became the biggest, most demeaning and antisocial person anyone could ever have the calamity of running into. And heaven forbid whatever counseling you are being trained into doesn't involve children. There is absolutely no redeemable quality to you and what happened in season three would be much more sympathizing if anyone other than yourself was in said position. You are just a mortifyingly horrible bitch!"

Everyone was just speechless to see the otherwise nicest girl on the show unload on her former friend.

"Hmph, fine, you think you knew someone" The CIT smugly said before stomping off.

"Good riddance" The queen bee only scoffed.

While everyone shrugs her off, Cody continues to watch Courtney walk away. At first she maintains her confident strut, but eventually she picked up speed and started running back to the ship while covering her face.

**Rabid Skippers**

Chris approaches the losing team, "Skippers, you, me, your ship, Sardine Ceremony, right now!"

**Screaming Admirals**

Duncan returned to his own cabin to rest up. Now being able to speak to Gwen alone, DJ approaches the goth.

"Hey Gwen," the Jamaican giant greeted friendlily.

"Oh, hi DJ, glad we won again?" the goth asked.

"Yeah… I am… I was just wanting to talk about… well… doesn't it just seem a little odd that Cody fell off the big bull just as Duncan got on top of it with him?"

"Oh come on, DJ. Duncan wouldn't do that"

"I'm just saying that maybe…"

"…that Duncan is a jerk and wrong for me?"

"No no!"

"Because that is the exact same crap Leshawna told me!" Gwen snapped at him.

"N… nevermind… I must have been seeing things…" DJ caved.

**Killer Captains**

Everyone was exhausted from dealing with the bulls so they all retired to their cabins. Cody knew exactly what he would hear when he walked past Courtney's cabin. He rests his ear against the door to here the silent weeping of the CIT. The geek had no idea how to get her out of this rut this time.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "As team leader, I need to do something to help Courtney. She is just like Heather, only one chapter behind"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

"Skippers, welcome back to the Sardine Ceremony!" The host greeted the losing team, "Tyler, you being the human football, you got punted off the field, not good. Sadie, not the best leadership, let alone lagging behind on the Bull Run. Let's see who's going home tonight! The people receiving their sardines are…"

"Lindsay!"

"Izzy!"

"and…"

…

…

…

…

"Tyler!"

Sadie gave a sad frown and received her lifejacket.

"Bye Sadie" Linday waved goodbye while remembering Sadie's name this time.

Katie's BFF then leapt off the "Plank of Shame.

Chris turns to the camera, "Another Skipper leader biting the dust! Who will dare pick up their torch next? Will the Skippers escape their rut? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie

Rabid Skippers: Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie

* * *

Votes:

Izzy – Sadie

Sadie – Tyler

Lindsay – Sadie

Tyler – Sadie

* * *

Eliminated:

Sadie – Voted out

A/N: Still need more questions for our aftermath Q&A segment for the eliminated guests, keep sending them in. And Jster, sorry buddy but I need them here and in character for this type of story.


	26. Aftermath 2: Raffle Up Some Feathers

A/N: Wow, got a lot of questions this time around. Sorry for those who don't get their questions put in, I mostly leave out the questions that sound similar to others.

* * *

Blaineley "Welcome to our second Total Drama Luxury Tour Aftermath Show!"

Owen "Tonight we will bring out the newest eliminated contestants and provide newer surprises as well right here on TDLT Aftermath!"

*cues theme music*

"Welcome once again, everyone," Blaineley welcomes, "Before we begin, let me introduce you, the viewers, to the first batch of losers watching with us on the bleachers!" The group just glares at the drama mogul. "Please welcome, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, and Harold!"

The studio audience applauds the early eliminations.

Owen continues "For our first segment, we will be interviewing the newest group of eliminated contestants!"

Blaineley begins, "Our first guest is everyone's favorite sarcastic bookworm…"

Owen finishes, "…and my favorite little buddy, Noah!"

Noah walks on stage as everyone applauds his entrance.

"Noah? How does it feel to be ousted by Alejandro and his hit he put on you?" Blaineley asked.

"Well, as long as he's still out as well, still, at least Izzy is doing well" The bookworm answered.

"Speaking of Izzy, Noah, one of our viewers had sent you a question" Blaineley informs as she shows the message on the big screen above the studio, "InuGhost2.0 asks, "Now that you've kissed Izzy, tell us...which was better: kissing her, or kissing Cody?" How do you respond?"

Noah glared angrily then sarcastically remarked, "Since I was awake and in control of my actions with Izzy, I am fairly certain that kissing her was better… Now can I take my seat?"

"Not yet," Blaineley denied, "Owen, you have been unusually quiet during this interview, you have a question from the fans as well" Blaineley deviously put the next question on the big screen, "Coolman123 asks, "Owen how does it feel knowing your little buddy kissed your girlfriend?" Your response?"

"Aw… I can't be mad at my little buddy!" Owen happily answered, "I broke up with Izzy back in Jamaica last season, and it was my decision. Though I regretted doing so, at least she is in trusted hands, now!"

"Thanks Big O" The bookworm said while graciously patting the chubby chum on the back.

"You got to be kidding me, where's the tension? Where's the animosity? Where's the drama?" Blaineley angrily asked, not satisfied with how it played out.

"Our next guest is Total Drama's token cool guy, please welcome Trent!"

The musician walks in and waves to the crowd while still having bandaged up ribs.

"Welcome Trent, how are you feeling buddy?" Owen asked.

"Getting better, Owen, thank you" Trent responded.

"Trent, how does it feel to be taken out of the game without even actually getting voted out? It must be humiliating" Blaineley instigated.

Trent only frowned unamusingly at the co-host, "Well, getting offed early is a bit of a downer, yes, but at least I got out of that love web amongst my former team"

"Love web? Care to elaborate?" Blaineley inquired.

"Nevermind" Trent ended the subject.

"Well, one of your fans wanted to ask you something" Owen said as he pointed up to the big screen, "Drums247 asks, "What do you think of Gwuncan?"

"Make no mistake, I am still friends with Gwen and after two seasons, and the fact that I am with Katie now, we finally got over the romantic tension between us. As for Duncan… no comment. Now with them being together, I am not sure what keeps them a couple outside of shallow attraction, but since I blew it with her myself, I can't really criticize Duncan" Trent informs the hosts.

"But I love romantic tension…" Blaineley whined.

"Then you'll love our next guest," Owen said, "Please welcome, Geoff!"

Interns wheeled in a disgruntled party animal strapped to dolly in a straight jacket.

"Umm… hello Geoff…" Owen nervously greeted.

"Bridgette" The disgruntled party animal answered.

"Well umm… how does it feel to be voted out by your team for reasons of insanity? Blaineley uneasily inquired.

"Bridge… Bridge Bridge Bridgette! Bridgette Bridgette Bridge!" Geoff answered in his newly found language while twitching profoundly.

"Ahem" Owen nervously cleared his throat, "You got a question, jster1983 asks, During Season 1 in the episode where Courtney got eliminated. I had noticed that your reaction seemed kind of forced while Bridgette seemed to show little to know emotion. Did Courtney really get cheated off or did you and Bridgette actually vote her off? I don't buy the cheated off thing because Chris wouldn't really let that happen. Plus I don't think DJ was involved because his Mother taught him better and I think Duncan actually voted her off because he did it in the second and third seasons. I think you, Bridgette, Duncan, and Harold made it look like she was cheated off just because you were too cowardly to just vote her off right then and there. Fess up if this is true."

Geoff responded, "Bridge, Bri Bridgette Bridgette Bridgette! Bridge Bridge Bri Bridge! Bridgette!"

"Could we get a translator?" Blaineley asked, "Well, I think I may be able to answer for him. Though it is possible Geoff and Bridgette voted for her, it was clear that Harold got into the ballot box and adjusted it in his favor. Plus at the time, Duncan genuinely liked Courtney. Chris lets plenty of dirty tactics slide. Plus, Courtney sued the show over this and won the case so it's safe to assume it was Harold's cheating that got her eliminated"

"Bridge" Geoff added.

"Okay, this weird, wheel him out of here!" Blaineley commanded the interns.

"Our next guest is everyone's favorite gal with attitude, please put your hands together for Leshawna!"

The audience cheered as Leshawna walked to the stage.

"Leshawna, you and Harold tried to form an alliance against Duncan and Gwen. But it turned out they had a stronger influence on the team, how does it feel to be ousted by your former best friend?" Blaineley instigated.

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with those two anymore" Leshawna answered.

"And, we are back together, Leshawna!" Harold comforted while walking up to her onstage.

"Thanks, ginger biscuit" the girl with attitude said before kissing her lanky boyfriend on the cheek.

Owen points the big screen "Leshawna, Hyperforce asks if you still considers Gwen your friend and wants to keep her from becoming a female Duncan."

"Gwen and I are finished as friends, that pasty white girl had no right mocking my boyfriend! At this point I am not sure if Gwen is becoming the female Duncan, or if Duncan is becoming the male Gwen!" Leshawna angrily responded.

"Ouch" Owen responded.

"Our next guest is the traitor of all traitors, please welcome Justin!" Blaineley introduced.

The model steps in with jeers as he tries to cover his swollen up face which he got from a certain soccer ball bean to the face. He also carried a briefcase with a total of one thousand dollars in twenties with him.

"Justin, you sold out Noah for chub change only to alienate everyone else. Here you sit in the loser circle missing out on the big prize. Was it worth it?" Blaineley inquired.

"Well, may have not been my best moment, but at least I made something off this season!" The model defended, "I made one thousand dollars, who else made that here in this circle? Only Owen and he blew it for the big mil! I betrayed Noah, yes, but I would do it again!"

"Hope it's worth it in the long run" Noah sharply told him from the bleachers.

Blaineley points at the big screen, "Justin you got a question from the viewers, InuGhost 2.0 asks, "with your recent disfigurement (courtesy of Cody) are you now going to try out for the lead role in horror movies? Like Phantom of the Opera since you have the face for it?" How do respond?"

"I… uhh… shut up!" Justin yells at the screen.

"Also Justin, we have a special guest, just for you!" Blaineley informed.

"Who?"

"A certain fangirl, dreaming to be reunited with you at long last!"

"WHO?"

Suddenly, Justin hears a growling. The grizzly bear from Alaska walks in and tackles the model.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!"

The bear happily covers his face in saliva, and then drags him away off stage.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The model kicked and screamed.

"See ya, Justin!" Noah mockingly waved goodbye.

Owen moves on "Our last guest is Sadie!"

Katie's BFF walks in with the audience cheering.

"Sadie, you unwillingly received the leadership role over the Skippers, only to be booted for it later. How does that feel?" Blaineley inquired.

"Umm… I guess it's not fun, but now I get to cheer Katie on at least" Sadie answered.

"Well how about we find out who the rest of this next batch of losers root for" Blaineley said, moving on.

"I'll go with Izzy" Noah informed.

"Katie" Trent said.

"I want Katie to win too!" Sadie happily agreed.

"My bets are on Bridgette" Leshawna answered.

"Well, Justin and Geoff are unable to chat with us on this subject," Owen tells everyone, "so this concludes our interview segment.

"Our next segment is another "Rematch with Your Demons!'" Blaineley announces, "This one will be a bit different from last time. One ex member of each team will, this time, specifically represent a former teammate of theirs for this challenge."

"How so?" Sadie asked.

"You'll see" Blaineley informed with a grin.

Trent steps forward, "Being the only newly eliminated Captain, I guess I'll represent Katie.

Noah also steps forward, "I'll represent Izzy then.

"Any Admirals want to help their team out?" Owen asked.

"Forget it" Leshawna scoffs.

"Okay then…" Blaineley said, moving on, "since you both chose your represented contestants, how about you two show it?"

The former Celebrity manhunt throws the two wigs replicating their girlfriends'.

"You gotta be kidding…" Noah scoffed.

"I wanted to make things more visually pleasing" Blaineley cruelly says.

"Aww… Trent, you look so cute with Katie's hairstyle" Sadie happily informed.

"Red hair doesn't match me very well…" Noah annoyingly tells everyone.

"Okay ex-contestants, for this challenge you both will be in an arena with a remote controlled dodge ball cannon in the middle. Surrounding the cannon will be an inner and outer circle. Trent must remain inside the inner and Noah must remain inside the outer. To win this game, and an advantage for your former team, one of you must avoid getting hit before the other. Whoever gets hit first loses. Since Noah got eliminated because of a target placed on him by Alejandro, the cannon will automatically point in his direction. Since Trent got eliminated for taking a hit for a different scrawny nerd, he has to avoid repeating the same process. Also, if one of you loses your representative wigs, you are disqualified" Blaineley instructed.

"Without further ado… Begin!" Owen starts the contest.

The cannon took aim at Noah and began firing. The bookworm runs around within the outer circle. Trent jumps out of the way when he gets between the bookworm and the cannon as it sends a barrage of dodge balls.

"I thought I would be done with this when I got eliminated!" Noah said in a panic.

The bookworm tries to direct the cannon towards Trent while avoiding the oncoming dodgeballs himself. The musician tries to dodge each ball while remaining within the inner circle. The velocity of the passing by balls almost knocks off the Katie wig, but Trent manages to keep it on.

"A little hard to look right and left at the same time" Trent mutters in frustration as he tries to track Noah's movements and where the dodgeballs are shooting from at the same time.

As Trent and Noah continue to avoid the dodgeballs, Blaineley activates a switch "Time to kick things up a notch, BAM!"

Suddenly, another dodgeball cannon appears just outside of the outer circle and rotates around it to pursue Noah. Now the book worm must avoid getting pummeled by two cannons while directing them both at Trent. Ultimately, the bookworm tripped on his own two feet and his struck on his backside by an oncoming dodgeball.

"Winner, Trent!" Owen announced.

"Congratulations Trent, your victory helped out the Killer Captains!" Blaineley told the musician.

"Awesome! What advantage did I win for them?" Trent enthusiastically asked.

"An eliminated Katie!"

"WHAT?" Trent was flabbergasted over this revelation.

"I told you this one would be different" Blaineley mockingly told the musician, "Uh oh, we got ourselves some breaking news!"

Everyone turns to the big screen.

* * *

"But I…" Katie, still stunned after watching the aftermath show live, is being ushered down the "Plank of Shame" by Chris.

"You heard the mean old lady, you're out!" Chris said while pushing Sadie's BFF off the ship and throwing her a life jacket.

* * *

"#$%! Katie I'm so sorry!" Trent yelled at the big screen.

"I was just called old! Where's my sympathy?" Blaineley complained.

"Blaineley, I wasn't informed about that stipulation" Owen told his co-host.

"Well tough, now let's finish this show up on a lighter note, shall we?" Blaineley said moving on, "Since merger is just on the horizon for this season, how about we give someone a shot to make it back into the game with our new segment, Total… Drama… Raffle! Here all of you losers can write down the name of someone you want back into the game. However, the catch is that you cannot write your own name onto your own ticket. Whoever I draw out in the end will get to come back into the game!"

"Well, at least I can try and get her back in…" Trent said while still down about the elimination of his new girlfriend.

"Don't worry, Katie has my support as well" Sadie assured.

Harold and Leshawna just smile at each other.

"Come on holmes, vote for the Zeke, eh!" Ezekiel promotes himself.

Each person secretly writes down the name of the contestant they want back in and places it in a box for Blaineley.

"Is that everyone?" Owen asked.

"Indeed so!" Blaineley confirmed, "Now then, the person coming back to Total Drama Luxury Tour is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alejandro!"

"WHAT?" Everyone else in the room shout out in awe. As if on cue, the Latin mastermind walks into the studio.

"I am most humbled by my supporters," Alejandro said in his smug façade of kindness, "I cannot wait to return and say… "hello" to the rest of mi amigos…"

"This is so not fair! Who voted for him to return?" Noah angrily asked.

"Oh Noah, my animosity for you has long since lifted, however, I do feel a little tension towards that new girlfriend of yours…"

"You son of a…"

"Well that concludes the second Aftermath show" Blaineley said moving on, "Will Alejandro regain the edge after his first elimination? Find out on Total… Drama… Lllllllluxury Tour!"

* * *

After the show ended, Blaineley secretly meets someone backstage.

"Now for your end of the bargain" The co-host demanded.

"Of course" Alejandro complied by handing her the briefcase containing another one thousand dollars.

"Everyone has a price" Blaineley shrugged.

"Indeed so…" The Latin arch enemy parted and then tells himself, "Watch out Total Drama nerds… Alejandro is coming back…"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney

Rabid Skippers: Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy

N/A: Alejandro

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie

* * *

Eliminated:

Katie - Contest Elimination


	27. From Paris With Love and Thensome Pt 1

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Spain… our shipmates ran with the bulls, fought with the bulls, got trampled on by the bulls… ultimately, it came down to Duncan and Cody to take on El Diablo Gigante. With a quick slip up, literally, our gap toothed geek came up short and Duncan won it for the Admirals. Since the Skippers came out the shortest of all, their fifth team captain, Sadie, was sent home. Who will assume the mantle for them now? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

**Killer Captains**

The entire team, except for Courtney, meets up in the ship lobby.

"I can't BELIEVE Chris! First he cheats Katie off our team, and now Ale-jerk-dro is coming back!" Heather angrily exclaims.

"We still have the majority of members out of all three teams" Bridgette tries to assure.

"Maybe not once we finally rid ourselves of Courtney" The queen bee responds sharply.

Cody took note of the universal hatred towards the CIT and how he can keep his team together.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "Losing Trent and Katie by technicalities was completely unfair. And with all this hatred of Courtney, I fear my team will lose its mojo like last season!"

* * *

**Rabid Skippers**

"So… who's leading us now?" Tyler asks the team of three.

"Cadet Izzy is still not keen" the psycho responded.

The teams eventually made port to where Chris and company were.

"Shipmates, welcome back to the southern, Mediterranean side of France!" The host greeted, "but since the main part of tonight's challenge takes place in Paris, which is further up north, our first portion of said challenge will be to get there. Before we begin, please welcome our returning competitor… drum roll please…"

Chef sighs and begins drumming. A helicopter flew above the French port and from it, the returning contestant jumps off.

"Please welcome back to show… Alejandro!"

The Latin arch enemy lands via parachute before the rest of the competition, "Hello mi amigos." Nearly everyone was greatly displeasured by reuniting with the returning antagonist, "Oh my, it appears I have not been brought back together with all of you under the best of circumstances"

"Drop the nice guy act, no one's buying it" Duncan shot at him.

Alejandro only shrugged.

Chris intervened, "Alright Alejandro, which team do you wish to be placed on this time?"

"Oh, why the Skippers of course. I couldn't help but notice my former team has been falling under some hard times lately" The Latin master of manipulation responded.

"Fair enough," Chris said, moving things along, "To get to Paris, we are gonna have ourselves a Tour de France! Everyone will be racing to Paris via bike ride! Happy pedaling!"

"There an advantage this time?" Cody inquired, "Or do I lose more underwear for nothing once again?"

"What fun would telling you now be?" The sadistic host responded.

Chef brings in bikes for each contestant.

**Killer Captains**

The Captains get settle onto each of their respective bikes.

"No double-seater bikes?" Sierra whined.

"Any strategy for this, Captain Cody?" Bridgette happily asked as Sierra glares at her.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "Only I call Captain Cody, Captain Cody! I smell a home wrecker…"

* * *

"I think we should pace ourselves, just keep up relatively to the other teams but only use the full extent of your stamina at the very end" the geek instructed.

"Well, what if the next challenge requires that stamina?" The CIT rebelled, "I swear you are the worst leader ever!"

"Shut up, Courtney" Heather snapped at her, "His strategies are better than any of yours!"

"That's not true I…"

"Remember Naica Mine?" Bridgette added.

"I…"

"Feel free to cost us this one, we can finally get rid of the team scab" Sierra finished for the three. The CIT just silently fastened up on her bike defeated. Cody looked at her with concern. A certain Skipper also noticed her with a different expression.

**Rabid Skippers**

Chris walks up to the team, "Quit staring at the girls' team, Alejandro! Your team needs a new captain!"

Everyone looks nervous except for the Latin manipulator, "Despite the superstitious hysteria regarding the Skipper leadership, I will carry the burden and take my favorite team out of the darkness"

"Thanks, bro!" Tyler said appreciatively.

"Great to have you back Alberto!" Lindsay added.

* * *

C.C.

Alejandro "Rejoining the most gullible team will be most favorable in the long run."

* * *

Izzy tries to hide her glare but Alejandro still takes notice and approaches her. "Cadet Izzy, whatever happened to the Izzy Brigade?" he mockingly inquired. Izzy ignored him and hopped aboard her bike.

**Killer Captains**

* * *

C.C.

Duncan "With Alejandro back, we got some physical competition again"

* * *

"Ready, team?" the punk asked his two teammates.

"We got this, don't worry!" DJ assured.

The teams line up at the starting line. Alejandro happened to be starting right next to his former crush slash adversary.

"Fancy seeing you here, Señorita" The Latin mastermind greeted.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Heather shot back.

"Is there still tension between us? Or have you moved on?"

"I have!"

"I know you have, you think I haven't been watching everything you did and said in the confessionals up until now. I hadn't just been sitting in the peanut gallery just twiddling my thumbs" Alejandro said with a smirk.

"I… I have no idea what you are talking about…" The queen bee nervously tried to scoff.

"Oh… I think you do…" The Latin hunk said while giving a quick glance to the geek while he was adjusting his gears, "Honestly, you really traded downward didn't you?"

"I don't know what you are implying, but it doesn't matter! I am gonna cream you and you are going to get eliminated once again!" Heather shot at him then focuses on her bike.

* * *

C.C.

Heather "Pfft... Alejandro has nothing on me... despite whatever he assumes..."

Alejandro "Her pride is her weakness… I will break her… just like she did to me…"

* * *

Chris then began, "On your mark, get set, peddle!"

Everyone complies and begins to ride their bikes towards Paris. Duncan, Gwen, DJ, Tyler and Lindsay have the starting lead. Heather, Courtney, and Alejandro are slightly behind. Cody and Izzy are following them, and Sierra and Bridgette behind them in current last place.

"Falling behind, Al? Being benched making you rusty?" Duncan taunted. Alejandro only glared at him, and then diverted his attention towards Courtney.

Once Heather was distant enough from overhearing the conversation, Alejandro rode next to the CIT, "Courtney, after seeing how abused you are on your team, I must express my scorn for such an injustice"

"Why do you care? I thought Heather was your dream girl" the CIT questioned sharply.

"True, I thought she was the one back in Hawaii, but alas, the deceitful girl stepped on my heart just as Duncan stepped on yours"

"Well… at least somebody understands my position"

"Since merger is just around the corner, I humbly offer you a spot in my alliance. Together we can decimate the rest of the Killer Captains!" The Latin arch enemy offered.

"I like it…"

Though Heather did not hear this conversation, Cody did.

Meanwhile, Sierra keeps at Bridgette's pace.

"Bridgette, I noticed you have been maintaining a close friendship with my Codykins…" Sierra mentioned to the surfer girl.

"Umm… yeah…" Bridgette nervously responded.

"…You make him happy… that's good… I like when he is happy…" The stalker continues.

"I mean, we're just…"

Sierra interrupted, "If you have any dark intentions with my Cody… I will hunt you down…"

Showing how serious the fangirl was, she pointed her finger towards the surfer girl, and without hesitation she snapped it backwards. Bridgette could only gulp after seeing that.

* * *

C.C.

Sierra "In retrospect that may not have been my wisest move… Owwie…"

Bridgette "If she finds out my true feelings about Cody, I'm dead…"

* * *

Tyler begins to gain the lead, but stops to notice Lindsay struggling to catch up to the rest of the pack.

"I… uh… Tyler…" Lindsay tries to pedal her bike faster but grows tired.

The jock slows down to keep at her pace, "Don't worry Linds, we can finish together!"

"Tyler, what are you doing?" Alejandro inquired.

"I can't leave my girl behind!" the jock responded.

While Alejandro was distracted with Tyler and Lindsay, Cody seizes the opportunity to talk to Courtney.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" The CIT angrily questioned as the geek rides his bike next to hers.

"Courtney, you sure you want to trust Alejandro? He's probably just trying to manipulate you like last season!"

"What's the matter, twerp? Scared of a real man?" The CIT taunted.

"...look I know you still hate me, but remember what we talked about in Tikal? Don't let yourself get vulnerable to heartbreak again! If you let Alejandro use you again you'll just repeat the same cycle all over again!"

"And what do you call what you are doing?" Courtney pointed out.

"I call it being a leader who cares about the well being of his team, the entirety of his team"

The geek then ended the conversation and passes her.

* * *

C.C.

Courtney "What business is it of his what I do and who I trust?"

* * *

After a few hours, Duncan, Gwen and DJ reach close to Paris.

"There it is, I see the Eiffel Tower!" DJ pointed out.

"This is so ours!" Gwen happily added.

"There's the finish line!" The punk finished.

As the three Screaming Admirals reach Paris, Duncan was the first to cross the finish line, followed by Gwen, then DJ. Chris awaited them there.

"Duncan and Gwen, you both make it to the next part of the challenge!" Chris announced.

"What about me?" DJ asked.

"For this next challenge, the first two members of each team will be the only ones moving on for a "special" romantic French dining.

"You don't say…" Alejandro said, hearing this before crossing the finish line. Izzy rides towards the finish line as well, but the Latin mastermind halts her, "Save this part of the challenge for our team couple.

Cody was the next person to finally cross the finish line.

"Congratulations Codemeister" Chris praised, "Let's so who you will be dining with!"

"Dining, what?" The geek asked naïvely.

The oncoming Captains are viciously trying to oust each other.

"Out of my way Heather!" The CIT barked.

"Up yours!" The queen bee shot back.

* * *

C.C.

Cody "Dining… with one of them?" the geek only gulped.

* * *

The two bikes collided and the angry pair tumbles down towards the finish line with the CIT crossing it first.

"Courtney, good news…" Chris is about to inform her.

"WHAT?" was all that could be heard from a distance later as Tyler and Lindsay, who were the next to cross the finish line. After Tyler and Lindsay succeeded in crossing, Alejandro and Izzy did so as well. Sierra and Bridgette were the last two to cross the finish line.

"Boy do I feel sorry for you, kid" Duncan tauntingly expressed pity towards the geek.

"Alright teams," Chris informs, "For the next part of the challenge, our finishing pairs will enjoy all of the Paris's most EXOTIC cuisine!"

The three pairs composed of Duncan and Gwen, Tyler and Lindsay, and Cody and Courtney.

* * *

C.C.

Alejandro "From the way he said that, I feel it was a wise move on my part. My body is not adapt to French delicacies"

Sierra "Not fair, a romantic French dinner was supposed to be exclusive to ME and Cody!"

Heather "Well, at least Courtney isn't a threat… I mean… alliance-wise, Cody wouldn't buy into "her" manipulation…"

* * *

Chris turned to the camera, "What will be in store for these couples in the city of romance? Find out here at Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney

Rabid Skippers: Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Alejandro

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie


	28. From Paris With Love and Thensome Pt 2

A/N: Tried to revamp the style of my story a bit

* * *

Chris "Welcome back! We join our shipmates after their tour de France! The first two members of each team to cross the finish line in the bike race to Paris would make it the second part of the challenge! It now comes down between the three pairs composing of Gwuncan, Tyndsay, and Courdy!"

"Blasphemy!" Sierra shouted at the host against the third pairing.

"Sierra? Please? Trying to open up for the show… who will win this French dining challenge? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

The teams all gather before their host under the Eiffel Tower with the duos of each team standing in front of the groups.

"Okay, lovebirds, for this challenge, you all will be enjoying France's exotic cuisine under the Eiffel Tower! In order to finish each round, both participants in each couple must have their plates completely empty to move on.

"Good luck Admirals!" DJ cheered.

"Come on, Cody!" Sierra rooted.

"You got a strong stomach, you can do it!" Bridgette added to Sierra's dismay.

"Where's my support?" Courtney asked her team.

"Choke on it…" Heather snapped at the CIT.

"Don't listen to her, Courtney! You got this! Remember China?" Alejandro rooted.

"Thank you, Alejandro" Courtney graciously said before blowing a raspberry at the queen bee.

"Okay, this is getting too crowded," Chris informed, "So how about every non-competitor leave the lovebirds be" The host ushered everyone else away from the dining area. Chris then directs each team pair to their respective tables across from each other in the wide open space below the tower.

**C.C.**

**Sierra "That should be me at Cody's table!"**

**Bridgette "I'd want to take Courtney's place, but my vegan lifestyle would cost us the challenge"**

Duncan and Gwen get settled at one table, Tyler and Lindsay at another, and Cody and Courtney at the third table.

"Okay, Chris continues, "As mentioned before, to pass each round for this challenge, both plates must be eaten. If one of the two of each couple barfs, both of them will be eliminated. Chef, bring out their first appetizer!"

Chef brings each table a platter of fried frog legs.

**Screaming Admirals**

"Ew…" Gwen said with disgust.

"Calm down, pasty. We had worse, this is just a warm up" Duncan assured his gothic girlfriend.

The duo gulp down the frog legs quickly to avoid too much taste and move on the next round.

****Killer Captains****

Duncan hollered to Cody, "Don't let the frog kill you kid, and try not to die from the food either!"

Courtney only glared after the cruel implication from her punk ex while Gwen laughed hysterically.

"Come on, Courtney! Don't let him get you down" Cody tried to cheer the CIT up.

"Quit sucking up to me, pipsqueak" The CIT sneered at the geek, "Hurry up and eat the frog legs before I shove them down your throat!"

The geek nervously complied and managed to eat the fried amphibious limbs served to him courtesy of Chef. The CIT does so as well.

****Rabid Skippers****

Tyler chokes down his frog legs and then notices his girlfriend hesitant to do the same.

"I think it moved" Lindsay said as she inspected her platter.

**C.C.**

**Tyler "I couldn't make Linds eat that stuff!"**

"Don't worry, Lindsay! Chris only said that the food must be eaten. He didn't say by whom!" The athlete then gulped down the contents of Lindsay's plate as well.

"Thanks, Tyler!"

****Screaming Admirals****

"Round two, Escargot de Bourgogne!" Chris announced as Chef gives the admirals a plate of cooked snails.

"Imagine them as chicken nuggets!" Duncan nervously tries to assure Gwen as well as himself.

"Ew… how can the French eat this stuff?" Gwen complained as she ingested the slimy substance.

****Killer Captains****

"Hurry up, twerp!" The CIT barked as the geek tries ingesting the cooked insect.

"I… I…" The geek finally gulped down the substance.

"I swear, you are the most helpless crybaby in the world"

"Hehe… at least I stand out while doing it" Cody responded with a nervous grin.

****Rabid Skippers****

The jock finishes ingesting the second helping of snails for Lindsay's sake.

"You sure you want to keep eating my share?" The dumb blond asked.

"No problem Linds!" Tyler assured while cringing.

****Screaming Admirals****

"Round three, raw, live, oysters!" Chris announced as Chef gave each couple their next meal.

"Eww… and I thought the snails were slimy…" Gwen complained.

"Ugh! I can feel them moving around in my mouth!" Duncan added.

The couple hesitantly ingests the live mollusks and grimace while doing so.

****Killer Captains****

The two Captains cringe after tasting their first bite.

"Come on, Courtney we got this!" The geek tries to comfort her.

"I said, quit sucking up to me! What makes you think I would sway to your side versus Alejandro's?" The CIT asked inquisitively.

"Because deep down, you know he is only using you. Why are you letting him play you again?"

"At least he is pretending to like me… better a façade then genuine ridicule… more than I can say about OUR TEAM!" The CIT responded with her voice cracking out.

Chris impatiently cuts in, "Come on you two, the others finished already! Hurry up and eat!"

The two save their conversation for later and chow down quickly on the disgusting live oysters.

****Screaming Admirals****

Chris continues, "Round four, Andouillette!" Chef served the teams a dish containing tripe sausage.

"It smells like feces!" Gwen groaned.

"It's an "acquired taste," hehe…" Chef informed with a cruel chuckle.

"This is not cool, man, not cool!" Duncan added.

The two's eyes water after they struggle to chew down the stinky meat.

****Rabid Skippers****

"Tyler, you sure you can handle this?" Lindsay asked with concern.

"No… Ugh… problem…" The jock groaned, choking down two of the Andouillette sausages for the team.

****Killer Captains****

"I've been trying to help you, Courtney!" Cody notified, continuing their chat, "I have been given you leadership opportunities, taken your abuse in stride, and trying to convince the others that you aren't so bad!"

"Spare me! I don't need anyone's pity, let alone yours, runt!" The CIT scorned.

"This isn't pity! This is me trying to make up for how I treated you last season!" The geek finally blurts out.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked skeptically.

"I mean, that my overwhelming loyalty and attraction to Gwen was put before my sense of right and wrong. When Duncan cheated on you with her, I apathetically volunteered to vote you out without a second thought. I can understand exactly why you hate me this much"

"Go on…" The CIT responded.

Cody sighed, "As much as I love Gwen… what she did to you… was wrong… I am so sorry for not saying sorry earlier… but since after the Naica Mine, I've been trying to redeem myself. I even tried to get Gwen to apologize to you for taking Duncan from you"

"You asked her to apologize to me?" Courtney asked, releasing her scowl.

"Yeah… she refused to, but I will keep trying to work with her though"

"Cody… I…"

Chris stepped in again, "Tick! Tock! We have a challenge to complete! Now dine, or dash!"

Breaking the conversation, the two look at their foul meat and hesitantly picked up their forks. Courtney notices Tyler express his chivalry to Lindsay and bit the bullet for her, or in this case, Andouillette sausage, and the CIT then smiles at Cody.

"Well Cody, if you really want to make it up to me…" The CIT pushes her plate to the geek, "…eat."

Cody only groaned and complied. The rancid smelling meat was slowly but surely ingested by the geek in two servings.

****Screaming Admirals****

Chris announces, "Round five!" Chef brings in the next dish, "Foie Gras, otherwise known as fattened duck liver!"

"W-why?" Duncan was in tears while gulping down the Foie Gras.

"Do the French stay skinny from eating "this"?" Gwen shouts out in frustration.

****Rabid Skippers****

"Tyler, if you want me to help you eat these, I will" Lindsay offered worriedly.

"It's… it's fine… Linds…" Tyler denies as he struggles to ingest the fat filled duck liver, "Oh gawd… it's so gross!"

Suddenly, Alejandro approaches their table, "Tyler, you look a little full…"

"I'm fine, bro… I'm just… ugh…"

"If you wish to concede, I promise not to vote either of you two off" The Latin Arch enemy proposes.

"But our team can't take much more loses, Alexandero!" Lindsay reminds as Alejandro subtly grits his death over the mispronounced name.

"Ahem, merge is just around the corner, we only need to hold out a little longer, but I need you two and your stomachs in one piece for it!" Alejandro informs the pair.

"Okay" Tyler concedes. He and Lindsay leave their tables and their dishes.

Chris notices them leave, "The Skippers are disqualified, it's now down to the Captains and the Admirals!"

****Killer Captains****

"Cody…" The CIT gave him her pseudo sweet tone while pushing her dish to him, "…have at it…"

"Umm… okay…" The geek finally finished his duck liver, and now proceeds to eat Courtney's Foie Gras. Cody tries to quickly chew down the thick bird organ and shove it down his throat fast. After his hellish struggle, the geek finally finished it. "There… done… I… I… BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!" Not being able to contain it anymore, Cody finally heaved out his French cuisine.

"Winners, the Screaming Admirals!" Chris announced as Cody rolled on the pain as if his insides were on fire.

"Do you forgive me then?" Cody asked Courtney while he was in the fetal position, wincing in abdominal pain.

"Nnnnnnnno! You have to do better than second place to win me over, pipsqueak!" Courtney smugly walked over the geek and away from him.

**C.C.**

**Cody "The things I do as team captain…"**

Sierra and Bridgette ran to the geek's aid.

"Codykins? Are you alright?" Sierra asked.

"I'm fine, Sierra" Cody said as they help him up.

"I can't believe Courtney made you eat all of that yourself!" Bridgette said angrily.

"It's alright Bridgette, it was my decision" Cody assured the surfer girl.

Heather stomped up to him, "Stop trying to help her, she won't change! If she wants Alejandro to manipulate her, let him"

Cody just smiled at the queen bee, "I guess I am a lousy team leader" The geek happily walked away from the rest of the group.

****Screaming Admirals****

"Good job, you two!" DJ praised Gwen and Duncan.

"Thanks, I… BLEAGH!" The goth spewed out her French bile.

Chris turns to Chef, "Chef, tell the Admirals what they won this time!"

Chef pulls out his cue cards, "Ahem, they win a gumball machine! Satisfy your sweet tooth with a free, no charge, gumball dispenser!"

"WHY? JUST WHY?" Duncan shouts out in anger.

"You really hate our team, don't you Chris?" Gwen added angrily.

"I am telling you guys, these rewards are entirely random!" Their host tried to assure them. The delinquent glared at him, and then allows his French vomit to completely cover Chris's face.

"Oh my, a gumball machine," Heather taunted, "I am so envious! I guess we'll just have to settle with our tiki bar, jacuzzi, and swimming pool, poor us!"

Chris annoyingly wipes his face and turns to the Rabid Skippers, "Skippers, I will see all of you on your ship!"

Alejandro gives Izzy a cruel smile.

****Killer Captains****

After taking the bus to the Mediterranean coast of France, the teams boarded onto their ships. All of the Captains we exhausted from the long bike ride, so they retired to their cabins. After a while, Cody gets up and walked down the hall.

**C.C.**

**Cody "I wanted to know if what I said reached Courtney…"**

The geek rests his ear against Courtney's cabin door, and only hears the relaxed breathing of a sleeping CIT.

**C.C.**

**Cody "…maybe it did."**

****Screaming Admirals****

Duncan was not in a good mood. Time after time the host had screwed his team over with mediocre prizes despite how dangerous and painful the challenges were. Out of a fit of rage, he smashes the billiard table with a chair.

****Rabid Skippers****

Chris meets the four Skippers aboard their ship in the Sardine Ceremony, "Skippers, three losses in a row, perhaps Alejandro's help didn't change things at all for you. Well, let's pass out these sardines, shall we? The people who are safe are…"

"Tyler"

"Lindsay"

"And the last person who is safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Alejandro!"

Izzy is handed her lifejacket. The psycho turns to her former teammates, "Cadet Izzy thought by now you'd both learn not be someone's sheep"

Alejandro smirked and waved her goodbye as she jumped off the "Plank of Shame"

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "And thus ends the Izzy Brigade! Now I have the alliance I need with Tyler and Lindsay to take to merge! Then, I will finally be able to recruit Courtney, and pick off Heather… as well as that tiny little bachelor… This game will be mine!"**

Chris turns to the camera while aboard Chef's chopper, "Ooo… Alejandro's on a mission! Will his plan work? How much longer will we wait for merge to come? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney

Rabid Skippers: Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy

Votes:

Alejandro – Izzy

Izzy – Alejandro

Tyler – Izzy

Lindsay – Izzy

Eliminated:

Izzy – Voted out


	29. Mediterranean Merger Pt 1

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… we returned to Paris! This time around we had ourselves our own little tour de France as well as enjoyed the local delicacies that Paris had to offer. Alejandro told Tyler to throw the game for his and Lindsay's sake and ended up sending Izzy home. With merge on its way, who will be the last to go in our three teams? Find out here on Total… Drama… Lllllllllluxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

****Screaming Admirals****

"Dammit!" Duncan shouted angrily, while breaking the dart board won by them in Spain.

"It'll be okay Duncan" Gwen tried to comfort.

"Freakin' Chris has to freakin' screw us after every freakin' challenge we win!"

"Well, merger is coming up real soon, we may not have to worry about that anymore" DJ informed the delinquent.

"It better, and we better be able to bail from this lousy ship of ours!" Duncan angrily muttered back.

****Killer Captains****

Heather drags Cody to the engine room so no one would listen in on their conversation.

"Cody, since merger is coming up soon, I expect you to cut off all ties with the rest of the team" the queen bee demanded of him.

"That's a bit much to ask, Heather. Sierra and I are best friends, and Bridgette is a really good friend too" The geek responded, "and someone needs to help Courtney through her turmoil"

"Cody, I saved you from elimination in Newfoundland, and I saved you from going splat in the Caribbean! You owe me for both, remember? In Disney World, I told you, I expect you to listen to exactly everything I say, do exactly what I say, and vote for who I say! Now is the time for you to redeem that service!"

"Heather, I just can't turn against them…" The geek argued.

"You have to vote them off sooner or later, we can focus on Alejandro and Duncan's elimination for now, but I demand your loyalties to me overall!" The queen bee then walks off.

****Rabid Skippers****

Alejandro ponders his next scheme with Tyler and Lindsay relaxing near him.

"So what now, Alejandro?" Tyler asked.

"We just sit tight and wait for merge to come!" Alejandro told the remaining Skippers.

"Whatever you say, Alphonzo!" Lindsay happily said.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "Okay, Lindsay calling me the wrong name is really starting to get on my nerves! But I must calm myself, a strong three man alliance is needed and she is Tyler's girlfriend.**

****Killer Captains****

Bridgette looks at the team GPS while the engine maneuvered the ship for her above the vast body of water is was sailing on.

"Why is the GPS telling us that the next destination is in the middle of the sea?" The surfer girl asked herself.

The ships surround the area that their GPS instructed them to sail to above the Mediterranean Sea.

"Where's Chris?" Tyler asked to the Captain ship.

"Not sure" Bridgette responded to the jock aboard the Skipper ship.

Suddenly, a submarine surfaced from the European waters. Chris then emerged from its top.

"Welcome shipmates, to the Mediterranean Sea!" The host introduced.

"What kind of challenge are we supposed to do aboard our ships?" Duncan annoyingly inquired.

"For the first part of today's challenge, we will be scuba diving into the depths of the Mediterranean!" Chris said as Chef drives the submarine towards the Admiral ship. He goes on to say, "There are sunken ships at the bottom of the sea and it's up to each of you to swim down there and retrieve something that's among the wreckage!"

"Is it treasure?" Cody asked aboard the Captain ship.

"That's the kicker," Chris said with a grin, "I ain't telling! You're just gonna have to swim down there and figure it out yourself! I will also be providing a radar system and water proof walkie-talkies for all of you to use to communicate above and below the waters"

The Admirals are given scuba equipment from the submarine and then said sub drove to the Captain ship and then to the Skipper ship to do the same.

"When will the teams merge?" Alejandro asked the sadistic host.

"Just worry about the current situation, please" Chris responded.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "After watching all the episodes preceding my Alaskan elimination, it really doesn't matter if the merger is now with greater numbers or later with less"**

**Duncan "Really hope it's soon, I am sick of my crappy ship and all the crappy rewards Chris has been giving us!"**

**Gwen "Once teams merge, our team can bring Cody into a four man alliance and take out Courtney, Heather, and Alejandro!"**

****Killer Captains****

"Okay team," Cody rallies the Killer Captains, "Bridgette, Heather, and Courtney are our best swimmers, so they will be our scuba divers. Since I know my way around electronics, Sierra and I will communicate with you all on the radar and walkie-talkies"

**C.C.**

**Sierra "Cody and me… on a boat… together… alone… Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

"Cody, remember what I said!" Heather reminded the geek while she puts on the scuba gear. She, Courtney, and Bridgette hop into the sea.

"What did she say to you?" Sierra asked the geek.

"Umm… nothing… let's set up the radar and walkie-talkies so we can communicate with them.

"Aye aye, Captain Cody!" The stalker giddily complied.

****Screaming Admirals****

"I can't swim so good guys, I'll use the radar instead" DJ tells his team.

"Fair enough, come on, Gwen" Duncan said, ushering his gothic girlfriend to dive with him into the Mediterranean Sea.

****Rabid Skippers****

"Lindsay, you man the communication radar for us up here. Tyler and I will swim to the bottom" Alejandro instructed.

"Aye Aye, Alberto!" the dumb blond complies.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "GAAHH!"**

The Latin master of manipulation and the jock dive into the sea.

****Killer Captains****

The teams swam into the underwater depths of the sea. Bridgette went at a much faster rate than the rest due to her mastery at water related challenges. The scuba girl turns on her underwater flashlight to help navigate through the deep waters.

"Detect anything Cody?" The surfer girl asked the geek through the underwater walkie-talkie.

"Swim a few yards to your right and down some more, I am picking up the ships down there!" The geek responded.

As the geek puts down his walkie-talkie, Sierra walks up to him.

"So Codykins, once teams merge, it will be just you and me, huh?" The fangirl blissfully asked.

"I think we can still have a good acquaintanceship with the others" the geek responded.

"But Cody, I don't trust them! Heather tried to destroy our friendship back in Brazil! Bridgette is acting too suspicious and Courtney is Courtney! Just like last season, let it be just you and me!" Sierra begged.

"Let's worry about that, when merge actually happens, okay Sierra?" the geek suggested.

**C.C.**

**Cody "I'm really uneasy about merge. I don't want to have to pick sides"**

****Rabid Skippers** **

"Lindsay, do you see anything on the radar?" Alejandro asked with his team's walkie-talkie.

"I see a big giant beepy thing by you, Alfred!" Lindsay pointed out.

"It's ALEJANDRO!" The Latin Arch Enemy angrily reminded on the communicator, "Wait, you see the ships?"

"Whatever it is, it's coming right towards you and Tyler!"

The pair turns to see the large entity approaching them.

"SHARK!" they both scream as they swam for dear life from the large angry predator.

"Don't swim in our direction!" Duncan angrily said as the two Skippers flee in the two Admiral's direction.

****Killer Captains****

Bridgette finally reached the sunken ships.

"They certainly don't look like pirate ships. What are they Chris?" Bridgette asked on the other line of the walkie-talkie.

"They are Austrian dreadnoughts sunken in World War One. Let that be your clue" Chris responded from his submarine.

"What did he say?" Cody asked from his line.

"They're World War One dreadnoughts" Bridgette informed.

"Hmm… if it's not treasure we're searching for, then it could only be…"

****Screaming Admirals****

Duncan and Gwen, eluding the shark, continue their search for the sunken ships.

"See anything Duncan?" The goth asked.

"Nothing yet, pasty" the delinquent responded.

"They gotta be somewhere…"

"DJ, you get anything on radar?" Duncan asked with his communicator.

"Ten 'o'clock and downward from where you're facing!" DJ instructed.

As the two swam in said direction, Alejandro and Tyler secretly follow them after escaping the shark.

****Killer Captains****

Heather and Courtney catch up to Bridgette who was already rummaging through the sunken ship.

"Did you figure out what we're retrieving?" The queen bee asked the surfer girl.

"Yeah, its armaments… weapons!" Bridgette informed.

"We're supposed to carry gun turrets up to surface?" the CIT angrily asked.

"These things are too heavy to carry up individually, we'll just have to carry each one up as a group" Bridgette told the team.

****Screaming Admirals****

Gwen and Duncan swam to where the Killer Captains were scavenging the dreadnought ships.

"Back, off we were here first!" The CIT snapped at the two.

"I don't recall Chris mentioning that rule" Gwen sneered back.

"Whatever, hope you two drown" Courtney angrily said as she, Bridgette, and Heather carry up one of the gun turrets.

Gwen and Duncan do the same and carry another gun turret up to the surface.

****Rabid Skippers****

"Hurry Tyler, the other teams are ahead of us!" Alejandro commanded as he and the jock carry up a third turret.

****Killer Captains****

The Captains were the first to bring a turret up to surface.

"Sierra, help them get the turret up here on the ship" Cody instructed.

"Aye aye!" Sierra obliged and ran to the other girls' aid. Eventually they brought the ship gun aboard their cruise vessel.

"Good work, Captains!" Bridgette praised.

****Screaming Admirals****

"Help us out, DJ" Duncan ordered the Jamaican giant as he and Gwen brought up their first turret. The combined strength of DJ and Duncan was able to lift the heavy gun cannon aboard their ship.

****Rabid Skippers****

"Give us a hand, Lindsay!" Alejandro told the dumb blond as he and Tyler also reach surface with their turret.

"Right away, Albert!" Lindsay said.

"Tyler, please tell your girlfriend that MY NAME IS ALEJANDRO!" The Latin arch enemy angrily ordered.

"Sorry bro, just give her time, she'll remember eventually" The athlete tried to assure him.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "I need the alliance… I need the alliance…"**

After loading up their first turrets, the Skippers and Admirals jump back into the sea. Just as the Captains do the same, Cody stops them.

"Girls, wait! I gotta plan, but we have to be completely subtle" The geek informed his team. He then silently whispers the details to them.

**C.C.**

**Courtney "I gotta admit, that plan is pretty good… but I could have thought of something better!"**

****Rabid Skippers****

The athlete and the Latin mastermind were the first to return to the sunken ships. Tyler and Alejandro make quick work with rummaging up their second cannon and then proceed to swim back up. Duncan and Gwen then reached back to the ship wreckage as well and grabbed their second cannon too. As Duncan and Gwen begin carrying up their second turret, they see Bridgette and Heather swimming down to them.

"What's the matter, getting tired?" Duncan taunted the two.

"Just you wait" Heather sharply responded as she and Bridgette grinned at each other.

Later, Tyler and Alejandro carry up their second turret to surface followed soon after by Duncan and Gwen. Both pairs see Sierra and Courtney casually floating above the water.

"What are you two doing?" Gwen inquired suspiciously.

"We are fishing for the rare European fish called, Noneyadamnbusiness!" The CIT mockingly responded.

**C.C.**

**Gwen "Why haven't her team voted her off yet?"**

**Courtney "Come merge, that team could be a problem. Maybe I can boss Cody into getting rid of them with me. Or at least force him to ensure that I win invincibility each challenge"**

Minutes later, the Rabid Skippers and Screaming Admirals finish loading up their second turret and jump back into the water. As the four swim back into the depths, they notice pieces of junk float back to the surface.

"What's up with all that?" Tyler asked.

"No clue" Duncan responded.

They continue to swim down to the bottom. After more time passed, the four reached the ship wreckage once more. Alejandro was the first to notice that Heather and Bridgette were still rummaging around the sunken dreadnoughts. He then noticed that the floating scraps they saw earlier were all still coming from where the girls were.

"What are you two doing with those turrets?" Alejandro asked inquisitively.

"Dismantling them" Heather answered smugly.

****Killer Captains****

Back at the surface, Sierra and Courtney were collecting all the light floating turret parts to reassemble onto the ship. The fangirl and the CIT handed the parts to Cody who, with his talents of ingenuity, was able to rebuild the gun turrets with ease.

"This game is so ours!" Sierra cheered.

Eventually, the other teams bring up their third cannons to surface as well as Heather and Bridgette, who brought up one last complete turret for their team, giving a grand total of five turrets for the Killer Captains.

"That finishes up the first part of today's challenge!" Chris announced.

"What? But Duncan and my teams only got three turrets each!" Alejandro said angrily.

"That isn't as bad as you may think, because though the Captains have much more firepower. In actuality, they have no fire, and no power, until they dry off the cannons and apply fresh ammo to the old guns. They in fact have more guns to fix up for the next challenge" Chris informs, "Now teams, back to your ships!"

As the teams complied, Chris continues on his megaphone, "Alright teams, as this will be the last challenge before merge, I would like to inform all of you that we no longer require three ships for the remainder of the game. So for the latter part of today's challenge, you are to "dispose of" the other two ships. First team to have their ship sink faces elimination on last time as a team! Now I would hurry up and get your guns up and running again. Chef provided the ammunition for each team, so best of luck, and try not to die… okay? Be a little considerate of me not liking paperwork…" Chris then turns to the camera, "Who will make it to merge? Who won't make it to merge? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Screaming Admirals: Duncan, Gwen, DJ

Killer Captains: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney

Rabid Skippers: Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy

* * *

A/N: Though I envisioned this from the start, I'll give credit and kudos to Jster for suggesting it at the beginning for a ship battle merge.


	30. Mediterranean Merger Pt 2

Chris "And we're back, we join our shipmates after they dove into the Mediterranean depths to salvage up some dreadnought ship weapons. After managing to bring up some turrets aboard their own ships, our contestants now have to sink each other's ship as the final challenge before the big merge. Who will walk the plank on someone else's ship first? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

****Killer Captains****

"So when do we start firing at each other?" Heather inquired her host.

"As soon as your guns are ready, proceed to sink...NOW!" Chris answered as the team immediately scrambles to prepare for battle.

"Hurry team, let's prepare these turrets quickly!" Cody rallied his teammates as they tried to get their weapons up and running.

The team quickly obeys and proceeds to dry off the wet armaments. As Cody dried up his turret, Courtney approaches him.

"Okay pipsqueak, now that teams are merging, I expect you to continue your atonement to me and help me vote off Heather, Duncan, and Gwen!" The CIT ordered.

"Courtney, Heather wanted the same thing from me, and I definitely won't vote off Gwen!" the geek responded defiantly.

"I thought you had remorse for what you did to me!" Courtney reminded.

"I do… but…"

"Then be a good little boy, and do what you are told" The smug CIT said, stomping off.

****Screaming Admirals****

"Come on guys, we got to hurry and get these cannons set up" DJ informed them, "Duncan, why aren't you more avid for this, buddy?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, no problem DJ" Duncan halfheartedly complied.

**C.C.**

**Duncan "After learning that only one of our ships will be used from now on, the captain's is looking rather appealing"**

The three prepare their long vacant turrets for naval warfare.

****Rabid Skippers****

The three Skippers have been preparing their turrets as well. Alejandro was the first to fully ready his turret and proceeds to push it in the direction of the enemy ships.

"Fire in the hole!" The Latin Arch Enemy shouts as he fires the turret at the Killer Captain ship.

****Killer Captains****

The ship narrowly avoids the oncoming projectile as it crashed into the waters creating a massive splash.

"Hurry up! The Skippers already have a working gun!" Heather barked.

"Ready!" Cody announced after fully preparing his cannon.

"Give me that" Courtney sneered as she pulls the turret away from him.

"Okay then" he complied with a smile, "I'll direct the ship so we get his less"

**C.C.**

**Courtney "The twerp takes direction better than Duncan, that's for sure"**

Courtney wastes no time directing the first team turret towards the Admiral ship. The CIT then fires at her ex and former friend.

****Screaming Admirals****

"Being shot at, story of my life" Duncan responded after narrowly avoiding Courtney's blast.

"Don't worry, Duncan. Our first cannon is ready now" DJ said, "How's yours going, Gwen?

"Almost there!" the goth responds.

Suddenly the ship rumbles upon impact from the second shot blasted at them by Courtney. Duncan nervously looks back at the CIT from across the sea to see her cruel smile while she prepares for a third.

**C.C.**

**Duncan "Not sure how to get around that psychopath this time around…"**

The delinquent walks up to Gwen, "Gwen, I think we may have to do something harsh"

****Rabid Skippers****

"Our second turret is ready, Alejandro!" Tyler informed the team captain. The athlete then wheeled it next to the other finished one and loads it, "Our target?"

"Focus on the Captain ship!" Alejandro ordered. The two men of the Skippers fire both turrets at the Killer Captains.

****Killer Captains****

"WATCH OUT!" Bridgette hollered as the ship gets hit by one of the Skipper guns.

"Cody, navigate better!" Courtney barked at the steering geek.

"It was hard enough to avoid one of them!" Cody defended.

"Cannon number two is ready!" Sierra announced. The stalker pushed the turret towards the Skipper ship.

"FIRE!" Cody commanded.

"Aye aye!" The fangirl fires her first shot towards the Skippers and smashes into their side.

****Rabid Skippers****

"Woah, bro we got hit!" Tyler nervously told the leader.

"Orders, Captain Al Capone?" Lindsay asked.

"Grrr…" The Latin mastermind growled at the dumb blond before recollecting himself, "Alright, Tyler, I want you to steer the ship for us. Just keep the Captain ship between us and the Admirals!"

"Got it dude!" Tyler complied.

****Screaming Admirals****

DJ continues to fire the one working turret at the Killer Captains.

"Come on guys, is our second turret ready yet?" The Jamaican giant asked his team.

"A-almost" Gwen nervously answered back.

"Okay, I'll keep them busy!" DJ responded while firing another shot.

****Killer Captains****

"There, another turret ready for our team!" Heather proudly exclaims. She pushes hers next to Sierra, and helps her fire at the Skippers.

Courtney continues to enjoy herself, firing at the Admiral ship at the other side.

Cody tries to sail the ship from being between the other two, "Just remember team, do it for the Jacuzzi!"

"I am not settling for a pool table!" The queen bee said while firing at the Skippers.

****Rabid Skippers****

"Boy, does she have curves" Alejandro said while firing back.

"Third cannon is done!" Lindsay happily announced. She pushes the armament next to Alejandro's two turrets and joins in on firing.

****Killer Captains****

The team's ship trembles upon the impact of the three shots.

"Oof, I think those hit ours pretty hard…" Cody said nervously. The geek turns perpendicularly to the Skipper ship to avoid more damage.

"Turret number four is ready!" Bridgette exclaimed as she brings it next to Courtney and hers to help take out the Admirals.

"No mercy!" The CIT maniacally barraged the Admirals with gunfire.

****Screaming Admirals****

The Admiral ship continues to sustain more and more abuse from the Captain's turrets.

"Come on guys, I need help!" DJ pleaded to his team. He turned to see Duncan and Gwen continue to get their turrets working, "Everyone finished theirs already, guys! Please hurry!"

"Stupid turrets!" Gwen shouted to DJ, "Almost finished, though"

****Rabid Skippers****

"Damn that twerp is clever," Alejandro muttered when Cody turned the ship perpendicular to the Latin's. "Tyler, move the ship closer to theirs!"

"Aye aye, bro!" Tyler said while navigating the Skipper ship.

****Killer Captains****

The Skippers are approaching us, orders captain?" Bridgette hollered to Cody.

"Don't worry about our fifth cannon, just focus on the enemy ships! The Admirals haven't been doing much, so I'll just focus on eluding the Skipper ship!"

****Screaming Admirals****

"Please, guys!" DJ begged once more, "I need help!"

Finally Duncan and Gwen walk up to him.

"Guys?" The Jamaican asked.

"Sorry, DJ" Gwen expressed regret to her friend.

"What's going on?"

Duncan sighed, "We're throwing the challenge, dude"

"What?" DJ could only respond with disbelief.

As if on cue, Courtney blasted the ship one more time, and the Admiral vessel just could not take it anymore. The ship began to submerge into the Mediterranean.

****Rabid Skippers****

Alejandro watched the Admirals ship sink and turns to his crew, "New orders, team! Abandon ship!"

"But we'd lose!" Tyler protested.

"You mean, we avoid elimination and get a tiki bar" The Latin mastermind corrected.

"Well when you put it that way… EXTREME!" The jock jumps off the Skipper ship, followed by Alejandro and Lindsay. Soon after, the Captain ship turned and eventually sank the Skipper ship as well.

****Killer Captains****

"Winners, the Killer Captains!" Chris announced, "Well, I suppose your reward this time is a handful of Skipper and Admiral stowaways for the remainder of the game"

"That is our prize this time?" Heather angrily asked.

"Hey, told ya, random rewards" The host answered, "Everyone, get settled into your new cabins inside the Captain's ship, and as for the Admirals, one last time as a team… see you three at the Sardine Ceremony tonight!"

As everyone was being carried by Chef's submarine onto the Captain's ship, Bridgette takes the opportunity to talk to Cody.

"Umm... Cody?" The surfer girl shyly asked.

"What is it, Bridge?" Cody asked friendlily.

"Umm... even that we're merging, we are still teammates you and I, right?"

"Of course" Cody gave her his gap toothed grin, "Rest assured, you are far from the top of my list on who I want voted off"

"Thanks, Cody" Bridgette said, trying to hold back her blush.

****Later****

After the challenge, Heather decides to relax in the Jacuzzi, only to find the punk and the goth enjoying it already.

"Pretty sweet crib you gals have here" Duncan said in a mocking tone.

"Ugh, get out of OUR hot tub!" The queen bee ordered.

"Our? Teams are dissolving, Heather. It's open game for us now" The punk rebutted.

**C.C.**

**Heather "Great, we won the challenge and now we have all these jerks invading our ship"**

Meanwhile, Cody, Tyler and Lindsay are enjoying the drinks at the tiki bar.

"Pretty nifty here, bro" Tyler told the geek.

"Yep, winning all this made this season worth it already" Cody grinned back.

Suddenly DJ walks up to the group, "Hey Cody, can I talk to you, buddy?"

"Umm… sure DJ, what's up?" The geek asked skeptically.

"In private"

"Okay…"

The two secretly walk into the engine room so no one would listen in.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cody finally asked.

"Duncan and Gwen" DJ responded.

The geek frowned over such a touchy subject, "What about them?"

"It's just that, they really changed and I've noticed them do so since Beth warned me about back in Easter Island"

"I… uh… kinda noticed that stuff myself…"

"Cody, they threw the challenge so they wouldn't be in a lousy ship. Now I am getting voted out for it"

"I'm sorry, DJ. I wish I could do something. But at least you are parting on better terms than Harold and Leshawna did" Cody tried to comfort.

"But was it worth it?" DJ disputed.

"What?"

"I seen the two execute every elimination the Admirals had. They kicked Beth for being too weak despite Geoff being the one who cost them the Naica Mine challenge. They tossed out Eva for aggravating the wolves in the Yukon. They kicked Harold out for disputing what they did to you back in Newfoundland. They threw out Geoff instead of trying to help him cope with losing Bridgette. They kicked Leshawna out for defending her boyfriend from Gwen's ridicule. Since the season began, I did not want make any enemies so I refused to ever vote anyone off. However, I still noticed each and every harsh act Duncan and Gwen did, but I never said anything because I was afraid of losing them as friends…"

"…I see…" Cody was practically speechless for hearing all this turmoil among the Screaming Admirals.

"Cody, you are Gwen's closest friend, she will listen to your advice. Don't make my mistake! You have to tell her that Duncan is corrupting her before its too late"

"But I am afraid of losing her as a friend, too" Cody argued.

"I know you don't want to lose her as a friend, I didn't either. But I waited too long and now I am getting voted off with nothing but regret. Even if she hates you for it, you have to show her the tough love I never could"

"I… okay… I will DJ" Cody finally gave in.

****Sardine Ceremony****

"Gwen"

…

…

…

…

"Duncan!" Chris throws Duncan the final can of sardines, "Sorry DJ, it's your time"

"I know…" DJ sighed and received his life jacket.

"Goodbye, DJ" Gwen sadly waved goodbye.

"Later, bro" Duncan added.

The Jamaican giant only frowned before walking onto and jumping off of the "Plank of Shame"

"Not the type of elimination I'm proud of" Chris confesses.

Gwen and Duncan proceeded to walk away but halt as Alejandro softly claps his hands.

"Well done, you two" He praised, "Normally I only toot my own horn when it comes to evil deeds but booting DJ after he did the work, kudos"

"Shut up, Al" Gwen angrily sneered.

"Our hands were tied, nothing more" Duncan scoffed and the two walked away.

Meanwhile, Cody talks to Tyler once again.

"So where are all of you guys rooming?" The geek asked.

"Me and Lindsay are sharing Katie's old room. Alejandro took Zeke's, and Duncan and Gwen took Trent's.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "Zeke's room had WAY TOO MANY BOOGERS on his wall!"**

**Duncan "Making out with Gwen in Trent's old room? I'm not one to add insult to injury… oh wait… yes I am…"**

Chris turns to the camera "And so concludes the three teams. Now that they merged, how things play out from here on in? Find out here on… Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Competitors: Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ

Votes:

Duncan – DJ

Gwen – DJ

DJ – Didn't vote

Eliminated:

DJ – Voted out


	31. From Dusk Till Drama Pt 1

A/N: Whew, here is one of the pair of chapters I have been excited to do since Rapa Phooey II. I really hope you all like it as much as I did making it. I know I shouldn't put quantity over quality, but I can't help but measure each chapter's success by how many reviews I get from it (Still bummed by how the Caribbean part 2 chapter was received, really wanted to add some Scott Pilgrimesque into my story). Anyways enjoy :D

* * *

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… our teams had one final conflict before dissolving. They had to retrieve World War One turrets from the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea. After bringing them up to their ships and fixing them up, they proceeded to blowing the holy hell out each other. Duncan and Gwen, who wanted to room in the luxury suite that is the Captain's ship, threw the challenge and ended up sending DJ home, ouch! Now that teams have merged, where will our contestants go this time? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

****Heather****

The only standing ship sails towards its next destination in the early night sky.

Heather was the one manning the ship for everyone. Suddenly she feels a cold hand touching her shoulder.

"Eek!" She spontaneously said in a panic.

"Heather, I didn't know I was that intimidating to you" Alejandro said with a smug grin.

"Oh… it's you…" Heather muttered with discontent.

"Who did you think it was?"

"No one, I just got startled because it was so dark out here"

"Well on a lighter note then, pun intended, I would like to ask you about Cody"

"W…what about him?" Heather asked uncomfortably.

"Like I said before, since Alaska, I have been watching everything that transpired and I could not help but notice how popular the nerdling was with you ladies…"

"…As always I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Don't play dumb, I know Sierra likes Cody, I know Bridgette likes Cody, and I know someone else likes Cody…" Alejandro gave an inquiring smirk towards the queen bee.

"I don't need to have this talk with you" Heather said as she angrily stormed off.

****Cody** **

Cody sneezed while sitting in his room.

"How am I gonna tell this to Gwen" the geek said to himself while trying to rehearse everything that pops up in his head.

**C.C.**

**Cody "DJ wanted me to tell Gwen the cold hard truth about Duncan, but how can I?"**

****Gwen and Duncan****

"I still feel bad for having to vote out DJ" Gwen confessed to Duncan.

"It's no big deal" the punk shrugged, "Sure he's out of the game, but it's not like we threw him to sharks or anything"

"I guess…"

"It'll be fine, let's just concentrate on offing the rest of the competition" The delinquent said while ending the conversation.

The ships eventually reached the dark port where their GPSs instructed them to go to.

"Where are we?" Gwen asked while stepping out of the ship with everyone.

"And where's Chris?" Tyler added.

Suddenly a chariot drives by the group. A ghoulish looking old man was the driver. He glares at them, following a gesture with his boney finger for them to hop into the horse pulled vehicle.

"Does he work for Chris?" Cody asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Heather responded.

The ten competitors nervously complied as the withered geezer whips the horses to pull the buggy towards their next destination. The horses pulled them for hours on end before they eventually are taken to a decrepit old castle. As the competitors step out, they are greeted by Chris who is dressed in a lab coat and Chef who is dressed as Frankenstein's monster.

"Welcome shipmates, to Bran Castle, Romania!" Their host announces, "History tells us that this place once housed Vlad III the Impaler, otherwise known as…"

"Count Dracula!" Gwen eagerly finishes for him. As if on cue, thunder crackled loudly, panicking everyone.

"Indeed, some say his vampiric corpse still walks amongst the living within these walls. For today's challenge, all of you will be hunting the undead bloodsucker relying only on mallets and stakes" Chris instructed.

"But nothing can stop a sparkling vampire!" Lindsay protested as the goth angrily glared at her.

**C.C.**

**Gwen "She should have been eliminated on the spot for speaking about that trashy book"**

Chris continued, "This challenge is fairly simple, to win invincibility, all you have to do is last til' daylight, alive. Either that, or slay the deadly vampire to ensure invincibility only for yourself, if you dare try"

"Oh please, Dracula is just a story" Heather scoffed.

"Hehe… that skeptic thinking won't do you any favors Heather" Chris chuckled, "Now, each of you must spend the night at the castle during your hunt. If, for whatever reason, something happens to you during your stay, consider yourself eliminated from the challenge. Now good luck, vampire hunters"

The teams hesitantly enter with their stakes and mallets into Bran Castle. As soon as the last competitor enters, the door slams shut and locks them all in.

"I… I don't think we'll be going anywhere, dudes!" Tyler nervously said as they find themselves in the dark interior of the decaying building.

"Buck up, Tyler!" Alejandro tells him, "We can do this! Whatever Chris has for us, we can overcome!"

"Guess we should split up, huh?" Duncan suggested.

"Fine by me" Heather said as she drags Cody away, "Come on Cody, let's bail on this bad company.

"I'm coming with you two!" Sierra tells the queen bee.

"Me too, I mean, it's scary in here!" Bridgette said nervously.

"Then go together, Cody is in MY alliance!" Heather sneered at the two.

"He owes me for treating me so poorly last season!" Courtney then cut in.

"Oh please, you had it coming!" The queen bee shot at the CIT.

"Girls, come on, let's ju…" Cody stopped midsentence while staring at the dark figure behind the group, "D…D… DRAAAAAAACULA!"

Everyone turns to see the large cloaked shadow hover above them. It was hardly visible to them, only a massive shadow with glowing red eyes and the size of a full grown man. Without warning, the shadow swoops down and snatches Bridgette. It covers her mouth as it quickly flies away with her down the castle corridors. Everyone was in awe after hearing the muffled screams of the surfer girl fade away.

"BRIDGETTE!" They all holler at once.

"What are we gonna do?" Sierra asks in a panic.

"Calm down, we just have to…" Heather's words were cut short as thunder roared outside, scaring everyone off and fleeing in different rooms of the castle. In their blind panic, everyone now finds themselves separated and lost within the old building.

****Tyler****

"Lindsay? Lindsay? Where are you Linds?" The jock nervously called for her in a cobweb filled hallway. He then hears some creaking on the floor a few feet behind him, "Lindsay?" He nervously turned to see the shadow man standing behind him.

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACULA!" The jock said in a panic and begins running. However, the jock trips on a loose floorboard and is thrown out the castle window while screaming.

****Alejandro****

The Latin mastermind finds himself in the Dining room, he nervously clenches his mallet and stake looking for the vampire.

"That thing was certainly bigger than Ezekiel…" He said to himself, being reminded on the London incident.

Suddenly, Alejandro heard a creek in the floor. He turned around to see one of the dining chairs floating in the air. The wooden seat then hurls itself at the arch enemy. Alejandro, in a panicked sate, dodged it, only to see more and more chairs hover above him.

"Chris doesn't have the budget for this!" He said while fleeing from the oncoming chairs.

****Cody****

Cody, now lost on the second floor, finds himself in another dark hallway. As the geek navigates through the darkness, he feels a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"AHH!" Cody screamed in terror.

"Cody! It's me!" Gwen said, reassuring him.

"Oh, hehe… hey Gwen" The geek embarrassingly grinned at his gothic crush.

"By the way, Cody, I was wondering if you wanted to form an alliance with me and Duncan" Gwen proposed.

Cody nervously looked at her, reminded by what DJ told him back at the Mediterranean, "Gwen… I can't…"

"Why not? We can take out Alejandro and Courtney and eventually make it to the final three! I know you and him didn't always see eye to eye but I'm sure we can work something out!" the goth assured.

"…"

"Cody?"

"…"

"Is there something you want to let out?" Gwen asked.

"What the hell do you want me to say, Gwen?" Cody finally snapped at her, "That I will start to like him? That I will grit my teeth and deal with him for the rest of the game? That is too much for me!"

"But Cody…"

"Gwen, make no mistake, I am grateful you at least you think of me as a friend despite my feeling for you, but I HATE Duncan! Whatever you see in him, I cannot. To me he is a total jackass who makes off on the expense of others. He shows no remorse to the people he hurts and for you to tell me that I have to forcefully align and cope with my most hated adversary being with the girl I would take a bullet and then some for? No… that is too much to ask, even from you…"

Gwen sadly frowned at the geek, "Even "you" are against me being with him?"

"In the end it's your decision, but riddle me this, what do you like about him that doesn't involve shallow outer attraction?" Cody inquired.

"He and I share the same interests! We like the same movies, music, style…" Gwen defended in frustration.

"…do other interests include pulling pranks on others, bullying the weak, arson, and theft? What about all your other interests GWEN? What about your drawings? Have you once made a sketch since dating him? What about the environment? Have you once even mentioned it since going out with him? And what about the rest of your friends? From Courtney to DJ you always caved in to Duncan on giving everyone else the cold shoulder! I am not saying this just so you would go out with me! Because I know damn well that telling you this here and now probably blows all chances of future consideration. But I know for one thing that you were never like this when you were with Trent! I am telling you this because I bottled it inside me since Greece! DUNCAN IS WRONG FOR YOU!"

As if on cue, the delinquent walks behind Cody after speaking his words of wisdom, "You finished, yet?"

Cody defiantly stood his ground, "Yes." The geek then proceeded to walk the other way.

The delinquent turned to Gwen, "You okay?"

"Y…yeah, I'm fine…" Gwen responded uneasily.

"Well, looks like the kid won't be joining our alliance anytime soon, guess we'll need to try and win over Tyler, Lindsay, and Bridgette if she's still in one piece" Duncan informed.

"I guess so…"

"Let's split and search for them, I'll meet back with you later, pasty" The couple parted. Gwen shed one tear for alienating her last friend.

****Tyler****

Tyler recovers from the fall.

"Ugh… where am I? Wha…" The jock finds himself in a hedge maze.

He slowly walks down between the hedge walls looking for an exit but continues to find dead end after dead end. After a couple minutes of walking, he hears footsteps following his.

"Lindsay?" The jock asked again nervously as he looked behind him.

To the contrary, the figure behind him was none other the same shadow that took off with Bridgette.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed as he flees through the plant labyrinth. The jock runs for dear life as the shadowy figure takes chase. Tyler's athleticism proved to be pointless as he reached his final dead end, "N…nice… vampire?"

Showing no remorse, the shadow dives right at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

****Heather****

Heather was startled after hearing Tyler's scream from outside. She slowly backs away from the living room into another figure behind her.

"Ahh!" She yelped.

"Ahh!" Lindsay did as well.

"Oh, it's Lindsiot…" the queen bee said to her discontent.

"Hi, Hanna, scared of the vampire too?" Lindsay cheerfully asked.

"There are NO VAMPIRES! This is just one of Chris's stupid games!" Heather sneered.

Suddenly another figure enters the room. The two nervously look as the shadowed entity slowly approaches them. The two hold each other in fear until it revealed to be none other than Bridgette.

"Brenda, you're okay!" Lindsay happily said.

"What happened?" Heather asked the surfer girl.

"Nothing… come here you two… I have a surprise…" Bridgette said with a cruel grin as she was revealed to be much paler than usual.

"Bridgette?" Heather nervously said as she and Lindsay slowly back away.

"Don't be frightened… I only bite a little…" The surfer girl then hissed while revealing two sharp fangs peaking out of her mouth.

"VAMPIRE!" Heather and Lindsay both scream as they fled for dear life.

****Courtney****

The CIT walked into the castle kitchen.

"Cody? Alejandro? Anyone?" she called out while searching around the area.

Suddenly, a nearby pot starts boiling on its own. Courtney nervously approaches it and reaches the top that covered the pot. As the lid was removed, a hand is shout out and tries to grab her.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Courtney screamed, fleeing the vicinity.

****Sierra****

"Cody? Cooody? Where aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare yoooooooooou?" Sierra beckoned for him to no avail, "Maybe I'll run into him after completing the challenge. Now if I was a vampire, where would I sleep? Maybe the cellar…"

The stalker walked downstairs into the basement to search for the ancient bloodsucker. She soon realized how dark it really was. She reached into her pocket for a flashlight. Just as she turned it on, she sees Tyler grinning at her.

"EEEK! Oh, hi Tyler!" Sierra said, while being startled.

"Hello Sierra…" The jock said deviously.

"Why are you talking in such a low tone?"

Tyler said nothing and slowly approaches her.

"Tyler?"

Sierra notices fangs pointing out of his mouth and slowly backs away from the altered jock. As she backtracked, she bumped into another shadowy figure. She nervously looked behind her and saw the dark shadow that once nabbed Bridgette. Without hesitation, it grabs her.

"!"

****Cody****

"Sierra?" Cody shouted in concern after hearing her scream from the castle library.

Another set of footsteps approach the geek minutes after.

"Gwen?" Cody asked the shadow.

"'Fraid not… twerp…" Duncan said slowly approaching him.

"What do you want?" Cody said angrily.

"You know I take exception to what you said about me earlier…"

"I stand by what I said" the geek said defiantly.

Duncan grinned and cracked his knuckles, "You'll be crawling by what you said in a minute…"

"You think this kind of stuff impresses Gwen?"

"Well she likes strong men, let alone men…" The delinquent sneered.

"Do you even care what you are doing to her?"

"What am I doing to her? Enlighten me!"

"YOU'RE CORRUPTING HER! YOU'RE MAKING EVERYONE TURN AGAINST HER!" Cody screamed at the punk.

"Deal with it, because she trusts my word more than she trusts yours… Now then, where were we, pipsqueak?" Duncan approaches Cody, ready to clash.

"Fine…" Cody said, not willing to back down.

"You won't get a cheap shot in this time…"

****Chris****

"Hello ratings!" the host happily responds as he watched the fight from his camera room, slash, laboratory alongside Franken-Chef, "If the vampires don't get you, the Duncans will… Who will make it out in one piece? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Competitors: Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ


	32. From Dusk Till Drama Pt 2

A/N: Here it is, part two to my favorite set of chapters! This is also my first song fic chapter and song fic overall. The song is "Haunted" by Disturbed. Figured it fit in both ways, hope you like it.

* * *

Chris "And we're back. We join our amateur vampire hunters in Bran Castle, Romania to hunt Vlad the Impaler, aka Count Dracula! It seemed Tyler, Sierra, and Bridgette had fallen victim to the ancient bloodsucker. Who else will fall? Find out here on Total Drama Luxury Tour!"

****Heather and Lindsay****

After fleeing the vampirized Bridgette, the pair found themselves hiding in one of the bedrooms.

"Did we lose her?" Lindsay asked.

"I think so" The queen bee replied.

"She went all crazy!"

"Okay, I am starting to slightly think perhaps this isn't just a challenge" Heather conceded.

"Hello girls" Sierra walked in.

"Oh, hi Sara!" Lindsay happily greeted.

Heather looked at the fangirl once she was more visible and noticed her paleness.

"LINDSAY GET BACK!" Heather yelled as Sierra grabs the dumb blond. The queen bee was ready to take off again before the shadowed figure, responsible for all of this, grabs her as well.

****Cody and Duncan****

Thunder and lightning intensified and the rain pelted the decrepit architecture as the two prepare to clash inside the castle library.

"Let's see what you got, twerp!" Duncan said, snapping his neck to the side.

"Here it comes!" Cody yelled angrily at his delinquent nemesis.

_**You're broken, so am I  
I'm better off alone  
No one to turn to and nothing to call my own**_

The geek lunges at the punk and gets the first punch in. Duncan is set back, and spits blood on the ground.

"Gotta do better that that, twerp!" The delinquent taunted, "Let me show you how a real fist is made!"

_**Outspoken, so am I  
Explosive words that your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again  
**_

The delinquent punched the geek hard into the cheekbone, sending him flying down the library corridor. The geek struggles to get up as blood starts to trail from his mouth. Cody stumbles but regains his footing. Duncan charges at him again and throws another fist at the geek. This time, Cody ducked from the oncoming blow. Seizing the opportunity Cody rammed his forehead into Duncan's jaw.

_**You're beaten, so am I  
I've got a heart of stone  
No medication can cure what has taken hold  
**_

The delinquent quickly recovered, but the geek wasted no time in lunging at him once again. The scrawny little kid leapt onto the punk's shoulders and throws punch after punch into the punk's face, knocking him back on the ground.

"Eat this, ASSHOLE!" Cody curses as he throws his barrage of right and left hooks.

_**You're hurting, so will I  
When I awake and remember why I've been running from your**_

As Cody unleashes his fury, visions in his head reveal every dark deed Duncan convinced Gwen into doing.

_**World  
Dishonored by your world**_

Dumping Trent; Stealing the TDA cast's clothes and hanging them on a flag pole; Betraying Courtney in London; manipulating the geek in Australia; Pickpocketing Sadie in Easter Island;

_**Your world  
I'm haunted by your world  
**_

"You're RUINING HER!" Cody screamed as he mercilessly lands blow after blow into Duncan's face.

_**My blood is cold as ice  
Or so I have been told  
Show no emotion, and it can destroy your soul**_

Duncan manages to throw Cody off of him. Feeling the bruises on his mug, the delinquent got angry.

"That's it, you're going down, you little #$%!"

Duncan slams his foot hard into the geek's ribcage, sending him rolling down the floor once again. The geek cringes in pain as he coughs out more blood.

_**Another sacrifice  
To a tormentor your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again  
**_

Cody gets up immediately, avoiding another kick from Duncan. The geek then throws both of his feet into the air and kicks the delinquent's abdomen with both legs. Duncan steps backwards in recoil.

"I'm not done yet!" Cody said as he applies one last right hook with the same strength and velocity as it was in Greece. Duncan took the impact hard and falls to the ground. Cody recollects himself as he approached the seemingly unconscious punk. Suddenly Duncan's eyes become wide open again.

"PYSCHE!" Duncan maniacally shouts as he knocks over the geek.

_**You're angered, so am I  
A thousand fires burn  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return**_

Duncan sits on top of the downed geek and proceeds to punch Cody in the face over and over with much stronger force than the geek had mustered. After each unpulled blow, blood and puss spewed from the geek's face. In Cody's agony, he reached around in his pocket and pulled out his vampire hunting mallet. With it, he smacks Duncan in the side of the head, knocking him off of the geek.

_**You're aching, so will I  
When I awaken, discover that I have been damaged by your**_

Alejandro is attracted by the commotion and enters the library as the two fought. Far be it for him to get between the love rivals so he only grins at the two and smugly walks off. Meanwhile, as Cody continues to land blows on the dazed punk, more visions sprout in his mind.

_**World  
Dishonored by your world**_

Belittling Beth for her weakness; Booting Eva for her Achilles heel; Ending friendships Harold and Leshawna for disputing them as a couple;

_**Your world  
I'm haunted by your world**_

Tears sprout of Cody's eyes as the girl he was so crazy for had descended into the exact same monster as the juvenile delinquent. The kind loner that once attracted the geek, had now become the deviant, selfish, mischievous, apathetic, and cold female version of Duncan.

****_**Remember and you might be welcome  
Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others  
A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites  
Warped into a feeding frenzy at the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are  
A swirling mess of hatred and envy  
Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected  
Your conversion has already begun…  
**_

Duncan once again, recovered and gives the geek his own head butt. The punk, more pissed than ever, hops back onto Cody beats more blood and puss out of him.

"GWEN IS WITH ME! AND SHE'LL NEVER LIKE A SCRAWNY LITTLE MIDGET LIKE YOU!" The delinquent yells in the beaten kid's face.

Also hearing all this excitement going on, Courtney secretly peaks in the room to see the two fight.

_**You're frightened, so am I  
A world of demons wait  
Watching the movements and filling my heart with hate**_

In newfound rage and adrenaline, Cody finally catches one of Duncan's fists and sinks his gapped teeth into the punk's flesh.

"GAAAAAAHH!" Duncan screamed in pain, and Cody takes the opportunity to elbow him hard into the face. This caused the punk to roll back off of him.

_**You're burning, so will I  
When I awaken, discover how I have been ravaged by your**_

Cody coughs out more and more blood before regaining his concentration. He noticed Duncan stumble more and more as he struggles to get up as well. Cody, not willing to lose this, waits for him to be ready for one final act of retribution.

_**World  
Dishonored by your world**_

"#$% YOU DUNCAN!" Cody screamed with passion, zeal, and blood shot eyes as he lands one final right hook into the punk's jawbone.

_**Your world  
I'm haunted by your world**_

With the final blow to the face, Duncan plunges backwards to the ground, finally losing consciousness. Cody falls to his knees and coughs out more crimson himself but managed to regain his composure though now in a dazed state.

"Wow, Cody… that was impressive…" Courtney approached him not realizing the slight blush on her face after seeing him brawl. Cody only looked shamefully away, not willing to be praised for fighting Gwen's boyfriend.

"Duncan, where are you?" They heard Gwen calling for the punk just a few rooms away.

The geek also didn't want Gwen to see what he had been doing, so he stumbled away to flee the scene. Courtney follows him as well. As the two managed to elude the goth, they eventually heard the loud gasp Gwen made after seeing her unconscious boyfriend.

Later the two managed to reach a safe distance from the other two within the castle.

"Cody, where did you learn to fight like that?" the CIT inquired.

"Something's just come to you I guess" He gave Courtney a bleeding gap toothed grin before coughing some more blood out.

"Hold still…" Courtney commanded as she pulled out a small medical supply kit. She pulled out a rag and a cold pack from it. First she wiped the blood from Cody's face with the rag and then presses the cold pack against the geek's cheek. Cody recoiled after its chilling feeling but coped with it thereafter.

"Thanks, Courtney" Cody said graciously, surprised to see this side of her, "How come this part of you isn't brought out more?"

"Don't push you luck, twerp!" the CIT snapped back at him, "This is a reward for beating Duncan"

"Fair enough" Cody conceded, "Still though, wouldn't these kinds of acts be just as effective leadership wise as being critical to your struggling followers?"

"I… just… I can't show weakness, Cody. As soon as I do, I get betrayed! It happened with Harold back on the island, it happened with Gwen, and it happened with Duncan" the CIT miserably responded.

"I guess I can understand that" Cody responded while recalling his actions toward her in Australia, "well at least I confidently know that deep down you're not all bad"

"Well I… I… Ahem, I confidently know that deep down, you're just a pipsqueak!" The CIT responded sharply after regaining her ground, "And I hate being patronized!"

"Hehe, fair enough. That being said, you gonna help me vote Duncan out?"

"Well that's a given" Courtney responded, conceding common ground with the geek.

****Gwen and Duncan****

"Duncan, are you okay?" Gwen asked as her delinquent boyfriend struggles to get back up.

"THAT CHEAP LITTLE…" Duncan furiously exclaims.

"What happened?"

Duncan, not willing to share his defeat at the hands of the geek, fibbed, "Blind sighted by that Dracula thing… knocked me halfway down the stairs…"

"Well are you alright?" the goth asked with concern.

"Nothing a little payback won't fix"

****Alejandro****

"Hmm… how should I exploit that little tussle?" The Latin mastermind ponders to himself while inspecting the ballroom.

Suddenly, he hears two pair of footsteps approaching him.

"Who's there?" Alejandro demanded to know.

"Al… you have been a bad boy…" Bridgette and Heather approached him slowly.

"Breaking girl's hearts?" The vampiric queen bee asked.

"I think it's time we broke yours… literally…" Vampire Bridgette added.

"Señoritas?" He nervously asked as the more paler of girls walk up to him. They both hiss at him with revealed fangs and the scene fades to black after Alejandro's scream is heard.

___****Cody and Courtney****_

"Any idea where Dracula's hiding?" Cody asked the CIT in the upper corridors.

"How should I know?" Courtney snapped back as she leaned against the wall. Her arm accidentally knocked over one of the nearby candlelights. All of a sudden, a clicking sound was heard as a shelf is moved to the side revealing a secret passage. The two nervously look at each other.

"Ladies first?" Courtney nervously implied Cody to go in before her. The geek only sighed and walks in followed by the CIT who carried with her one of the candlelights. They walk into the mysterious hidden corridor into a secret chamber. The light revealed to them inside there was a coffin.

"Do you think…" Cody was about to ask.

"Open it!" The CIT ordered.

The geek gulped and slowly pushes off the heavy lid of the old casket. After the top was removed, the insides revealed to contain absolutely nothing.

"No one's in here" Cody informed.

The CIT gave a breath of relief before looking back at the geek. Cody stared past her in terror.

"What is it?" Courtney asked before slowly turning behind her.

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAACULA!" They both scream in horror as the shadowed entity appeared them after following them into the room. His glowing red eyes gaze upon them as he approaches the pair.

"Hurry, get out your stake and mallet!" Cody commands as he does so himself.

The wraith flew into the air and dives at the two. The geek and CIT jump both ways to avoid it. Courtney leaps back to her feet. She pulls out her stake and tries to ram it into the shadow's torso. However, it was too fast for her and knocks her back with its cloak. Cody leaps on its shoulders and aims his stake at its chest as well.

"Hold still, you!" The geek commands though the shadow did not wish to comply.

Dracula flies into the air once again with the geek latching on. It knocks into the wall as a means to knocking Cody off of it.

"Eat this!" The CIT yelled as she throws her mallet at the ancient vampire. The hammer strikes its head and it recoils in pain. With Cody weighing its dazed state down, the shadowy being plummets back on the ground. Taking the opportunity, Cody waits for the ancient vampire to get up at the very first second to reveal its torso. As soon as Dracula did, the geek lunges his stake into its chest and applies the force of the mallet by hammering the wooden spike into the ancient vampire's heart. The being falls backwards lifeless.

"We did it!" Cody and Courtney both say and hug each other in the heat of the moment.

Courtney, finally realizing what she did, pushes Cody over, "I mean… I did it!" She smugly states.

Chris and Chef walk into the secret room with their horror costumes as Frankenstein and his monster, "Sorry, Courtney but since Cody lodged the stake into the vampire, only he wins invincibility!" The host informs.

"You got to be kidding me" the CIT scoffs.

"Don't worry, Courtney" Cody comforts, "We're gonna vote Duncan off this time anyways"

The geek then inspects the slain bloodsucker, only to see it revealing to be none other than a spark shooting machine. He asks, "How can you afford this type of technology?"

The host grins, "Told you this was our highest budget season ever!"

Suddenly, the horde of vampiric contestants composed of Tyler, Lindsay, Heather, Sierra, Bridgette, and Alejandro storm into the secret room.

"Guys, the challenge is over!" Chris annoyingly informs.

"Oh come on! I just applied the white makeup!" Alejandro expresses his disdain while removing the fake vampire fangs from his mouth.

"Dang, and playing vampire was kind of fun" Heather begrudgingly confesses.

"Who won?" Tyler asks.

"Cody" Chris answers back.

"That's my Cody Muffin!" The vampiric stalker was about to happily hug the geek but notices his beaten face, "Codykins, what happened?"

Cody was hesitant to tell his stalker the truth, "I… was hit pretty hard by the vampire"

"Are you alright?" Bridgette asks with concern as well.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" the geek reassures.

"Don't just shrug this off" Heather angrily steps in, "If something happens to my alliance member how will I win the million?"

"Don't listen to them Codykins, I will nurse you back to health!" Sierra said, while glaring at the other two.

Alejandro watches this conversation and smirks after pondering on a new scheme.

"Well that concludes our stay in Bran Castle, let's find Duncan and Gwen and meet back at the Sardine Ceremony! I'll see all of you on the ship!" Chris announces.

****Later****

After regrouping with Duncan and Gwen, everyone prepares to reboard the chariot back to the ship.

Gwen notices Cody just as bruised and beaten as Duncan was and puts two and two together. She did not know what to say to either of them.

Alejandro, however, knew exactly what to say when he secretly pulls Duncan to a secluded spot.

"What do you want?" The beaten delinquent inquires angrily.

"Duncan, buddy, I couldn't help but notice that Cody did a number on you" The Latin mastermind informs.

"The twerp got a cheap shot in" Duncan angrily scoffs.

"You gonna let this go?"

"Of course not, that brat is gonna get his!"

"Well maybe I can help, we can form an alliance against him" Alejandro proposes.

"Why do I need your help to take him out?" Duncan questions.

"You may find this hard to believe, but Cody seems to have wooed a number of ladies in his old team. Sierra, Bridgette, and even Heather seem to have taken a liking to him" Alejandro informs the delinquent.

"No way" Duncan denies in disbelief.

"Whether you believe it or not, you can believe that the four will most likely recruit Courtney in voting you off tonight. Now, there is a way around this obstacle"

"What is it?" Duncan asks as Alejandro grins.

**C.C.**

**Duncan "Make no mistake, I know Alejandro is a deceitful bastard. But with his plan and Gwen having my back, that twerp is gonna wish he never crossed me. Of course he has immunity this time around, however…"**

****Later****

The grim old chariot driver signals the group as they all hop back in the horse buggy. After another few hours of returning back to the ship the group leaves the buggy.

Bridgette looks nervously at the old man and turns to Heather, "You don't suppose…"

"Oh please" Heather scoffs, "We proved that vampires don't exist"

Everyone leaves the chariot and hop back onto the ship.

The bony old chariot driver watches the ship set sail before his eyes glowed beat red. He then whips the horses to pull the buggy away as a horde of bats flew out of it.

****Sardine Ceremony****

Everyone anxiously sits on the bleachers hoping they would be safe from tonight's elimination. Cody looked at Courtney, who nodded at him. He then looked at Heather, Bridgette, and Sierra who also nodded, implying that he had their votes.

Chris announces "Welcome to our first merged Sardine Ceremony, shipmates! Whichever one of you who doesn't receive a can of sardines tonight will be walking the "Plank of Shame!" Since Cody won invincibility, he gets the first sardine can" Cody happily receives his can of sardines symbolizing his safety from today's elimination, "The next person who is safe is Courtney!" Chris continues. The CIT happily receives her sardine. "Then it's… Heather!"

"Tyler"

"Lindsay"

"Alejandro"

"Bridgette"

"Gwen"

"Just one more can left" Chris informs, adding to the suspense. Sierra and Duncan nervously look at each other. "And the last person receiving it is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"DUNCAN!" Chris shouts as nearly everyone gasps in disbelief.

"But… but how?" Cody was in utter disbelief.

Sierra sadly got up and receives her lifejacket and turns to Cody, "Win for us Codykins…" She was about to squeeze the geek but manages to restrain herself and only gave her a soft hug, "I know… you don't like being hugged too hard" The fangirl sadly said.

"Its okay, Sierra" Cody smiled up at her and gave her a friendly hug of his own to her delight.

As Sierra walks towards the "Plank of Shame," she sadly turns back to Cody. "Please remember me as you make it to through the rest of competition…"

"Wait!" Chef stepped into the ceremony.

"What is it Chef?" Chris enquired.

"I received an anonymous tip to recheck my video cameras during the voting!" Chef informed.

Duncan nervously looks at Alejandro who only responds with a smug smirk.

"This is unorthodox" Chris says as he receives and puts in the video tape. It revealed Chef chatting idly with Duncan about war stories during the voting. Behind the pair it also revealed Gwen to be swapping the ballot boxes with votes against Sierra.

"GWEN?" Cody shouted in disbelief after watching the truth to the fangirl's elimination.

"Cody? I… I thought you didn't like her! And I... I... wanted to keep Duncan in the game!" Gwen responded back in panic.

Cody turned to Chris, "See? The ballot was fraudulent! Sierra is still in the game isn't she?"

"Well since its Sierra…" Chris shoves the fangirl off the "Plank of Shame," "THAT'S FOR BLOWING UP MY PLANE!"

"CCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODYYYYY!" Sierra screamed for him as she plummeted into the sea.

"SIERRA!" Cody shouted back at her. After the ship leaves the fangirl, Cody could only turn back to Gwen.

"Cody… I'm so sorry!" The goth apologized to the best of her ability.

Cody only frowned back at her, and left the ceremony, refusing to acknowledge the goth's presence any further.

Duncan and Gwen then notice everyone else glaring at the two, except for Alejandro who was ecstatic for these turn of events.

**C.C.**

**Cody "That's it… I… I'm… I'm over my attraction to Gwen… I guess since Sierra is starting to restrain herself, maybe after the show..."**

**Gwen "What have I done?" the goth puts both hands on her head after realizing how much damage she had been inflicting, "WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING?"**

**Courtney "Smooth move, "New Heather"'**

**Heather "Getting Sierra voted off would have turned Cody against me, but now that Gwen got her voted off…"**

**Bridgette "Though I feel really bad for what happened to Sierra, I can now finally tell Cody how I really feel about him. And I promise you I will never let that heartless witch hurt Cody again!"**

**Alejandro "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Absolutely perfect! Getting Duncan and Gwen to cheat Sierra off means everyone will be hating them instead of me. Not only that, but now that Cody's watchdog is gone, Heather and Bridgette will bring out their affections toward him and eventually go for each other's throats. Meanwhile, I will sit back and enjoy having Tyler and Lindsay wrapped around my finger. THIS GAME IS MINE!"**

"A little harsh there, Chris" Chef informed the host.

"She blew up my plane" The host defended before turning towards the camera "Will Duncan and Gwen receive their comeuppance? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Competitors: Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Bridgette, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Sierra

Eliminated:

Sierra – Rigged Votes


	33. The Princess Pride: Redux! Pt 1

A/N: I really hope this pair of chapters isn't too cheesy or OOC for all of you. Still, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Bran Castle, Romania… Here our shipmates became amateur vampire hunters. Who did they hunt? None other than Count Dracula himself. Here Cody also laid down the hard truth on Gwen about Duncan, and Duncan didn't like it. The two tussled and, though the geek pulled out a lucky victory, Alejandro convinced the disgruntled delinquent to have his gothic girl help him get revenge. Chef's video tape revealed that Gwen swapped the votes to cheat Sierra, Cody's best friend, out of the game. Will Cody find retribution? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour…"

*cues theme music*

****Cody****

Cody was utterly depressed over Sierra's unfair elimination back in Romania while moping inside his cabin.

**C.C.**

**Cody "I blame Duncan entirely for what happened to Sierra… not Gwen... That being said, I am ready to move forward. It became obvious that Gwen didn't like me anymore after doing that so I suppose I can only do what I can from here onward. Maybe once this season is over… I just might finally give Sierra the chance she deserves. She had been doing a good job restraining her fandom and I guess she was the kind of girl I always wanted Gwen to be. In the meantime, at least this season will no longer have to get complicated for me, right? Right?"**

Suddenly, he heard a knocking at his door. Somehow he knew who it would be.

"Hey, Gwen…" the geek depressingly greets.

"Cody… I am so… so sorry for what happened to Sierra… I really am…" the goth expresses her remorse for her past transgression.

The geek sighs at the goth, and then says, "I forgive you…"

"Cody… I never wanted things to to be this way…"

"I understand. Gwen, I would never hate you no matter what you did. I just hope despite all this, we can remain friends" The geek smiled at her.

Gwen then grabbed the geek and pulled him in a deep in a tight embrace before parting.

Before she was out of sight, the geek couldn't help but blurt out, "Going back to Duncan?"

The goth halted after hearing this, but she then only shamefully continued on walking away from the geek.

****Duncan****

Duncan relaxed, feeling pretty good managing to get away with cheating Sierra out of the game.

**C.C.**

**Duncan "Without Sierra's skirt to cling to, the twerp won't be able to stand on his own two feet. That being said, I have to focus on offing Alejandro next for stabbing me in the back! What happened to honor among thieves?"**

Gwen sadly walks into their shared cabin, once occupied by Trent.

"What's the matter, pasty?" The delinquent casually inquires the goth.

"Why did we have to do that to Sierra?" Gwen sadly questions her boyfriend and herself.

"It's no big deal, babe" Duncan shrugs.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" the goth shouts at him, "We've been hurting and betraying our closest friends over and over up until now!"

"Chill, remember what you said? We just let things happen? No pressure? No planning? No "Pookums?'" The punk reminds.

"Back then it was just Courtney, Heather and Sierra who hated me, but thanks to you, now I betrayed the one boy who had my back through my darkest hours"

"Up until now, you had no problem with what we were doing before"

"Well alienating everyone we hold near and dear was never what I wanted…" She stated before a sudden realization came to mind, "You… you don't even care do you?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Courtney…" Duncan rebuts.

"I lost EVERY friend I had keeping this relationship because I thought deep down, there was a more complicated and deeper part of you that only I could click with… but now I see…"

Duncan only glances at her, "See what?"

"That you are… are… are…"

"I am?" Duncan asks, only raising an eyebrow.

"A JACKASS!"

"I guess this means we're through?" Duncan annoyingly inquires.

"UGH!" Gwen screamed in distain and the brink of tears as she leaves the cabin, slamming the door.

**C.C.**

**Duncan "Well it was a nice ride while it lasted, but when girls get all uptight like that, the relationship is bound to go downhill. Whatever, I'm too young to fall apart over losing one of my babe-olympic medals.**

**Gwen only cries in front of the confession camera, "Beth… Harold… Leshawna… Trent… DJ… even Courtney! I am so sorry! Everyone… I lost everyone over this! Everyone except… Cody…" The goth received a thought that could only be described as an epiphany, "Cody… he was always there for me! Cody…"**

Cody sneezed while he and Tyler chatted idly together at the tiki bar.

"So dude, how you handling losing Sierra?" Tyler asked friendlily.

"Still really bummed. But with all that had been going on has passed, I think it's all uphill from here" The geek grinned back at the jock.

As the two chatted, they notice Bridgette approach them.

"Hi Bridgette, how's it going?" Cody kindly greets.

"Cody, there is something I need to tell you…" the surfer girl says nervously.

"What is it?"

"Cody… I… I really lo…"

"CODY!" Gwen runs in, interrupting Bridgette's confession. The goth rushes past her over to Cody and jumps into his seated arms, weeping.

"Gwen?" Cody asked in astonishment as his former crush whimpers in his lap.

"Cody… I… I… broke up with Duncan…" The bawling goth confesses to the geek.

Cody had no idea what to say, a part of him wanted to praise her for coming to her senses, but another part of him did not want to be insensitive towards her heartbreak.

Gwen looked up at him with tearful eyes, "Cody… it should've been you… It should've always been you… Cody… I… I love you!"

**C.C.**

**Cody "Irony can be so cruel… but there I was, the girl I was crazy for since season one finally sees me the way I saw her… this was what I have always been waiting for… but not like this…"**

"Gwen…" Cody says as the weeping loner sadly looks up at him, "You just lost a lover and may be too impulsive right now… I don't want to take advantage of your vulnerable state. Please, just wait a little longer"

"But Cody…" The tearful goth protested.

"Please, Gwen! I need to know if you really like me or if you are taking this too irrationally"

"I…"

"Just wait until after this next challenge. If you still "like-me like-me" then, we'll see from there" Cody assured.

Gwen wiped her eyes and smiled back at him, "Okay, I waited four seasons already for the right boy, I can handle one more challenge" the goth hugs the geek and walks away cheerfully, not noticing the deathglare given to her by a certain surfer girl.

After watching Gwen leave, Cody diverts his attention towards Bridgette.

"Really sorry about that, Bridge. What did you wanna tell me?" Cody asked friendlily.

"I… I… I gotta go!" The surfer girl runs off trying to disguise her frustration.

"What was that about dude?" Tyler cut in.

"I have no idea" The geek responded.

Little did everyone know, a certain CIT overheard the entire conversation with a smile.

**C.C.**

**Cody sarcastically grinned at the camera, "Wanna see me tempt fate even further? Surely this could not get any more complicated!"**

**Gwen "I know now Cody is the right one for me, I just have to make it through this one challenge now!"**

**Bridgette "Who the hell does Gwen think she is? She ignored him for three seasons and two other boyfriends! Now she thinks she can just come in and take him despite all she had done to him?"**

**Courtney "So Gwen is finally done with Duncan and now likes Cody. Well Gwenny, you stole my boyfriend… now I am gonna steal yours…" **

The ship makes port to its next destination, there Chris and Chef greeted them in new attire.

"What are we, at a nerd's renaissance festival, Chris?" Duncan annoyingly questions as they all see the host dress as a medieval king and Chef dressed as a jester.

"That's King Chris to you!" the host corrected, "Moving on, we are now in Nyborg, Denmark! This castle themed challenge will be on in a lighter atmosphere than last time's bloodsucking fiasco and with a better reason to brawl amongst each other"

"Is Carry gonna throw another person off a tower?" Lindsay asked.

"If its Duncan or Gwen…" The CIT happily responded.

"For the first parteth of today's challenge, we divide you, my loyal subjects, into two groups determined by gender" King Chris instructs.

"But there are only three guys here" Duncan protested, implying the lack of masculinity of the geek. Cody only glared at him.

"You're just jealous because you got your butt knocked out by Cute Cody" Courtney gave her pseudo sweet tone while smiling at the skeptic geek. The other girls take notice of this and glare at her suspiciously.

**C.C.**

**Gwen "Does she know? There is no sweet Courtney without an ulterior motive"**

**Bridgette "Great, now I have two heartless witches to protect Cody from" **

**Heather "Courtney is on thin ice. Cody is my pawn, not hers!"**

"Pfft, the twerp blind sighted me, nothing more!" Duncan scoffs.

"Ahem, the King is speaking!" Chris interjects, "So for our princes, their first part of the challenge will be forging themselves some gear. They will start with iron ore and, using a forge and anvil, they will be crafting themselves a knightly suit of armor for the second part of the challenge!"

**C.C.**

**Tyler "Awesome, when I saw this type of challenge in season two, I always dreamed of doing it with Linds!"**

His lordship turns to the female competitors, "Princesses, your challenge will be sewing suitable gowns for you to wear in the second part of the challenge. Blacksmiths, Tailors, best of luck for both of you!"

"Your lordship, if you would be so merciful. Instead of making me weave my own, would it be alright if you sent me the dress used last time?" Courtney requested the king.

"You can't let her skip the first part of the challenge!" Heather argued.

"Don't tell the king what he can or can't do!" the CIT smugly shot back.

"The King decides to permit such a request!" King Chris answers, "It will be broughteth here when ye' second part of the challenge begins!"

"Enjoy your sewing circle, peasants!" Courtney taunted and then blew a raspberry at the queen bee.

**C.C.**

**Courtney "Now that I don't have to do any labor for the first part of the challenge, I can now focus on snatching Cody away from that emo freak!"**

****Male Team****

Tyler, Cody, Duncan and Alejandro go into the forge area by the castle to begin working on their material.

"Tough break, huh Duncan? Losing Gwen like that?" Alejandro taunted as he then ducked from an oncoming hammer thrown at him by the punk.

"You had it coming bro!" Tyler added with his own discontent towards the delinquent.

Cody only ignored the conflict and proceeds to place his ore into the forge. He notices the CIT approach him with a brighter atmosphere than usual.

"Hi Cody…" She said in her pseudo sweet tone.

"Hehe… hey Courtney…" the geek responded nervously, not sure what she has in store for him, "What are you doing here in the men's side of the challenge?"

"It's just so boring with those lame-os!" Courtney sat up close to the nervous geek.

"Umm… I thought you didn't like being around me?"

"Oh Cody… so naïve, so innocent… you simply don't understand how playing hard to get works…" the CIT flirtatiously said as she moves in closer next to him as he worked, "Oh my, underneath that scrawny build, when pushed to the limit there's a lot of spirit and passion in you… look how hard you are working. Is there a princess you have in mind waiting for you?" she softly whispered as the geek sweats nervously.

**C.C.**

**Cody "Okay, I kinda feel that she is only acting this way to win invincibility like she was with Justin. Still, I never want to be mistrustful, even if it becomes my undoing. I guess I will try my best to back away from the situation without the possibility of hurting her"**

"That's it!" Heather angrily walks in and pulls the CIT away from the geek.

"Let go, peasant! GUARDS! GUARDS!" Courtney barked as she is dragged out of the forge room. Cody sighs in relief before resuming work.

****Female Team****

Heather finishes throwing the CIT into the tailor room where the rest of girls were sewing their gowns.

**C.C.**

**Gwen "Normally this kind of stuff is lame to me, but perhaps Cody is into this, I guess I can adapt for him"**

Gwen sat with Bridgette, thinking there would be no tension with her.

"Bridgette, I was wondering, you seem to be good friends with Cody. Got any pointers?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Yeah, stay away from him." The surfer girl snapped back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You don't deserve him! He had been nothing but sweet to you, and all you ever did to him was ignore him, snap at him, and hit him in the crotch with a paddle! The only time you ever bothered to acknowledge him was to sucker him to giving you his vote against Courtney!" Bridgette angrily informs her.

"What business is it of yours?" The goth shot back.

"Because he should be with me!" Bridgette admitted.

"You? You two hardly even talked to each other before this season!"

**C.C.**

**Heather "Lose one Sierra, then we get three..."**

While the four girls were at each other's throats, Lindsay happily hums a cheery tune while weaving her dress.

****Male Team****

The four boys finish forging their iron into bars and now begin hammering down them into armor on an anvil. Making sure Duncan and Alejandro were too preoccupied, Cody chats with Tyler.

"Tyler, you and Lindsay have the best relationship out of anyone, any ideas on me and Gwen?" the geek asked the jock.

"Not sure, bro. Well, you been crazy about her since season one right? Maybe you should go for it"

"But before she told me, I thought I was gonna give Sierra her shot. Not only that, but now Courtney says she likes me. How could things get any worse?"

"Dude, don't say that on camera!" Tyler warned, knowing how the sick part of fate and Total Drama went hand and hand.

****Female Team****

"Done!" Lindsay happily exclaimed as she finished sewing her dress.

"Finished!" Gwen added.

"Me too!" Bridgette added as well.

"Same!" Heather said lastly.

As they took their outfits to the changing room, Chris halts the queen bee.

"Sorry Heather, but since you are the last to finish, and we have one more girl than we have boys, you will drop the princess role in this fairy tale!"

"To what?" Heather angrily inquired.

Chris smiles and hands the queen bee a witch's hat.

****Later****

"Subjects! Your King beckons for you!" King Chris commands as the male team walks in outside Nyborg Castle after finishing their suits of armor. Cody wore alabaster white chainmail over his scrawny build. Tyler was in lustrous silver armor, Duncan was in an onyx black metal suit, and Alejandro was in crimson red chainmail.

"Strong, yet flexible, I like!" Tyler proudly says so himself as he flexes in his silvery suit of armor.

"Not bad, princes," His highness compliments, now let's see the princesses!"

Courtney is the first to reveal herself from one of the castle towers in her violet gown she infamously wore when brutally shoving Justin off the tower in the second season. Duncan and Alejandro couldn't help but blush and Cody nervously looked the other way, not willing to give a reaction he'd later regret.

"Save me, Prince Cody!" the CIT happily exclaimed in her cheery façade.

Cody gulped as Duncan and Alejandro eye him suspiciously.

Bridgette was the next to reveal herself in another tower. She wore a similar dress she had when she sang "I'm Sorry" to Geoff during the first TDWT aftermath, the skirt, however, draped past her ankles and she wore a tiara in addition to her bun tied hairstyle. She blushes as she sees Cody in his alabaster chainmail while he wanted to be more subtle in his response to seeing the formal surfer girl. Next it was Lindsay who showed herself before the knights. Tyler's jaw dropped as he saw her in a pink gown that resembled greatly to Disney's Sleeping Beauty.

"Hi, Sir Tyler!" She happily waved at the blushing jock followed by blowing him a kiss.

Gwen stepped out next. Her outfit was similar to Blaineley's wedding dress in Niagara Falls but this one was black and the dark veil covered her face. Cody and Duncan both nervously turn beat red after looking at her in her dark gown. The goth happily waved back at the geek.

"Looking good, maladies!" King Chris points out.

"Where's Heather?" Alejandro asked curiously, secretly wanting to see the queen bee in royal garb.

"Who, the evil witch?" Chris responded.

"That's pretty harsh" Cody pointed out.

"Bite me, Chris!" Heather angrily stomped in her outfit. Her dress looked just like the one she had in Niagara Falls. This one, however, was scarlet and instead of wearing a tiara, she had the black witch hat Chris gave her earlier.

Duncan and Alejandro drool for the witch as well, and Cody nervously looked at his feet. The queen bee notice the geek's outfit and reaction and covers her expression with her hat.

"So what happens next, my liege?" Tyler asked his king.

"Our knights must earn their way to their princess by competing in a joust! Cody versus Duncan and Tyler versus Alejandro" The King answered.

Tyler and Cody look nervously at their competitors. Duncan grins cruelly at the geek, thinking of how he can get his payback for what happened in Romania.

"After it's down to two," the king continued, "The winners must race up the castle to one of the towers and then…"

"Fight them so they can get tossed off the tower again?" Duncan annoyingly interrupted.

"Well since our Romantic tension meters indicate the highest level in this game, we figure that whichever guy and gal lock lips will both win immunity from today's elimination! Since Heather lost her nobility, she has to focus on sabotaging and preventing the knights from reaching their princesses… hehe…"

Heather flips the bird to the king.

Jester Chef pulls in four horses with lances for the knights to joust into the area.

**C.C.**

**Cody "I just said I would probably give Sierra a chance and now this bombshell hits me? I know I should just concede to avoid the situation, but I can't let Duncan win invincibility!"**

**Gwen "I saw Cody's reaction to me, this is so perfect!"**

Chris turns to the camera, "Who will win, who will lose, and who will pucker up? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Competitors: Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Bridgette, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Sierra


	34. The Princess Pride: Redux! Pt 2

Chris "And we're back, we join our knights as they forged their suits of armor and our maidens as they sewn their dresses. Now the knights must joust to earn their right to climb the castle keep and up to tower to share a warm kiss with their princess. Who will win, who will fail, and who will endorse my toy deal this time? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

The knights get settled onto their steeds. Alejandro and Tyler face off on one side of the jousting arena. Duncan and Cody face off on the other. The princesses watch nervously, rooting for Cody, except for Lindsay who cheered Tyler on.

Chris, still in his king outfit, watches on his throne, drinking from his goblet and watching the show from above, "Knights, begin!"

The four knights usher their horses to charge at their foe.

****Tyler and Alejandro****

Tyler nervously points his lance at the Latin Arch Enemy. However, Alejandro only drops his and jumps off his steed.

"Winner, Tyler!" Chris announced as Lindsay happily cheers.

"Why'd you do that, bro?" The jock asked the Latin Mastermind.

"I fear no damsel is waiting for me in distress, so I can only step out and root for you and Lindsay" Alejandro informed.

"Thanks, bro!" Tyler said graciously.

"Thank you Antonio!" Lindsay hollered from her tower.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "Since everyone universally hates Duncan now, I need to keep off the radar, while in the meantime, continue to score points with Tyler and Lindsay! But I am SICK of her getting my NAME wrong!"**

**Gwen "I know I didn't want Cody just because he was on the rebound. He has matured so much since we parted in Australia. I just think… we are both ready for each other now"**

****Cody and Duncan****

"Come on Cody!" Gwen rooted from her tower.

"Kick his ass!" The CIT shouted louder to the goth's dismay.

"Well don't you have your scrawny little hands in one too many soups" Duncan taunted the white knight after hearing the support from the black and violet princesses.

"Gwen is only acting this way because you broke her!" Cody shot back, "You alienated her from everyone and left her in this desperate state!"

"Enough whining, are we gonna do this, dorkus?" the delinquent rebuts as he readies his lance.

The geek does the same as they both usher their steeds to charge at each other. The white and black knights clashed their lances against each other, but both remain seated on their stallions. They then retreat back to each of their stations to prepare for round two.

"Come on Cody, don't lose!" Bridgette nervously shouts from her tower.

"Time for an upgrade, so sayeth the King!" Chris ordered as the two receive flails to wield in the second round. Duncan sadistically grins at the geek.

"Begineth!" King Chris orders.

The two usher their mounts for the second round. Cody nervously swings his flail around while Duncan does it with no problem. As the two steeds collided once more, Duncan swings his flail into Cody, and the geek is nearly thrown off his horse. Fortunately, the geek was able to latch on without hitting the ground.

"Come on Cody! I know you're the one!" Gwen cheered for the recovering geek.

Cody nervously looked up at her and then regains his focus. He hops back onto the saddle and retreats to his camp.

"Upgrade weapons…eth!" Chris commanded as the two are given steel swords.

"I hope my armor holds…" Cody nervously states as he inspects his white chainmail.

"Here it comes, twerp!" Duncan taunts as he readies his sword.

"BEGINETH!" the king ordered.

The mounts dashed at each other for a third round. Cody prepares for Duncan's swing as the horses clash. The delinquent swings his blade at the geek. Cody, however, parries it with his gauntlet before swinging his sword at the punk, hitting exactly what he was aiming for. The horses retired to their camps.

"What were you aiming for, twerp?" Duncan mockingly asked.

He then notices everyone chuckling at him.

"What?" the delinquent notices green hair falling from his face. The black knight then feels around his scalp to notice his Mohawk was amiss, "YOU LITTLE $%&^!"

The geek only grinned at him.

"Upgrade weapons!" The king ordered as Chef hands them both pikes for the next round, "ROUND FOUR! BEGINETH!"

Now furious, Duncan orders his horse to go to maximum velocity towards the geek's. Cody calmly readies his pike for the oncoming assailant. The Black Knight's eyes fire up as he charges his pike towards the White Knight. Cody ducked and avoided the pointed end and raises his upwards. Duncan's recklessness made him neglect Cody's pike and it knocks him off of his high horse once and for all.

"Winnereth! Sir Cody!" King Chris announces as Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette cheer while Heather subtly smiled.

"Oh the mighty have fallen" Alejandro taunts the defeated delinquent.

"Shut up!" Duncan angrily barks at the Latin mastermind.

****Later****

King Chris meets Tyler and Cody in front of Nyborg Castle.

"Alright champions, for the third part of today's challenge, you must scale the castle up to the princess of your choice's tower for the kiss of invincibility!"

"I'll be right up there Lindsay!" Tyler shouts to his girlfriend.

"Hurry up here, Cody!" Gwen happily ushered her geeky crush.

"Just watch out for that evil witch lurking within the castle keep" The king warned, "Begineth!"

Tyler dashes inside the castle while Cody nervously paces himself so he had more time to think.

"IT'S TYLER TIME!" The jock eagerly rushes up the castle steps but stops as he notices barrels roll towards him from the staircase. He tries to flee, but the barrels tumble down onto him. Cody then passes him while continually pacing himself and managing to elude the oncoming containers. The geek reached the top of the staircase to see Heather waiting for him while angrily folding her arms.

"Cody, you are in way too deep with the other girls, I expect you to throw this challenge right here and now!" the witch in red ordered.

"But then I'd lose invincibility from Alejandro and Duncan" Cody protested.

"Well who are you going for then? Gwen and Courtney have been treating you like crap this entire time and you are gonna kiss one of them?"

"I… I don't know…" The geek said as the jock passes the two.

"Just remain neutral and let the jock win with Princess Empty Head!"

"I…"

"Hurry, Cody!" Gwen beckoned for the geek from her tower.

"…I'm sorry!" Cody then ran past the queen bee still clinging impulsively to the idea of being with the goth.

"Cody, wait!" Heather tried to stop him.

****Later****

Tyler was the first to reach the roof of the castle's lower level. The silver knight looked up to Lindsay's tower and happily proceeds to scale the castle spire.

"Here I come, Linds!" The jock happily announces to the pink princess as he climbs.

Cody runs out to the rooftop as well, looking up at the four tours that held each girl.

"Come on Cody, I know my choice is right this time!" The black princess cheered for the geek.

Cody looked up at her with a smile and runs towards her tower. After seeing this, Courtney intervened by doing a voice check, diverting the white knight's attention to the violet princess.

She then sang, "_My prince will be young and handsooooome. My prince will have humbleness and claaaaass. __My __prince will unleash his paaaaaaaassion. My prince will then kick Duncan's aaaaaass_!" She sang her beautiful tune with altered lyrics as fitting towards Cody.

"Don't listen to that siren!" Gwen tried to regain the geek's attention from the soothing voice of the CIT.

"_When we kiiiiiss, my prince will be yoooooooooooooooooooooou_" She finished while blowing a kiss to Cody.

Hearing to the siren song, Cody blushed beat red.

"Ignore her, Cody!" Gwen pleaded, "She is pure evil!"

Bridgette had no idea what to say. Cody didn't even know she thought of him romantically and now Gwen and Courtney are tugging on his heartstrings left and right.

Meanwhile, Tyler is already halfway up Lindsay's tower. She happily cheers him on.

Snapping out of his trance, the geek focuses on the issue at hand on who's tower to climb. He looked at Gwen who desperately beseeched him to climb up her tower. He then turned to the CIT who sweetly gestures him to climb up hers. Cody, still too uneasy about hurting either, continues to ponder his decision before he notices Heather walking up to him.

"Umm… Heather?" The geek questioned what she was doing.

"…" Heather just looked down at him. Without warning, she grabbed his head with both hands and pressed his lips against hers. Everyone froze with awe as the queen bee forces down her mouth against Cody's. Her soft, moist, lips continue to lock the frozen geek in place until she finally releases her hold, still leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two.

"H…Hea…Heather?" Cody was utterly speechless.

"Winners, Heather and Cody!" King Chris walked to the two.

"WHAT?" Courtney disputed furiously.

"But she's not even a princess!" Gwen angrily added.

"Never said the title was required. Besides, I'm the King!" The host reminded.

"You mean the witch wins?" Courtney was flabbergasted.

"Guess this makes it a "Grimm" fairytale!"

Cody, still taking in what had just happened, stared blankly at the impulsive move made by the queen bee.

"D...don't get any weird ideas, nerdface! I just wanted immunity!" A blushing Heather stubbornly tells him before tossing her witch hat and stomping off in her red gown.

Tyler just looked depressed after nearly climbing Lindsay's tower.

"It's not too late, Tyler" The dumb blond sweetly tells the runner up.

Tyler smiles back up to her and finishes climbing. There, the silver knight holds the princess in pink in the air and kisses her with athletic passion.

Cody just fell on his rear, still unable to comprehend what just occurred with him and Heather.

Chris approached him and snapped his fingers in front of the geek, "Wake up Prince Charming, we are going to the Sardine Ceremony!"

"Umm… okay…" The geek got up and walked with his highness.

****Duncan and Alejandro****

Alejandro couldn't help but grit his teeth after what he saw Heather just do with the nerdling, but Duncan pulled him out of his trance.

"Dude, how are we gonna dodge our elimination this time?" The delinquent asked.

"Dude? I'm afraid you are on your own this time, mi amigo" Alejandro smugly stated before walking off.

**C.C.**

**Tyler"This time, Duncan better walk for real!**

**Courtney "Good bye, Gwenny!"**

**Bridgette "Gwen better get eliminated before she hurts Cody anymore than she already has!"**

**Duncan "I'm sure everyone hates Alejandro more than me, I'll be fine!"**

****Sardine Ceremony****

"Welcome Princes and Princesses… and Witch" Chris introduced while Heather scowled at her liege. "Now who will face the gallows, or in this case, the "Plank of Shame?" Since Cody and Heather are today's couple, they win immunity for this evening!"

Cody received his sardine can while curiously looking at the queen bee. Heather stubbornly looked the other direction from him after getting her can.

"The next people who are safe are…"

"Bridgette!"

"Tyler!"

"Lindsay!"

"Courtney!"

"Gwen!"

…

…

…

"Just one more can of sardines left…" Chris says as Alejandro and Duncan look nervously at each other.

…

…

…

…

…

"Duncan!" Chris informs as the delinquent happily gets up.

"Alright! See ya later, Al!" the delinquent taunts.

"See ya later indeed," Chris adds, "Because Duncan is the one NOT receiving the final can of sardines!"

"WHAT?" The punk angrily shouts as Alejandro grins at him. Duncan then turns to the rest of the group, "Come on! I mean, I may not be the most popular guy right now, but you'd think you'd go for Al first!"

Gwen and Courtney both get up and walk towards him. Sharing a glance, they both shove the recently de-mohawked delinquent off the ship.

"Laaaaaaaaaaame!" Duncan screamed as he plummets into the sea. He then realized and shouted, "What about my Liiiiiife Jaaaaacket?"

As the ship sails away, everyone retires to their respective cabins, except for three girls who were going for a different cabin.

****Heather****

After putting away her dress, the queen bee kicks back and rests on her bed. She turned her head to see Cody Jr smiling back at her.

"I hate you..." Heather said while blushing in the opposite direction.

****Cody****

"I… kissed… Heather…" Cody said, still comprehending the thought.

Suddenly without knocking, Bridgette barged into the room.

"Bridgette?" Cody asked, curious on how out of breathe she was.

"Cody *pants* I am *pants* tired of waiting *pants* to tell you this…" the surfer girls informed, while short on breath.

"What is it?"

"I LOVE you!" the surfer girl finally blurts out.

"Bridgette… you… you do?" Cody was at a loss of words like always today.

The surfer girl smiles at his timid response and works with it. She then sat next to him and kindly says, "You don't have to say anything"

Bridgette wraps her arm around the boy and pulls him in for a soft kiss of her own.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!" Gwen shouts as she is the second to reach the geek's cabin.

"What, after dating and dumping two other boys you think you deserve him?" the surfer girl yells back.

"That's none of you business! He liked me!" the goth angrily rebuts.

Cody has never been as speechless as he was now. As if on cue, Courtney steps in.

"Come on Cody, let's bail on these two psychos" the CIT sweetly, yet smugly proposes to the geek as she pulls him off his bed.

"Cody! Sit back down!" Gwen commanded as she eyeballs the CIT, "I don't care if you're still mad about Duncan, leave Cody out of this!"

"This has nothing to do with that," Courtney, keeping her smug tone, says, "I just am touched by all the kindness Cody has shown me despite our past quarrels and I feel that he should be my boyfriend now!"

"Oh please!" Bridgette cut in, "Both of you have been treating him like crap up until now! He and I are kindred spirits! I deserve him far more than either of you two do!"

"Watch it, surfer girl!" Courtney threatened, "I am more than strong enough to topple your vegan butt!"

As the girls bickered, Cody nervously sneaks away to regain his composure.

**C.C.**

**Cody "…W…what just happened?" the geek looks completely dumbfounded at the confession camera.**

**Alejandro "Duncan's elimination was a little sooner than I had hoped for. No matter, I still have my alliance with Tyler and his girlfriend. Well Cody, you still have one more obstacle to overcome, and that's me! And beating me will be much harder than the reckless Geoff and Duncan… I will not only defeat you, I will HUMILIATE you in front of your ENTIRE harem! Because if we learned anything from today's fairytale, it's that some stories don't have a happy ending…"**

****Chris and Chef****

The two ride in their chopper together.

"Hehe, didn't see that coming did ya, Cody?" Chris said with a grin. The host then turned to Chef, "You know, after having this episode, I feel I may have been a little rash back in Romania"

"What do you mean by that?" Chef asked curiously.

"Since it was a bit unfair over her elimination, let's bring back that other bachelorina!"

"You mean…"

"Yep!" Chris then turns to the camera, "How much more drama can we milk out with these new turn of events? Will our gap toothed geek make it out alive? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Cody, Bridgette, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Sierra, Duncan

Votes:

Cody – Duncan

Duncan – Alejandro

Tyler – Duncan

Gwen – Duncan

Courtney – Gwen

Lindsay – Duncan

Bridgette – Gwen

Heather – Courtney

Alejandro – Duncan

Eliminated:

Duncan – Voted out

* * *

A/N: P.S. I hate when my reviews guess right… -_-


	35. In Russia, Drama Stars in You! Pt 1

A/N: To clear up a misconception, Bridgette did not successfully kiss Cody at the end of the last chapter. She was about to, but Gwen interrupted her. Sorry for confusing you all.

* * *

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Denmark… Here we had ourselves another fairy tale themed challenge. Princes and Princesses competed to share a sweet embrace of the lips. Instead we get a geeky knight and a heartless witch smooching. Everyone's combined disdain towards Duncan has finally caught up with him as he was the one getting voted off. Now Cody finds himself in the mindsets of four gals. Will he make it out alive? Will we add fuel to the fire? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

****Cody****

"Cody? Where are you?" the geek hears the calls of his sudden requited fangirls. The geek, unable to take all this drama, hides inside the engine room of the ship. He hoped no one would find him so he could finally think in his predicament. Suddenly, someone steps into the engine room he sought refuge in.

"There you are!" It revealed to be none other than Heather. Cody sighed in relief that the current rational girl was the one who discovered where he had been hiding.

"Hey, Heather" the geek greeted nervously.

"Cody, I demand you break this off with those psychos immediately!" the queen bee ordered.

"I… don't… I don't know how…" the geek, in a panic, stuttered.

"Well you better stop playing in the garden in the meantime!"

"You think I LIKE this?" Cody angrily yelled at Heather, who then became shocked, "No matter what I do, three people are going to hate me in the end! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I... well... just bear with it a little longer, I'll think of something" Heather assured as she proceeded to leave him.

Once she exited the engine room, she sees Alejandro smirking at her.

"What do you want?" the queen bee inquired.

"I'm just curious on how long you are going to pretend on not liking the nerdling" the Latin Arch Enemy informed.

"I do not like the twerp, I am only using him!" Heather said, standing her ground.

"Oh yes, because you only like winners" Alejandro responded with a grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it seems that a milestone is required for Cody to woo his followers. Said milestone is that he must beat the ex first during the competition. He had to defeat Geoff in the Caribbean to earn Bridgette's affection. He had to win against Duncan in Romania to win over Courtney and Gwen. But he never beat your ex-lover… muah" Alejandro elaborated.

"We were never lovers…" Heather scoffed.

"I beg to differ! Deep down, there was a connection and you know it, but I digress. Perhaps he should earn your affections by trying to best me!" Alejandro proposed.

"Like I said, I am just using him!"

"Then you should have no problem with me challenging him then" The Latin Archenemy pointed out.

Heather only got frustrated and began walking away.

"Riddle me this, Heather" Alejandro inquired once more as she was leaving, "Did you honestly fear for your elimination in Denmark when everyone clearly disdained Duncan?"

"I… I don't need to explain myself to you!" the queen bee continued to leave.

"When this next challenge is over… for your sake, I hope you don't have a crush on him…" The Latin threatened as Heather paused but then hesitantly left the scene. After she did leave, Alejandro grinned back at the Engine Room door and then shouts, "CODY'S IN THE ENGINE ROOM!"

"You ASS!" Cody angrily shouts back at him as he runs out of the room to find a different hiding spot.

Later, the ship reaches its stop in a massive snowstorm above the frozen tundra that was its next destination. Chris and Chef were in their winter coats to greet them.

"Welcome shipmates, to Siberia!" the host greeted.

"I'm just glad we still have our winter coats from the Yukon" Tyler said in relief as everyone sheltered themselves from the blizzard in their jackets.

"Indeed so, you'll need them" Chris added. The ship begins to sail off to everyone's surprise.

"Our ship!" Lindsay shouted in concern.

"Where is it going?" Cody asked the sadistic host.

"It will wait for you on the southern coast of Russia! For today's challenge, you will all have to race on foot across the Siberian snows with no map, compass, or anything except your own wits and intuition" Chris informed.

"How can we walk across an uninhabitable part of the country without food or sense of direction?" Heather asked angrily.

Chris shrugs with a big grin.

Cody only sighed until Gwen walked up to him, "Cody, if you wanted to huddle for warmth this time…"

Being the opportunist, Courtney grabs the geek and firmly embraced him to the goth's dismay.

"T…Too tight!" Cody yelped for the CIT's strength was a bit much for his ease.

"He doesn't seem comfortable to me…" Bridgette angrily interjected as she tries to pull the geek out of Courtney's arms and the two play tug of war with him.

"Help me…" the helpless geek whimpered to the host.

"I won't, but I know someone who will…" The host happily responded.

"Who?"

They all look up to see a chopper hovering over them.

Chris continued, "I decided I was a tad too extreme when allowing her unfair elimination to take place…"

"You don't mean…" Gwen nervously said.

"CCCCOOOOOOOODDDYYYY!" None other than the number one Total Drama fangirl drops from the chopper and lands into a snow bank.

"Sierra?" Cody asked in concern.

"Cody!" The stalker recovered from the fall, quickly snatches him from the clutches of Bridgette and Courtney, and then nuzzles up against the geek. "Oh Codykins, you must have been so frightened by the scary mean ladies! And shame on you, Heather, for defiling my Cody Muffin's lips!"

"Excuse me?" the queen bee angrily took exception to the word "defile."

Sierra pulls a big stick out of nowhere and swings it at the other girls, "BACK! BACK! STAY BACK, HOME WRECKERS!" The other girls nervously back away.

**C.C.**

**Gwen "Great, the guard dog is back…"**

**Cody "Why me?"**

**Sierra "You sit out for ONE episode, and all of a sudden every girl dog piles your man! Well I'm not giving him up without a fight! HUAAAAH!" The fangirl punches out the camera again.**

The fangirl then continues to cuddle with her geeky stalkie, "Oh Bunny face, I watched what you have been saying in the confessionals last episode… it means so much to me!"

"Hehe… you… uh… did?" Cody nervously asked.

The host walks up to Sierra, "Sorry about the whole "eliminating you when the votes were clearly rigged" thing…"

"Just give me what's mine!" Sierra angrily responded as the host hands her, the coveted "Sir Cody," action figure. The fangirl squealed as she nuzzles against the toy.

"I will meet you all on the other side! Assuming you all make it there!" Chris said as he and Chef hopped onto the chopper.

Everyone looks nervously at the snowstorm as it blocks all visibility on where they will need to be going.

"Let's go, Cody!" Sierra happily says while carrying him over her shoulders.

"I think he'd prefer someone who doesn't have Stockholm syndrome…" Gwen angrily points out.

That crack took things one step too far, as Sierra silently sets Cody down and turns to the goth, "What did you say?"

"You heard me…"

"I liked Cody BEFORE it became a trend!" Sierra defended.

"You are mistaking liking to obsessing…" Bridgette intervened.

"Do we want this to get physical? Cuz I am MORE than willing to!" The fangirl threatened while cracking her knuckles.

"Cody, want to bail from these losers?" The CIT offered as she looked in his direction, only to find out that he's missing, "Cody?"

****Cody****

"This *pant* is *pant* Sierra *pant* times FOUR!" The geek yells to himself as he makes off for dear life from his fangirls in the blizzard storm.

**C.C.**

**Cody "I had to bail before they start killing each other!"**

The geek continues to tread the blinding tundra until he sees a figure standing in his way.

"Hello, Cody" the figure was none other than Alejandro, "Aren't you the little Hugh Hefner…"

"Not as fun as it looks…" Cody rebutted.

"Oh, I beg to differ" the Latin Mastermind taunted, "Deep down you love the attention! A scrawny helpless romantic like you finally have your dreams come true in the bulk load. The real issue is that you don't know what to do with it from here!"

"I don't need to hear anything from you, Al!" The geek angrily shot at him.

"You should show me a little more respect, nerdling" Alejandro harshly suggested, "Because it was I who sent all those women your way in the first place!"

"You?"

"I made Tyler expose Duncan and Gwen's affair that broke Courtney in Greece. I was the devil on Heather's shoulder that made you into the angel who brought her to the good guy side back in Hawaii. I brought the worst out of Geoff's lust that lead to him losing Bridgette. Finally, I set up Duncan for the final exploit that pushed Gwen's conscience past her limit" The Latin Mastermind elaborated.

"I'm sure all that was your intention, too…" Cody sarcastically rebutted.

"Fair enough. But deep down, ask yourself this! Do you honestly think you deserve the position you found yourself in?"

Cody only walks past him, shrugging off the words of the Arch Enemy. Alejandro scowled back at the parting geek.

"That was a little harsh, bro" Tyler emerged from the snowstorm towards the leader of his alliance.

Alejandro turned to the jock with a new scheme, "Tyler, I am concerned about your friendship with that nerdling"

"Why, dude?" the jock asked.

"You see how he manages to snag medal after medal in the Total Drama Babe Olympics?" the Latin Arch enemy inquired.

"So?"

"I fear the next medal will be your Lindsay"

"Lindsay?"

"Only a matter of time before the little Casanova adds her to his harem…" Alejandro said with a smug grin.

"Cody wouldn't do that…"

**C.C.**

**Tyler "…would he?"**

****Bridgette****

"Cody! Cooooody!" The surfer girl called out in the blinding storm after splitting up from the other girls, "I can't believe I helped scare him off…" she shamefully said.

Suddenly, she hears heavy footsteps from behind. Bridgette nervously looks back to see a familiar face.

"Bruno!"

****Heather and Gwen****

The two begrudgingly coexist as they both walk together through the whiteout.

"Heather, I was wondering…" Gwen nervously asks.

"I'm not into Cody!" She responded on impulse.

"That's… good to know…" the goth responded, feeling some strange déjà vu. She continued, "I was wondering, if you helped me win him over, I'd help you in your alliance"

"Why would I want you in an alliance?" the queen bee inquired.

"Well, seldom it may be, but when we do work together we get really good results. Remember when season three started?"

"Fine, but if I may be so bold, why are you after Cody now of all times?"

Gwen thought about it for a minute, but then said, "Before, I always thought of him as a little brother of mine. Sure he was immature at times, but he was always there for me when I needed him. And, it just seems that he has changed so much since back on the island… Trent nor Duncan never had my back as often as Cody"

Heather subtly rolled her eyes.

**C.C.**

**Heather "She'll be the first one I'll pick off… because… she is… uh… so full of herself! That's why!"**

****Courtney and Sierra****

The CIT is wary as the stalker follows her through the tundra.

"Umm… Sierra? Are you going to kill me and leave my corpse in this frozen wasteland first?" Courtney nervously asked.

"Hmm… probably not… I mean you are only flirting with Cody to get under Gwen's skin right?" Sierra casually responded.

"Yeah, of course! I mean... he's a pipsqueak after all" the CIT hesitantly responded.

"Good…" Sierra said, still not letting her out the stalker's sights, "but if I see you tugging on my Cody's heartstrings again…" the fangirl slid her finger across her neck.

The CIT recoiled.

****Cody****

The geek continues to elude his followers and continue forward to trying to complete the challenge. Suddenly, he sees a feminine figure in the distance. Cody gulped, as it begins to reveal itself. It turned out to be none other than Lindsay.

"Hi, Cory!" Lindsay friendlily greeted.

The geek sighed in relief, "Hi Lindsay, why aren't you with Tyler?"

"Him and I got separated in the snow storm" the dumb blond informed.

"Well, we can travel together until we run into him if you want" Cody offered.

"Okay"

The two work together in navigating through the blizzard.

"So Lindsay, I need a woman's opinion. Who do you think I would be compatible with?" the geek casually asked.

"Weren't you always after Gen? I mean, sure she rejected you time after time on national television, but you never gave up on her since"

"Yeah, but it's just… I don't know…"

"Then maybe she's not the one, then"

Cody pondered on the thought and then asked, "How did you know Tyler was the one?"

The dumb-blond smiled, "Tyler and I just clicked, nothing really complicated about it. Maybe that's why we work so well. No drama just me and him being happy together"

"Hmm…" Cody contemplated on how to apply her advice to his own relationships.

Little did the two know, that not far behind them were the jock and the Latin Mastermind who were secretly trailing them. The storm blocked out the two overhearing the conversation, but they did observe as they friendlily chatted.

"You see Tyler, it's only a matter of time" The wicked Latin warned with a cruel smile.

Tyler nervously watches the two with dread.

****Heather and Gwen****

"See anything?" the goth asked.

"Ugh! How are we supposed to know if we're going south, east, or west?" The queen bee responded.

"Crap, here comes the Z-I-T and Stalkerzilla…" Gwen muttered as the other pair approaches them.

"Always a displeasure" Courtney snapped back.

As the two pairs pass each other, Sierra trips Heather into a snow bank, "Oops, my mistake…" the fangirl smugly states.

"What is your problem?" the queen bee angrily asked.

"Oh nothing, other than KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!" Sierra angrily reminded.

"I only did it because the challenge required it!"

"And he is not your boyfriend!" Gwen cut in.

"He's mine!" the CIT added as well while nervously winking at the hostile fangirl.

"You three are total psychopaths!" The queen bee shouts.

"Grrr..."

"Don't snarl at me Sierra!"

"Umm… that wasn't me…" The stalker nervously said as the four notices a pack of Siberian Tigers growling at them.

"RUN!" the four all scream together as the pack of tigers give chase through the snowstorm.

Chris laughs at the camera at the southern port of Russia, "Will they make it out alive? Will Alejandro's plan work? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Teams:

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Cody, Bridgette, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan


	36. In Russia, Drama Stars in You! Pt 2

Chris "And we're back! We join our shipmates as they scale the snowy tundra of Siberia! The snowstorm separates everyone as they try to find their way to the southern port of Russia. Will they all make it one piece? Or is everyone Siberian tiger food? Find out here on Total Drama Luxury Tour!"

****Cody and Lindsay****

Cody and Lindsay continue to tread through the blizzard.

"Any sign of anyone?" Cody asked.

"Nope! Hey wait, it's Tyler and Alphonse!" Lindsay pointed out.

"It's ALEJANDRO!" The Latin Archenemy angrily yelled.

Cody only glared at Alejandro as he and Tyler join the pair. The jock nervously walks past the geek and to Lindsay.

"Umm… Linds? Did anything happen since we parted?" Tyler worriedly asked.

"Like what?" The dumb blond asked curiously.

"Umm…"

"He is just curious about what you and Cody had been doing while together" Alejandro finished for him.

Cody glared at the Latin Mastermind after figuring out what he is scheming, "Nothing happened."

"Oh really?"

"I don't need to convince you, Al!" The geek angrily stomped off while Alejandro glared back at him.

Suddenly, Cody hears animal footsteps coming his way. He turned to see a grey bear running in his direction. The geek panicked, but then sees Bridgette riding it. The surfer girl quickly grabs him and pulls him aboard her mount.

"Good job, Bruno!" the surfer girl praised.

"Hehe, thanks for the ride, Bridgette" The geek expressed his gratitude.

"No problem, it's the least I can do after what I put you through earlier"

"What do you mean?"

"I… saw how uncomfortable you were when we were arguing about you" Bridgette confessed.

"It's okay… I just did not know what to do…"

"Well I will restrain myself from now on. I am confident I can win you over, Cody! I just gotta stay the way I was back in Congo!"

Cody only nervously smiled back at her.

**C.C.**

**Cody "Bridgette was always the girl I counted on for emotional support before all this stuff hit me like a ton of bricks. But am I ready to see her as a girlfriend?"**

****Alejandro, Tyler, and Lindsay****

Alejandro scowled as the two left aboard the Russian bear. He then hears screaming coming from behind.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gwen, Courtney, Sierra, and Heather all flee from the Siberian tigers. Alejandro hatched a plan as they ran past the group. He hopped on top of one of the wild cats. The beast immediately expressed hostility, but Alejandro quickly pulled on its large whiskers to push it into submission.

"Easy boy…" Alejandro comforted, "Now let's beat that pathetic little nerdling!" He ordered the feline to go as he quickly sped towards their destination.

****Cody and Bridgette****

The two continue to head towards the southern shore of Russia. They then notice Alejandro aboard a tiger running past them on their bear.

"This a fantasy of yours, Bridgette?" Alejandro taunted.

"Bite me!" the surfer girl shot back.

The Latin chuckled and then signaled his mount to continue onwards.

Later, the three eventually see the ship and the finish line. Alejandro had the clear win but he halts as he reaches near it.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "Like I said before, I'm not just going to defeat the nerdling… I am going to humiliate him in front of his ENTIRE harem!"**

Cody just happened to be in front of the surfer girl while on top of the bear. Timing it right, Alejandro has his tiger cross the finish line just has the bear's front half did.

"Cody and Alejandro tie!" Chris announced as the three reach him.

"Wait, no we're having a photo finish?" The geek inquired.

"Remember? Bigger budget season?"

"What happens now?" Cody asked as he dismounts the bear.

"Only one person can win invincibility" Chris informed.

Alejandro only grins as he hops off the tiger and it runs off, "We should wait for the others to come. We wouldn't want Cody's fangirls to miss this…"

Cody only gulped nervously.

As Bridgette hops off Bruno, the bear approaches the geek.

"N…nice bear…" The geek said while recalling his past experiences with bears. The beast sniffs him for a few seconds before affectionately licking him.

Bridgette chuckled, "Hard to win over Bruno, Cody"

"Hehe…" the geek joined in the laugh before the bear departed from the group as well.

After managing to elude the Siberian tigers, Sierra, Courtney, Gwen, and Heather caught up to the three.

"Where are Tyler and Lindsay?" Bridgette asked.

"The pair of empty heads just stared as we ran past them" Heather informed.

"Alright, since Cody and Alejandro were technically the first to cross the finish line," Chris begins, "We will decide who wins invincibility in a tiebreaker!"

Alejandro sneered at the geek, "Remember our last tiebreaker, Cody?"

The geek only gulped back at him.

**C.C.**

**Cody "Okay… I can do this… I'm not the same as I was back in Hawaii…"**

**Alejandro "My tactics differ greatly from that off Geoff and Duncan… for one, I won't be as careless and headstrong as the lovesick losers"**

Chris signals Chef to drop a massive ice cube into the southern waters of Russia from a forklift, "For the tiebreaker, the two must try and knock each other off of this ice cube and into the sea!"

"Will there be sharks this time as well?" the Latin Mastermind said with a grin as the geek cringed.

"Only the salmon sharks, but they aren't predominantly aggressive to humans…" Chris assured, "Now you two, hop aboard the cube, and don't slip!"

The geek and the Latin comply as they are given paddles to compete with.

"Déjà vu all over again!" Chris chuckled.

"Come on Cody!" Sierra rooted.

"You can win this one!" Bridgette added.

"Just like Duncan, you got this!" Gwen added as well.

"Take him out!" Courtney put her word in, too.

"Don't let Ale-jerk-dro win invincibility!" Heather finished.

Cody nervously looked at the two as Alejandro inspected his anxiety.

"Someone has a lot of pressure on his hands!" the Latin Mastermind taunted.

"BEGIN!" The host announced.

The duo circles each other on the slipper ice cube above the sea. Alejandro lunged his paddle at the geek but Cody managed to dodge it.

"Look who's more agile this time around…" Alejandro said in his pseudo flattery. Alejandro swings his weapon at the geek again but Cody ducked to avoid it as well. "Oh my, this is the part where the brute gets careless and the underdog pulls off a miracle…"

Cody only glares back at his sarcasm.

"I guess my arms are getting a little sore…" Alejandro casually glides backwards to the opposing edge of the glacier cube.

"Come on Cody, knock him off his high horse!" Heather rooted.

The geek pursued the Latin arch enemy and readies his paddle.

"Give me your best shot…" Alejandro taunted.

"Here it comes!" With all his strength, Cody swings his paddle at the Arch Enemy. Alejandro sneered and, with one arm, he smacks away the weapon, throwing the geek back with it.

"Surely you can muster more…" the Latin mocked.

"Don't let him get under your skin, Cody!" Gwen said optimistically.

Cody regains his footing for his next swing.

"You must love the cliché where the geek gets the girl! But this isn't Hollywood, is it?"

"SHUTTUP!" Cody angrily lunged his paddle at his nemesis. However, Alejandro easily caught the weapon with one arm.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Not what you have been expecting, was it?" Alejandro continues to ridicule as Cody tries to pry his weapon from the Latin's grip. While Cody was trying to tug on the paddle, he slips on the ice and falls on his back. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on girls, root for your little Romeo!"

"Don't listen to him, he's all talk!" Courtney shouted.

Alejandro smiled and tosses the geek's weapon into the sea. Cody fearfully watches as the paddle sunk into the waters. "Here we are again, nerdling! Just like Hawaii…"

"…" Cody was speechless to how helpless he was on the glacier cube.

"I am feeling generous this time around…" Alejandro informed as he then tossed his paddle into the sea, "Come on, Amigo! Show the girls your patented right hook!"

"Why is Alejandro doing this?" Bridgette asked the other girls.

"Cody, knock him out cold!" Sierra shouted.

Cody regains his footing again as the Latin ushered him to get his shot in. The geek tries to quickly blind sight him with a punch. He angrily throws his unpulled fist towards the Latin. Alejandro sneered as he casually slaps the fist away, throwing Cody once more with the weight of the punch.

"Oh… too bad…" Alejandro taunted as Cody gets up in frustration, "Another?"

"Don't let him get under your skin, Cody!" Heather shouted.

"You're letting your chicas down, Cody…" Alejandro mocked once again.

"Eat this!" the geek angrily throws an upper cut at the Latin but the Arch Enemy easily catches it.

"My turn!" Alejandro swings his own fist and strikes into the geek's face. Cody is slides across the cube. The spectators gasp at seeing this cruelty.

"Alejandro, this challenge is to push him off the cube, not fistfight him!" Bridgette shouted.

"Fair enough" Alejandro said as he picks up Cody by the collar. Using him like a marionette, the Latin Archenemy ushered him towards the edge but then halts, "What's that, Cody? There's still fight left in you? Okay!" he then slams the geek hard into the center of the glacier cube.

"Come on Cody! Get up, PLEASE!" Sierra tries to motivate the downed geek.

"You heard her, Cody! GET UP!" the sadistic Latin taunts. Cody slowly rises as he prepares to continue the fight. He stumbled as he tries to go for another punch but Alejandro dodged and smacked him into the backside to knock him into the icy ground once more.

"Don't let him keep countering you, Cody!" The CIT shouted.

"Hehehe… Should we stop playing around Casanova?"

"Ugh…" Cody groaned after hitting the icy floor one too many times.

"You know what? I'll let you get a free one in, no countermeasures…" Alejandro said as he spreads his arms, accepting what Cody can still muster up.

"Do it Cody, knock him out cold!" Gwen rooted.

Bridgette nervously crossed her fingers, hoping Cody makes it out okay.

Cody regains his composure and focuses at his nemesis. Clenching his fist, the geek hurls it towards Alejandro's mug with as much force as he possibly could.

Alejandro is taken back by the blow but remains standing tall. The Latin only spits on the icy floor and then grinned back at the geek, "Not bad, let me show you mine!" Alejandro gives Cody a vicious right hook of his own with enough force to throw the geek to the other side of the icy floor. Blood began trailing out of the geek's mouth.

"That's enough, Alejandro! Stop this!" Bridgette yelled.

Ignoring her plea, Alejandro picked the agonizing geek by the hair and raises him in the air, "But all the girls want to see him best me! Come on Heather, don't you want to see your crush win? Oh wait, do you even like him or are you just using him? Why don't you tell him right here and now?"

"I… I…" The queen bee was at a loss of words as the bleeding geek was being pointed at her.

He then pointed the beaten geek at the CIT, "What about you Courtney? Didn't you want me to squash him like a bug?"

The CIT only shamefully looked the other direction.

"Cody! Snap out of it! We believe in you!" Gwen shouted.

"You heard your season one to three crush, snap out of it, Chico!" Alejandro brutally shook the hurting geek while still holding him by the scalp. Then he throws Cody back into the center of the ice once more.

"Ughh…" Cody weekly groaned in even more pain followed by a, "GAAAAHH!" as Alejandro drives his foot into the geek's back.

"We can end this here and now Cody, but only if you say the magic words" Alejandro offered as he ponders what word. As he thought about it, an idea struck him as he figured the perfect word for the scrawny little twerp to call out for, "Scream, "Mommy" and the pain will end!"

"UP YOURS! UGGHH!" Cody rebuts before the Latin Mastermind twists his foot into his spine.

"Cody, you can still win this! I know you can!" Courtney nervously rooted.

"SCREAM IT!" Alejandro ordered as he kicks the tormented geek in the spine, causing more blood to be spat out. Receiving another thought, Alejandro kneeled to Cody's level. "Another family secret, cousin Rico was a masked Mexican wrestler!" The Latin Arch Enemy informs as he then pulled the geek into a deep Arm Lock.

"AAAUUGHH!" The geek screamed in pain as his right elbow joint hyperextends.

"SAY IT, NERDLING!" Alejandro ordered as he continues to give pressure into Cody's aching limb.

"Don't cave Cody!" Sierra shouted.

"Break out of it, Cody!" Heather added.

"Hurry Cody, don't let him get invincibility!" Gwen also added.

"We can eliminate him if you win!" The CIT finished.

"Cody! GET OUT OF THERE!" The surfer girl screamed with horror.

"THIS IS YOU LAST CHANCE, TWERP! SAY IT!" Alejandro commanded one final time.

"NEVER!" The agonized geek shouted.

"ALRIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

*snap*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls went silent as they heard the loud shatter from shore followed by an ear shattering scream. Cody's arm was angled the wrong direction and completely limped. Alejandro cruelly stood over him, "What limb should I break next?" he then turned to the concerned girls, "Huh? WHICH ONE?"

"That's enough, Alejandro" Chris cut in, "this has gone too far, end the challenge now, or I'll be forced to disqualify you"

Alejandro apathetically shrugged, "Very well, come get this piece of trash!" The Latin shoves the wounded Cody off the ledge with his foot.

"Winner… Alejandro…" Chris begrudgingly said, also disgusted by the amount of malice expressed by the Latin Arch Enemy, "He… wins… invincibility for tonight…"

Bridgette was the first to jump the gun and dived into the sea. She then carries the wounded Cody back to shore.

"I'm… sorry… I'm so sorry…" the anguished geek tearfully laments as Bridgette tended to his injury.

"Cody, it's not your fault…" Bridgette comforted as the other girls run to his side as well. Bridgette turns to them and says, "…it's ALL OF YOURS!" the rest of the girls are stunned by what she said. "All of you told him to keep fighting the bastard and didn't even notice how much pain he was being put through! Now look what has happened!"

Heather, Courtney, Gwen, nor Sierra could say anything as Bridgette carried the whimpering geek back to the ship.

Alejandro only smirked over all that had transpired and casually dove off the giant ice cube and swam back to shore. Heather turned angrily to her ex-crush, "You may have dodged elimination this time around, but we'll just pick off your alliance members for now!"

Alejandro only glared at her and proceeded back into the ship.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "Hmm… Lindsay or Tyler? Which one to toss out?"**

Tyler and Lindsay finally reached the ship as well and are then informed that Alejandro already won. The remaining contestants all eyeball the two as they walked past them.

"What?" Tyler asked, unaware of all that transpired.

****Alejandro****

Later, Alejandro talked with Tyler in secrecy.

"They are gonna what?" The jock nervously asked to be reiterated to.

"It appears they don't take kindly to our alliance and now they are gonna try and vote either you or Lindsay off" Alejandro warned.

"What can we do?"

"I'm afraid we can only vote off Lindsay" The Latin Mastermind expressed his false regret.

"I couldn't do that to my Linds!" The jock refused.

"But if you leave, who will protect her from Cody if he decides to take her away from you?" Alejandro inquired with a smirk.

"I… I…"

****Sardine Ceremony****

Chris meets all the contestants, save for Cody, onto the deck of the ship, "Shipmates, welcome back to the Sardine Ceremony. Whoever doesn't receive their can of decade old sardines goes home. Since Alejandro won immunity from his… tiebreaker…"

"…and arm breaker…" Alejandro smuggle added as everyone, even the host, glares at him.

"Yeah…" Chris begrudgingly responded, "He gets the first can" the host throws the can at the smug Latin and Alejandro quickly catches it. "Cody, who is currently under Chef's care for his injury, is also safe"

"Oww…. My aching arm…" Alejandro cruelly held the arm used to catch the can, implying to a certain injury once more.

"Oh, shut up!" Gwen shot at him.

"Moving on…" Chris continued, "The next person who is safe is…"

"Gwen"

"Sierra"

"Courtney"

"Heather"

"Bridgette"

"One more can of sardines left…" Chris said with a grin, "Before we give it out, let's see who voted for whom that lead to this!"

Tyler gulped as Lindsay looked at him skeptically.

Chris read from the ballot box, "Courtney voted for Tyler! Sierra voted for Lindsay! Gwen voted for Tyler! Heather voted for Lindsay! Bridgette voted for Tyler! Alejandro voted for Lindsay!" Tyler nervously shakes as he watches Chris pull out the final ballot, "And FINALLY, Tyler voted for… LINDSAY!"

"What?" Lindsay stood up with disbelief, "Tyler? But why?"

"I…I…" The jock was utterly speechless.

"Sorry Lindsay, but the "Plank of Shame" awaits you" Chris informed as he throws her a lifejacket. She frowned at the athlete and sadly walked down the board and prepares to jump.

"LINDSAY, WAIT!" The jock stops her.

"What is it, Tyler?" Lindsay asked.

"Linds, I screwed up! Alejandro made me think you were gonna be stolen away!" Tyler confessed.

"Tyler… what are you doing?" Alejandro angrily inquired.

Tyler walked on the "Plank of Shame" to her. "Linds, I blew it, I know. But I wanna show you how willing I am to make it up to you! I'd rather give up a million dollars than spend one minute away from your side!"

"TYLER?" Alejandro yelled at the jock.

"Bite me, Alberto!" the jock snapped back at the manipulative Latin after finally putting two and two together.

"Aww… Tyler! I forgive you!" Lindsay happily says as they both share an embrace. They then look at each other's eyes and pressed lips against each other in one long smooch.

To break the mushy scene, Alejandro coldly shoves the couple off the plank and they both fall into the sea. Afterwards, he retires to his cabin, ignoring the shared deathglares given by the rest of the passengers.

****Later****

The five remaining girls gather together in the engine room.

"Look," Heather started, "We clearly have our disagreements, but what happened today proved our quickly Alejandro can sneak past us. We need to stop going after each other's throats for one challenge and focus on eliminating him"

"Fair enough" Gwen conceded.

"Take out Alejandro, and then I defend my man!" Sierra announced.

Chris turned to the camera, "Will Alejandro get what's coming to him? Cross your fingers and find out next time on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour"

* * *

Teams:

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Cody, Bridgette, Courtney, Alejandro, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler

Votes:

Alejandro – Lindsay

Courtney – Tyler

Bridgette – Tyler

Heather – Lindsay

Tyler – Lindsay

Gwen – Tyler

Lindsay – Heather

Sierra – Lindsay

Cody – Didn't vote

Eliminated:

Lindsay – Voted out

Tyler – Withdrew

* * *

A/N: Shame on everyone who thought I would break up Tyler and Lindsay's relationship! SHAME! Anyways, I gotta say this Russian episode was probably the hardest chapters I had to type. Hopefully it will be all uphill from here. By the way, just a heads up, after the next pair of chapters I will be putting up a poll on my profile page to see who you all want Cody to be with in the end. It probably won't determine who wins (Still haven't decided on an ending) in the end, but it will be mentioned in the final Aftermath.


	37. Tokyo Blame Show! Pt 1

A/N: Just to add to the imagery, if any of you are aware of Hbi2k's Gantz Abridged, there is a character in this chapter who I am basing solely on. Also, this pair of chapters are the reasons why I halted the voting for, you'll understand why. And finally, I may allow you all to vote for up to 2 girls on the poll, haven't decided yet. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Siberia… here our shipmates had to tread through the wintery snowstorm of the Siberian tundra to the South Russian shores! We brought a certain fangirl back into the game, and our lovable loser, Cody, fled from the ladies like there's no tomorrow. Ultimately, it came down to a tiebreaker between the geek and Alejandro. Alejandro, wanting to take Cody down a peg, viciously beat down the poor kid in front of everyone. It really was in bad taste, if I do say so myself. Coercing Tyler into voting Lindsay off, Alejandro's plan backfired when the guilty jock withdrew from the competition as well. Will Cody's harem put their differences aside in toppling the Latin Mastermind? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

****Cody****

Cody awakened from oversleeping after what happened to him in Siberia. The geek then noticed his broken arm in a tight cast. Shamefully, he rests his head backwards, reflecting on letting everyone down. The depressed geek sighs and finally gets up, ready to face the music. Losing the use of his right arm will probably get in his way during future challenges and it would only be a matter of time before he becomes a liability for everyone else. Stepping out of the doorway, Cody walks down the ship halls which were surprisingly quiet. As he wandered the silent corridors of the boat, he pondered on what to say the girls. Alejandro mopped the floor with him. That was crystal clear. He not only beat Cody, but he humiliated and injured him, all in front of the girls who just recently confessed their feelings to the geek. As Cody looked out a window, he sees that the ship had already made port. Immediately alerted, he rushed outside of the ship to see everyone already talking with Chris.

"Look who's awake" The host greeted the geek.

"Cody!" Sierra happily ran up to him with the rest of the girls.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked the wounded geek.

"Hehe, been better" Cody gave her his gap toothed grin, "Where are we now?"

"We have returned to Tokyo, Japan!" Chris announced, "For today's challenge, we will be having ourselves a Japanese Souvenir Scavenger Hunt! Each person must gather from a list of several knick knacks found in the Land of the Rising Sun! Some may be harder to find than others. You have the entirety of the day to search. First person to gather everything wins invincibility!"

Each person is given the list. Cody is the last person to receive one as he reaches for it with his one usable arm.

"Need a hand?" Alejandro chuckled, "Oh my, that was terrible…" The Latin Arch Enemy smugly walked off to begin his search through the Japanese marketplace.

Cody only sighed and made off in his own direction, leaving the five girls to plan Alejandro's downfall.

"Okay, to defeat Alejandro, we must put aside our petty squabbles and focus on beating him in this one challenge" Heather instructed.

"How?" Courtney asked.

"We only need to turn in one list of souvenirs to prevent him from getting invincibility, if we all pitch in and put all our findings together we can win!" Gwen optimistically said.

"What about Cody?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, since you four can probably do the job yourselves, I can watch over my Codykins!" Sierra happily volunteered.

"No way," Gwen objected, "Sure, taking out Alejandro is our first priority, but we're not leaving Cody in your hands!"

"What if he gets hurt, again?" Sierra angrily asked back.

"How 'bout this," Bridgette proposed, "We take turns looking after him in alphabetical order. I'll look after him the first three hours, then Courtney, then Gwen, then Heather, then Sierra!"

"Why do I have to be last?" Sierra angrily questioned again, "Wait, why are we including Courtney and Heather? Heather doesn't like Cody and Courtney is just using him to get under Gwen's skin!"

"That's true" Gwen pointed out.

"No it's not!" The CIT interjected but catches herself, "I mean… fair's fair! I go after Bridgette!"

"Heather? Mind forking over your three hours?" The surfer girl asked.

"Like Courtney said, fair is fair. And I need breaks too" the queen bee stubbornly informed.

"Fine then, let's break!" Bridgette ordered as the girls scattered.

****Alejandro****

The Latin mastermind sees the first thing on his list in the Japanese marketplace, "Alright, a Japanese silk fan!"

"That will be twenty-one hundred yen!" The store owner informed.

"Chris did not inform us that we had to buy these ourselves…" Alejandro said, trying to keep his cool.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "¡Que estúpido, engañoso, bastardo!"**

****Cody****

Cody looks at his list with his one usable arm, "Hmm… let's see here, I guess I'll search for a Japanese Lantern first.

"Cody!" Bridgette runs up to him.

"Hey Bridge…" The geek nervously said while unaware of where this would be heading.

"Since this is one of the few types of challenges that allow us to actually explore the destination, I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time enjoying the place with me" the surfer girl offered.

"But what if Alejandro collects his stuff first?" the geek questioned.

"Don't worry about him. Us five girls are working together to beat and eliminate the jerk" Bridgette assured.

"I guess that would be fine then. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I'm sure you didn't have time for breakfast, if you want, we can go get something to eat" the surfer girl offered.

"Okay"

The two enter a sushi restaurant. The cuisine was the ideal choice since it was easily adaptable to a vegetarian lifestyle.

"Would it be more comfortable for you if I had mine served vegan style too?" Cody asked after they get seated.

"Don't worry about it, it's only a personal choice" the surfer girl assured.

Once their meals were served, they began eating their Japanese dishes quietly. As they consumed their sushi, the silence got more awkward as time persists.

"So… umm…" Cody nervously decided to break the ice, "Hehe… glad they accept CAD here, huh?"

"Come on, Cody. We're close enough for you not to feel so indifferent" Bridgette sweetly says back.

"Sorry, this whole thing is a little new to me" Cody gave her is patented gap toothed grin.

"I'll start then, Cody as you know, I like you a lot" Bridgette said, no longer wishing to beat around the bush, "I know things are getting a little complicated for you right now and I want things to go the pace you want it to"

Cody shyly rubs the back of his neck with his one working arm, "I just don't know what I should do with all of this. I mean, I always liked all of you, but I didn't know you all felt even more so towards me"

"Just hear all of us out, no one could blame you for that"

"I guess…"

"Cody, despite the past seasons always separating us, I sincerely think we'd be perfect for each other. You're one of the sweetest and gentlest boys out there and that's what I always wanted from a guy"

"Bridgette… I don't know what to say" The geek was at a loss of words like always.

"Just tell me what you honestly think of me"

Cody gives out a deep breath, "Bridgette, you are also one of the nicest girls I know. When I needed emotional support, you were there for me the most. I hope I was able to return the favor enough times in your time of need as well, especially when you lost Geoff. And don't forget that promise I made to you about replanting the cut trees in Alaska. I really like you Bridgette. I just don't know the right way to express it yet"

Bridgette smiled at him, "Cody, since our three hours together are almost over, it will be Courtney's turn to look after you in your injured state. But before we part, I want to be able to leave this into your consideration"

"Leave what?" Cody asked.

The surfer girl got up from her seat and approached the geek. She kneeled down to his seated level and gazed into Cody's teal eyes. Bridgette then wrapped her arms around him and lifts him to her level in a warm hug while avoiding putting pressure to his cast. The surfer girl gently presses her lips against his for a short but sweet kiss before releasing him from her embrace. Cody was as silent as ever as he sat back down with a now red face. Bridgette did the same and sat back on her seat as well.

"Thanks for the breakfast Cody" the surfer girl graciously said.

****Gwen, Heather, and Sierra****

"Found the next one!" Gwen yelled to the other two as she brings them a clay figurine of a cat.

"Okay, we now have a fortune cat, Japanese lantern, wind bell, and sushi candle" Heather informed as she read from the list.

Sierra looked at her watch with dismay, "Bridgette's time with Cody is almost up…"

"And Courtney is heading over to them now…" Gwen said with equal disdain.

"Calm down, you'll each get your turn" Heather assured with her own displeasure.

****Alejandro****

"Hmm… I have my silk fan, geisha pottery, and wind bell. I better hurry, I sense a disturbance…" the Latin Arch Enemy tells himself.

****Cody, Bridgette, and Courtney****

Bridgette waved goodbye to the injured geek as the CIT walked past her. Courtney gives a subtle glare at the surfer girl before smiling back at Cody.

"Hi Cody, ready to go?" the CIT asked.

"To where?" the geek asked back.

"I'll decide" She said as she grabs him by his one usable arm and pulls him in her direction.

After practically getting dragged across the city, Cody is brought up Tokyo Tower. The geek is taken to the Main Observatory Level. The two then share a table overlooking the massive city. The geek quietly looks around in the initial awkward moments of the "date."

Finally, Cody broke the silence and asked, "Courtney, I really need to know, are you only hanging out with me to get back at Gwen?"

"Cody, go get me a Venti, triple-shot nonfat, sugar-free, cinnamon dolche latte, with whip at the tower café, now!" The CIT ordered, changing the subject.

Cody, not one to argue, complied and went to get the ridiculously lengthy named beverage. He continually reminded himself the exact order over and over so the C-I-T doesn't kick his A-S-S. Eventually, the geek brings her the described latte.

"Hmm…" Courtney inspects her drink heavily, "a little light on the cinnamon… but it's a start"

Cody sighed in relief.

"Well you take direction well, that's number thirty-one"

"Thirty-one of what?" Cody asked.

Courtney pulled out a folded out stack of papers from her pocket. "Number thirty-one of my sixty four page list of all your faults as well as suggestions on how to correct them"

"Umm… okay… well I am impressed you can fold sixty four pages into a small enough square to fit in your pocket. Let's see what you got" The geek nervously said as the CIT hands him a stack of the list.

"The highlighted ones are top priority" Courtney informed.

"Hmm…" Cody examines the list, "Bulk up? I guess that's a given. Change my hairstyle? As long as it's not a Mohawk. Bridge the gap of my teeth? That's iffy"

Courtney eyed him suspiciously as the geek optimistically read through the first page, "Are you mocking me for being too bossy?"

"No, it's just a lot to swallow at once with this" Cody responded with a gap toothed grin.

Courtney just gave a depressed look to the ground, "Why are my manner so unappealing to others? I just want a perfect boyfriend, that's all…"

"Hehe, maybe I can try to memorize it for you" Cody chuckled, "Then I would be a little less flawed"

"You idiot…" The CIT said in frustration, "This isn't about the list… nor Gwen… I know you have been listening in on me crying since Naica. And you've gone out of your way since then to cheer me up without any attempt pity me in front of others… I don't want to change anyone… I just want someone who will like me for the type A person I am…" the CIT confessed.

"Courtney I…"

"I know we never really gotten along Cody, but you took blow after blow of my abuse and you managed to handle it in stride while at the same time helping me through it. I just…" As she poured her inner demons out, tears soon follow, "I wanted to thank you, but I'm not, nor have I ever been, one to express myself to others… I can't show weakness Cody… I just can't…"

Cody smiled at the stubborn CIT, "There's nothing wrong with you, I still think of you as that smart, confident, and independent girl from the island. I know you won't show weakness, but I've noticed enough slipups to know that deep down there's plenty of kindness in you. You've just been hurt too many times to show it. Besides, I never really hated that bossy outside part of you either"

Courtney looked back at the geek before reaching for him and tugging him towards her across the table. The CIT leaned forward and gave a firm peck of osculation. Despite how strong the kiss was, Cody did not feel the least bit uncomfortable by it. After releasing him from her grip she just stubbornly picks up her list.

"I suppose I can cross a few things off" the CIT said informally.

Cody, once again, reverted to his blushing, quiet state.

****Heather, Bridgette, and Sierra****

Bridgette is only smiling since her date ended with the geek, much to the other girls' disdain.

"Great… now Gwen is getting her turn…" Sierra angrily muttered as they find their geisha statue.

****Cody, Courtney, and Gwen****

Courtney cheerfully hummed as she walked past Gwen, who only glared back at her. The goth then continued onwards to spend her three hours with the geek.

"Hey Cody"

"Hi Gwen" the geek kindly greeted back.

"I saw the perfect spot to visit on my way here" Gwen informed as she took Cody by his one usable hand and leads him to the designated location. After leading him for an hour to his next stop, they found themselves at what it appeared to be an inn.

"Where are we?" the geek asked.

"We're at an onsen!" Gwen informed.

"What's that?"

"A Japanese hot spring inn" the goth elaborated.

"I… uh… didn't bring my swim suit" The geek informed.

"Hadaka no tsukiai" Gwen responded enthusiastically.

"What?"

"It means, naked communication"

Cody blushed nervously at the implication as they entered the inn. After paying for their stay at the lobby, the two proceeded to the back of the building where the locker rooms were.

"Umm…" Cody was a little nervous asking, "Where is the divider between genders here?"

Gwen chuckled to his shyness, "What's the matter, where's the little pervert we all know and love?"

"I… uh… full nudity is kind of a stretch from my normal routines of smelling hair, making off with undergarments, and tricking others into touching digging into my rear pockets…" The geek confessed.

"Well it's co-ed here, besides, I've seen you naked before" Gwen friendlily reminded on the Amazon experience.

The pair went into separate locker rooms to remove their clothes but then reunited at the springs outside. The nude geek nervously blushed, trying not to stare to long at the wrong places of the naked goth.

Gwen only smiled back at his shyness, "I knew there was a reason why you never tried using your X-ray glasses on us last season"

Cody nervously chuckled as they both stepped into one of the hot springs. For both of them, it was more relaxing than their Jacuzzi back on the ship. Fortunately for Cody, his cast was waterproof so he could continue enjoying the steamy water. After a while of soaking in, Gwen scoots closer to the geek who was now beat red.

"We've been through a lot together, haven't we Cody?" Gwen tells the geek.

"Yes'm…" The blushing geek concurred.

"Way too often I took you for granted and ignored all the selfless acts you did for me since back on the island. But telling you here and now, that it means so much all you did for me at my best and worst times…"

Cody stops worrying about the awkward moment in time to regain seriousness for the conversation, "It's no problem Gwen…"

"Yes it is, Cody… I know there were so many times I've hurt you. I never let you down gently on the island. I never considered your feelings when I started dating Duncan. I manipulated your attraction to me in Australia, unknowingly sabotaged you in Newfoundland, and ultimately betrayed you in Romania. Even so, you never turned your back on me and always gave me that extra shoulder to lean on. Cody… I know I don't deserve you after all of this, but after all I done with Trent and Duncan… I lost everything. I need you Cody…"

The geek looked up at her and said, "Gwen, if we were still on the island, this decision would be a whole lot easier. But fate has a twisted way of complicating things. I admit, after Romania, I was finally set on letting you go, but there was never a time where I didn't want you to be happy. I was fine entrusting you with Trent because he's an all around good guy. As for Duncan, I thought I would try my best to cope as long as he would make you happy, however he was different and I am glad for you that it's over with him. But would being with me really make you happy? I don't have the talents that Trent has, nor do I have the rebellious bad-boy attitude Duncan has"

Gwen took a second to ponder before then lifting the geek's chin upwards. "I'll take that leap of faith," she said as she pressed her teal lips against Cody's. While maintaining her hold on him, Cody blushes even redder as her pale naked body pressed up against his. Caressing his body, Gwen then releases her lips from him and rests her forehead against his, "This was all long overdue…" Gwen softly whispered to the geek.

Later, the two stepped out of the hot spring and got dressed. As they stepped out of the inn, Gwen hugged Cody once again, "Please don't give up on me, Cody" The goth then parted as the geek watches her leave.

****Sierra, Courtney, and Bridgette****

"This has been the longest twelve hours of my life…" Sierra whined.

"Got the sake cups!" Bridgette hollered to the other two.

****Alejandro****

The Latin Mastermind overheard the surfer girl and went to see her progress. He sneaks behind one of the stands. Noticing how the girls were working together, the Latin scowls. Suddenly a Japanese Salaryman approached him.

"Hey, aren't you from one of those Chef's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails?" he asked.

"You are mistaking me for someone else…" Alejandro told him.

"Yeah… you were in that monster one, I love those candies, but they give me diarrhea"

"Go away!" The frustrated Latin angrily fled.

"Wait, I had some ideas to pitch for more commercials!"

Alejandro ran from the salaryman so he could figure out how to beat the female alliance.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "Sorry ladies, but I'm not going anywhere…"**

**Suddenly, he hears a knock outside the confessional door, "How about the monster fights a giant fish tail?"**

**Alejandro "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"**

****Cody****

The geek nervously awaits his next company. In no time at all, the next girl approached him.

"Hey, Heather"

****Chris****

Chris turns to the camera "What is this? The bachelor? Eh, at least these girls have personality. Will Cody make his decision? Will Alejandro elude the salaryman stalker? Find out when we return here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Cody, Bridgette, Courtney, Alejandro, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler


	38. Tokyo Blame Show! Pt 2

A/N: After this chapter, I will be taking two to three days off to catch up on my school stuff and whatnot. Hopefully this chapter will leave a good lasting impression til then. Also, the polls are about to be set up so check it out, AFTER reading this chapter!

* * *

Chris, "And we're back, we join our contestants as they tour Tokyo's souvenir stands. Cody, however, embraced Japanese customs even further courtesy of his fangirls. While the rest of them try to beat Alejandro in the scavenger hunt, each of them took turns looking after the wounded geek. Will the girls topple the Latin Mastermind once and for all? Find out here on Total Drama Luxury Tour!"

****Sierra, Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney****

Sierra got the next thing from the list, an authentic katana. The rest of the girls gulp seeing the stalker with the deadly blade.

"Okay… that checks the katana and the music jewelry box" Gwen said, deluding her attention.

"Three hours left…" Sierra did the countdown for her turn with Cody.

**C.C.**

**Gwen "Pretty pointless, Sierra. I set the bar pretty high! …Don't tell her I said that…"**

****Cody and Heather****

The geek nervously scratches the back of his neck as the queen bee glared back at him.

"Well?" Heather finally asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to treat me somewhere or what?" the queen bee sharply inquired.

"Sure, sure!" the geek nervously leads her to find a place to spend dinner at.

They eventually find a ramen-ya restaurant. As they get seated, things get awkward as usual. Cody looked at the queen bee who only folded her arms glaring at him.

"So… hehe… they make these better than the cheap stuff you get at the grocery store back home" the geek nervously broke the silence.

"Whatever…" Heather stubbornly looked away.

The food is served to them and they quietly begin eating in their awkward tension.

"So…" Heather starts talking, "…how's the arm?"

"It's getting better…" the geek answered optimistically.

"Good, the last thing I need is you being useless before we reach the final two" Heather snapped at him.

Cody just stared into his ramen bowl, "If you don't want to be around me, you don't have to Heather. I know you want me to be a loyal pawn in your alliance…"

Heather's scowl grows heavier.

Cody only looked nervously as she gets more agitated, "What is it Heather?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKIN' STUPID?" She finally shouted at him.

"What do you mean?" the geek fearfully asked.

"Why haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figure out what yet?"

"I LIKE YOU, TWERP!" the queen bee angrily confessed.

Cody's eyes widen as the fifth and final bombshell strikes him right in the chestnuts, "So… the kiss in Denmark…"

"…Apparently didn't make it clear enough" Heather crossly finished for him.

"Since when did you… umm… you know?"

Heather sighed, "Remember when we parted at the end of season three you told me there was good in me?"

"Yeah" Cody answered, recalling the events on the rescue cruise ship after the eruption.

Heather's scowl turned into a depressed frown, "Well… things went back to the painful norm for me when I returned home… I had the same reputation… same indifferent family… same everything" the queen bee lamented, "I couldn't get out of the dark cloud over my head despite how hard I tried. I started to give up and revert more and more back to my old self until I was somehow reminded of you. At first the thought annoyed me, but thinking about the one boy who ever thought positively about my true self became a habit."

"I… didn't know…" The geek said.

"But why did you have to be so naïve all the time? I picked you first for my team! I looked after your bird! I cheered you up in Naica! I tried at every opportunity to keep Sierra's stalkerism and Courtney's ridicule away from you! I saved you from elimination in Newfoundland! I brought you to the Ferris wheel in Disney World! I caught you from the fall in the Caribbean! I let you take leadership of the team in the Congo! I KISSED you in Denmark! What more do you need to figure it out, nerd-face?"

"I'm sorry… Heather..." Cody apologized, "but you gotta admit, I am probably the last person someone like you would see as a boyfriend"

"Cody, you have the personality I always wanted, I just felt that if I bulked you up you'd be perfect for the long haul. But I kinda grown fond of you as you are now… and I guess… I can settle for your boyish charm for the time being…"

"Well, you always were good to me… in your own way…" Cody conceded, "But I am glad I got through to you… But being naïve is just who I am. Before now, no girl ever liked me this way so I would never have guessed five girls would want me at once… I just don't know what to do now"

"Cody… you know I have always been the stubborn type to refuse opening myself up before others. Why couldn't you have seized one of the many opportunities and confessed to me before three other girls had to stick their noses where they didn't belong. If you did I would have said it was out of pity and it would've been uphill from there. But what the hell am I supposed to I say for you to pick me now?"

The geek sadly looked back down into his ramen, not knowing what to say either.

Heather sighed once more and lifts Cody's head back up to her direction. Wasting no time, she pulled him upward to her over the table and presses his lips against hers for their second kiss. Cody feels dazed as she keeps him there for a longer period of lip locking. Suddenly, he felt something force its way into the geek's mouth. The queen bee's moist tongue burrows in and wrestles down Cody's, turning the kiss into a French make out session. After utterly dominating Cody's mouth, she finally releases him from the embrace and allows him to sit back down.

Realizing that her three hours were nearly up, Heather proceeded to leave, but not before turning back and sadly saying, "Cody… don't make me beg..."

The queen bee finally left the geek sitting there in another speechless moment.

****Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen****

"Wow… Sierra wasted no time in making off did she?" the CIT pointed out.

"We almost done?" Bridgette asked.

"One more thing," Gwen said, "A live, Kabutomushi, or Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle"

"What? How is that a souvenir?" Courtney angrily shouted.

****Cody****

Now in Nightfall, Cody uncertainly awaited Sierra's arrival, surprised that it is taking as long as it was for her to arrive.

"This is odd…" The geek tells himself.

As if on cue, the stalker approached Cody. When the geek turned and saw her, he was taken back by her new outfit. It was a violet, silken kimono with a floral arrangement design on it.

"You like it?" Sierra asked him as they both blushed.

"It looks really pretty…" The geek timidly complimented.

Sierra squealed giddily and then pulled Cody to her designated date spot. After a couple minutes of being escorted to her destination, the geek finds himself with her above a hill overlooking Tokyo.

"This is the spot?" Cody asked, skeptical on the simplicity of the location.

"Yep!" the fangirl confirmed.

The geek gets settled on the grassy earth and the girl in the kimono kneels next to him.

"Wait for it…" Sierra happily says as the geek anticipates the unknown.

Suddenly, the night sky of Tokyo lit up in a lustrous gleam of fireworks. Cody is taken back as the massive pyrotechnics did its work. Sierra leaned up against the geek's good shoulder as they watched the show. Cody sat in awe, completely astounded by how amazing the fireworks were. His attention was immediately diverted when he felt a teardrop hit his hand. He looked up to see Sierra silently crying.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" the geek asked.

"Cody… I'm not gonna have you, am I?" The fangirl whimpered.

"I…"

"When I saw you confessional in Denmark, you said you were gonna give me chance. But since all the other girls, especially Gwen, like you now… I won't get one, will I?"

Cody looked to the ground, not knowing what to say, what's new?

"Cody… Ever since I saw you in season one, you became my world. But whenever I express it to you, I know I lose control and go overboard with it… I've tried to restrain myself, but I'm just so scared of one of the others taking you away from me" the geisha fangirl falls on Cody's lap and wept some more.

"Sierra…" The geek comforted the bawling stalker, "I shouldn't have waited so long to acknowledge you…" The sobbing Sierra looked back up at him. "I know I have been trying to avoid all you stalker mannerisms. However I have gotten so accustomed to them, that the only way I can even sleep at night is when I know that you're there watching me do it. Sierra, I have so much weight on my shoulders right now, but just know there was nothing wrong you have ever done with me"

Sierra wiped her tears and sat back up to watch the fireworks. As more and more rockets exploded in the night sky, the fangirl rested her head back on Cody's shoulder, "What's the best way we can conclude this, Cody?"

"Well, you had kissed me lots of times before, however…" the geek smiled as he looked up at her. He reaches out to her with his one usable arm and pulls her head downward to his level. Cody raises his head and plants his lips on Sierra's for a short but sweet peck of endearment. Sierra stood silent with awe as she looked back down at the geek. Cody grinned, "You at least deserved that"

Sierra said nothing but shared a similar smile as she nuzzles up against him after planting her head back on his good shoulder.

Getting drowsy from staying up for fifteen hours and staring too long in the brightened sky, the two eventually falls asleep together.

After the passing of an unknown time period, the pair awakens to see the rest of the girls standing over them.

"What's going on?" The geek sleepily asked.

All the girls frown grimly at him and Sierra. It was Heather who was the first to speak up, "Alejandro won."

"WHAT?" Cody and Sierra say in unison.

"But how?" The fangirl asked.

"I have no idea, but he turned in his stuff just before we got there" Courtney elaborated to the best of her ability.

Chris walks up to the group as well, "Sorry ladies, but looks like one of you is leaving tonight"

Cody gulped as the girls look nervously at the ground.

****Alejandro****

The Latin approached his assistant, "Thank you, Chef. As part of our bargain… here you go…"

Alejandro handed Chef his final briefcase containing one thousand dollars.

"I'm so ashamed… but Chris pays me so little…" Chef confessed.

"Everyone has a price…" Alejandro cruelly sneered.

****Later on the Ship****

Cody apprehensively sits alone in his cabin, fearful of who is going home. Suddenly, he heard a knocking at his door. The geek nervously opens it with his one working arm to reveal it to be none other than Alejandro.

"…What do you want, Al?" Cody irritably asked.

"Cody, must you add insult to injury?" The Latin Mastermind asked ironically, "You have bested me, I acknowledge it"

"What are you talking about?" the geek inquired.

"During the tiebreaker in Siberia, I wanted to sabotage the female attraction to you, chico. But alas, it was to no avail. You have shared lips with all five of them and now they are all yours" Alejandro halfheartedly confessed.

"What are you planning?" Cody eyeballed him.

"Nothing, mi amigo. I was simply curious about whom you are going to choose"

"…"

"Or perhaps you feel you deserve the polygamy lifestyle…"

"I'm not a pig... or a Mormon…" the geek informed.

"Well surely you wouldn't pull on their heartstrings forever. With one of them leaving tonight, this could very well be your final chance to have the love of your life" Alejandro reminded and proceeded to leave after saying, "Best of luck, Romeo…"

**C.C.**

**Cody "Ulterior motive aside, Al is right. I have to choose now… and… I've made my decision…"**

****Sardine Ceremony****

All the girls nervously sit on the bleachers with Cody and Alejandro on the upper deck of the ship. Chris stood there before them after the votes were cast.

"Welcome back to the Sardine Ceremony everyone" the host began, "Since this could be the most suspenseful elimination yet, we're gonna try things a little bit differently. This ceremony will be like the same order of business in the latter half of last season. I will inform each vote individually as read"

The girls try to comfort Cody as they hope no hard feelings would be put against them despite the rivals they voted against.

Chris smiled at this, "Hehe… I remember when I was a young lad and the ladies were crazy for me!"

"Was that before or after Fame Town?" Heather sharply asked.

"I… uh… shut up!" the host angrily rebutted, "Now, let's get this elimination started.

Chris brought out the ballot box where he would read each vote himself. Everyone anxiously awaits each ballot reading.

…

…

…

"Ahem, there's one vote for Cody" the host informed as the girls glare at Alejandro. Chris continued as he pulled another vote from the ballet box.

…

…

…

…

"One vote for Sierra…" The fangirl nervously crossed her fingers.

…

…

…

…

…

"One vote for Gwen…" The goth trembled.

…

…

…

…

…

"One vote for Courtney" The CIT only scowled.

…

…

…

…

…

"One vote for Bridgette…." The surfer girl prayed.

…

…

…

…

"One vote for Heather…" The queen bee sweats.

…

…

…

…

…

Chris pulls out the final ballot, "Just one more ballot left!" The girls trembled in anticipation, "And the person who gets their second and final vote is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"This can't be right…" The host said to himself, "It's… Cody"

"WHAT?" All five girls gasp in unison. Even Alejandro was taken by surprise over this unexpected revelation. Cody only silently arises as the girls stare at him.

"…Cody… did you vote for yourself?" Sierra nervously asked him.

Cody sighed, "Yes… I did…"

"But why?" Gwen asked.

"Well I certainly wouldn't have voted for any of you, and with my arm out of commission, I had no chance at winning anyways" Cody gave them his gap toothed grin.

"Cody! You can't go!" Heather argued, "I need you… in my alliance! How can I go without you… in the finals?"

Chris also stepped in, "Cody! You can't walk away from my show without closure! It will be season three all over again!"

Cody gave a subtle smile as he turned back to his crushes, "Fair enough, because I've made my decision"

Bridgette, Courtney, Sierra, Heather, and Gwen all freeze as they await his answer, the geek approaches them one by one.

"Bridgette, you were one of the most warmhearted girls I've ever known. I could see myself enjoying new frontiers at your side. One of my greatest memories with you was when you taught me how to surf and bonding with me over our heartbreaks in Congo. We are indeed kindred spirits. Courtney, despite our differences in the past, I've grown very fond of you. As strange as it sounds, I find your bossiness and powerful attitude very alluring. And why Duncan would cheat on you is beyond me. Gwen, I always was crazy for you, seeing you finally wanting to test the waters with me means so much to me. Despite all that had happened between us, I've never, not even once, put blame on you. Sierra, you were the most loyal to me, you cared for me despite how harshly I treated you last season. You are more than just a fan, you are more than a best friend, you are beyond any kind of acquaintance a geek like me could ever hope for. Heather, it was you who took me this far. Overall, you treated me well since season three, in your own way. Time after time I was at the brink of breaking down. But you were there to pull me out of it. Thank you so much."

Cody steps towards the "Plank of Shame," before turning back at them once again, "And now, remembering the advice of a certain someone, my choice is obvious" The five girls fearfully cross their fingers and hope they are the one, "I choose…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…no one"

There was no initial response to what he said, they just release their hand gestures and look back at him.

Cody smiled as his eyes begin to water, "Is it impossible to love each girl equally? I don't think so. Right before his elimination, Trent gave me sound advice that I haven't been able to figure out until now. He said, "Think of her first." I now know that he meant women in general. To give even one of you the thought that I'd choose another girl over you is a crime I couldn't even think about committing. So it would be better that I let you all go and hopefully I will feel the majority of the pain" Tears continue to pour down the geek's face, "I love you all so much… but I guess this is the best way to express it"

Bridgette, Heather, Courtney, Sierra, and Gwen share the same sadness as they, without saying a word, approach Cody. The five girls wrap their arms around the geek and formed a tearful group embrace with the geek. The firm hold the six shared, did not want to part. However, the center of it knew it was time.

The group hug broke and Cody takes his lifejacket. He proceeded down the "Plank of Shame" and turned to the girls on last time, "Kick Al's ass" And the geek jumped into the sea.

From the ship, the girls sadly watched Cody float to shore as the vessel sails away. They tearfully lose sight of him as the boat got further and further away.

Chris turned to the camera, "Well… I guess it's the end of that drama… Will Alejandro's luck finally run out? Will the girls end their conflict with each other now? How bad will I have to punish Chef this time?

Chef nervously gulped.

"Find out next time on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Alejandro, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody

Votes:

Alejandro – Cody

Gwen – Bridgette

Courtney – Gwen

Sierra – Heather

Heather – Sierra

Bridgette – Courtney

Cody – Cody

Eliminated:

Cody – Voted out

* * *

Leaving the show, time finally flowed at the pace Cody wanted it to. Strangely, the song "Be Yourself" by Audioslave plays in his head.

_**Someone falls to pieces  
Sleeping all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
To finally drift away**_

Relaxingly floating towards shore, the geek reflected on all that had transpired. He chuckled at his idiotic move of turning down the five more beautiful women in the world. But that's what love is… stupid. This is what separates him from Alejandro and Duncan. Where they would jump the gun and monopolize the medals in the Total Drama Babe Olympics, Cody would humbly turn in his for sportsmanship.

_**Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave**_

In retrospect, he probably wouldn't have changed a thing. He was glad he brought the best out of each of them. Heather would become a much nicer person to everyone. Courtney would be less hesitant on trusting others. Bridgette would be treated more like a person rather than a make out toy. Gwen would regain her shattered friendships after parting from the delinquent. And Sierra would still have Cody as her friend, and this decision would never etch any of the girls out of his life.

_**To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do**_

There was no better choice then parting on the best of terms with all of them. Keeping them all close in his heart was all he could do from now.

_**And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up  
With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck  
don't lose any sleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright  
You may win or lose**_

The rest was up to the girls. Alejandro had once again bested everyone here in Japan. But now that the geek wasn't there to hold everyone back, they could put aside their differences and maybe become friends. Cody prayed for Courtney to finally forgive Gwen. He hoped everyone would finally acknowledge that Heather changed. And he hoped Sierra would be thought of less like a stalker and more like the kind warmhearted admirer she really was.

_**But to be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do**_

Cody sighed after the most overwhelming season of his life had finally passed. He had friends, he had enemies. He had romances, he had fights. He had taken blow after blow both internally and externally. But overall, it was his best season ever.

_**To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
Be yourself is all that you can do  
Be yourself is all that you can do**_

Breaking his long train of thought, Cody finds himself being raised from below by the Drama submarine.

"What the…" The geek asked in response as he is lifter out of the water. From the top of the sub, Billy the intern came out with a sheet of paper.

"Umm… kid, the host wants you to sign this waver regarding your injury in Russia" the intern informed.

"Okay, it might look a little crummy, I'm not left handed" The geek said as he signed his name on the form with his one working arm.

After receiving the signature, the intern hollered back inside the sub, "He signed it!"

As if on cue, none other than Blaineley popped out of the submarine, "Too easy!"

"Wait, what?" the geek asked, not knowing what he really signed up for as the intern grabbed him, "LET ME GO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? WHAT DID I JUST SIGN?"

Blaineley turned to the camera. "That's right, viewers, what did Cody sign up for that could only be considered illegal if not for being in one of the few countries that would actually allow it? Find out in the final Aftermath of Total Drama Luxury Tour!"


	39. The Chefshank ReRedemption Pt 1

A/N: Heyo folks, back from my short break! Just to let you all know that the final Aftermath is taking place after this pair of chapters so send in your questions. Truthfully, I am not sure if I will hold the Q&A segment this time, but send your questions anyways. Just don't ask any of the eliminated contestant who they support regarding Cody and the girls. Rest assured, it will be answered. Also, for those who haven't voted on who you want Cody to be with on my Profile page, please do. Looks like Gwen is dominating at the poor CoCou fans are in dead last. Those stragglers out there could make the difference.

* * *

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… We returned to Tokyo, Japan! Our teams came here for a souvenir scavenger hunt. But for Cody and the ladies, there was so much more. For a geek, five dates in one night is rather impressive. However, this did cost them the victory against Alejandro for he was the first to turn in his knickknacks! It also turned out that our buddy Chef got himself caught in his third illegal alliance! Will Due Process be given to them, or just capital punishment? Find out here on Total… Drama… Lllllllllluxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

Nightfall returns as the ship sails through the Pacific waters. The girls sat in their cabins, depressed over all that had transpired in Japan.

****Heather****

The queen bee sighs as she lied on her bed. Despite feeling gloomy over his decision, Heather could not really blame the geek for it. Still, she couldn't help but feel down for what could've been. As she laid there, Cody Jr, who had been recovering from his injury, flew up and rested on the queen bee's abdomen. Heather sadly stroked the bird thinking of its resemblance.

****Gwen****

The goth, just as disheartened by the events of Tokyo, sadly expressed her loss by drawing pictures of her and her lost love together in the sketchbook she finally picked up again.

****Bridgette****

The surfer girl sulked over losing Cody as well. She just finished sanding a surfboard she had been crafting for the geek as a gift.

****Courtney****

The CIT lied back on her bed, too. Sadly reflecting on losing yet another lover, Courtney pulled out her list of suggestions regarding the geek and jotted down one more. She wrote, "Come back to me"

****Sierra****

"I'll save you, Princess Sierra" the fangirl sadly said for her "Sir Cody" toy as she depressingly plays with it and her Sierra doll she weaved herself.

****Alejandro****

The Latin mastermind was enjoying himself as he happily drank the tropical beverage from the tiki bar.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro "With Cody gone, the girls are a saddened shell of their former selves. Makes my victory all the more easy"**

As the girls moped, their grieving was interrupted when, out of nowhere, men in police uniforms barged into their cabins.

"FREEZE!" They yelled as they seized each contestant.

"Whatever it was, Duncan did it!" Gwen shouted in a panic when the officers pulled everyone off the ship.

"Let me go, I demand to speak to my lawyers!" Courtney also shouted as the law enforcement brought them before their host.

"Chris, what is the meaning of this?" Heather barked at the host.

Chris McLean was in his warden outfit happily ready to elaborate, "Shipmates… or should I say… inmates… Welcome to Alcatraz Island! Almost fifty years ago, it served as the most secured and inescapable prison in the world. During its twenty nine years of operation, it also held some of the most notorious criminals, Al Capone, Machine Gun Kelly, and Robert Stroud. For today's challenge, you five will have to do something none of them all could… escape Alcatraz!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Heather angrily shouted again.

"Hey, three people did manage to do it before. Though they presumably drowned right after they did," the host chuckled, "Officers, put them behind bars!"

The interns dressed as policemen dragged Courtney, Bridgette, Sierra, Gwen, Heather and Alejandro into the prison part of the island.

"Be careful, my security force won't be the only danger lurking inside the old prison" Chris warned with a sadistic grin.

"Hehe, sucks to be them, huh?" Chef chatted idly with the host.

"Which reminds me, GUARDS!" Chris instructed them to also escort Chef into his respective holding area.

"What? But why?" Chef asked in a panic.

"Maybe doing some time in the slammer will make you know better than to take bribes" Chris angrily informed as Chef is dragged away.

****Later****

The five girls and Alejandro get hauled into different areas of the prison. Only Gwen and Courtney were in cells in the same hall.

****Heather****

"What happened to a fair trial?" Heather shouted after getting locked into her cramped cell while the guards left her in her solitary confinement.

****Alejandro****

After getting locked in his cell, the Latin Mastermind ponders on how to escape his prison.

**C.C.**

**Alejandro does his confessional inside the cell "Of all the foreign prisons I could have ended up, it happened to be an American…"**

****Bridgette****

The surfer girl anxiously paces around her cell.

**C.C.**

**Bridgette in her cell "Okay, I am a bit clusterphobic… I… I gotta get out of here!" **

Suddenly, she hears stomping sounds from the cell next to hers.

"Umm… is anyone there?" the surfer girl nervously calls out.

Unfortunately, the noise halted to an unwelcomed silence.

****Courtney and Gwen****

"Just wait until my lawyers hear about this! You are all so sued!" The CIT threatened as the guards wastes no time in leaving her.

"Calm down Courtney" Gwen told her from the cell next to the CIT's.

"Great, of all the people I am in prison with, it has to be weird goth girl…" Courtney angrily muttered.

"I'm not liking this either…" Gwen reminded her of their mutual disdain.

****Sierra****

The fangirl tries to bend the bars with all her strength but to no avail.

"There's gotta be a way out of here…" The stalker tells herself, "Wait a minute… Sir Cody will save me!"

Out of her pocket, she pulls out her Cody action figure and uses the sword that came with it to pick the lock.

"Come on…" Sierra said in frustration as she tries to pick it open.

After a minute of working it, the lock clicks and releases her confinement.

"That's how we do it!" The fangirl shouted before kissing the Cody figurine.

****Heather****

The queen bee looked around to see if there's anything she could escape with. Suddenly, she felt something crawling out of her backside.

"What the…" Heather said as the small latch-on revealed to be none other than the petit condor, "Cody Jr!"

The bird happily chirped back at her.

The queen bee had the perfect plan. She ushered the bird towards the cell door and instructed, "Come on, sneak through the bars and find me the key!"

The baby condor chirped affirmatively and complied. It walked outside the cell after slipping past the bars. It looked around at first and proceeded to fly off to search for the guard's key.

**C.C.**

**Heather "Just call me the Birdwoman of Alcatraz! Robert Stroud had canaries, I have condors!"**

****Courtney and Gwen****

"Bend, dammit!" Courtney yelled in frustration while trying pointlessly to bend the bars.

"It's pointless, Courtney" Gwen informed her of the hard truth, "We just have to sit back and let things come"

"Just like I sat back and let Duncan cheat on me with you?" the CIT reminded angrily.

"Nevermind" the goth responded in frustration.

Gwen was about to lay on the prison bed, but thought better seeing how old and filthy the molded spring mattress was. She only casually leaned against the aged walls.

"For what it's worth now Courtney… I'm sorry for betraying you with Duncan" Gwen expressed her regret at long last to the CIT.

Courtney looked back up at her from across the prison chamber, "I've gotten over him already…"

"Still… we were becoming such close friends until he returned back to the game. If I just chose my friendship with you over my initial attraction to the jerk, things would've been so much better for our team. Chris wouldn't have kept Duncan after Greece, since we wouldn't have had the tension he thrived on. Tyler would still have left in Area 51. Owen or Alejandro would go in Australia since we wouldn't be bickering there and whosever left from their team would go in Niagara Falls" Gwen explained.

Courtney smiled optimistically "Well, I probably would've lost him in some other scenario. And if things didn't go the way it did, we never would've seen Cody for who he truly was"

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Why not, gothy?" the CIT happily said to Gwen's relief.

****Alejandro****

"So I guess I became an intern while I was studying to go into Law School" One of the intern guards explained to the Latin Mastermind, "Chris promised us to put in a good word for us interns to the higher sources, but he's yet to show any sort of gratitude despite the numerous casualties us interns receive"

"Well, perhaps if you help me win, I will grant boons to your employment future when I win the money" Alejandro offered.

"I guess that sounds alright" the guard said as he opens the door for the Latin Arch Enemy. Alejandro grinned as he makes off from the prison chamber.

****Heather****

After a while of waiting, the young bird flies back to the queen bee after successfully obtaining a key from the guards.

"Awesome! Good work, Cody Jr" Heather praised as she unlocks her cell door.

"Hey, stop her!" The guards holler as they see the queen bee stepping out of her detainment. Heather grabs the baby condor and runs off for dear life from the guards.

"You'll never take me alive!" the queen bee taunted.

****Sierra****

As the fangirl ran through the prison halls, she hears a voice on the intercom.

"**Warning! Warning! We have a prison break! All detainees must be apprehended, dead or alive!"**

"That can't be good…" The fangirl said to herself as she starts to pick up speed.

"Sierra! Over here!" Gwen beckoned to the stalker when she ran past Courtney and her cell.

"Okay, one sec" Sierra pulled out her Sir Cody action figure to pick the locks again to get Gwen out first. After succeeding, she proceeds to help Courtney out.

All of a sudden, they hear a voice on the intercom once more, **"Warning! Warning! There has been a breach in security! All cell doors have been opened"**

As if on cue, the prison cells all open up in every chamber.

"Not a big deal," Gwen assured, "After all, who is contained here other than us?"

From across the hall, one of the opened cells revealed feet, just stepping out of their confinement.

The three girls nervously gulp after the CIT is left her cell. Once the figures stepped closer, they revealed to be none other than the gorillas the captured them back in the Congo jungle. The Alpha male beat his chest in fury and the pack charges viciously towards the trio.

"RUN!" Courtney screamed as the other two complied. The angry primates took chase.

****Bridgette****

After being released from the cell, the surfer girl nervously stepped out. Not knowing what awaited her from the nearby cell. As Bridgette got a look, what was exposed to her were none other than the group of Disney mascots who tried to mug Trent and Katie.

"…See ya!" the surfer girl turned and ran.

"GET HER!" Winnie the Pooh, who was in charge of the gang said as they chased after Bridgette.

****Heather****

After eluding the guards, the queen bee and her bird companion found themselves at the exercise yard in the outdoor facility of the prison.

"I think we lost them" Heather told Cody Jr while panting.

As the queen bee walks in the nightly outdoor gym, she hears a creak behind her. She turns to see nothing. More frightened than ever, she continues to tread the seemingly silent facility.

"Bridgette? Gwen? Courtney? Sierra? …Alejandro? Anyone?"

Suddenly, the creaking was heard again as a dumbbell gets knocked over, greatly startling her.

"Okay this is not funny, show yourself!" Heather commanded.

As she looked around, she finally noticed the shadow consumed by the moonlight. The queen bee immediately recognized said shadow with its glowing red eyes.

"DRACULA!"

****Alejandro****

As the Latin was searching for an escape, he noticed Sierra, Gwen, and Courtney running blindly in his direction after escaping the primates. Seizing the opportunity when they turned a sharp corner, he sticks his leg out and trips all three girls into another cell.

"Sorry Señoritas, but I am winning immunity this time as well!" The Latin mastermind informed as he wedged the cell lock with a nearby crowbar. He then sneered, "Adios, chicas!"

"Get us out of here you jackass!" The CIT barked angrily as Alejandro ran off.

****Chris****

The host, in his warden outfit, turns to the camera "Who will be the first in this jailbreak? What other familiar faces await them during their time behind bars? Find out here on Total Drama Llllllluxury Tour!"

"Come on, let me out! I needed the money!" Chef pleaded.

Chris turned to him, "If you can't do the time, don't do the crime"

* * *

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Alejandro, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody


	40. The Chefshank ReRedemption Pt 2

A/N: Just a reminder, be sure to vote and get your questions in. Polls close after I post the Aftermath.

* * *

Chris "And we're back! We join our inmates inside Alcatraz Prison. After they creatively escaped their cells, we decided to release the other prisoners as well. Many old faces return as they had some catching up to do with our contestants. Will anyone make it out alive in this penitentiary?"

"Let me out!" Chef pleaded.

Chris "Find out here on Total Drama Luxury Tour!"

****Courtney, Gwen and Sierra****

"Ugh! Stupid Alejandro!" Courtney yelled in frustration as she tries to open the barred cell.

"There's gotta be a way out of here!" Gwen told them.

"Hey look!" Sierra pointed out, "We can chisel through the moisturized concrete around the air vent to escape!"

"What can we use as a chisel?" Gwen asked skeptically.

Sierra happily pulled out her figure, "Sir Cody to the rescue!"

The fangirl used the toy to carve through the decrepit concrete to break out of their predicament.

****Bridgette****

The surfer girl, while still fleeing from the mascots, finds herself in the prison shower room.

"This isn't Oz… this isn't Oz…" Bridgette tells herself nervously as she walked across the molded old faculty.

"There she is!" The man in the Winnie the Pooh suit said as he and the rest of the mascots storm in.

"St… stay back…" the surfer girl pleaded as the Disney suits surround her.

She nervously stepped back but is then cornered in the shower room. Winnie the Pooh sadistically stepped forward. Just as Bridgette was about to scream, she hears a growl behind the cartoonish mob. They look behind to see none other than the Russian grey bear.

"Bruno!" Bridgette happily exclaimed.

The bear growled and viciously mauled Winnie the Pooh before turning to dispatch the rest of the mob. Afterwards, it happily hugged the surfer girl and they made off to find their escape from the prison.

****Alejandro****

The Latin Archenemy continued to search his way through the facility as a means to escape Alcatraz.

"It's gotta be here somewhere..." he tells himself. All of a sudden he feels a hand grab him from behind. Startled, he jumps back to see a familiar nuisance.

"Can I be on the show?" the Salaryman asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alejandro fled for dear life from his Japanese antagonizer.

****Heather****

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the queen bee screamed as she and Cody Jr try to escape the shadowy man that was Count Dracula in the outdoor gym. Heather continued to flee from the phantomlike being, but in the second swoop, it grabbed her and lifts her in the air, "LET ME GO!" Heather screamed as Dracula kept its hold onto her.

Cody Jr immediately begins flying at the wraith. The baby bird pecks at the vampire's red eyes, thus forcing the queen bee out of its grasp. She lands on the ground but quickly recovered. The condor lands on her as well and the pair flee the weightlifting facility.

****Sierra, Gwen, and Courtney****

After successfully chiseling an opening, the trio climbed up the ventilation shaft from the cell and through one of the utility corridors.

"We're almost through!" Courtney happily announced.

"Just a little closer" Gwen added.

"And we made it!" Sierra finished.

The three find themselves at last on the roof of the prison.

"How do we get down?" the fangirl asked.

"And what's that up there?" the goth also inquired.

"It looks like a giant birdcage" The CIT observed as the unique opened and empty prison was held above them.

As if on cue, an ear shattering screech can be heard from above. The three look up to see the Mother Condor from Easter Island.

"Not good!" They all say in unison.

****Alejandro****

The Latin Arch Enemy ran into the cafeteria room.

"Where is it?" He angrily asked himself now getting frustrated. He then hears several footsteps approach him. He looked back to be reunited with the pack of Siberian tigers.

"Nice gatos…" Alejandro nervously said as he slowly backs away from the hostile cats. As he backtracked, he looked back to see Bridgette and Bruno run past them. He then noticed a hunch of meat in the cafeteria's food trays. Alejandro grinned with his new scheme.

"Hungry, kitties?"

****Bridgette****

The surfer girl rides on Bruno as he darted down the prison halls. They eventually run into the penitentiary recreational area with a TV and pool table.

"The exit has to be somewhere" Bridgette tells her bear accomplice.

Suddenly, they see a hunch of meat get thrown into the room. The pack of Siberian tigers follows the projectile into the recreational facility. After nearly finishing the meal, they then snarled at Bridgette and Bruno. The wild felines slowly surround the two as the bear chivalrously defended Bridgette. Just as the tigers were ready to pounce, Heather runs into the room blindly as she narrowly escaped Dracula.

"Heather?" Bridgette asked the queen bee.

"Bridgette?" Heather responded.

Realizing the situation, the queen bee and Cody Jr stood behind the defensive bear as the wildcats circle them. Wasting no time, all the tigers leapt on the bear. Bruno tries to throw the vicious tigers off of him but his thrown on his back after succumbing to their weight.

"We gotta help him!" The surfer girl pleaded to the queen bee.

"Let's see what we have to work with…" Heather looked around and notices the cue sticks by the pool table. She and Bridgette grabbed them and with the sticks, they begin striking the tigers off of Bruno.

"Bad kitties!" Bridgette scolded as she whacks the last wildcat off of the bear.

Bruno recovered and helped at fending off the tigers. The bear swiped its paw and knocks three tigers across the recreational facility. Seeing their opportunity, Heather and Bridgette hop onto the bear and Bruno flees the scene from the dazed tiger pack. As they escaped the tigers, they continue to search for their escape route. Suddenly again, the ceiling collapsed on them and Sierra, Courtney, and Gwen land on top of the bear as well.

"What the… Where were you three?" The queen bee inquired.

"We were escaping a cell that Alejandro locked us into. We made it up to the roof but the Mother Condor knocked us back into here" Sierra explained.

"Think he threw the meat into our room to lure the tigers after us?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"Probably… wouldn't be the first time he made someone live bait…" Heather informed, recalling Africa last season.

After a while of running through the chambers, Bruno stops to take a break. Bridgette begins treating his claw wounds while the other girls ponder on an escape plan.

"Any ideas?" Gwen asked the others.

"Maybe if Bruno pulled out one of the toilets in a cell, we can escape through the sewer line" Sierra suggested.

The bear got the message and, with its massive strength, pulled out a toilet from a prison cell and revealing a gaping hole into the sewers. The five surround said hole.

"Eww…" the CIT said with disgust, "I'm not going in there…"

"Me neither, this stuff hasn't been touched in fifty years!" The queen bee added, "There's gotta be another way out"

Ending their break, Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, and Sierra hop back on Bruno.

"Coming Heather?" Sierra asked.

"I'll catch up, just focus on beating Alejandro out of here!" the queen bee informed. The four nod and ride off. The queen wanders on her own into the next chamber. She then noticed glowing eyes from the darkened cells, "In hindsight, maybe this wasn't a good idea"

The eyes revealed to be belonging to the Yukon timber wolves.

****Alejandro****

The master of manipulation continues his search.

"What is this, a labyrinth?" Alejandro muttered angrily.

The arch enemy then feels a seismic rumbling. He looked behind him to see the mechanical bulls from Spain charging right at him. In a panic, he fled for dear life from the mechanized steers in the opposite direction.

****Sierra, Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette****

As the four rode the halls atop of Bruno, they find themselves in the Death Row facility.

"Of all places…" Bridgette spoke up nervously.

"Don't worry, Bruno can take anything this place throws at us" Gwen assured.

"Don't jinx it!" Sierra warned.

As if on cue, they feel a ravaging earthquake shake the floor. They see the mechanized contraption drive towards them.

"EL DIABLO GIGANTE!" They all scream at once.

The mechanical titan prepared to charge the group as the bear turns around runs the other way.

****Alejandro****

The Latin managed to escape the rest of the robot cattle. He continues to run until he sees Heather waiting for him.

"Hello Heather" Alejandro screamingly greeted.

Tears sprouted from the queen bee as she jumped in the Latin's arms, "Oh Alejandro, since Cody turned me down… I just need someone to hold me!"

Alejandro was initially thrown back by this unexpected move, but came to his senses instantly. He then shoved the queen bee into one of the cells, "Nice try, Mi Amor, but I don't fall for the same trick twice" he taunted as he proceeds to close the cell door.

"You already did…" Heather grinned.

"What?" The Latin felt some of the meat, that the tigers failed to completely finish, strapped to his backside. He turns around to see the timber wolves growling at him.

"Nice perros?" He said right before the canines jump onto him, forcing him into a cell of his own.

Heather followed them into it. With a crack of her whip she always seems to find when it comes to dog-sledding, the wolves release their hold on him and the queen bee pushed him into the toilet hole created for him by Bruno earlier.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Alejandro screamed in disgust as he landed in fifty year old fecal sewer line.

"You look better in my opinion" the queen bee taunted.

She then cracked her whip again, and the tamed wolves bended over the hole and add their fair share of waste onto the defiled Latin. Cody Jr gave his own contribution as well to the waste pile.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! AAAAAUUUUGGGHH!" Alejandro cursed the queen bee as he agonizes in excrement.

"Always remember to flush!" Heather gave the final insult as she pulls the handle. The force of the water flushes him through the entire sewer system.

"¡JOOOOOOOOODIENDO PERRRRRRRRRRRRA!"

****Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen****

Atop of Bruno, at long last, the four finally escaped the prison through the main door. Outside, Warden Chris and a caged Chef awaited them.

"Winners, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, and Sierra!" the host announced.

Not long after, Heather and Cody Jr escaped the prison after following the bear tracks.

"Heather, we did it!" Gwen exclaimed happily.

"Yep, we sure did!" The CIT added.

As Heather reached the group, she looked up to see the Mother Condor flying above them. She then looked down at Cody Jr who begins flapping his wing.

"Guess it's your time as well isn't it, little buddy" Heather sadly understood.

Cody Jr flew into the air, after fully recovering from his broken wing, and lands on top of the monstrous condor matriarch.

All five girls sadly waved goodbye to the parting birds as they flew south back to Rapa Nui.

What's that awful smell?" Courtney asked in disgust.

As if on cue, Alejandro is finally flushed out of the outdoor sewer pipe. Being completely drenched in feces, he was hardly unidentifiable.

"…mill…ion… dollars… where…" he crawled pitifully after his ordeal.

"Yeah…" Chris said to him, "We're not letting you, in that type of hygiene, back onto the boat. So let's do a quick Sardine Ceremony right here and now! Who votes who?"

"Alejandro!" All five girls say at once without hesitation.

"He…Heather?" Poop covered Alejandro suggested in his agony.

"Sorry, Al-buddy, but here's your lifejacket" Chris, while repulsed, throws him the lifejacket.

"Uggh…" Alejandro pitifully wept.

"WE WON!" All five girls happily formed a group hug with each other after finally defeating Alejandro.

"Alright, ladies let's get back onto the ship!" Chris instructed.

"Can you let me out now?" Chef pleaded the host.

"I suppose you served your time" Chris complied and released the prisoner and they both follow the girls back onto the ship, leaving the defiled Latin.

"…ugh..." was all Alejandro could say after his suffering. Suddenly a figure walked up to him.

"Where's the bathroom?" Salaryman asked.

****Later****

The ship sets sail once again and the five girls happily sat next to each other, no longer feeling tension or animosity amongst each other. Chris walked up to them aboard the ship as well.

"Well girls, it seemed you all put aside your differences after finally beating Alejandro"

"Guess so" Sierra answered for the group.

"Well let's take care of that shall we?" Chris said with a scheme of his own.

"What are you planning?" Heather eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, it's just that… I've neglected to actually specify what the prize for this season was since it began" Chris informed.

"Wasn't it a million dollars again?" Courtney asked.

"Never said the precise amount. Since this season is our highest budget yet, we are upping the ante and making it FIVE million dollars!"

"We could split it five-ways" Bridgette happily suggested. No one made any objections to the idea.

"Let me finish!" Chris angrily ordered, "Not only that, but the winner will also spend a truly luxurious world tour across the world once again on the ship, minus the challenges"

"Whoever wins could just let the other four on too" Gwen suggested her idea as well.

"LET ME FINISH!" Chris said angrily, "But after tricking… I mean… spontaneously convincing a certain someone to sign a certain contract, the final reward to this season is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"A Cody!"

"What?" The five were taken back by the final prize.

"What do you mean?" Heather inquired.

"Whoever wins will earn a Miai contract forcing Cody to be yours in any way you seem fit" The wicked host informed them with a grin.

"Forcing Cody into a relationship?" Bridgette asked.

"I would say more on the lines of him having to be with you without him ever feeling bad by choosing you over the other four" Chris corrected.

The girls, despite ending their prior conflicts, competitively look at each other.

"Hoping you all clobber each other at once, we are making this last challenge a final five for the rewards!" Chris then turned to the camera "Where are we holding the geek hostage while strapped to the five million dollar briefcase? Find out the details on the upcoming Aftermath, here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Sierra

* * *

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Alejandro

Votes:

Gwen – Alejandro

Heather – Alejandro

Bridgette – Alejandro

Sierra – Alejandro

Courtney – Alejandro

Alejandro – Heather

Eliminated:

Alejandro – Voted out


	41. Aftermath 3: Starstruck Hollywood

Owen "Welcome everyone!"

Blaineley "To Total Drama Luxury Tour Aftermath!"

Owen and Blaineley "Right here in the final destination in Hollywood, California!"

*cues theme music*

"Welcome everyone to our third and final Aftermath show" Blaineley greeted as she and Owen stood in their outdoor studio surrounded by Total Drama fans. The studio also had five different sections of bleachers that different groups of eliminated contestants sat.

"You may be wondering why everyone is separated so oddly" Owen informed, "It's because since the big issue today is the added reward to the game's winner!"

"Hmm… where could Cody be? I don't see him in any section" Blaineley schemingly asked.

"Look up" Owen answered.

Everyone in the studio looks up at the Westin Diplomat Resort Hotel standing behind the studio. At the very top of it there was the gap toothed geek, strapped to the five million dollar briefcase, hanging over the peak of the building.

"THIS IS EXPLOITATION!" the geek hollered angrily down at them.

"HELLO, THIS IS TOTAL DRAMA, HAVE WE MET?" Blaineley sarcastically responded using the microphone to communicate with the geek, "Our first seg…"

"Excuse me, but I will take over from here!" A man walked in to reveal himself as none other than the "still working" Celebrity Manhunt co-host, Josh.

"Josh? What are you doing here? Did Celebrity Manhunt fire you as well?" Blaineley asked.

"No, I still have a real job"

"Then why are you here?" Owen also inquired.

Josh looks valiantly in the air, "When there are girls clawing and scratching at each other, I will be there! Now, moving on, in case you were all wondering, the five bleachers represent each team the former contestants are rooting for regarding who wins the prize money and Cody's legally binding love!"

Josh walks over to one bleacher consisting of four contestants, "Please welcome, Team Bridgette! DJ, Leshawna, Harold, and Beth!"

The live audience surrounding the outdoor studio cheered loudly.

"Now you four, why are you rooting for the surfer girl?" Josh inquired curiously.

"Bridgette is so nice!" Beth answered.

"And she's the least insane of all of them!" Leshawna added.

"We just think nice people go well with nice people" DJ also put his two cents in.

"GO BRIDGETTE!" Harold finally added.

"Very good, next we have Team Sierra! Consisting of just Izzy and Noah!"

"The Izzy Brigade fully endorses Sierra being with Cody!" Izzy announced as she sat on Noah's lap.

"What can I say?" Noah adds, "Sometimes sane and crazy click"

Izzy only giggled and smooches the bookworm.

"I have to add my personal bias to this team as well" Owen confessed.

"Now we have Team Gwen!" Josh said as he approaches the bleacher with the most people on it, "We have, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Lindsay, and Justin! So why should Gwen win?"

"Cody had been crazy for her since season one" Trent explained, "He was more trusting and loyal to her than me and Duncan combined"

"I agree with Trent!" Katie happily supported her boyfriend.

"I agree with Katie!" Sadie happily supported her BFF.

"Same here" Tyler also expressed his views, "I knew Gwen was the one for Cody ever since she put her hands in his pants in the Amazon. Not to mention when I took their picture together in Jamaica"

"And I guess I should support my fellow Drama Brother with his first love" Justin also added, "Besides, then Courtney will give this handsome fellow a shot"

"Okay, speaking of the CIT," Josh said while moving on to the next bleacher, "Now we have Team Courtney! Which just composed of the evil ex's, Duncan and Geoff, as well as Eva!"

"We only choose this side because the C-I-T would make the geek's life a living H-E-L-L!" the punk informed.

"Bridge! Bridgette Bridgette!" Psycho Geoff concurred.

Eva then stated, "I support the toughest…" she then sat down.

"Okay…" Josh said, backing up uneasily, "Lastly, we have Team Heather! …Is this it?"

Ezekiel was the only one sitting on the Team Heather bleacher who was currently searching for nose gold, "Looks like it, eh! But don't worry, the Zeke is worth ten eliminated contestants! Check it!"

"There you have it, folks! Alejandro is unable to attend for he needed medical examinations after landing in criminal waste" Josh informed.

Blaineley stepped in, "We also ran a poll for you, the viewers, to put down who you all want to win the geeky grand prize! Owen, what are the results?"

Owen read from the grand totals, sixteen thousand votes for Bridgette, ten thousand votes for Courtney, sixty-eight thousand votes for Heather, eighty-six thousand votes for Gwen, and sixty-seven thousand votes for Sierra! And… it looks like one vote for Blaineley…" the chubby teen said while eyeing Blaineley suspiciously.

"Wow, Gwen dominated the polls, hehe…" Blaineley nervously said while the entire Peanut Gallery glared at her, "What? Some people want their favorite celebrity to date their idols… hehe…"

"No one's buying it…" Josh informed.

"Well… he does have a cute butt…" Blaineley confessed while looking at the hanging geek.

"Boy does he…" Owen added.

Noah states sarcastically, "Yeah… I don't know which one of you is creepier… and Blaineley, aren't you like thirty?"

"LOVE KNOWS NO AGE!" The cougar shouted.

"Yeah… well clearly Gwen is the favorite by the viewers. Heather just barely defeated Sierra for second. And the Codette and CoCou fans were utterly decimated" Josh infomed, "Now it's time for our Q&A segment of the show! Where we read the viewers question out loud!"

"I'll read the first one," Owen said as he puts the letters up on the big screen, "Asher Tye asks Tyler, "Having nearly fallen for one of Al's tricks, wrecked Lindsay's chance to win the game, and had to give up your own chance in order to make amends, is there anything you'd like to say Mr. Mastermind now that he's been kicked out too?'"

The jock smiled as Lindsay leaned next to him, "He tried and failed, also the dude got his crapuppance! Hehe…"

Blaineley was the next to read, "Inughost2.0 asks Duncan, "How do you feel about the new do Cody's given you?"

The delinquent only grits his teeth over the loss of his green Mohawk.

"Actions speak louder than words I guess" Josh chuckled, "Next question, Hyperforce asks Alejandro, How does it feel knowing that Heather outwitted, humiliated, and defeated you two seasons in a row?" Well though the Latin Mastermind isn't here, we can still ask him via satellite where he is currently getting disinfected for plunging into diverse fecal matter"

The big screen shows Alejandro in a quarantined room where men in protective suits were testing the Arch Enemy, "Mill...ion… dollars… where? Million… Pineapples…"

"Next question comes from Asher Tye again, this one goes to Leshawna, "Last time you said that the relationship between yourself and Gwen was over. Kaput. Finished. Given that, since then, she managed to drop about 200 lbs. of dead weight and attitude and apparently come back from the dark side, does this still stand? Afterall, you can't help who you fall in love with, especially when you're young. Are you gonna give Gwendolyn another chance, or at least let her earn one?"'

Leshawna sighed, "I guess it's all uphill from here between me and that white girl. I guess in time I can patch things up with her for real this time"

Duncan only rolled his eyes.

"Next question," Blaineley announced, "RGZ Archer asks Trent, "just curious as to your thoughts on Cody voting himself out in the previous challenge"

"Well, I did tell him selflessness was the right choice. I had no idea the show had to step in and squeeze more tension from the poor kid" the musician confessed.

"Well we did and we are proud of it!" Blaineley happily informed.

"Last question," Owen announced, "Blainerific90 asks us, "Why can't Cody go to Blaineley? She is hella hot and much more talented those other losers'"

"Hehe… my fans and their fantasies…" Blaineley nervously reminded.

Josh and Owen just glare at Mildred.

Changing the subject Blaineley moves on, "This concludes our Q&A session!"

"For our next segment," Josh began, "We will have a member from each team to have ourselves a good old fashioned woman on woman mud wrestling match!"

"Ahem," Noah cut in, "This is a children's show…"

"No mud wrestling?" Josh asked sadly.

"Instead, our challenge will be a tag team competition of another "Rematch with Your Demons!" Blaineley announced, "Each team must send out one boy and one girl for this challenge!"

"But I don't have a girl on my team, eh!" Ezekiel reminded.

"Well, Blaineley, if you wanted to fill the void" Owen ushered the drama mogul.

"Fine, but only for ratings sake" Blaineley stood next to the prairie boy, "I suppose allying with one of the show's favorite dark horses would improve my image"

"I'm a favorite, eh?" Homeschool asked.

"You're like the Boba Fett of Total Drama"

"Sweet!"

Josh turned to Team Courtney, "Eva, and who else?"

"I will…" The de-mohawked delinquent volunteered.

"Izzy Brigade?" Owen asked Team Sierra.

"Come on Noah!" Izzy happily dragged the bookworm into the center of the stage next to Blaineley and the Zeke, as well as Duncan and Eva.

"Team Bridgette?" Josh asked.

"Me and Leshawna will!" Harold eagerly stepped forward, "I have to show her my mad skillz!"

"We can do this, baby!" Leshawna added.

"And team Gwen?" Owen asked.

"Blaineley and I have a little score to settle" Katie informed regarding last Aftermath's fiasco, "Come on Trent!"

"Hehe… alright" The musician hesitantly complied.

"I suppose the demons in this segment will simply be about rematching with your former competitors" Josh reminded.

"WHO ARE YOU ROOTING FOR, CODY?" Owen asked the geek with his microphone.

"I PLEAD THE FIFTH!" Cody hollered back from atop the massive building.

"Fair enough, okay here are the rules of the game" Josh explained, "Each pair must focus on knocking your opponents off the giant Hollywood Star platform set up for all of you at the center of the studio! Hooked poles will be given to each of you to use to pull each other off the stage. Whoever remains at the very end will win the advantage for whom they represent!"

The pairs composing of Ezekiel and Blaineley, Eva and Duncan, Harold and Leshawna, and Noah and Izzy stepped up to bat.

"Come on, Noah! This is the Izzy Brigade's game!" the psychopath giddily shouted.

Trent nervously looked at the fire in Katie's eyes towards Blaineley.

"This one is in the bag, eh!" Ezekiel boasted.

Duncan and Eva just prepare to bring the pain.

"On your mark, get set," Owen started the challenge, "Sling your hook!"

Wasting no time, Katie lunged at Blaineley. The former co-host tried to parry the oncoming attack with her pole but Sadie's BFF tackles her off the stage.

"Katie and Blaineley are eliminated" Owen announced.

Katie ignored this and continues to beat on Blaineley, unremorseful after her unfair elimination last Aftermath. Trent only sighed. Josh relishing in the cat fight, devotes his entire attention to the tussling girls.

Leshawna and Eva took turns swinging their hooked poles against one another. Eva had the upper hand due to her superior strength, but the girl with attitude stood her ground. Izzy was gonna join the female tussle, but Noah pulled her back. She looked at him curiously but the bookworm responded by tapping his forehead.

Trent and Duncan also competitively locked hooks against one another. Reigniting their past animosities, the delinquent and the musician compete in a battle of strength. Duncan gets the upper hand by tripping Trent to his knees.

"Gotta do better than that, Elvis!" The delinquent taunted as he knocks the musician off the platform.

"Trent is eliminated" Owen announced.

Duncan then turned his sights on Harold who had been dueling with Ezekiel. He put his hook onto Harold's pants, and lifted the nerd up, wedgie-style. Harold screamed in pain as he is tossed off the star platform. The punk laughed in triumph, but it was short-lived, because two poles hooked around his ankles and the delinquent is tripped off the star platform courtesy of the Izzy Brigade.

"Harold and Duncan are eliminated!" Josh announced once more.

Eva and Leshawna continue to go at it, but with one strong shove, the muscle woman pushed Leshawna off of the stage.

"Leshawna is eliminated" Owen informed once more.

Eva turned to Ezekiel who stood before her, shaking. The prairie boy nervously stepped back as the female bully approaches him. Homeschool then pointed at the Izzy Brigade who were clearly the biggest threat in this competition. Eva complied and turned her attention towards them. Noah was taken back at these turn of events but regained his composure.

"Calm down Eva, remember the season one finale?" Noah made reference to the brutes.

Eva halts as she recollected the events, but it was cut short as the opportunistic Ezekiel shoves her from behind and knocking Eva onto Noah, sending them both off the stage.

"Noah and Eva are eliminated!" Owen informed again.

Now it came down between Team Heather's last representative versus Team Sierra's.

"Cadet Izzy MAD!" Izzy, clearly upset by the Zeke's stunt, said and prepared for retribution. Without a second of hesitation, the psychopath whacks Homeschool right off the stage and into the bleachers.

"Ezekiel is eliminated!" Josh announced.

"Which means Team Sierra wins!" Owen added.

"Huzzah!" Izzy backflips off the stage and onto Noah, "For the Izzy Brigade!"

"For my pelvis..." The bookworm said after the psychopath happily landed on him.

Blaineley, who recovered from her beating, slowly gets up to join in the commentary, "That's right, in the final challenge, Sierra wins the advantage! Show everyone what she won!"

*Drums roll*

…

…

…

…

…

"A key!" Josh announced.

Owen turned to the camera, "What will the key open for Sierra? Will it help her win the grand prize? Or will the Codemeister fall into someone else's hands?"

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Cody pleaded from above the hotel building.

All three hosts say at once, "Find out in the finale of Total… Drama… Lllllllluxury Tour!"

* * *

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Alejandro

* * *

A/N: Big heads up, the finale may take a while to finish. Could be as long as a week or maybe even more. Remember the very begining of the story when I said the ending was unclear. Well I still haven't figured it out yet. Well, hears hoping it satisfies most of you. Also, thanks for all who sent in their questions, sorry for those I missed.


	42. Total Drama Roullete! Pt 1

A/N: Well the ending isn't completely finished, but it's pretty much figured out. Anyways sit back and enjoy the finale! :D

* * *

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Luxury Tour… Alcatraz… Here our remaining six spent some time behind bars. Each prisoner creatively planned their escape. Bridgette got the help of her bear inmate, Heather had a little birdie, and the other three reenacted the infamous escape decades ago. However, Alejandro made the plunge down the sewer line and escaped… in last place! The defiled Latin was finally sent home, leaving the five bachelorinas left! Now, with one more challenge to go… Who will win the money? Who will win the Luxury Cruise? And who get's Cody? Find out here on the finale, of Total… Drama… Llllllllllllllluxury Tour!"

*cues theme music*

After hearing the news regarding the grand prize this season, the girls haven't spoken a word to each other since.

**C.C.**

**Gwen "Just when Courtney and I finally made up, we have to go after each other's throats all over again! But since it's for Cody…"**

**Bridgette "I kinda feel bad about forcing this on Cody, but maybe it's for the best. Now he can be happy with me without feeling guilty about hurting the others!"**

**Sierra "Soooo close to my Codykins… I can taste it… mmm… cinnamon…"**

**Courtney "First thing on my list… Win Cody… Second thing… File a restraining order for him against the other girls!"**

**Heather "This isn't about forcing Cody into anything! I intend to win because the money had been stolen from me last season! But if I win another prize on the side, who am I to decline?"**

The ship makes port to Hollywood California. Wasting no time, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, and Sierra all step off the ship. Before them, was the crowd of fans behind the velvet ropes and the red carpet leading them to where the peanut gallery awaited in front of the Westin Diplomat Resort Hotel.

"Welcome ladies" Josh greeted.

"Chris is awaiting you inside!" Blaineley added.

The girls look at each other competitively and then quietly enter the Hotel. As they walked inside, they were nearly blinded by the light that flashed in their eyes. Just when their irises adapted, what was revealed before them was what looked like one big game show. As if on cue, Chris entered the room in his Gilded Chris ceremonial tux.

"Welcome ladies, to Total Drama Roulette!" the formal host announced.

"What are you putting us through this time?" Heather suspiciously inquired.

"Well for the first part of the final challenge, we are having ourselves a game show challenge, reviewing all you have been put through both mentally and physically!" Chris elaborated.

"This is gonna get lame…" Gwen annoyingly said.

"Get to your booths ladies, 'cuz the game is about to begin!"

The five girls comply and stood in their respective booths that surrounded a roulette wheel.

"What do those symbols on the roulette wheel mean?" Bridgette nervously inquired.

Chris explained, "Each contestant will take turns spinning the roulette wheel. Whatever arrow at the top lands on will determine the category the player receives as a challenge. The types of challenges are depicted as a Peanut, Cody, a World Map, a Demon Alejandro, a Joker Chef, and a Skull. If the arrow lands on the Peanut symbol, you will be asked a trivia question regarding one of the former shipmates. Since the Codemeister is a reward, we felt it necessarily to include trivial questions regarding the geek specifically if the arrow lands on his symbol"

**C.C.**

**Sierra "Hehehehe… the other girls have NO chance against me!"**

Chris continued "The World Map symbols will be asking a contestant a query regarding one of the many destinations we visited this season! Now for the fun symbols! Demon Alejandro symbols will be much trickier, for if the arrow lands on one them, said contestant will have to repeat one of the challenges they had previously overcame. Next is the Joker Chef symbol, if you are fortunate enough to land on it, you can send your question to someone else. If they get it wrong, you reap the benefits. But if they get it right, you are the one who suffers. Finally, the skull symbol, this one will pick from one of the other categories randomly and if you guess it wrong, you lose half your points!"

"Our points?" Courtney asked skeptically.

"Indeed, to get past this part of the challenge, you must win a total of one thousand points! Answering Peanut Gallery and World Map questions will grant you fifty points respectively! Cody questions give you one hundred points. Demon Alejandro icons will get you a two hundred and fifty points if you do the challenge successfully. Skull requests net you three hundred points if you guess or complete the challenge right. And the Joker Chef prize will be determined depending on the random question or challenge. Answering questions wrong will also deduct the possible points earned from your total score! Whoever gains one thousand points first will get a head start on the second part of the challenge, which is to scale the hotel up to the top where your rewards are awaiting you" Chris finished.

The girls look up to glass ceiling above the countless floors below it to see Cody being hung above the hotel while strapped to the five million dollar briefcase.

"Don't worry, Cody! I'll be right up there!" Gwen hollered up to him while the others glare at her.

"Now without further ado, let's begin! Here on Total Drama Roulette!" Chris said as he pulled out his cue cards. "Let's go alphabetically, Bridgette, you're up! Spin the wheel!"

The surfer girl walked over to the roulette wheel and proceeded to spin it. After a brief period of spinning, the arrow points to the Peanut Symbol.

"Bridgette, your question is… "How many types of animals had Justin seduced this season?"

The surfer girl took a minute to ponder, "Is it… five?"

"Correct! A condor, a bear, timber wolves, fish, and a pack of gorillas! Fifty points for you! Courtney, you're up next! Spin the wheel!"

"Here it goes" The CIT obeyed and spun the roulette wheel. The arrow eventually points to the Cody symbol.

"Courtney, your question regarding the Codemeister is… "What is Cody's favorite flavor of chips?"'

"Umm… Dill Pickle?" Courtney nervously answered.

"Wrong! Minus one hundred points!" The host responded. Courtney lowered her head shamefully.

"Hah! Some potential girlfriend you are!" Sierra taunted, "Every true wife knows his favorite flavor is barbecue!"

"Gwen, you're up next!" Chris happily informed, "Give the wheel a go!"

The goth spun next. The result turned out to be a Demon Alejandro.

"A rematch with your demons!" Chris announced, "Chef!"

Chef came in with his disturbing showgirl garb and gave Gwen a glass of blended up food.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, disgusted by the contents.

"A blend of raw snails, oysters, frog legs, Andouillette sausage, and duck liver! Courtesy of the Paris challenge! Bon appétit!"

"This is for Cody… this is for Cody…" the goth takes a minute before summing up the will to chug the vile blend down.

"Come… keep it all in for the points…" Chris said with a grin.

After chugging it all down as quickly as possible, Gwen pauses to keep it in before taking her seat.

"Two hundred and fifty points for Gwen!" the host announced, "Next up, Heather!"

The queen bee spun the wheel. After spinning, the arrow points to the Cody symbol once again.

"Heather, your question is… When is Cody's Birthday?"

"Didn't you say he was luck you even remembered his name?" Sierra taunted the queen bee.

Heather glared back at Sierra, "April first…"

"Correct! One hundred points to Heather!"

The queen bee blew a raspberry at the stalker.

"Sierra," Chris turned to her, "Spin the wheel!"

The fangirl complied and spun the wheel to reveal the arrow pointing at the Jester Chef symbol.

"Sierra, now you can choose which competitor you want to receive your question! If they guess right, they get the points while yours are deducted, if they guess wrong, they lose the points and you gain them! Who do you pick?"

"Gwen" Sierra smugly stated as the goth nervously gulped.

"Gwen, your question is… what color are Cody's eyes?" Chris asked.

"Blue!" the goth quickly answered.

"Wrong! They are teal!" the host responded.

"Oh come on!" Gwen said in frustration.

"A real girlfriend would spend more time in looking into her lover's eyes" Sierra smugly stated.

"Minus one hundred points from Gwen and another hundred given to Sierra! Thus concluding round one!"

**Scores: Bridgette: 50; Courtney: -100; Gwen: 150; Heather: 100; Sierra: 100**

"Round two," Chris continued, "Bridgette, you're up! Spin the wheel!"

The surfer girl spun it and she got the Skull icon.

"Bridgette, for landing on the skull, you can either guess right for three hundred points, or guess wrong and have half your points deducted!" Chris informed.

"The risk isn't so bad this early in the game" Bridgette announced confidently.

"It may be, because this category will be under the Rematch with Your Demons! This reunion challenge will be an Alaskan woodworking theme!" Chris informed as Chef brought in some lumber boards, "You have five minutes to construct a lasting shack! Begin!"

Wasting no time, Bridgette grabs a hammer and nails and gets to work. Time seemed to go by twice as fast as the amateur lumberjill tries her hardest to get the shack ready.

"Tick tock" Gwen taunted.

Ignoring her distracter, Bridgette continues to work. As the last minute went by, the surfer girl finally hit the final nail into the shack.

"Three hundred points for Bridgette!" Chris announced.

Bridgette happily bowed before blowing a kiss up to Cody. The geek nervously blushed and looked the opposite direction.

"Courtney, can you get out of the red?" Chris smugly asked.

The CIT walked up to the roulette wheel and proceeded to spin it. The wheel lands on Cody once again. She nervously looked back at the other four girls who were chuckling at her.

"Courtney, your next Cody question is… what brand of body spray does Cody use?" Chris inquired.

"I… I should know this one…" the CIT ponders. She looked back to Sierra and Gwen who instantly got it but were not so keen on revealing it to Courtney. It's… it's…"

"Five seconds…"

"New Herbs… no wait! Saw! Saw Body Spray!" The CIT finally blurted out.

"Well the first one is wrong… but I guess I can show some remorse for you… congratulations, you're back to zero!" Chris joyfully informed, "Gwen, your turn again!" The goth spun the wheel and the arrow pointed at the world map icon. "Gwen, your question is… what was the name of the Danish castle we visited?"

Gwen tried to think about it for a minute, but Chris rushed her, "Bran Castle?"

"Wrong! That was the one in Romania. The one from Denmark was Nyborg Castle! Fifty point deduction!" Chris announced as the goth scoffed, "Heather…"

The queen bee spun the wheel and it landed on another Cody icon.

"Heather, your question is… What is the name of Cody's stuffed emu?"

"Jerry!" Heather blurted out.

"…You answered that a little faster than I anticipated…" Chris eyes the queen bee suspiciously, "But you win another one hundred points! Sierra, you're up next!"

Sierra spun the wheel, and it lands on another world map icon.

"Sierra, your question is… what is the name of the giant fish the teams had to catch in Newfoundland?"

"I also watch the episodes of the current season over and over so this one is easy! It's Ol' Cat Eyes!" the fangirl proudly answered.

"Correct! Fifty points to you! This concludes Round Two!"

**Scores: Bridgette: 350; Courtney: 0; Gwen: 100; Heather: 200; Sierra: 150**

"Bridgette, can you keep your lead? We'll find out because here is Round Three!" the host announced.

The surfer girl spun the wheel and it landed on a Peanut symbol.

"Bridgette, your question is… who was eliminated in the season's only elimination orientated tie breaker?"

"That one is easy, the one who should have stayed eliminated, Alejandro!" Bridgette confidentially answered.

"Correct! Fifty points for you! Next up, Courtney!"

The CIT spun the wheel and it landed on a Demon Alejandro icon.

"A Rematch with Your Demons challenge!" Chris informed as Chef brought in a mechanical bull, "Courtney, if you can stay on this bull for three minutes, you win the two hundred and fifty points!"

Courtney hopped aboard the bull, and without hesitation, it began to try and throw her off. The mechanical beast shook violently to throw her off of it. The stubborn and strong CIT kept hold for dear life as the steel cattle continues its relentless struggle. The bull ran in circles trying to get the girl off its back but she continued her hold for the entirety of the three minutes.

"Two hundred and fifty points for Courtney!" The host announced.

"Yes! In your face, losers!" Courtney taunted her love rivals after regaining momentum.

"Gwen!"

Gwen spun the wheel for it to land on yet another Cody icon.

"Gwen, your question is… Ten years from now, what does Cody see himself doing?"

The goth grinned mischievously, "Cruisin' the streets on his customized scooter, scopin' out the ladies and lettin' them down easy"

"Correct! One hundred points!" Chris announced.

Cody only embarrassingly looked away, shameful of the irony.

"Heather!"

The queen bee spun the wheel to get a peanut icon.

"Heather, your question is… What god did Izzy speak for back in Easter Island?"

"What? How am I supposed to remember that one?" Heather spoke out angrily.

"Hehe… should've known that you were being tested on it" the host responded with a grin.

The queen bee looked at the other four who were just as puzzled, even Sierra.

"I… I don't know…" Heather conceded.

"Fifty point deduction, and the answer was Make-Make, Chief god of the Tangata Manu"

"How ever did that slip my mind?" Heather sarcastically sneered.

Sierra got up next to spin the wheel, her result was a world map icon.

"Sierra, your question is… What was in the treasure chest back in the Caribbean?" The host inquired.

"That's easy, a gilded Chris!" the fangirl answered and then brownnoses, "The best kind of treasure!"

"Correct, plus a hundred points!"

"World map questions only counted fifty points!" Heather angrily reminded.

"True, but since I was involved… hehe" Chris chuckled, "This concludes Round Three!"

**Scores: Bridgette: 400; Courtney: 250; Gwen: 200; Heather: 150; Sierra: 250**

"Round Four! Bridgette!"

The surfer girl spun the wheel and it lands on another Cody symbol.

"Your question is… What is Cody's favorite flavor of cake?" the host inquired.

Bridgette takes a second to think, "Chocolate"

"Correct! One hundred points! You're halfway there!"

"What can I say, Sierra isn't the only one who rewatches the episodes" the surfer girl bragged.

"Courtney, you're up!"

The CIT spun the wheel and it landed on a Joker Chef.

"I direct the question over to Gwen!" The CIT stated as the goth glared at her.

"Gwen, your world map themed question is… What was the name of the stadium we visited in Brazil?"

"What?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"You heard him, Gwenny!" Courtney taunted.

"Umm… Estadium del Brazil?" the goth made a shot in the dark.

"Incorrect! The right answer is Estádio do Maracanã!" the host corrected, "Fifty points for Courtney! Fifty points deducted from Gwen!" The goth growled as the CIT blew her a raspberry. "Gwen, your official turn! Spin the wheel!"

The goth obeyed and spun the wheel to get a peanut symbol.

"Your next question is… who was the sixth person eliminated this season?"

Gwen pondered on it, "Hmm…"

"Tick tock!"

"Is it Noah?"

"Wrongo!"

"But I thought…"

"It went Owen, Beth, Eva, "Alejandro the first time," Ezekiel and then HAROLD! Fifty point deduction once again!" the host informed, "Heather!"

The queen bee spun the wheel and got a Demon Alejandro icon.

"For this Demon Rematch, you must kick the Brazilian soccer ball past the goalie!" Chris explained as Chef brought in a soccer goal and tosses the queen bee the ball. He then proceeds to crouch in defense.

"Here goes nothing…" Heather tells herself as she dribbles the ball towards the goal. She glares at Chef right before kicking the ball with full force into his crotch, throwing him into the net with agony.

"Hehe… GOOOOOOAAAAAAAL! And two hundred and fifty points for Heather!"

"Yes! This is so mine!" Heather bragged.

"Sierra! Your turn!" The host turned to the fangirl.

"FOR CODY!" Sierra yelled as she spun the wheel as hard as she could. After a brief wait, the arrow pointed to a Skull symbol.

"Your random question will be under the World Map category!"

"Bring it!"

"Your question is… what island did everyone search for the buried treasure in the Caribbean?"

"TORTUGA!" Sierra confidentially answered, "I'm also a Pirates of the Caribbean fangirl!"

"Three hundred points!" Chris happily informed, "And the end of Round Four!"

**Scores: Bridgette: 500; Courtney: 300; Gwen: 100; Heather: 400; Sierra: 550**

"I'm in the lead!" Sierra boasted "Sorry girls, but you all should've known better than to challenge my trivia knowledge!" The fangirl looked up at Cody who was suspended above the building, "Just a skull and Demon Alejandro away from reuniting with you, Bunnyface!"

Cody blushingly looked away, watching the show while suspended above the skyscraper.

Chris inspects his watch and turns to the camera, "Looks like we are gonna have to go to an intermission. We'll be right back, everyone! Who will be the first to a thousand? Who will win Cody's legally binding love? Find out when we return, here on the finale of Total Drama Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Alejandro


	43. Total Drama Roullete! Pt 2

A/N: Decided to make this finale a four parter.

* * *

Chris "And we're back! We join the final five in a trivia game show! Whoever guesses enough questions and repeats enough challenges will get to move on to the second part of the challenge. Who will win here on the finale of Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

**Scores: Bridgette: 500; Courtney: 300; Gwen: 100; Heather: 400; Sierra: 550**

Chris turned to the surfer girl, "Bridgette, you're up! Spin the wheel to start Round Five!"

Bridgette complied and spun it. After she did, the arrow pointed to at a Skull icon.

"Bridgette, Your random category is the Cody one! Name three things Cody is allergic too!"

The surfer girl thinks about it and answers… "Red ants, wolf spiders... and… and… goat saliva!"

"Correct, three hundred points!" Chris looked up at Cody who was still suspended above the building "Seriously, how do you date a kid with these allergies?"

Bridgette walked past the other four, "Just one demon OR skull away…"

"Your turn, Courtney!"

The CIT spun the wheel to reveal a Demon Alejandro.

"Courtney, your challenge will be a rehash of Naica Mine!" Chris informed.

"Isn't that where you utterly belittled Cody?" Heather sharply reminded.

"Just playing hard to get…" The CIT smugly rebutted.

Chef wheeled in a large crystal mound.

"Courtney, for this Demon Rematch, you must mine the crystals out and load them onto this wheelbarrow in under three minutes! Begin!"

The CIT takes a mining pick and starts chipping away at the crystal deposit. Wasting no time between swings, Courtney hurries to beat the clock.

"CHOKE! CHOKE! CHOKE!" Gwen and Heather cruelly taunted as the CIT mined.

The second minute passed as the CIT finished mining off the crystals. She then hastily loaded the crystals into the wheelbarrow to the host.

"Two hundred and fifty points to Courtney!"

The CIT flipped the other two girls the bird before taking her seat.

"Gwen! You're up!"

The goth spun the wheel to get a skull symbol.

"Gwen, your question is Cody related, "What is Cody's fear?"

"Defusing a time bomb under pressure!"

"Three hundred points to Gwen!" the host announced, "Heather!"

The queen bee spun the wheel to receive a Demon Alejandro icon.

"Heather, we are going to show you a video recording, courtesy of Jerd McLean, where you will be translating his accent for the two hundred and fifty points!"

The queen bee gulped as the recording played, "G'wan b'y!"

"Play that again?" the queen bee asked, confused.

"Come on Heather… if you get it wrong, you lose two hundred and fifty points…" Courtney taunted.

"No, really?" Heather shot back sarcastically.

"Correct!" Chris cut in, '"G'wan b'y!" means "No, Really!" Two hundred and fifty points to Heather!"

"YES!" Heather happily expressed to the CIT's dismay.

"Sierra!" Chris ushered the fangirl.

"Come on, momma needs a new pair of CODY!" The fangirl screamed as she spun the wheel for it to land on another Cody icon.

"Sierra, what was the Drama Brothers' first hit single?" Chris inquired.

"When I Cry!" Sierra confidentially answered.

"Correct! One hundred points!"

"I have over twenty different remixes of the song!" the fangirl boasted.

"This concludes Round Five!" the host announced.

**Scores: Bridgette: 800; Courtney: 550; Gwen: 400; Heather: 650; Sierra: 650**

"Round Six, Bridgette… will this be the last round for you?" Chris asked with a grin.

The surfer girl spun and prayed for a good result. Luckily, it landed on a Demon Alejandro.

"Bridgette, for your challenge, you have to last five minutes without vomiting on a Disney Tea Cup ride!" the host informed as Chef presented the attraction behind the curtain.

The surfer girl nervously gets settled atop the cup and it instantly started spinning. Bridgette screamed as the ride twirled around with maximum velocity. Her world was completely distorted and the surfer girl was feeling sick to her stomach.

"Three minutes left!" Chris said later as the ordeal continued.

"Come on Bridgette…" The surfer girl tells herself as the ride continued. She felt more and more lightheaded as time persists. The gyrating attraction eventually causes bile to make its way up Bridgette's mouth, but she managed to swallow it all back in. In no time soon after, the ride finally ended and the surfer girl smiled in relief.

"Bridgette, congratulations, with those two hundred and fifty points, you go on to the next part of the challenge!"

"YES! YES! YES!" The surfer girl happily cheered.

"Now, scale the hotel suite and your reward awaits you!" Chris ushered as the surfer girl wasted no time in making off to find her lover but halts and coldly turned to the other girls.

"Cody should be with me, I am not nearly as nasty, psychotic, or just plain cold to him" she then continued her pursuit for the geek.

"Come on, Chris! Continue the show!" Sierra anxiously rushed the host.

"Fine fine, Courtney, you're up!" Chris complied.

The CIT spun the wheel and it landed on a Jester Chef icon.

"Hmm… I direct this one to… Heather" Courtney happily volunteered the queen bee.

"This is a world map question! Heather, how many animals did you all have to take pictures of to win in the Congo Jungle?" the host asked.

"Umm… let's see here… there were the gorillas… hippos… chimps… tigers… umm… eigh… nine! NINE!" the queen bee finally said.

"Correct! Fifty points! And minus fifty points to Courtney!" the host exclaimed, "Gwen…"

The goth spun the wheel to get a Cody question once more.

"Gwen, your question is… other than you five girls, who would Cody's dream date be with?"

"That girl who announces sales at the electronics depot!" Gwen quickly answered.

"Correct, one hundred points!" Chris informed, "Heather, you're up!"

The queen bee spun the wheel for it to land on a skull icon.

"YES!" Heather happily cheered for the result.

"Heather, for three hundred points and an admission to the next part of the challenge, answer this Cody question! Who was the first to ever kiss Cody?"

"…Sierra…" Heather answered with disdain.

She looked around to see everyone else chuckling.

"What?"

"WRONG! It was with Noah!" Chris informed.

Heather gasped at the sudden realization.

"Sorry Heather, for failing a Skull question, you lose HALF your total points!"

"NOOOO!" The queen bee shouted in frustration.

"Sucks to be you…" Sierra taunted.

"Sierra, give it a spin!" Chris ushered.

The fangirl spun the wheel and it landed on another skull icon.

"This is another peanut gallery question, what contestant got eliminated via injury this season?"

"Trent!" Sierra quickly answered.

"Oh sure, give her the one with no strings attached…" Heather scoffed.

"Three hundred points for Sierra!" The host announced, "And the end of Round Six!"

**Scores: Bridgette: 1050; Courtney: 500; Gwen: 500; Heather: 350; Sierra: 950**

"Round Seven! Courtney, give it a go!"

The CIT spun the wheel to get another Joker Chef.

"I select Sierra this time!" Courtney announced, "Maybe this will knock her off her high horse"

"Sierra, your category is a Rematch with Your Demons!" Chef brought in the timber wolves, "You have to leash up the canines in under a minute!"

Sierra grabbed the leash and hopped on one of the feral canines. The stalker tackled one wolf and attached the leash. She then proceeded to hop aboard another, then another, and another. Soon there was only one wolf left. Just as the fangirl tackled it, the buzzer rang.

"Oof, one second too late! Two hundred and fifty points for Courtney, and two hundred deducted from Sierra!" Chris informed.

"Dammit!" The fangirl shouted in frustration.

"Gwen…"

The goth spun and got another Cody question.

"How many freckles does Cody have on his back?" Chris inquired.

"Trick question, the answer is zero!" Gwen haughtily informed, "Believe me, I know"

Sierra sneered at the goth for referencing her tactics back in Japan.

"Correct, one hundred points! Heather…"

The queen bee spun the wheel once more to get yet another Cody question.

"What does Cody wish to become before he dies?"

"Billiards Champion!" Heather said, recollecting their first time in Japan.

"Correct, one hundred points! Sierra, you're up!"

The fangirl spun the wheel and it landed on a Skull icon.

"YES! BRING IT!"

"Your question is under the World Map category! How many inmates or group of inmates did you five all share within Alcatraz?"

"Te.. Eleven, including Alejandro!" Sierra said, quickly ready for Chris's tricks.

"Correct! And you reach a thousand!" Chris announced.

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Sierra giddily cheered.

"Hold on, there Fanzilla, don't forget your advantage!" Chris hands Sierra the key won for her, courtesy of the Izzy Brigade, "This key will allow you access to the hotel elevators!"

"Hold on Cody Muffin, Sierra's on her way!" Sierra happily took the key and made off to ride up to the highest level for her prizes.

**Scores: Bridgette: 1050; Courtney: 750; Gwen: 600; Heather: 450; Sierra: 1000;**

Chris comes to a sudden realization, "Hmm… I am fresh out of cue cards"

"Wait, what happens now?" Heather asked.

"Hmm… let's ask you three question in a different fashion shall we?" Chris said eagerly as Chef wheeled in the lie detecting electric chair, "Let's test the purity of your attraction to the Codemeister! In order to join the other girls in the next round, you three have to truthfully answer the questions given to you. No pressure, but Cody can hear from the speakers we set up for him on the rooftops" The three girls boldly step forward. "Courtney, since you have the most points out of the three, you will be interrogated first!"

The CIT gets strapped in to the chair for Chris's inquiry.

"Courtney, you have been criticized for being the most abusive to Cody as well as only liking him to get under Gwen's skin. Not only that, but you received the fewest votes out of the five of you in our polls! What do you have to say to all of your critics?"

Courtney gave a depressed frown after hearing the inquisition, she looked to the ground and then up to Cody who had been anxious to hear her response as well.

"What do you want me to say? Yes, I'm bossy! I'm stubborn! I'm elitist! Hell, I admit it, I'm a bitch! But Cody is the only one who still likes me despite all of that. I need him… And I don't care how unpopular I have become! I have been betrayed, demonized, and heartbroken by my peers and… Cody helped Heather's image… I want him to help mine now…"

"Well, you didn't get shocked, I guess you're free to go" Chris said as he unlocked her from the confinement, "Gwen, you're next for the inquisition"

The goth gets strapped in after the CIT left.

"Gwen, despite receiving the majority of the votes in the poll, many criticize you for being too desperate to win Cody's affection and only really after him because you were on the rebound. How do you respond to these accusations?"

The goth looked up to Cody, "Time after time, I let relationships bring out the worst in me. But what if the "three times the charm" cliché is what's right for me? Cody and I have always been friends, and I admit it, I've taken him for granted up until now. But I care so much about him… I always did… I may not deserve him now, but I promise I will make it up to him for every wrong I ever did from throwing him out of the girl's cabin to betraying him in Romania!"

With no zap, Chris released the goth and she makes off towards the hotel stairs.

"Heather!"

The queen bee is strapped to the chair.

"Heather, despite being the most vocally supported bachelorette, you have been cold to Cody over the seasons, as well as being the main reason why he was eliminated last season! To top it all off, you have been the least open about your attraction to him here and now! How do you defend such criticisms?" Chris inquired.

"Cody has nothing to do with this! I just want to win!" Heather rebutted.

****ZAP!****

The queen bee gets electrocuted by the lie detecting chair.

"Not the answer we are looking for!" the host informed, "The longer you wait for the truth to come out, the less likely you'll get up to the prizes in time!"

Meanwhile, Cody anxiously hears what she has to say, from the speakers above the building, as well.

"Umm…" Heather stuttered.

"Time's a wasting" Chris reminds.

"FINE! You want to know the truth? Cody needs me as much as I need him!" Heather finally blurted out, "Ever since Cody had joined Total Drama, he had been beaten and pushed around by this stupid show! He got rejected, crippled, benched! Gwen pushed him aside for two other guys, his best friend got exploded, and in one fell swoop, he gets knocked out of the game in Hawaii. And why? It's because he is too meek. He allows bigger guys like Trent and Duncan to get the girl, he is too hesitant to let Sierra down gently, and because of his own submissive nature, he gets himself utterly humiliated by Alejandro in Hawaii despite narrowly overcoming his self-doubt on the way there. And now, he blows his chance on another relationship only because he won't let a single girl feel bad. Chris, I'm needed to become the emotional backbone to keep the twerp standing. That's a role none of the other girls can take because they can't balance the tough love like I can!" After the epiphany is told, the mood was changed when the queen bee barked, "Now get me the hell out of here!"

Chris released her and she follows the other four girls to the next part of the challenge.

The host then turned to the camera, "Now that we are moving on to the second part of the challenge, who will get to the top first? What surprises do we have in store for our contestants on their way up there? Find out here on the one hour finale of Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

* * *

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Alejandro


	44. Total Drama Roullete! Pt 3

Chris "And we're back! We join the final five after their trivia game show! Bridgette got the head start. Sierra went next along with the advantage, an elevator key! And after a brief inquisition, Courtney, Gwen, and Heather were sent on their way as well. Who will reach the hotel summit first? Find out here on Total… Drama… Luxury Tour!"

****Bridgette****

The surfer girl, well ahead of the others, makes it to the tenth floor of the thirty nine floor skyscraper.

"Don't worry Cody, I'm coming!" Bridgette tells herself while racing up the steps of the Westin Diplomat Hotel.

As she ran, she eventually ran to a barricaded stairway.

"What the…" the surfer girl asked as she tried to break through the barricaded floor entrance to no avail, "Dammit! I guess I'll have to find another way…"

As the surfer girl abandons attempts on getting to the eleventh floor via stairway, the Izzy Brigade happily high-fives each other on the other side of the wall.

"Great plan!" Owen praised now that he was inducted into the team.

"Now Sierra will get an easy win with the elevators" Noah pointed out.

"For the Izzy Brigade!" the psychopath finished for them.

****Cody****

Everything got quiet for the geek after the trivia challenge ended. While still strapped above the hotel, the more silent things got for him, the more uncomfortable he got.

"That's it! I'm breaking out of here…" Cody made his ultimatum.

****Courtney and Gwen****

The goth managed to catch up to the CIT as she ran up the seventh floor.

"Out of the way, Courtney! Cody is mine!" Gwen shot at the CIT.

"Bite me, Bad Charlotte!" Courtney rebutted.

The girls exchange elbows after each and every step they take.

Suddenly, they both trip over marbles laid out for them courtesy of Team Bridgette. Beth snickered from one of the hotel rooms after their plan worked.

"Ooo… someone is SO getting sued!" Courtney shouted out angrily.

The CIT and goth, while slowed down a bit, continue to run up the hotel staircase.

****Sierra****

The fangirl impatiently waits as the elevator lifts her upwards to the top where Cody awaited her.

****Heather****

The queen bee is just one storie behind Courtney and Gwen. Just as she reached the seventh floor, a wooden board blocked her route.

"Oh come on!" Heather shouted as she tries to push over the wooden walling.

"Sorry Heather, but Bridgette is winning this game!" Leshawna informed as she and DJ kept the wall up.

The queen bee, not being able to get the upper hand against the duo, gives up and tries to think of a way around them. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

Startled, she jumped back, "Ezekiel?"

"Sup, eh?" the prairie boy greeted friendlily.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Heather inquired.

The Zeke elaborated, "Chris told us to help and sabotage the finalists as according to our teams, holmes"

"And I suppose you are the only one on my team…"

"Guess so, eh"

"Great!" Heather shouted in frustration once more, "What are you going to do to help me? Pray tell!"

"I found you a grappling hook!"

Heather's scowl lessened as she happily took the tool. She then proceeded to run to a nearby window but turned back at the prairie boy, "Look, I'm trying to lay off on others since I'm trying to win Cody over so… thanks Zeke…"

"No problem, eh!"

The queen bee stepped out on the ledge of the building. She hurled the grappling hook up to the next story and proceeded to climb up it.

****Bridgette****

The surfer girl got frustrated while still on the tenth floor since the Izzy Brigade had it barricaded from her entry.

"What am I supposed to do, now?"

As if on cue, she saw a rumbling in the ceiling tiles above her. One of the tiles dropped down and it revealed to be the ginger nerd, Harold.

"Bridgette, grab this!" the nerd threw a rope down to her as a means to help scale the floor.

"Thanks, Harold!" the surfer girl happily took hold of the other end and climbed up to reach the twelfth floor.

"No problem, Cody should be a nice girl like you. But if I may ask, why try so hard if he already rejected the five of you?"

Bridgette smiled back, "Like I said before, him and I are kindred spirits. He said no to all the girls because he would rather keep five friends than have one girlfriend. But that's not fair for him. He deserves a lover well more than many of the guys who take the luxury for granted. I don't have a planned speech to tell him why I should have him and the others shouldn't. But I know once the drama's all over that he and I will do great together. And if the other girls hate him for not choosing them, then I don't think they deserve him as a friend, let alone a boyfriend"

****Sierra****

"Twenty fourth floor, so close!" The fangirl anxiously waits in the elevator.

Suddenly she feels a rumbling and realized the elevator was stuck.

"Oh come on!" Sierra shouted in frustration, "What the hell happened?"

Meanwhile, Duncan and Geoff grinned maniacally after sabotaging the elevator.

****Courtney and Gwen****

The goth and the CIT both stumble upon the Izzy Barricade. Not letting this slow either of them down, their combined strength managed to topple down the wall.

"Yes, this is so mine!" the Courtney announced.

"As if!" Gwen rebutted as they both race up the stairs.

****Heather****

The queen bee continued to climb story after story using the grappling hook.

****Sierra****

The stalker angrily paced the stuck box, trying to figure out a way to escape. She looked at the door and comes up with an act of desperation.

"Come on Codrenaline! Don't let me down!"

Sierra put all her strength into pulling open the elevator door. Using her stalker might, she slowly but surely pried open the doors.

"YES! Neither rain nor sleet will I ever let my Cody go!"

The fangirl proceeds to climb up the elevator shaft up to try and reach the top floor.

Suddenly, all the girls hear a hauntingly familiar chime.

"Was that what I think it was?" The goth nervously asked Courtney.

"I… hope not…"

As if on cue, Chris's voice was heard over the intercom, "Ladies, since this is the final challenge in Total Drama Luxury Tour, let's add a little musical number, courtesy of remembering last season! Rest assured, the speakers are working all over the building, so everyone will hear your lovely voices!"

"And if we don't sing?" Heather angrily asked from her section of the hotel architecture.

"Then say goodbye to the money and the honey! Hehe…" the sadistic host responded, "Now SING!"

Gwen started as she and the CIT ran together.

"**I know I messed up; I know I let him down.  
He only wanted me happy, never to frown.  
Three seasons he waited, three seasons he watched  
But that's all in the past; things are going to change now"**

Courtney continued while running with the goth.

"**Change is right, but its source you got wrong.  
You wasted your chance Gothy, you just waited too long!  
It's not enough, that you take one love, you have to take more,  
Just because he still carries a flame for you, doesn't make him yours!"**

Sierra cuts in while climbing the elevator shaft.

**"Hold it right there, you have no room to talk.**  
** I'm the only one who loved him when you tried to make him walk.**  
** You've hit, yelled, shouted and called names**  
** Take a look at yourself girl,you're the one to blame. **

**A friend to you he might be, but his love you'll never see!"**

Bridgette precedes the song while running up the twentieth floor, only a little bit ahead of Gwen and Courtney.

"**For three seasons, I was his friend, more than you girls have ever been.  
Think back to yourselves, try to remember, who was the one that tried to help him?  
I never put him down, I never yelled to his face, I always let him sleep in peace.  
Side by side, all this time we've stood, now I'm making that last for good!"**

Heather adds her number while climbing the grappling hook up the twenty-sixth floor.

"**You seem to forget, I was the only one,  
Who actually tried to help him with what he wanted, you see.  
You gave him a shoulder, you gave him a cause, you might have helped harden his resolve.  
But I'm the only one here, that never tried to take him, never tried to make want me"  
**

All five girls sing together in the chorus.

"**I'm not backing down, not without a fight.  
I'm not going to take, another lonesome night"**

**Gwen: "I screwed up, my eyes just didn't see,  
The kind young boy who was in front of me.  
I have a long way to go, but all journeys have a start,  
I know now what has always been in his heart.  
He's done all he can now it's time to do my part!"**

**Sierra: "Haven't you done enough, haven't you caused enough pain?  
Hurting Trent, taking Duncan, crushing Courtney, are you insane?  
You're nothing but a bad omen. Leave him be, leave him to me.  
The one who's been there! The one who helped him most of all deserves him surely!"**

**Bridgette: "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're both wrong.  
Pain is pain, getting through it is the purpose of this song.  
So let me ask you this, what do you know of hurt?  
What do you know of being alone in a full concert?  
We're both walking the road; we're both on the path,  
I'm the right girl for him to have!"**

**Courtney: "I think you've forgotten those around you Miss Earth.  
Who was the one Duncan let die of thirst?  
Who was the one Alejandro used to almost, take first?  
I've been betrayed, manipulated and controlled.  
Cody was the first boy who only wanted my heart to hold"**

**Heather: "Too bad your story has a few holes, things you hide because you don't want to see.  
Who was the one that let these things continue to be?  
I'm the one who took care of his birdy, I'm the one who made his one love finally see.  
He helped all of you, but he saved me.  
I owe more for him than you could ever know I've done more for him than I could ever show"**

**Gwen: "I'm the one he always wanted. The one in his heart, the one he worked for undaunted!"**

**Courtney: "I'm the one he's always defended. I'm the only one he's tried to protect without credit!"**

**Serria: "I'm the one who's been, the most true. The only one that never made him jump through hoops!"**

**Bridgette: "I'm the one with destiny on my side. We're one and the same not even fate can divide!"**

**Heather: "I'm the one who he saved; I have the biggest debt to repay. Nothing, and no one, will stop me!"**

The tune fades out as all five girls reach nearer and nearer to their ultimate prize.

****Cody****

"GOT IT!" The geek happily exclaimed as he is free from his bindings. He removed the tether tying him to the five million dollar briefcase. "Probably will have to fork the money over eventually but hopefully I can at least attain my own freedom"

As the geek prepared to leave the rooftops, the doorway to inside opens up in front of him. At first Cody squinted at the figure before him, not knowing who the winner would be. To be frank, he knew he would be happy with any girl, but there was no way he would be able to prepare for this way off hooking up. Eventually his eyes adapted to the lights from inside the hotel interior. The figure that was revealed to him became the most unwelcomed surprise of all.

"What do you want… Al?" The geek angrily inquired.

"Nice to see you again... nerdling…" Alejandro sneered at him after leaving the hospital over Alcatraz's ordeal.

"You smell awful as usual…"

"Moving on…" the Latin Mastermind said, "As to why am I here? It just so happens that you have a briefcase with five million dollars… I am kind of in the mood for five million dollars…"

"You're eliminated, Al! There's no way Chris would let that happen!" the geek reminded.

"What's the matter, nerdling? Running to someone else's skirt again? What's new?" Alejandro taunted.

"Why are you so obsessed with my love life?"

"LOVE LIFE? HA! You buying them a soda and listening to their problems enough times doesn't count as a love life, geek!"

"I never had to explain myself to someone like you!"

"Sorry to cut in" Chris said on the intercom, but I'm actually gonna allow Al's reentry if…" The chiming sound was heard once again, "We can cram one more song in!"

"You can't be serious!" Cody defended.

"This will actually be interesting" Alejandro sneered, "Time for my inquisition!"

As the music played, the Latin Archenemy circled the geek.

**Alejandro: "You let a grieving Bridgette lean on your side**  
** Took advantage when Courtney broke down and cried**  
** Capitalized on Gwen's social suicide**  
** And finally broke down Heather's pride!**

** You claim that you didn't intend it**  
** But in truth you really did!**  
** You claim you didn't want it**  
** Well quit the bull #$%&!"**

** Cody: "Why do I have to…**  
** Explain myself to you?**  
** I never meant for this,**  
** but think now, it's all because of you!"**

** Alejandro: "You think I'm gonna fall for that?**  
** Quit playing the saint!**  
** It's karma's payback!**

** You claim you didn't intend it**  
** But in truth wanted it all!**  
** You claim you didn't want it**  
** Your curtain's gonna fall!"**

** Cody: "Enlighten me as to…**  
** When did I commit the wrong deed?**  
** My intentions were not out of greed!**  
** Let's turn back time and we'll see!**  
** The events of the girls and me!**

** Should I have not comforted Bridgette in her time of need?**  
** And just left Courtney for her past deeds?**  
** Not forgiving Gwen like the rest have told?**  
** And let Heather's dark cloud keep its hold!**

** Say what you want to!**  
** I wouldn't change a thing!**  
** Say what you want to!**  
** There's nothing left to bring!**

** It was on purpose that, you gave Geoff the wrong advice!**  
** It was to win that you, manipulated Courtney's every vice!**  
** It was you who ratted out Gwen on the boat, and your plan to switch the votes!**  
** You tried to keep Heather from seeing the truth, it's not me thats desperate for a girl...**

** Its you..."**

Breaking out of the song, Alejandro interrupts Cody's line by throwing a fist into the geek's face, knocking him off his feet.

"Say what you will, nerdling… but the money is mine… Now HAND IT OVER!"

"BITE ME!" the geek shot back after regaining his footing.

"You forget your position, you couldn't beat me with two good arms, let alone just your left one!" Alejandro reminded the geek of his injury, "Now give it to me, geek!"

Cody, reminded of his loss in Russia, tries to ponder a way out of this.

"HERE!" Cody ignored the right arm pain as he throws the briefcase at Al's face as hard as he could with both arms. The Latin Mastermind was taken back by the force and Cody wastes no time in running behind him. Relying entirely on his feet strength, Cody kicks the back of Alejandro's thigh as hard as he could and brings him to his knees.

"AURGH! You dirty little #$%&!" Alejandro cursed the geek over his torn hamstring while dropping the briefcase.

"You're calling a kid, with one good arm, dirty?" the geek taunted back, "Now eat this!" Not wasting time, the geek gives the wounded Alejandro his patented right hook, using the fiberglass part of his cast for maximum damage. Needless to say, the blow knocked Alejandro to the floor. After shaking off the recoiled pain, the geek inspected the fallen Arch Enemy before continuing on at leaving the rooftop.

"Stop… you little #$%&…" The wounded Alejandro slowly got up.

The geek turned back at him, "Give it up, Al!"

"Never! I was doused in both lava and feces… I am three thousand dollars in the red… I AM NOT LEAVING THIS SHOW EMPTY HANDED!"

Clearly snapping, Alejandro charged at the geek, only to trip over the roof's turbine. The Latin Arch Enemy slips and falls right off the building entirely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he plummeted off the thirty-nine story hotel.

Fortunately for Alejandro, an open dumpster awaited his crash landing, and the Mastermind smashed into the vile waste.

"He'll be feeling that in the morning," the geek tells himself as he continues to make his way to inside the building while carrying the briefcase.

****Heather****

Nearly reaching the rooftop, Heather was about to scale the final story but is then pulled into the window by a certain fangirl after Sierra opened the top elevator doors with her Codrenaline rush.

"C…Cody… is mine…" The fangirl said while panting.

"I'm not losing this, Sierra…" the queen bee said sternly.

The fangirl's eyes water with passion, "I am not gonna let him go!"

The pair race to the door that lead to the hotel rooftop and Sierra tripped over her feet and fell.

Just as the queen bee made it to the door, her ankle is grabbed as a tearful fangirl looks back up to her, "Why… why are you doing this? I did everything to earn his affection… I followed him since day one… and now you are gonna take him away from me?"

"You only like him a TV star, not a person!" Heather rebutted.

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Sierra shot back, "I convinced Cody, back in Drumheller, that that was not the case! I have plenty of TV idols, but only one I would fight a polar bear for! One I would save from getting crushed in a statue for! One I would fight a giant mosquito for! One I would take a Swedish meatball in the abdomen for! One I would fight a horde of apes for! One I would wrestle a shark for! I'll never let him go!"

The stalker tackled the queen bee and puts her in a headlock, "He's mine!" the fangirl announced as she applies pressure in her submission hold.

As if on cue, Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney race to them.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything!" the goth taunted.

"Cody and I will send you all a post card!" the CIT added.

Not letting the other three get the best of them, Sierra and Heather both get up and try to beat them out the door. All five of them cram into the doorway to the rooftops at once.

"Out of the way!"

"No, you get out of the way!"

"He's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

Finally ricocheting from the pressure, all five girls are thrown outside the door at once. Unfortunately for everyone, Cody was standing right there behind the doorway the five were just thrown out of. The falling girls knock into him. The geek is thrown backwards upon impact and tripped off the ledge of the building. This time, however, there was no dumpster around the cushion the fall. The geek, paralyzed with fear, remains silently astonished as he and the five million dollar briefcase both plummet down the thirty-nine story building while everyone gasped with terror.

"COOOOOODY!" All five girls scream as Cody fell towards the concrete ground below.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Competitors: Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Alejandro


	45. Total Drama Roullete! Pt 4

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter to Total Drama Luxury Tour. Forty-five chapters, I just can't believe it. I doubted I would have made it to chapter five when I posted the first one in. I know the support for who Cody gets varies (Chill out, CoCou fans, it's just a fanfic! Lol j/k XD). Anyways, I hope this ending will satisfy as much readers as possible…

* * *

"COOOOOOOOOODY!" All five girls scream as Cody and the briefcase plummeted off the Westin Diplomat Hotel.

"…" The geek could hardly give a reaction as he fell down towards the Hollywood concrete.

Heather was the first to react and jumped down off the building after him. She grabbed him by the legs, but began falling with the geek. Sierra was the next to respond and leapt for him as well. She grasped Heather's ankle immediately when it was in reach. Bridgette followed suit and does the same for the stalker. Gwen and Courtney both quickly ran and grabbed the surfer girl's legs from the rooftop before it became too late.

Unfortunately, though Cody was saved, the prize money was ultimately lost. All six of them could only watch as the five million dollar briefcase continues falling. It eventually opens itself up while in midair. All the cash in it is then blown out by the wind and scattered all across the Hollywood streets with passerby's eager to grab the ready money as it fell.

"Cody, you alright?" Heather asked as she held the geek by his legs.

Cody only frowned as he looked away.

"Hang on!" Gwen shouted as she and Courtney began pulling everyone back up. Eventually, everyone safely returns to the rooftop of the hotel. The six of them exhaustedly lie down next to each other after their near death experience.

"So much for the five million…" Courtney said while panting.

"It can only have happened when I am in the finale…" Heather depressingly added.

"Codykins, are you okay?" Sierra asked the geek.

"…I'm fine…" Cody coldly answered.

Suddenly, Chris and the Peanut Gallery walk up to them from the doorway inside, "What the hell? Can't anyone hold on to the prize money in this show?"

"What happens now?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I still see one prize still standing, along with the tickets to the Luxury Tour Victory Lap that comes along with it" Chris informed.

"Fine, cuz' Cody is coming with me!" Sierra shouted.

"No way, Fanzilla! I'm taking him!" Gwen rebutted.

"You? Don't make me laugh!" The CIT shot back.

"What, like you deserve him?" the surfer girl inquired.

"You definitely don't" Heather cut in.

Cody gave a look of anger and frustration, "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU! PUT A SOCK IN IT!"

All the girls turn silent after this outburst.

"NEED I REMIND YOU THAT WE ALMOST DIED JUST NOW?" the geek reminded, "AT THIS RATE, YOU ARE ALL JUST GOING TO CONTINUE KILLING EACH OTHER UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF ANY OF US!" The geek paused so he could regain his breath. After the heavy sigh, he continues, "Trust me, I am not worth this! I'd make a horrible boyfriend! I'm not even man enough to choose between you girls! Much less keep any of you girls…"

"Cody…we…" All the girls speak in unison but are then cut off.

"FORGET THIS!" The geek angrily said as he rummaged through his pockets, "Here are the tickets for the cruise. Take them and let me go!"

"Cody, does it really have to end this way?" Gwen sadly spoke out first.

"There is no other way, Gwen…" Cody sternly responded, "I'll never choose and this stupid cycle has gone on for far too long."

None of the girls could think of anything to say as the geek stumbled away after his ordeal.

Cody stopped for a moment and looked back at the five with tear-filled eyes, "Please… just get over me… it's for everyone's own good…"

Chris cuts in, "What the hell? You signed a contract Cody! We still have to exploi… I mean… settle this!"

"BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS, MCLEAN!" the geek snapped back at him, startling the host, "It's done… I'm tired of being fought for…"

Cody continued to tread to the doorway to the inside of the hotel, but then halts when a few words hit his ear.

"…I'd share you…" Sierra spontaneously slipped up.

Cody was thunderstruck after hearing the impulsive utterance of the fangirl. He slowly and silently turned back at the group as Sierra walks up to him.

The fangirl jumped and hugs the geek, "Cody… I love you so much… if I couldn't ever be your wife, I'd have settled for being your mistress!"

"Sie...Sierra… I… I don't think that's very ethical…" the geek hesitantly said after losing his unyielding momentum.

"I don't care! I don't want to lose you over a technicality!" the stalker pleaded.

"Sierra… I… no… I am not a polygamist!" Cody denied, "Come on Sierra, we can still all be good friends"

"It won't be enough!" Sierra screamed as she latched on to Cody's leg while he was trying to flee the scene, "Please, if being willing to share your love isn't sufficient, what is it gonna take for me to remain at your side intimately?"

"Sierra… I just can't…"

"Come on Cody," Bridgette happily wrapped her arms around the geek from behind, "You should finally enjoy your slice of heaven!"

"B…Bridgette?" the geek's face glowed a bright crimson color, "Y…you too?"

"Well, you've done and been through enough to earn the five of us" the surfer girl assured, "And I know you wouldn't take any of us for granted!"

"Even if that was true… I just don't think…"

"I will not let Cody become a pig! A harem isn't happening!" the queen bee cut in.

The CIT spoke out next, "I agree! Sharing a boyfriend? You two can't be serious!"

Sierra smiled back at the two, "If you don't want part of the love triangle, then there's more Codykins for us!"

"NO!" CIT couldn't help but blurt out, "I mean… Fair is fair, he's a part of the prize this season isn't he? Besides, I plan to make a hundred page list on how he is going to make up the money he lost to me!"

"But I…"

"Gwen? Heather?" Bridgette happily interrupted the timid bachelor.

The goth rolled her eyes, "I guess this is my punishment for waiting too long, fair enough," Gwen joined the group circling the geek, "I trust he will be gentlemanlike during this "unique" relationship"

"…I… I…"

"That just leaves you Heather" Sierra smugly informed the queen bee.

"I don't know what goes on in Japan, but in the Western Hemisphere, there is no polygamy!" Heather shot back.

"Well I guess Heather's out," Courtney happily announced, "Aw well, us four will be more than enough"

"Grr… Fine!" the queen bee submitted, "But only because someone has to keep the twerp in check!" Heather angrily stomped towards the geek, "If this gets in over your head for even one split second, I will beat you into the ground, nerd-face!"

The geek gulped.

"Then it's settled!" Sierra happily announced.

"Don't… don't I get… get a say in this?" The geek nervously asked while stuttering.

"Remember Cody? You said you were bad at making decisions" Gwen tauntingly reminded.

"I… umm… all five?" Cody asked, still comprehending his position, "I… I…"

"Yeah yeah, we'll work out that whiny boy scout mentality later" Heather said as all five girls grab the geek and formed another group embrace. The beat red geek practically fainted as the hug kept its hold.

"That's right, all seven of us are one big happy family!" Blaineley said as she walked up to the group. However, everyone just glared back at her.

"Get out of here, cradle robber!" Sierra shouted as the cougar nervously backed away.

"Way to go Cody!" Tyler praised from the peanut gallery.

"Aww… everyone's happy!" Lindsay added.

"I love it when the good guys win" DJ added as well.

"Lame…" Duncan only scoffed.

Taking exception to the mood killer, Trent punched out the delinquent and then smiles back at the hesitant bachelor.

"So cute!" Katie backed her boyfriend.

"Really cute!" Sadie backed her BFF.

"Not bad," Eva stated, "For a scrawny little spit #$&…"

"Still think you and I are the best couple though" Izzy happily tells Noah.

"Hehe, one spunky girl is definitely enough for me" the bookworm responded.

"Looks like short stuff won big" Leshawna cheered.

"That's our Codemeister!" Harold added.

"How does he have five and I have zero?" Justin disputed.

"Because you're a user and a traitor" Beth informed.

"Don't worry buddy, you got me!" Owen happily said as he gave the model a massive bear hug.

"Too tight…"

"Bridge… Bridgette Bridgette Bridge!" Geoff continued to ramble.

Blaineley's eyes water up as her young flame became out of her reach, "Oh Cody… I'll never love again!"

The drama mogul then turned her attention to a certain prairie boy.

"Hey Ezekiel …looking good…"

"Say what, eh?"

Heather turns to the host, "We are sharing our reward! Now get us off this stupid building!"

"Fair enough. Winners, your ship awaits you all!" the host ushered them to board the chopper piloted by Chef that flew next to the Hotel rooftops.

Cody, still not sure of what to say, finally speaks out coherently, "You all sure about this?"

"Of course, Codykins!" Sierra happily responded.

"We'll make it work" Gwen added.

"Face it Cody, you won the jackpot" Bridgette informed.

"But now you better take care of all of us" Courtney happily reminded.

"The Codemeister never lets the girls down, now does he?" Heather taunted.

"I… I suppose not…" the blushing geek looks nervously to the ground.

They all smile back at him and then throw the geek into the helicopter. Once all six are boarded with Chris, they are taken back down to the harbor.

****Alejandro****

The once again disgraced and injured Latin is hoisted up on a stretcher after being put inside a full body cast.

"Hey look! Another hundred over there!" One of the passerby's said as the city people search for the scattered prize money.

"NO! THE MONEY'S MINE!" Alejandro screamed as he, in his fury, throws himself off the stretcher and gets face planted on the concrete sidewalk, "Ow…"

****Cody, Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Sierra****

The chopper lands by the harbor and the six jump off of it. All of them were astonished by the modifications made to the ship once occupied by the Killer Captains.

"What have you done with it?" Cody asked the host.

"Well our interns put the final touches to the vessel during the final challenge. You'll see when you enter that we added a few floors, a staff, a theater, a breakfast buffet, a lounge, fitness center, a five star restaurant, first class cabins, and even gave the ship a solid gold custom paint job!"

"Unreal…" Gwen said astonishingly.

"Told you this was our highest budget season!" the host happily reminded.

"You weren't kidding…" Bridgette concurred.

"Enjoy your six month reward winners! You earned it!"

Cody looked at the five girls who he have become so closely acquainted with and they all smile back at him. They then held each other's hands and board the luxury ship. Not soon after, the vessel sets sail for one last trip around the world. This time, there were no challenges, no tension, and no Alejandro.

After stepping back on the chopper piloted by Chef, Chris turns to the camera, "There you have it, folks! Our steamiest season ending ever! Now after two big budget seasons, we are going back to basics by introducing a fresh cast in a thirteen episode season! Surely they will be just as popular as the original cast and not sabotage our show completely… surely!"

Chef coughs, "*cough!*Scrubs: Season Nine*cough!*"

"What was that? Anyways, keep watching for our next season called Total… Drama… Reloaded!"

Winners: Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Sierra

Peanut Gallery: Owen, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Alejandro

****Later****

Cody soundly lied on his bed in his improved cabin during the nightly voyage. After getting far more than the geek could ever bargain for, he couldn't help but rest his eyes and take the time to recollect on what lead to this moment.

_****Flashback****_

_Heather after season three, "Do you really think there's good in me?"_

_Sierra in Hawaii, "Oh Cody muffin, we're a team again!"_

_Heather in the Naica Mine, "The only way to prove you can stand on your own two feet is by actually DOING it!"_

_Gwen in Kodiak Island, Alaska, "Do "you" approve of me being together with Duncan?"_

_Sierra in the Yukon, "Bah, Cody is all the warmth I need!"_

_Heather in Newfoundland, "Cody, you still have to prove that you can be independent, now stop moping and get over those two!"_

_Bridgette in Disney World, "Cody, you have so many good traits about you, and if Gwen can't see that then it's her loss"_

_Gwen in Tikal, "Cody, I don't want you to get hurt…"_

_Courtney in Tikal, "How the hell could you still be on her side despite all she done to BOTH of us?"_

_Bridgette in the Caribbean, "I'm just glad you made it out safely, Cody"_

_Sierra in Brazil, "Cody… I will prove to you that our bond is stronger than the one between you and Gwen. When you are ready to get past her… I'll be there"_

_Bridgette in the Congo, "You are one of the nicest guys around, and if they are too shallow to not notice the gentle and sweet person you are then it's too bad for them"_

_Heather in Spain, "I demand your fullest and most devoted allegiance to our alliance!"_

_Courtney in Paris, "You have to do better than second place to win me over, pipsqueak!"_

_Courtney in the Mediterranean, "Then be a good little boy, and do what you are told"_

_Gwen in Romania "Even "you" are against me being with him?"_

_Sierra in Romania, "Please remember me as you make it to through the rest of competition…"_

_Gwen in Denmark, "Cody… it should've been you… It should've always been you… Cody… I… I love you!"_

_Courtney in Denmark, "Oh my, underneath that scrawny build, when pushed to the limit there's a lot of spirit and passion in you…"_

_Heather in Denmark, "D...don't get any weird ideas, nerdface! I just wanted immunity"_

_Bridgette in Denmark, "I LOVE you!"_

_Sierra in Siberia, "Oh Codykins, you must have been so frightened by the scary mean ladies!"_

_Bridgette in Tokyo, "You're one of the sweetest and gentlest boys out there and that's what I always wanted from a guy"_

_Courtney in Tokyo, "I just want someone who will like me for the type A person I am…"_

_Gwen in Tokyo, "Please don't give up on me, Cody"_

_Heather in Tokyo, "Cody… don't make me beg..."_

_Sierra in Tokyo "Cody… Ever since I saw you in season one, you became my world"_

He pondered on what a heck of a ride this crazy adventure had been. And now it'll be all uphill from here. He wondered if he deserved all these girls. Of course not, he was a scrawny, little, gap-toothed geek after all. That being said, now it was up to him to make each and every one of them happy. He also has to figure out how to help them get along. Knowing Heather and Courtney, they would be arguing who would be in charge of this "relationship." Others will be defensive when Sierra brings out her "Stalkerism." But why must he think about the worst case scenarios? Like he thought before, it would all be uphill from here. Sure, Cody had been their symbol of conflict, but maybe now he will be the glue that keeps the girls together. Or perhaps, this was all just made to fail, and the harem won't last the six month boat ride.

Cody sighed and opened his eyes again. He noticed five lumps under his bed covers. Silently he lifts up the blankets to see five girls soundly sleeping around and next to him.

"Somehow, I think we'll be just fine…"

**FIN**

* * *

Author's closing rant:

For the record, I am NOT a regular at writing fan fictions. I had a story stuck in me and had to get it out of my system. For those who hated how I done my story, just remind yourselves that I am but a n00b to this site.

Interesting fact, on a lighter note, is that I originally intended to make this story a AU of Season 3. Notable events would include that Cody would have saved Bridgette from the pole in the Yukon while eluding Sierra, thus eliminating DJ instead. Without the surfer girl to apologize in the Aftermath, Geoff would break up with her for kissing Alejandro. Bridgette would be heartbroken and would bloom a closeness with Cody from there. Heather would make Cody convince the surfer girl to join Team Amazon in Newfoundland and thanks from Sierra's previous methods, the two could suck up to Chris enough in Jamaica to allow it. I would've also changed things up in Greece where Cody intended on saving Gwen so she would at least get a chance to justify what she did. The geek would also have seen her and Duncan kiss in Area 51 and utterly break Cody. This would ultimately make the geek be more drawn to Courtney's side and convince her to wait for Duncan's elimination instead of throwing the challenges. Team Amazon would ultimately have won in Australia, thus eliminating Owen. Gwen and Duncan would have broken up in Sweden over his past actions in Australia and the broken goth would desperately go after Cody. Bridgette would stop and argue with her similar to the Denmark chapter and Courtney would try to take Cody out of vengeance.

Not sure how things would have gone from there, of course the end would be Cody suspended over the Hawaiian volcano. In hindsight, I am glad I just stuck with an original season since I would be more flexible with my elimination order, challenges, and actually being able to develop Codeather.

There were some places I originally intended to include in this season.

BP oil spill – If I had reward challenges, I was going to devote the chapter to brutally torturing Tony Hayward and he would walk the Plank of Shame into a sea full of vengeful aquatic life.

Amazonia – I recollected a game called Twisted Metal II involving a lava filled jungle with Incan temples, but alas, after research it became obvious such a place was nonexistent.

Drumheller – I wanted to revisit this place during the period all the girls were open to their attraction to Cody. The challenge would involve an actual reanimated Tyrannosaurus Rex and contestants reduced to cavemen attire. A hilarious moment would be that Cody gets knocked out by a careless clubbing and the cavegirls would fight over whose refuge cave the unconscious geek would get dragged into. I also intended this to be where Cody eliminated himself for obvious reasons.

Niagara Falls – Another revisitation I wanted to have them all go to. It would be Bridezilla times five and the unwilling groom would be hunted like a dog during the challenge. Since both of these were in Canada and the ships route was from Europe to Asia during the time, it became impossible to accomplish.

What's next for me? Hard to say, like I said before, I'm not a regular fanfiction writer so I may just call it quits here and now. I definitely can't update daily anymore. I had some possible ideas in mind but, ultimately, it is all unclear. A season five would be hard, I could possibly have it centered around my other favorite shrimps, Noah and Ezekiel. But a harem would be quite limited since I would never break up Tyndsay or Nizzy. So that would just leave Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Eva (Ew…), Beth (Bleh), and Blaineley (Cougars ftw). Noah would be hard to get into as a main character, but homeschool's naïve nature would be just as fun as Cody's, though I fear his sexist persona would blow the story. However, I have doubts that I could ever top this story. We'll just see how the future unfolds, I suppose. Anyways thanks for reading, and it was thanks to your reviews that kept it lasting until the very end.

Long Overdue Disclaimer: I own nothing of Total Drama. If I did, you could bet there'd be a whole lot of happy Cody fans! ...And a ton of sad Duncan fans…


End file.
